Apariencias que Engañan
by AllegraPM
Summary: Herms vuelve a Hogwarts cn sus amigos...Pero todo cambia cuando tienen una reunion con Dumbledore y les habla d un extraño colgante q podria sea la solucion a la guerra. Pero todo s complik cndo Malfoy interfier en el camino.Dramione!He vuelto!CAP 19 Up!
1. La Proposición

**No se por qué se me borraron los cuatro primeros capítulos de esta historia... En fin, vuelvo a subirlo aunque ya dije en su momento que es bastante probable que no termine esta historia... Pero bueno, no pierdo la esperanza y espero que vosotros tampoco! Disfrutad de lo que está escrito... Por cierto... tengo casi casi terminado el último capítulo de Impotencia, así que paciencia...que en cuanto vuelva mi musa, lo finiquito y lo subo! Lo prometo! =)  
**

**Capitulo 1. La proposición**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano y Hermione Granger dormía profundamente. De repente, un golpe en la ventana hizo que se despertara sobresaltada. Ninguna persona del mundo mágico vivía tranquila en los peligrosos tiempos que ahora corrían. Voldemort andaba suelto de nuevo, y eso se dejaba notar en el ambiente. Nadie confiaba en nadie y cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, hacía saltar todas las alarmas.

Sin embargo, tras el susto inicial, Hermione se tranquiló al observar a la pequeña lechuza que aún golpeaba el vidrio. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella, pues no le había llevado más de dos segundos reconocer a Pigg, la pequeña lechuza de su amigo Ronald Weasley. Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a Pigg, que empezó a revolotear como loca por toda la habitación. Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ya que no era habitual que Ron se molestara en escribirle una carta, por muy corta que fuera y no lograba que la lechuza se parara para coger el pequeño pergamino que portaba. Por fin logró que se estuviera quieta y con gran emoción le quitó el pequeño trozo de pergamino. Lo abrió con una gran sonrisa, que se mantuvo durante las dos primeras líneas de la carta, pero que se fue desvaneciendo según seguía leyendo y no precisamente por su contenido…

_Hola Herm! _

_¿Qué tal va tu verano? El mío nada mal, dentro de todo lo malo, claro está. Aun así te he echado un montón de menos y no veo la hora de volver a verte. En parte por eso te escribo. Le he pedido prestada la lechuza a Ron porque Hedwig, aparte de que está cazando, llamaría demasiado la atención. Asique, como ya has debido suponer yo ya me encuentro en la madriguera y la señora Weasley nos pidió a Ron y a mí que te avisáramos para que vengas a pasar aquí el último día de vacaciones antes de volver al colegio. Manda a Pigg con lo que decidas ya que la señora Weasley quiere tener todo listo por si vienes. Por mi parte nada más. ¡Te esperamos! _

_Un fuerte abrazo_

**Harry Potter**

Hermione acabó de leer la carta y se maldijo a sí misma:

-¡Estúpida Hermione!- se dijo- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que ese idiota se iba a molestar en escribirte una triste carta en todo el verano?- arrugó la carta y la lanzó contra la pared, furiosa.

Su enfado iba en aumento y es que durante ese verano, había empezado a rondar por su cabeza que tal vez lo que sentía por su amigo no era precisamente cariño de amigos…no, creía que eso había empezado a ser otra cosa, por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Pero al parecer, él no opinaba lo mismo… Al principio del verano ella les había repetido una y mil veces, tanto a Harry como a Ron, que por favor le escribieran, aunque solo fuera una vez por semana. Por supuesto que Harry lo había cumplido, como cada verano desde que se habían conocido y aunque le encantaba saber que su amigo estaba bien, ella era de Ron de quien había esperado alguna noticia…pero nada…

-¡NADA! ¡Ni una triste nota en todo el verano!- seguía repitiendo Hermione, perdiendo los nervios mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su rosada mejilla. Poco a poco dejó de maldecir y se seco la lágrima, dejándose caer en la cama.

Tras varios minutos, recordó el contenido de la carta y aunque lo último que le apetecía era ver la cara de Ron en lo que quedaba de verano, decidió aceptar la invitación. Le llevó un rato tomar la decisión, pero recordó que allí estaría Ginny y se moría de ganas de comentar con ella como había ido el verano.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación para pedir permiso a sus padres. Le llevó un rato convencerles, pero al final lo consiguió. Sin perder más tiempo subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se acercó al escritorio. Tomó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y se dispuso a escribir.

_Querido Harry_

_Mi verano también ha estado bastante bien. Cómo ya te conté en anteriores cartas, visité Punta Cana con mis padres y me encantó. Además hice un montón de nuevos amigos y curiosamente me encontré con Viktor Krum, que también se encontraba allí de vacaciones. Ya te contaré con más detalle cuando vaya a la madriguera. He hablado con mis padres y están de acuerdo con que vaya. Dile a la señora Weasley que llegaré después de comer. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Un beso _

**Hermione Granger**

Releyó varias veces la carta, satisfecha con el resultado. Desde su vuelta de Punta Cana, había decidido omitir en las cartas a Harry su encuentro casual con el buscador búlgaro, por razones obvias. Sin embargo, tras la gran desilusión que se había llevado aquel día, y con la esperanza de ver en Ron alguna reacción con la noticia, decidió incluirlo en la carta.

Dobló con cuidado el trozo de pergamino y se acercó a Pigg, que ahora dormitaba tranquila encima de su lámpara de mesa.

-¡Vamos Pigg! Tienes que llevarle esta carta a Harry Potter.- La lechuza dio un brinco ante las palabras de Hermione y estiró su pequeña pata para que ella colocara el trozo de pergamino. Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeto, acercó a Pigg a la ventana y la dejó libre.

Se quedó observando a la pequeña lechuza durante unos minutos y después comenzó a preparar todo para su viaje, en apenas unas cuantas horas, a la madriguera. Por fin volvería a ver a sus amigos después de todo el verano. Con este pensamiento y sintiendo un leve pinchazo en su estomago al recordar a cierto pelirrojo, volvió a salir de su cuarto y se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde la cena ya estaba servida.


	2. Reacciones y encuentros

**Capitulo 2. Reacciones y Encuentros**

Empezaba a amanecer, y Pigg agitaba frenéticamente sus alas para llegar lo antes posible a su destino. Tras el largo viaje, por fin se vislumbró en el horizonte el humilde hogar de la familia Weasley.

Harry y Ron, estaban acostados en su cama y dormitaban tranquilos mientras Pigg se aproximaba a la ventana que se encontraba abierta por el tremendo calor. La pequeña lechuza entró en la habitación ululando suavemente. Se acercó a la cama de Harry y se posó en el cabecero. Observó al moreno durante un rato, esperando que se despertara. Cansada de esperar voló hasta la almohada y comenzó a dar pequeños picotazos a Harry en la cara. Sin embargo el chico no reaccionaba, asique incrementó la intensidad de sus picotazos. Harry, molesto, se puso de medio lado-¡Cinco minutos más!- dijo-y siguió sumergido en sus sueños. Pigg irritada y hambrienta no cesó en su intento de despertar al muchacho, hasta que finalmente Harry abrió los ojos buscando el origen de la interrupción de su placentero sueño encontrándose de frente con la lechuza.

-¡PIGG!- exclamó mientras la lechuza seguía picando su cara- ¡Para ya! Ya me he despertado.- dijo enfadado. Pigg, satisfecha, paró. Rápidamente extendió su pata mostrando el pergamino que llevaba.

-¡Ah! Heeer-mioonee- dijo el moreno dando un bostezo mientras cogía la carta de su amiga. La abrió y comenzó a leer. Pero cuando apenas llevaba leídas unas líneas, Pigg volvió a darle suaves picotazos, esta vez en la mano.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Harry perdiendo la paciencia. Como contestación, la lechuza abrió y cerró varias veces el pico, dándole a entender que estaba hambrienta después del largo viaje. De pronto Harry agarró su almohada y la lanzó hacia la cama que estaba enfrente suyo, donde aún dormía Ron.

-¡RON!¡Despierta! Pigg ya ha vuelto con la carta de Hermione y está hambrienta. No sé donde tienes su comida, asique levántate y dásela tú antes de que mi mano parezca un colador!

Ron se sobresaltó al sentir la almohada y la voz de su amigo. Le llevó un rato procesar lo que Harry había dicho, pues todavía se encontraba bastante dormido. Se levantó y se aproximó a un pequeño armario donde guardaba la comida de Pigg y a tientas, sacó una pequeña bolsa de golosinas lechuciles. Se acercó a la cama de Harry, dio la comida a Pigg y se inclinó sobre su amigo que estaba acabando de leer la carta de Hermione.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Va a venir o no?- preguntó impaciente Ron, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Sí, viene hoy después de comer- afirmó Harry tendiéndole la carta a Ron para que también la leyera.

Su amigo así lo hizo y según iba leyendo su ceño se fruncía más, sobre todo al llegar a la parte donde Hermione mencionaba su encuentro casual con Viktor Krum.

-¡¿Krum?!- exclamó Ron. Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa con Krum, Ron?- le preguntó Harry

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Tu mismo lo has leído! Han pasado juntos las vacaciones, ¿te parece poco? ¡Ja! "Encuentro casual". Vamos Harry, ¡eso no se lo cree nadie!- exclamó Ron

-¿Y por qué no?-discrepó su amigo- Ron, seguro que ha sido pura casualidad. Además, ¿qué más te da a ti que hayan pasado juntos las vacaciones? Son amigos.0…-Harry miró a su amigo con una media sonrisa- ¿es que acaso si te importa?

- ¡No digas bobadas Harry! Claro que no me importa…Lo que me preocupa es que Hermione acabe con semejante estúpido.- dijo Ron sonrojándose levemente.

-¡Ya claro!- dijo Harry riéndose al notar que su amigo se ruborizaba.

-¡Yo no le veo la gracia!-dijo Ron enfadándose un poco- Lo único que digo es que dudo mucho que Krum apareciese allí por casualidad. ¡Los dos sabemos que está enamorado de Hermione, Harry!

-Sí, puede que eso sea cierto, aunque no veo nada de malo en ello.-apuntó Harry.

-¿Cómo que no le ves nada de malo? Por favor Harry, Krum no le llega ni a los talones…Ella se merece alguien mejor, no a ese cabeza hueca. Estoy convencido de que no fue casualidad que Krum apareciese por allí- dijo Ron.

-¿Y cómo iba a saber Krum donde iba Hermione de vacaciones y cuando, Ron?- razonó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Muy simple, Hermione se lo habrá dicho en las cartas que se envían. Y aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho, no le resultaría muy difícil averiguarlo siendo quien es. Una lechuza y ¡todo resuelto! – dijo hábilmente Ron.

-Pues no se Ron, lo mejor será esperar a que llegue Hermione y que ella misma nos lo cuente ¿no crees?

-Sí, supongo que será lo mejor. Aunque dudo mucho que nos cuente algo…ya sabes lo reservada que es con estos temas…-dijo Ron, apenado.

De repente la puerta se abrió y la redonda cara de la señora Weasley apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya, no me lo puedo creer! Os habéis levantado vosotros solitos- dijo la señora Weasley.

-En realidad nos despertó Pigg, señora Weasley- aclaró Harry, con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ya me parecía a mí! Con lo dormilones que estáis hechos….

-Mamá, estamos de vacaciones, ¡es cuando podemos dormir!- exclamó Ron.

-Las vacaciones están terminando Ronald. Además, hoy tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon. Esta mañana llegaron las cartas del colegio y tenemos que ir a comprar todo lo que os hace falta para este curso. Asique vestiros y bajad a desayunar; ¡nos vamos en media hora!- anunció la señora Weasley mientras se disponía a salir por la puerta.

-¡Señora Weasley, espere! Casi se nos olvida- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre querido?- dijo cariñosamente la madre de Ron.

-Pigg nos trajo la contestación de Hermione. Vendrá esta tarde, después de comer- informó Harry.

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó la señora Weasley- Se lo diré a Ginny para que me ayude a prepararlo todo. Y ¡vamos! Daros prisa o se os enfriará el desayuno- dijo Molly mientras salía por la puerta. Harry y Ron se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar con el resto de la familia.

Como era normal los días previos al comienzo del curso, el callejón Diagon se encontraba abarrotado de magos y brujas de todas las edades que ultimaban sus compras. Sin embargo, el aspecto de éste no era el mismo de hace unos años. Parecía estar apagado y sin vida.

Se acercaba la hora de la comida y los Weasley y Harry estaban aun en el callejón. Tan solo les faltaba comprar los libros, asique se encaminaron hacia Flourish y Blotts.

-¡Rápido chicos!- les apuró la señora Weasley- Tenemos que volver pronto a casa. Aún no hemos comido y tengo que preparar el cuarto de Ginny para que cuando Hermione llegue esté todo listo.

-Mamá, porque no vais yendo Ginny y tú a casa. Mientras, Harry y yo nos quedaremos comprando los libros y en cuanto acabemos, volvemos.-propuso Ron

-¡De ninguna manera! No os dejaré solos con los tiempos que corren. Es muy peligroso.

-Vamos señora Weasley. Serán solo 10 minutos, no nos pasará nada. Además, sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos- dijo seriamente Harry, pero suplicándole dulcemente con la mirada.

-Venga mamá, no es mala idea. Así vamos preparando la comida. Además, tendrán que hablar de sus cosas…- dijo Ginny mirando sonriente a su hermano y a Harry.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no os entretengáis, compráis los libros y volvéis derechitos a casa, ¿entendido?

-Sí mamá…-dijo Ron cansinamente.

-Por supuesto señora Weasley- dijo Harry contento, mientras miraba a Ginny disimuladamente mientras en su cara se dibujaba una media sonrisa. _"Gin está realmente guapa hoy…"-_pensó.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en casa- dijo Molly mientras se acercaba a Ron y a Harry para darles un beso en la mejilla.

-Mamá ¡por favor! Que estamos en un sitio público- se quejó Ron mientras Harry se reía y aceptaba con gusto el beso de la madre de Ron.

La señora Weasley le plantó otro beso en la mejilla a su hijo ante las carcajadas de Harry y Ginny y les entregó las listas de los libros.

-¡No tardéis!- gritó la señora Weasley mientras se alejaba con Ginny.

-¡Hasta luego chicos!-dijo Ginny cruzando una mirada y una sonrisa con Harry, lo que hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

Así pues, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia Flourish y Blotts y entraron. No había demasiada gente, asique no tardaron en comprar los libros. Una vez habían pagado todo, se encaminaron hacia la salida pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡que desagradable sorpresa! el cara-rajada y el pobretón- dijo una suave voz que arrastraba las palabras- Pero, qué raro, falta la sangre sucia ¿Dónde la habéis dejado?-preguntó Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- dijo Ron enfadado- No te vuelvas a atrever a insultar a Hermione.

-¿Y si lo hago qué, Weasley?- le provocó Draco, acercándose un poco más al pelirrojo, de tal manera que sus frentes quedaban muy próximas-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no te largas y nos dejas en paz?-intervino Harry enfadado- ¡No nos gusta perder el tiempo con hurones como tú! – Draco se apartó de Ron y fijó sus orbes grises en las verdes de Harry.

-Deberías tratarme con más respeto, Potter, o podrías arrepentirte…- dijo arrastrando cada palabra mientras llevaba una mano al bolso de la túnica y sacaba rápidamente su varita, lanzando una furiosa mirada a Harry. Al notar el movimiento del rubio, Harry y Ron también sacaron la suya y le apuntaron.

-¿Nos estás amenazando, Malfoy?- dijo Harry

-Interprétalo como quieras, Potter- dijo Malfoy mirando duramente a Harry y apuntándole también con su varita.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- un hombre bajo, con poco pelo y moreno se acercaba a los tres chicos con cara de pocos amigos- No está permitido usar la varita en mi tienda a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Asique haced el favor de guardarlas inmediatamente.- exigió el dueño de la tienda.

Poco a poco, los chicos dejaron de apuntarse y volvieron a guardar sus varitas, sin dejar de echarse duras miradas.

-Eso está mejor. Y ahora, si ya han terminado sus compras, pueden ir saliendo, por favor, vamos a cerrar.-les invitó.

Los tres chicos salieron de la tienda y una vez fuera se enfrentaron nuevamente.

-Habéis tenido suerte esta vez…-dijo Malfoy- veremos si la próxima también la tenéis.-dicho esto comenzó a alejarse. Pero de repente, se giró y se quedo mirando a Harry y Ron- ¡Saludos a la sangre sucia! Jajaja- y volvió a girarse. Ron trató de seguirle pero Harry le agarró del brazo.

-¡Suéltame Harry! Voy a darle a ese maldito hurón lo que se merece- dijo el pelirrojo enfadado.

-Déjalo Ron, no merece la pena. Es Malfoy, sabes que es así, nunca cambiará- dijo Harry soltando el brazo de Ron, no sin antes asegurarse de que el pelirrojo no se fuera detrás de Malfoy.

-Tienes razón, no cambiará. Pero esta se la guardo, Harry-juró Ron- Cuando termine con él no le quedarán ganas de volver a insultar a Hermione- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero eso tendrá que ser otro día. Ya se nos ha hecho tarde, tenemos que volver a tu casa. Tu madre estará preocupada al ver que no volvemos- apuntó Harry

-Tienes razón, volvamos.


	3. Sorpresas

**Capitulo 3. Sorpresas**

Había pasado más de media hora desde que dejaron a Ron y a Harry en el callejón Diagon y todavía no habían llegado. La señora Weasley se encontraba en la cocina y no paraba de mirar el reloj mágico que tenía en la pared en el que marcaba que Ron se encontraba viajando en esos momentos.

-¡Se puede saber por qué demonios tardan tanto estos dos!-exclamaba la señora Weasley.- Ya ha pasado más de media hora y….

Un estruendo sonó en medio del salón interrumpiendo los gritos de la madre de Ron que corrió hacia allí y vio, con cierto alivio como Harry y Ron salían de la chimenea.

-¡¿Se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo?!¡Os dije que no os entretuvieseis!- les reclamó la señora Weasley.

-Lo sentimos mucho señora Weasley- dijo Harry mientras se sacudía la túnica- pero es que Draco Malfoy se interpuso en nuestro camino y nos retrasó.-se excusó el moreno.

-¡Me da igual quien apareciera en el camino!

-Pero mamá, Malfoy nos provocó…Insultó a Herm y…- explicó Ron.

-No me importa que os provocara o no. Prometisteis que no os entretendríais y no lo habéis cumplido… ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

-De verdad que lo sentimos mucho, no volverá a pasar- prometió Harry

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez.-cedió la Sra. Weasley- Ahora ir a la cocina a ayudar a Ginny a poner la mesa. La comida está casi lista.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Después de comer, la señora Weasley y Ginny subieron arriba a preparar todo para Hermione, mientras que Ron y Harry subieron a su cuarto, donde esperarían a que Hermione llegara. Ron seguía molesto por el encuentro con Malfoy y no hacía más que maldecir contra él mientras jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Harry.

-Odio a ese hurón. No entiendo porque se pasa la vida molestándonos. ¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?-comentó Ron- ¡Que se vaya con sus amigos mortífagos y nos deje tranquilos!

-Malfoy no tiene amigos, Ron. Mejor dicho, es amigo de quien le interesa. Él es independiente, no necesita a nadie más que a sí mismo.

-A lo mejor por eso es tan insoportable…

-¿Quién es insoportable? ¿No estaréis hablando de mí?- dijo una voz que ambos chicos reconocieron al instante.

-¡HERMIONE!-exclamaron ambos amigos mientras se acercaban a la puerta a saludar a su amiga.

-¡Hola chicos!Me alegro de volver a veros, ¿Qué tal todo?- dijo una sonriente Hermione.

-Genial-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-contestó Ron.

-También muy bien. Y ahora decirme… ¿quién es insoportable?

Harry y Ron le contaron a Hermione todo lo que había sucedido con Malfoy aquella mañana. Hermione escuchó atentamente lo que sus amigos le contaban. Estaba feliz por volver a estar con ellos. Les había echado mucho de menos y le encantaba poder volver a hablar con ellos. Pero también estaban sus sentimientos, ahora algo confusos, hacia Ron. No estaba segura de lo que realmente sentía. Era cierto que la idea de que Ron le hubiese escrito una carta le había hecho mucha ilusión…pero, ¿por qué? Por un lado se decía que era porque sentía algo más que cariño hacia él. De hecho, se había medio convencido de ello durante el verano, pero ahora, estando tan cerca de él, lo empezaba a cuestionar. Y por otro lado, pensaba que a cualquiera le haría ilusión recibir una carta de un amigo que no escribe nunca…Su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, pero al final se decantó por la segunda opción, porque en ese instante, al estar con Ron, no sentía nada especial. Realmente, miró a ambos y sintió un infinito cariño por ellos, pero nada más. Se sintió algo más aliviada tras aclarar sus sentimientos. A decir verdad, la idea de tener algo con uno de sus mejores amigos, no le atraía demasiado…sería demasiado…_complicado_.

-….En conclusión- dijo Harry- que es un idiota sin remedio…

-No se…yo creo que se comporta así solo por guardar las apariencias.- opinó Hermione- En el fondo, algo de bueno tiene que tener, ¿no creéis? . Lo que pasa es que su familia ejerce una gran presión sobre él.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes Hermione?- preguntó Ron extrañado.- ¡No ves que su deporte favorito es meterse contigo continuamente!

-Lo sé, Ron. Pero realmente creo que Malfoy no es tan malo como parece.

-¡No! Es peor…vamos Hermione ¿Tú crees que Malfoy haría algo por alguien alguna vez? ¿O que prestaría su ayuda sin nada a cambio?-objetó Harry.

-Pues no se…puede que…tal vez…-titubeó la chica. La verdad no sabía porque estaba defendiendo al ser que más odiaba de Hogwarts, el que más la humillaba… Estaba enfadada consigo misma, ¿en verdad creía que Malfoy llevaba puesta una máscara y que ocultaba como realmente era o era solo lo que quería creer?

-¡Oh vamos Herm! Sabes que no. Si lo hiciera ya no sería Malfoy- dijo Ron

-Las personas pueden cambiar Ronald. Además, como ya os he dicho, creo que llevar ese apellido le está condicionando mucho.

-Puede que las personas cambien Herm, pero no Malfoy…ese nunca cambiará-dijo Harry

-Quién sabe…

-Sigo sin entender porque te ha dado ahora por pensar que Malfoy puede ser una buena persona…

-No me ha dado ahora Ron, lo llevo pensado algún tiempo…Lo único que no lo he compartido con vosotros hasta este momento- Hermione se sobresaltó…no quería decir eso en alto… pero ya era tarde. _ ¿Cómo saldré de esta ahora? _Se preguntó angustiada.

-Pues la verdad Hermione, no sé qué razones te habrá dado para que pienses eso si desde que entramos en Hogwarts no ha hecho otra cosa que amargarnos la existencia…especialmente a ti…- le dijo Harry.

Hermione se quedó pensativa buscando una respuesta, sin éxito, y justo cuando iba a hablar la puerta se abrió de repente y una larga cabellera pelirroja asomó por el borde de la puerta.

-¡Hermione! ¿No pensabas venir a saludarme?- dijo Ginny simulando estar enojada.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó mientras corría hacia su amiga a la que abrazó con efusividad- Cuanto me alegro de verte, ¡tengo tanto que contarte!

-Y yo estoy deseando escucharte. Deja a estos dos acabar su partida de ajedrez y vamos a nuestro cuarto para ponernos al día.

-Pero Ginny, apenas ha estado 15 minutos con nosotros, no nos ha contado nada de sus vacaciones…Además, no ha contestado a nuestra última pregunta…-se quejó Harry

-Después contestará a todas las preguntas que queráis. Pero lo nuestro no puede esperar- dijo Ginny mientras agarraba a su amiga del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento chicos, ¡os veré después!- se despidió Hermione, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos y agradeciendo que Ginny hubiese aparecido en ese preciso momento, pues no tenia respuesta para la pregunta de su amigo.

-Mujeres….ellas tampoco cambiarán-dijo Ron y ambos se echaron a reír.

Ginny y Hermione fueron andando por el estrecho pasillo al final del cual se encontraba su cuarto. Ginny le iba contando lo que había hecho en verano pero Hermione no la escuchaba. En su cabeza seguía dando vueltas lo último que Harry había dicho… ¿qué razones tenía ella para pensar que Malfoy no era quien realmente aparentaba ser? Lo cierto es que ninguna. Malfoy siempre había sido un déspota con todo el mundo, pero sobretodo con ella y en ningún momento le había dado señales de que solo lo hacía para mantener su reputación de sangre limpia, sino que lo hacía porque no la soportaba y porque realmente quería. Pero entonces, ¿por qué desde algún tiempo atrás no dejaba de pensar que quizás él fuera de otra manera, que quizá tenía un "lado bueno" oculto? ¿Qué más le daba a ella si Malfoy pudiese ser una buena persona o no? Además eran enemigos desde primero, desde el primer momento que cruzaron sus miradas…"_Pero la verdad es que en estos años se ha vuelto mucho más atractivo, si no fuera porque es un idiota… -_se sorprendió pensando Hermione. Sin embargo, rápidamente reaccionó_."¡Pero en qué estás pensando Hermione Granger! ¡¿Malfoy atractivo?!Por favor… ¡Definitivamente estás perdiendo la cabeza!"_ Si, estaba totalmente loca, ¿cómo se le podía haber cruzado eso por la cabeza? Era cierto, si, pero Malfoy no dejaba de ser un insoportable, un Slytherin, el enemigo de los descendientes de muggles, un…

-¡Ey, Herm! ¿En qué mundo te quedaste?- preguntó alegremente Ginny sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos - ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

-¡Oh, lo siento Gin! Me quedé pensando en….no importa. ¿Qué me decías?-preguntó Hermione mientras entraban a su cuarto.

-Nada, no era nada importante. Pero lo tuyo sí que lo es, siéntate y ¡cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo es Punta Cana? ¿Que es eso de que Krum también estaba allí? ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros?- preguntó emocionada la menor de los Weasley.

-Tranquila Gin, poco a poco. Pues Punta Cana es un lugar precioso, y las playas son espectaculares, me hubiese pasado un mes entero allí.

-Me encantaría ir a verlo- dijo Ginny- Pero, sigue, sigue, quiero saber más. ¿Qué pasó con Krum?

-No pasó nada. Sólo somos amigos. Además él llegó tres días antes de que yo me fuera, asique tampoco pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

-¡Vaya, yo pensé que sí que había pasado algo!- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-Pues ya ves que no, estamos bien así, siendo amigos.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que habéis decidido, lo respeto. Pero que sepas que yo ahí veía futuro…Jajaja-Ambas amigas rieron ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

-¡Pero si el pobre es muy soso! Muy agradable, si, pero sin ninguna gracia excepcional- añadió Hermione entre carcajadas.

-Y dime, ¿realmente crees que fuera una casualidad que apareciera por allí? Porque yo no lo creo. Todos sabemos que Krum siente algo por ti.

-Gin…Viktor y yo solo somos amigos, ya te lo he dicho, él no…

-Herm, es un secreto a voces, no lo puedes negar- dijo la pelirroja lanzando a Hermione una pícara mirada.

-Está bien, no lo niego.-sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse- Pero yo ya le dejé claro que solo quiero ser su amiga-apuntó resignada la castaña.

-Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo en lo de que no fue casualidad su presencia allí.

-No, no lo fue. El mismo me lo dijo antes de que yo me fuera…-aclaró Hermione mientras sus mejillas ganaban un color más intenso.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabia!- exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Pero dejemos ya de hablar de mí… ¿Qué pasa contigo?-cortó la castaña- ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Harry?

-Pues sinceramente, creo que sí. Y ahora más que antes…Tú le has visto Hermione, ahora está mucho más atractivo y esos ojos verdes….ummm

-Jajajaja. Bueno eso es cierto, tanto Ron como Harry han cambiado mucho en este verano. Pero nosotras también, ¡tú estás muchísimo más guapa! Estoy segura de que este año Harry caerá ¡rendido a tus pies!- ambas volvieron a reírse. Pero al pensar en los cambios de sus amigos se le vino a la mente los cambios de cierto rubio. Reaccionando, apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente.

Siguieron conversando y riendo hasta que la señora Weasley anunció que la cena estaba lista. Pasaron una velada muy agradable en el jardín de la madriguera. Se rieron mucho con los nuevos artículos de broma que los gemelos les estaban enseñando, el señor Weasley charlaba con Harry sobre un problema que había tenido con unos patitos de goma en el trabajo…

Siguieron hablando hasta ya entrada la noche hasta que la señora Weasley les mandó irse a la cama ya que al día siguiente tendrían que volver a King's Cross para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts.


	4. Escalofríos

**Capitulo 4. Escalofríos**

Faltaban diez minutos para que el Expreso de Hogwarts arrancase y el andé estaba abarrotado de alumnos que cargaban con sus pesados baúles y con las jaulas de sus mascotas.

Ron, Harry y Hermione atravesaban en ese instante la barrera, seguidos de Ginny, los señores Weasley y los padres de Hermione.

-¡Rápido chicos!- les apremió la señora Weasley- Dejad vuestros baúles y entrar a coger sitio.

Los chicos así lo hicieron y tras dejar su equipaje se encaminaron hacia la puerta más cercana sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento unos ojos grises estaban observándoles con atención. Primero se fijó en Weasley, su inconfundible cabello rojo y su gran altura hacia que fuera fácilmente reconocible. A su lado, iba Potter con su desordenado pelo negro y luciendo una estúpida sonrisa. Y finalmente centró sus orbes grises en la figura que iba al lado del moreno. Era una muchacha esbelta y muy atractiva, su piel estaba dorada y llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta que delimitaban a la perfección sus curvas mientras una perfecta melena de rizos caía por su espalda. La muchacha se giró y su cara quedó visible para Malfoy…

-No me digas que esa es Granger…-dijo Draco en un tono casi inaudible y recorriendo de arriba a abajo con la mirada a Hermione, sorprendido del cambio que había dado la chica.

-¿Hablando solo, Malfoy?- un chico moreno de ojos verdes se había aproximado al slytherin tan sigilosamente que este apenas había notado su presencia.

-Pensaba en alto, Zabini- aclaró Draco mientras estrechaba la malo que Blaise Zabinni le ofrecía.- ¿Cómo te va?

-No tan bien como a ti, supongo.-contestó Zabinni- Dime, ¿a quién mirabas con tanta atención?

-No miraba a nadie Blaise-mintió Draco. No podía contarle que se había estado fijando en la sangre sucia.

-Te conozco Draco, seguro que ya le has echado el ojo a alguna atractiva jovencita, ¿me equivoco?- cuando se lo proponía, Zabini lograba ser bastante molesto, cosa que irritaba a Draco.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago… -contestó Draco algo molesto.

-Está bien, no hace falta que lo hagas. Yo se que era eso lo que hacías. Ahora solo me falta averiguar quién será la afortunada que sucumba a los encantos de Draco Malfoy este curso-rió Zabini mientras se alejaba, cosa que Draco agradeció. El rubio volvió a buscar a la castaña que en ese instante se disponía a entrar en el tren. De repente Hermione se giró para despedirse de los señores Weasley y de sus padres y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos marrones de Hermione se abrieron exageradamente al descubrir la penetrante mirada del rubio fija en ella. Draco, por su parte, no se molestó en apartar la vista, sino que le mandó una seria mirada a la chica, lo que hizo que Hermione apartara la vista y entrase rápidamente en el tren. En la cara de Draco se dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras se disponía a entrar en el tren, apartando bruscamente de su camino a varios alumnos más pequeños. De repente, alguien le abrazó por detrás.

-¡Hola Draco!- saludó Pansy Parkinson.- ¿Me echaste de menos?

-Hola Pansy- contestó con desgana Draco mientras se deshacía de los brazos de la rubia y se giraba para enfrentarla.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora que estoy contigo mucho mejor-dijo sonriente la Slytherin- ¿Cómo fue tu verano, Draco?

-Estuvo bien…- un pitido resonó en el andén anunciando la inminente salida del tren.- Entremos, el tren va a salir.

-¿Vamos ya al vagón de prefectos? –preguntó Pansy .Draco asintió y ambos entraron en el tren.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-Harry…Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos, ve a buscar uno libre, nosotros no tardaremos.-le dijo Hermione.

-Está bien, iré a buscar a Ginny.-anunció el moreno.

Ron y Hermione dejaron a Harry y se dirigieron al vagón de prefectos donde aún no había llegado nadie. Entraron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Odio ser prefecto-se quejó Ron- el tiempo que pierdo en las malditas rondas nocturnas podría aprovecharlo para otras cosas…

-Deja de quejarte Ronald. Quieras o no, lo tienes que hacer, asique mejor será que lo asumas…

-¡Qué remedio!- dijo Ron dando un suspiro- Para colmo tenemos que verle la cara al estúpido de Malfoy…

Hermione no dijo nada. Al mencionar al Slytherin se le vino a la cabeza el momento antes de subir al tren, en el cual había sorprendido a Malfoy observándola. Había sido una situación muy extraña, que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Ahí estaba Malfoy, más atractivo que nunca, con su impecable traje negro que le quedaba como un guante y con su pelo rubio platino cayendo suavemente por su frente, mirándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. Porque, aunque él cambió su mirada en el instante en que se dio cuenta que ella se la devolvía, Hermione había captado la anterior mirada…una mirada de… ¿sorpresa? El solo hecho de pensarlo le dio escalofríos. Ron sintió el estremecimiento de la castaña y la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien Herm?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si Ron, no te preocupes, solo ha sido un escalofrío.

-Toma mi capa para que entres en calor- Ron se levantó y se desprendió de la capa poniéndosela por los hombros a su amiga.

-Gracias Ron- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

En ese instante, la puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando ver el cabello rubio platino de Draco Malfoy, seguido de la inconfundible Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Qué escena más patética!- exclamó Draco. Pansy Parkinson, rió fuertemente con el comentario del rubio.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- le espetó Hermione.

-Ah! Granger….yo también me alegro de verte…- dijo irónicamente Draco. Mientras le dirigía una malvada sonrisa.

-Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo… Malfoy- reprochó Ron.- Tu presencia siempre nos es desagradable.

-Veo que sigues con tus malas formas Weasley…-dijo Malfoy arrastrando cada palabra tratando de provocar al pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos enfrentaron sus miradas durante unos segundos mientras se acercaban poco a poco. Después Hermione tiró del brazo de su amigo para impedir que le contestara y para que se volviese a sentar.

-No hagas caso Ron.-Hermione al ver que su amigo no se sentaba, se levantó y separó a Ron de Draco - Lo único que quiere es provocarte. No le complazcas- le susurró Hermione.

-Ya veo…Además de no tener lo que hay que tener para enfrentarse a un Malfoy, necesitas la ayuda de una sangre sucia para defenderte… ¡Qué triste!-continuó provocando el rubio mientras Pansy seguía riendo sus gracias. Ron apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el rubio, pero Hermione lo retuvo.

-¡Quieres callarte de una vez y dejarnos en paz!- ordenó irritada la castaña mirando a Draco mientras él fijaba sus iris grises en los ojos color miel de ella. Algo le recorrió su estomago ante la dureza con que ella lo miraba.

-No acostumbro a aceptar órdenes de una sangre sucia, Granger- contestó Draco ignorando lo que le había pasado al enfrentar la mirada de la castaña, mientras en la cara de Hermione se reflejaba el malestar que le causaban esas palabras.

Ron, sin poder aguantar más ante los insultos del rubio a su amiga, apartó a Hermione, se puso frente a Malfoy y sacó su varita. Draco, en cambio, permaneció quieto, observando con una divertida sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Te advertí que no volvieras a insultarla…Malfoy-dijo Ron apuntándole con la varita. Hermione, se interpuso de nuevo entre él y Draco y lo miró seriamente.

-¡Basta Ron! Deja que diga lo que quiera. No soy tan estúpida como para que me afecte lo que Malfoy tenga que decirme-dijo Hermione, aunque en el fondo, las palabras del rubio sí que le causaban un nudo en el estomago que no lograba explicar.

Las palabras de Hermione pillaron por sorpresa a Draco. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella, una sangre sucia, a ignorar lo que él le decía? Se quedó mirando a la castaña y sin saber porque un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.- "_¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa Draco?"- _se dijo a sí mismo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Esto no quedará así, Malfoy…-le susurró el pelirrojo a Draco cuando Hermione se había vuelto a sentar y buscaba algo es su bolso.

-Ya lo creo que no, Weasley- le contestó Malfoy arrastrando cada palabra mientras le lanzaba una amenazadora mirada. Ron se separó y volvió a tomar asiento.

Draco y Pansy se sentaron enfrente de ellos y comenzaron a hablar en susurros ignorando completamente a los gryffindors.

-¿De verdad sigues pensando que éste idiota puede tener algo de bueno?- preguntó sarcásticamente Ron a su amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros y se puso a leer el libro de Aritmancia avanzada que había sacado de su bolso, no sin antes lanzar una fugaz y furiosa mirada al rubio que tenía enfrente.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

En otro compartimento, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville hablaban animadamente sobre sus vacaciones. Neville había ido con su abuela a un pueblo de Gran Bretaña para alejarse del jaleo de Londres durante unos días. Mientras que Luna había viajado a Australia con su padre en busca de unos extraños seres que solo habitaban allí.

Trascurrió más de media hora en la que los chicos hablaron de quiddich, de las asignaturas y de cómo sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contras Las Artes Oscuras…Así, llegó el carrito de las golosinas y mientras compraban algo para comer, llegaron también Ron y Hermione.

-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión chicos?- preguntó Ginny mientras se disponía a comer una rana de chocolate.

-Un auténtico rollazo…como siempre- contestó Ron mientras se desplomaba en el asiento y cogía las grajeas que Harry le ofrecía.

-¿Qué novedades hay para este curso?- preguntó Neville.

-Las mismas que siempre…salvo algún cambio sin importancia- anunció Hermione.

-¿Cómo que "algún cambio sin importancia", Hermione?-exclamó Ron- ¿Te parece poco importante que nos hayan adelantado la hora de regresar a la sala común por la noche o que solo tengamos tres salidas a Hosgmeade en todo el curso?- le preguntó a su amiga indignado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron a la vez Ginny, Harry y Neville.

-Pues sí, lo que escucháis. Tendremos que estar en la sala común a las 22:30. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Si nos encuentran deambulando por los pasillos fuera de la hora, nos quitarán 70 puntos y tendremos un severo castigo. -explicó Ron.

-¡Es indignante!-repuso Harry.

-¿Y de que os extrañáis?-preguntó Hermione mirando incrédulamente a sus amigos.- Mirar los tiempos que corren. Ahora ni siquiera Hogwarts es seguro. Hay que extremar las precauciones. Los profesores están muy preocupados y no quieren correr ningún riesgo innecesario.- añadió sabiamente la castaña.

-Hermione tiene razón chicos.- dijo Ginny mientras Neville y Luna asentían con la cabeza.

-Hombre, visto así… -apuntó Harry mientras Ron soltaba un bufido.

-¿Y se sabe ya cuando serán las salidas a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Luna, que no había dicho palabra todavía.

-Aún no.- le contestó Hermione- Lo anunciarán en los tablones de las salas comunes.

Ron y Hermione siguieron contando a los demás cómo había ido la reunión. Para alivio de Hermione, Ron no mencionó el enfrentamiento con Malfoy. No sabía porque pero no podía olvidarse de la penetrante mirada del rubio ni de sus hirientes palabras_…_Durante la reunión pudo darse cuenta de que le lanzaba fugaces miradas con una media sonrisa… ¿En qué estaría pensando? _" ¡Basta Herm! Deja de pensar en lo que hace o dice ese estúpido"-_se dijo.

Superada la tensión que habían causado las nuevas normas, el ambiente se volvió más tranquilo. Todos hablaban animadamente, salvo Hermione, que permanecía pensativa y no escuchaba lo que hablaban sus amigos, hasta que…

-¿Tú qué opinas Herm?- le preguntó Neville.

-Eh... ¿Qué?-dijo Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione, ¿te ocurre algo?-le dijo Harry analizando a su amiga con una mirada de preocupación.- Estás muy callada últimamente…

-No, no, qué va…Solo estaba pensando.-se excusó la castaña.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué pensabas que tan importante era como para no prestarnos atención?-añadió Ginny- …o debería preguntar… ¿en quién?-rió Ginny echándole una divertida mirada a su amiga. Ron arrugó el ceño ante el comentario de su hermana y esperó la contestación de la castaña.

Hermione se sobresaltó con el comentario de su amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que estaba pensando en alguien? ¿Se le notaba en la cara o qué?

-¡No digas tonterías Gin! No pensaba en nadie.- se apresuró a decir Hermione- Es que…me quedé pensando…-su mente trabajaba rápidamente buscando una escusa- en todo lo que tengo que estudiar este curso.-añadió sin sonar muy convincente.

-¡Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo Hermione!- exclamó Harry mientras se echaba a reír junto con Ginny, Luna y Neville.

-¡Aún no hemos cruzado las puertas de Hogwarts y ya piensas en estudiar!-añadió Neville con una sonrisa mientras Hermione se sonrojaba. Ron por el contrario, no sonreía, sino que todavía miraba a su amiga, como tratando de entrar en su mente y ver lo que realmente estaba pasando por ella, pues no se creía para nada que ella estuviera pensando en estudiar…

El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha indicando que ya estaban llegando. Los chicos se pusieron sus túnicas y recogieron sus cosas. Cuando el tren paró completamente, salieron y se encaminaron hacia los carruajes que ya les estaban esperando para llevarles de nuevo a Hogwarts.

-Vamos más rápido…me muero de hambre- dijo Ron mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-Yo pensaré siempre en estudiar…pero tú no dejas de pensar en comer…- dijo con una sonrisa Hermione mientras todos se echaban a reír ante su comentario, todos excepto Ron claro.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia Hermione…- dijo enfadado el chico.

Ya estaban llegando al carruaje cuando el grupo de los slytherins les alcanzó. Iban riendo escandalosamente ante algo que Zabini había dicho. Al pasar al lado de los gryffindors les lanzaron una mirada provocadora.

-Vámonos de aquí… huele a sangre sucia…- Exclamó Pansy. Hermione enfureció y se acercó a la muchacha con la varita en la mano, soltándose de los brazos de sus amigos, que trataron de sujetarla en vano.

-¡Hermione, no!- exclamaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

-¡Atrévete a decírmelo a la cara!- gritó la castaña apuntando a Pansy con la varita.

-Sin ningún problema…-rió Pansy- asquerosa sangre sucia…- todos los slytherin rieron a coro, cosa que enfureció aún más a Hermione. Se disponía a lanzarle un hechizo cuando…

-¡Expelliarmus!- su varita salió volando de sus manos y fue a parar a los pies de Malfoy, que acababa de aparecer por detrás del grupo de slytherins.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¿La perfecta señorita Granger intentando lanzar un hechizo a una compañera?…Me pregunto qué opinaría el profesor Snape sobre esto…- una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de Draco ante la cara de furia de la castaña. Se agachó para recoger la varita del suelo y se acercó a ella- ¿No querrás empezar el curso ensuciando tu impecable expediente y quitándole puntos a tu casa, verdad?- dijo tendiendo la varita a Hermione, quién se la quitó con rabia. Malfoy sabía que había dado en el clavo. Hermione jamás se saltaría una norma del colegio y menos si era para agredir a una slytherin.

Todos observaban en silencio la escena. Nadie entendía porque Draco había desperdiciado la oportunidad de que castigaran a la castaña.

-Vámonos Hermione…-dijo Ron agarrando del brazo a su amiga, que aún seguía perdida en los ojos grises de Draco, lanzándole furiosas miradas.

-Haz caso al comadreja Granger…- dijo Draco desviando la mirada de los ojos miel de la chica, cuya mirada salvaje parecía quemarle por dentro.

-No acostumbro a aceptar órdenes de idiotas Malfoy- dicho esto, se giró y junto con sus amigos subió al carruaje, dejando a Draco clavado en el sitio y observando cómo se alejaba…-"_Ese carácter salvaje le hace mucho más atractiva_…"-pensó el rubio que agitó su cabeza para alejar ese estúpido pensamiento de su mente.

-¡Eso ha estado genial Hermi!- le susurró Ron con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Mientras, en el grupo de los Slytherins reinaba el silencio, hasta que Zabini decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Malfoy?- Draco se giró saliendo de sus pensamientos y lo enfrentó.

-¿Hacer qué, Zabini?

-Salvar a esa sangre sucia de un castigo seguro- ahora la que habló fue Pansy.

-¿No te das cuenta de que lo hice para evitar que te hiciera pedazos? Sangre sucia o no, hay que reconocer que realizando hechizos es mucho mejor que tu Parkinson…- replicó Draco sorprendido de sí mismo ¿Acababa de alabar las habilidades de la castaña? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando con la sangre sucia? Pansy puso mala cara pero no contestó. De hecho nadie se atrevió a replicar la explicación del rubio. En el fondo sabían que lo que había dicho era cierto…Hermione era una gran bruja…

Draco se encaminó hacia otro carruaje y se subió seguido del resto. En su cabeza daba vueltas la mirada salvaje de Hermione…aquella que no había podido mantener, pues algo más fuerte que él le había obligado a desviarla. Estaba furioso…no sabía porque había reaccionado así, porque le había ayudado…fue un impulso. ¿Realmente lo hizo para salvar a Pansy o es que acaso le importaba lo que a Hermione le pudiese pasar?


	5. ¿Odio?

**Capitulo 5. ¿Odio?**

Todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en el gran comedor. La selección de los nuevos alumnos acababa de concluir y el profesor Dumbledore se adelantó para dar el discurso de inicio de curso.

-¡Queridos alumnos!- exclamó el director para llamar la atención de los presentes. Al instante el gran comedor quedó en silencio. El director esbozó una sonrisa y continuó hablando- Otro nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ya saben que corren tiempos peligrosos, asique les recomiendo máxima precaución. –el silencio era imperturbable en el gran comedor- He de comunicarles-prosiguió- que algunas normas de los cursos anteriores han sido modificadas con el fin de salvaguardar vuestra seguridad.-un pequeño murmullo corrió por el lugar, pero éste ceso en cuanto el profesor volvió a hablar- Siento tener que comunicarles que las salidas a Hogsmeade han sido reducidas a un total de tres durante todo el año, ya que no es seguro que permanezcáis demasiado tiempo fuera del castillo-los alumnos protestaron indignados y se armó un gran revuelo en todo el comedor- ¡Alumnos!-exclamó el director para reclamar de nuevo su atención . Poco a poco volvió el silencio.- Entiendo que esta noticia no sea de vuestro agrado…pero el colegio no quiere arriesgarse a que alguno de vosotros sufra algún daño si puede ser evitado…

En la mesa de los Slytherin, Malfoy escuchaba con atención las palabras de Dumbledore. De repente, se giró hacia Crabbe y Goyle y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Fijaos…el gran Albus Dumbledore tiene miedo…-susurró Draco, mientras en las caras de sus amigotes se dibujaba una burlona sonrisa ante su comentario.

-Y no es para menos…- intervino Zabini sonriente que también había escuchado al rubio.-No sabe lo que se le viene encima. Se sorprendería si supiera lo que…

-¡No empieces a hablar más de la cuenta Zabini! De sobra sabes cuales pueden ser las consecuencias… -lo interrumpió Draco enfadado, lanzando una dura mirada al moreno al que se le había borrado rápidamente la sonrisa de la cara. Todos los slytherin miraron a ambos sin comprender de qué hablaban. Sin embargo, Draco les lanzó una terrible mirada y cuando se disponía a decirles algo, las palabras del director llamaron su atención.

-…Por tanto, la directiva del colegio ha decidido que se impartirán clases adicionales para enseñarles hechizos defensivos que les sirvan de ayuda en el futuro. -esta vez el murmullo que corrió por la sala fue de emoción- Queremos que sepan defenderse en caso de que se encuentren en peligro. Deben saber que se impartirán dos clases al mes, una teórica y otra práctica, y que habrá dos turnos cada día, de dos horas de duración. En cada turno participaran los miembros de dos casas distintas. Los encargados de llevar a cabo dichas clases serán el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Se informará a los prefectos de las fechas, horarios y turnos correspondientes a cada casa en las próximas semanas.- Todos los alumnos comentaban animados la nueva noticia. Ya se habían olvidado del enfado por las escasas visitas a Hogsmeade durante el curso.

-Recordarles también-prosiguió el director- que está totalmente prohibido merodear por el bosque prohibido sin autorización…-lanzó una fugaz mirada a Harry, Ron y Hermione y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa.-Bien, no me quiero alargar más. Los prefectos de cada casa se encargarán de explicarles en qué consisten el resto de los cambios más tarde. Supongo que estaréis hambrientos asique…-el anciano golpeó sus manos y al instante las largas mesas del gran comedor se llenaron de exquisitas comidas- ¡A comer!

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Ron que ya no aguantaba más. Alargó la mano para coger un muslo de pollo mientras que con la otra se servía zumo de calabaza con el fin de acabar con el ruido que sus tripas habían hecho desde que entró al comedor.

-Wow!¡Clases de defensa!- exclamó Ginny- ¡Será genial!

-Lo sería si Snape no las impartiera.- repuso Harry.

-Bueno, también estará McGonagall, asique no tendremos porque preocuparnos- añadió Ginny mientras llenaba su plato de comida y le dirigía a Harry una tierna sonrisa que este correspondió encantado.

-Si Harry, Ginny tiene razón- intervino Neville- MgGonagall no permitirá los abusos de Snape sobre los Gryffindors.

-A lo mejor cada profesor se encarga de un turno…- opinó Hermione.

Continuaron comiendo y hablando sobre cómo podrían ser las clases de defensa. Estaban deseosos de tener ya la primera lección.

-Yo solo espero que no nos toque con Slytherin…- dijo Ron.

-Yo también- añadió Dean Thomas, sentado a su lado- Demasiado aguantamos ya al estar con ellos en Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…Aunque pensándolo bien…¡no me importaría darles su merecido!- todos los chicos rieron y asintieron.

-¡Sobre todo al imbécil de Malfoy!-añadió Ron entre carcajadas. Hermione al oír el nombre del rubio, fijó su mirada en el plato y recordó el enfrentamiento que habían tenido al salir del tren y sintió una punzada en el estómago_…-"No soporto a ese hurón egocéntrico."_

La cena continuaba y ya pasada la emoción por las clases de defensa, los chicos y Ginny hablaban de quiddich, cosa que a Hermione no interesaba demasiado asique permanecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, se escuchó en el gran comedor unas sonoras carcajadas procedentes de la mesa de las serpientes. Ella levantó la vista y se quedó mirando. Sus ojos miel se detuvieron en Malfoy, que en ese momento tenía su vista fija en el plato y parecía ajeno a las risas de sus amigos. Al igual que ella, estaba pensativo y además en su cara se reflejaba... ¿preocupación?_...-"¿Malfoy preocupado? No puede ser…"_- Sin embargo se veía muy atractivo con aquel mechón rubio cruzando por su frente y con esos ojos grises perdidos en la nada. La castaña, aunque trataba de hacerlo, no podía evitar seguir mirándolo. Se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del rubio para que no prestara atención a nada más. Normalmente, acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención. De hecho, creía que las risas habían sido provocadas por él.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco seguía revolviendo con la cuchara su postre ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba preocupado… Él, todo un Malfoy, cuestionándose su manera de actuar hacia apenas una hora. ¿Desde cuándo dudaba él de su forma de actuar? Un Malfoy siempre hacía lo correcto, nunca se cuestionaba, nunca se equivocaba…Eso le había enseñado su padre. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse porque no había dejado a Granger agredir a Pansy. Seguramente eso habría supuesto un duro castigo para la castaña y puede que, si a la hora de dar explicaciones a los profesores, los slytherins hubiesen exagerado lo ocurrido, hubiesen llegado a expulsarla… De esa manera, se habría librado de cruzarse con la sangre sucia por los pasillos de Hogwarts o podría haberse divertido humillándola cuando recibiera el castigo… Pero no, él decidió frenarla y evitar el enfrentamiento… ¿Por qué?, era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza. Si no la soportaba, era una sabelotodo insufrible, y además una sangre sucia… Pero esa fuerte mirada suya…cada vez que la recordaba sentía como le había quemado por dentro. ¿Un Malfoy intimidado por la mirada salvaje de una hija de muggles?¡No podía ser¡No podía permitirlo!- "_Está claro que solo lo hice para salvar a Pansy…Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre está ahí cuando la necesito… No podía permitir que esa sangre sucia la humillara"_-se auto convenció Draco. Bien, eso contestaba a una de sus preguntas¿pero qué ocurría con lo de que no había podido mantener la furiosa mirada de la castaña?-"_Sólo desvié la mirada porque no soportaba seguir mirando a esa sangre sucia engreída. ¡El solo hecho de fijarme en ella me causa nauseas! "-_Draco siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos, ahora más tranquilo, pues había encontrado respuestas razonables para sus preguntas. De repente, pareció volver a la realidad y notó que alguien lo estaba observando. Levantó la vista y para su sorpresa, chocó con la penetrante mirada que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había causado en los últimos minutos. La chica, al percatarse de que el rubio le devolvía la mirada, movió rápidamente la cabeza y se levantó apresuradamente. Draco la observó con atención…estaba… ¿nerviosa?

-¿A dónde vas Hermione?- preguntó Ginny a su amiga al verla levantarse tan velozmente.

-Eeerrr….Voy a la sala común, quiero tener todo listo para mañana- explicó apresuradamente Hermione.

-Pero Herm, tenemos que llevar a los de primero a la sala común y explicarles las normas…-replicó Ron.

-¡Lo siento Ron! De verdad tengo que irme. Encárgate tú de ellos, por favor- suplicó la castaña a su amigo. Dicho esto, se marchó rápidamente por las puertas del gran comedor ante la estupefacta mirada de sus amigos.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa últimamente?- preguntó Ron soltando un bufido y mirando a Harry quién se había encogido de hombros.

-No lo sé…pero es muy raro que Herm no cumpla con sus obligaciones de prefecta…-contestó Harry preocupado.- Ginny¿tú no sabes que es lo que le pasa?- le dijo el moreno ruborizándose levemente ante la mirada que ahora le dirigía la pelirroja.

-No…pero tenéis razón.-dijo Ginny devolviéndole la mirada a Harry- Últimamente está muy rara, siempre está pensativa, no nos presta atención y apenas habla.-la pelirroja se quedó un instante en silencio. Le inquietaba que su amiga no le hubiese contado nada sobre su extraño comportamiento. - No os preocupéis, si fuera algo grave ya me lo habría contado…-sin embargo Ron y Harry no parecían muy convencidos, cosa que la pelirroja notó.-Quedaros tranquilos chicos, os prometo que cuando esté a solas con ella le preguntaré.- les dijo a Harry y a Ron que sonrieron más tranquilos mientras volvían a su conversación sobre los nuevos jugadores de los Tornados.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo º

Estaba totalmente alterada…Malfoy la había pillado mirándole… ¿Qué pensaría el Slytherin? No lo sabía, solo esperaba que el rubio no hubiese tenido en cuenta lo ocurrido. –"_Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que yo hago le trae siempre sin cuidado...Lo de hoy no será una excepción. No hay de qué preocuparse Hermione-_se dijo_-. Seguro que Malfoy no le ha dado importancia…"-_ trataba de convencerse la castaña.

Pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Draco si que había tenido en cuenta la mirada de la castaña, tanto, que tras esperar unos minutos para no llamar la atención, había salido detrás de Hermione para reclamarle. Mientras, Hermione seguía caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo. De repente, notó como le agarraban por el brazo y la obligaban a darse la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que era Malfoy el que la tenía agarrada fuertemente por ambos brazos, impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Por qué me mirabas?- le susurró Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! -Protestó Hermione.

-Te he hecho una pregunta Granger…-dijo Draco lentamente.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que me sueltes!-contestó Hermione comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Granger, Granger, Granger…para ser tan inteligente, a veces haces cosas realmente estúpidas…-le susurró de nuevo el rubio, cosa que inquietó a la castaña.- ¡Vamos, contéstame!- No soportaba que no le contestaran a la primera cuando hacia una pregunta.

-¡Yo no te estaba mirando Malfoy!- mintió Hermione mientras se retorcía intentando soltarse de los fuertes brazos del chico.

-¡No me mientas, sangre sucia! Lo comprobé con mis propios ojos.- Malfoy tenía sus ojos fijos en los de la castaña. Esta vez, la mirada de la chica no era tan dura como antes, reflejaba miedo. Malfoy sintió una punzada en el estomago, sentía como la chica temblaba…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

-¿Acaso crees que eso me importa?-dijo lanzándole una malvada sonrisa y recobrando la compostura-¡No tengo todo el día Granger! ¿Me quieres decir por qué demonios me estabas mirando? –volvió a preguntar Draco borrando la sonrisa de la cara. Apretó con más fuerza a Hermione, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que poseía.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo haga Malfoy?- replicó Hermione que seguía temblando ante la presencia de Draco. El rubio le apretaba con tanta fuerza que apenas sentía ya sus brazos. Pero ella era orgullosa, no se mostraría débil y no permitiría que Malfoy la humillara una vez más. Por su lado, Malfoy enfurecía por momentos. Sin previo aviso, con un rápido movimiento, se juntó más a la castaña. Estaban demasiado cerca…

-Desde nunca Granger….-le susurró Draco en el oído, cosa que provocó que a Hermione le recorriera una especie de corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. -A no ser que lo que hagas tenga que ver conmigo…-arrastró cada palabra mientras se separaba un poco y volvía a mirar Hermione con su impenetrable mirada.- ¡ ¿Quieres contestarme de una maldita vez, asquerosa sangre sucia?!

-Suéltame y te lo diré…- rogó la castaña que a duras penas podía ocultar su miedo.

-No estás en posición de exigir nada Granger...- Hermione estaba muy tensa. Sabía que el chico tenía razón y el hecho de tener a Malfoy tan cerca no le ayudaba. Sus frentes casi se rozaban y la penetrante mirada del rubio le estaba quemando la retina.- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas darme una respuesta? Te advierto que si no lo haces estaré encantado de tomar medidas más drásticas para saberlo.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer…no tenía una respuesta convincente a la pregunta del rubio. No sabía porque se le había quedado mirando. Tenía miedo, sabía que Draco era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…Su mente trabajaba buscando una respuesta convincente pero estaba paralizada, no podía pensar…

-¡Me quedé mirando la cara de estúpido que tenías!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar. Malfoy se juntó aún más a la chica, apenas había espacio entre sus cuerpos…El chico pudo sentir como el corazón de la castaña latía con fuerza al estar tan cerca…

-Cuidado sangre sucia…No sabes con quién te estás metiendo…

-¡Te equivocas, lo sé perfectamente…!- gritó la Gryffindor separándose un poco del atractivo rubio. Draco levantó un ceja en señal de incredulidad.- Me estoy metiendo con un hurón engreído y sin corazón que se cree el centro del universo y que abusa continuamente de su fuerza y su poder.- esas palabras salieron con furia desde lo más profundo de su ser mientras su mirada volvía a recuperar fuerza. No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para enfrentar al rubio. De hecho, ahora estaba más asustada que antes. Aunque hacía tiempo que deseaba decir a Malfoy lo que pensaba de él para devolverle todas y cada una de sus humillaciones, sabía que lo único que había conseguido con sus palabras era hacerle enfurecer aun más.

De repente Draco, que sentía como esas palabras se le clavaban como puñales, soltó uno de los brazos de la castaña y llevó la mano a la cara de la chica, agarrándola con fuerza. Hermione sintió que en cualquier momento sus piernas no le responderían y que caería al suelo. Draco la tenía atrapada, le estaba lastimando, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar...

-¡Cállate!- le espetó Malfoy. Y fue entonces cuando el chico sintió un hormigueo recorriendo su espalda y se percató de lo juntos que se encontraban. Soltó bruscamente a la chica empujándola lejos de él y la miró con furia. Ésta se alejó un poco del rubio, pero permaneció frente a él, paralizada por el miedo, con la mirada fija en el suelo y abrazándose con sus delgados brazos.

-¡Lárgate Granger! –el chico sabía que si la castaña permanecía allí un minuto más, le haría algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse. Estaba seguro de que si eso hubiese ocurrido años antes, no hubiese dudado ni un solo segundo en hacerle daño…pero ahora, no sabía por qué, se sentía incapaz de lastimar a la chica, que en ese instante parecía más frágil e indefensa que nunca... -¡Lárgate!-repitió.-¡No soporto tenerte cerca!- le gritó Draco que estaba muy furioso y molesto no solo por las palabras que la castaña le había dirigido, sino también por lo que últimamente estaba sintiendo al tenerla cerca… ¿Cómo era posible que una sangre sucia le hiciera sentir cosas que él nunca antes había experimentado? ¿Por qué le habían dolido tanto sus palabras?

-¡Y no se te ocurra volver a mirarme¿Me entendiste sangre sucia?-sus palabras salieron con una rabia y un dolor que no fue capaz de ocultar…Pero Hermione estaba demasiado furiosa y asustada como para reparar en ello…

-¡TE ODIO!- le gritó ella mientras lo miraba haciendo fuerza para contener las lágrimas de furia y miedo que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. No quería mostrarse como una niñita llorona ante él. Por fin consiguió reaccionar y se giró rápidamente. Echó a correr por el pasillo y sin ya poder evitarlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡NO MÁS DE LO QUE YO TE ODIO A TI, GRANGER!- le contestó furioso Draco dando un fuerte golpe en la pared mientras perdía de vista a la castaña que ya había doblado por la esquina del pasillo. Draco bajó la cabeza y se giró lentamente.

- ¡Maldita sea…!-exclamó mientras pasaba una mano por su platino cabello y se alejaba en dirección a las mazmorras.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoº

Hermione entró como un huracán en la sala común, ignorando las miradas curiosas que le echaban al pasar los pocos miembros de su casa presentes. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Para su alivio, ninguna de sus compañeras se encontraba aún allí. Se aproximó a su cama y se dejó caer. Agarró la almohada, se la colocó sobre la cara y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba furiosa, sentía que la rabia corría por todo su ser… Estaba furiosa por haberse mostrado tan débil, por no haberle echado un hechizo en el mismo momento en el que la había agarrado y sobre todo por haber pensado alguna vez que ese ser tan frío y cruel podía tener algo de bueno en su interior…

-¡Seré estúpida!- se dijo un poco más calmada. -¡Ron y Harry tenían razón! Malfoy no lleva ninguna máscara…siempre ha sido un idiota… ¡y siempre lo será¿Cómo se me pudo cruzar por la cabeza que alguien tan frío como ese hurón podía tener sentimientos?-entre estos pensamientos, Hermione cayó en un profundo pero inquieto sueño.

Sin embargo Draco, al contrario de lo que pensaba Hermione, si tenía sentimientos, y más de los que a él le gustaría tener. El rubio acababa de entrar en su cuarto y andaba de un lado para otro sin poder sacarse a Granger de la cabeza. Durante todo el camino a su sala común había estado recordando todos los encuentros que había tenido con la castaña en apenas un día, desde el momento en el que la vio en el andén y había quedado embobado con su asombroso cambio, hasta el de hace apenas unos minutos. En todos y cada uno de ellos había sentido cosas extrañas al estar cerca de la chica…cosas que nunca antes pensaba que un Malfoy podría llegar a sentir. Le habían enseñado desde niño a no sentir afecto por nada ni por nadie, a ser frío y calculador en cada instante de su vida…Ese era el comportamiento que un Malfoy debía mostrar siempre, el de completa indiferencia hacia los demás, no debía importarle nada más que sí mismo o como mucho, su familia…_"El amor no te salva, Draco, sólo te hace más débil."- _le había repetido infinidad de veces su padre. No podía sentir nada por nadie, no estaba en la naturaleza de un Malfoy enamorarse y mucho menos de una sangre sucia. Eso conllevaría la deshonra y la vergüenza de su apellido. No, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

_-"¿Enamorado yo de esa insufrible sabelotodo¡Por supuesto que no!"_-se dijo.- _"Tan sólo es atracción física, nada más…No puedo negar que ahora está mucho más atractiva… pero eso no quiere decir que sienta algo por la sangre sucia… ¡Ni en mis peores sueños yo podría llegar a…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. El chico se aproximó a la puerta y abrió. Pansy se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta su boca y se fundió en un profundo beso con el slytherin. Se separaron cuando ya les faltaba el aire. En la cara de Pansy se dibujó una pícara sonrisa y se acercó al oído del chico y comenzó a besarlo. Draco cerró la puerta y disfrutó con el juego de la chica.

-No sabes cuánto echaba de menos estar contigo, Draco…- le susurró al rubio. Esto fue suficiente para excitarlo. La agarró fuertemente por la cintura y buscó de nuevo su boca mientras poco a poco la llevaba hacia la cama. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras bajaba besando el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos. Pansy disfrutaba con cada caricia del chico e inmediatamente comenzó también a desprender a Draco de su ropa…

Draco quería sacarse de la cabeza a Hermione y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado con ella ese día y que mejor forma de hacerlo que aprovechando la inesperada visita de Pansy. Hacia unos años que tenían esos encuentros nocturnos; todos sabían que Pansy estaba enamorada de Draco. Él en cambio, no sentía nada por ella, simplemente le gustaba compartir esos momentos con ella. Le servía para olvidarse de todos sus problemas y para pasar un rato agradable. Y en ese momento lo único que Malfoy necesitaba era no pensar y olvidarlo todo...


	6. Olvidar que Existes

**Capitulo 6. Olvidar que existes**

El sol matutino, que comenzaba a asomar por detrás de las montañas, se colaba débilmente por las ventanas de la torre Gryffindor. Fue subiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar una cara morena que, lejos de mostrar un sueño tranquilo, tenía una expresión de malestar. Se podría decir que Hermione no había pasado una de sus mejores noches. Se había despertado sobresaltada varias veces en mitad de la noche debido a perturbadores y extraños sueños.

La castaña notó los primeros rayos de la mañana en su rostro y suavemente abrió los ojos. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama y observó al resto de sus compañeras que aún dormían. Ella siempre era la primera en despertar, pues no le gustaba llegar tarde, y hoy no sería una excepción, y más siendo el día en el que comenzaban las clases. Así pues, ya que disponía de tiempo suficiente, decidió ir a darse un relajante baño al baño de perfectos. No solía utilizarlo mucho, ya que ella siempre había preferido darse una ducha rápida en los baños de la torre Gryffindor. Sin embargo, tras la mala noche que había pasado, necesitaba relajarse y recuperar fuerzas para afrontar con energía el duro día que le esperaba. Cogió su ropa y todo lo que necesitaría para ese día ya que después del baño pasaría por la biblioteca a coger algún libro y después iría directamente al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Salió de la sala común y se encaminó hacia el séptimo piso.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

_-¡Cómo eres tan estúpido Draco! ¿Por qué narices no te puedes controlar?- _Draco salía por la puerta de la sala común en esos instantes. Había salido casi corriendo de la habitación al ver lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No es que se arrepintiese, pero sabía lo que eso conllevaría…

-_¡Ahora no me quitare a Pansy de encima en todo el día!- _maldijo el rubio. Y no se equivocaba pues…

-¡Draco! ¡Draquito!- Pansy corría tras él. Ante esto Draco aceleró el paso, pero le fue inútil pues la chica lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a mirarla.- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-No te importa Parkinson…Déjame tranquilo- le dijo bruscamente Draco.

-¡Vaya humor que tenemos por las mañanas!- le dijo divertida la morena-¿A qué se debe?- su semblante se oscureció un poco y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.- ¿A caso no te gusto lo que…?

-No es eso Pansy.- le interrumpió el rubio tranquilizándose un poco. Al fin de cuentas, no podía pagar con ella todo lo que le estaba pasando. Pansy le había ayudado la noche anterior a olvidar lo sucedido con Granger_. -¡Mierda! ¿No me puedo sacar a esa sangre sucia de la cabeza ni siquiera un minuto?-_se preguntó Draco enfadado.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó Pansy confundida sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces nada, Pansy. Sólo iba a dar una vuelta para despejarme, no dormí bien esta noche…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la chica.

-No, prefiero ir solo…Tengo mucho en lo que pensar.- le contestó Draco tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. En el fondo Pansy le caía bien, al contrario de lo que todo el colegio pensaba, era una buena amiga.

-Está bien…Como quieras…-dijo Pansy un poco decepcionada- Te veré en el desayuno entonces.- se inclinó sobre el rubio y posó un pequeño beso en sus labios.- Adiós Malfoy.

Draco observó como la morena volvía a entrar en la sala común y se giró mientas soltaba un profundo suspiro y proseguía su camino. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero necesitaba caminar y sobretodo pensar… ¿Qué le pasaba con Granger?

Desde el momento en el que volvió a verla no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Aún recordaba el cuerpo de la castaña pegado al suyo en aquel oscuro pasillo, su olor, sus ojos…-¡_Basta Draco! Es la sabelotodo Granger, esa insufrible Gryffindor…Tengo que dejar de pensar en esa sangre sucia…A partir de ahora la ignoraré, ni siquiera me molestare en insultarla. Desde ahora Granger no existe, será invisible para mi…- _¿Hermione invisible? Como si eso fuera tan fácil…

Draco seguía andando sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, miró su reloj, aún era temprano asique se encaminó hacia las escaleras móviles.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Hermione acababa de llegar al baño de prefectos y como era de suponer estaba totalmente vacío. Aún disponía de dos horas hasta la hora del desayuno, asique abrió los numerosos grifos y en pocos minutos la bañera estaba llena, con mucha espuma y desprendiendo un olor a melocotón, el preferido de Hermione. Con un golpe de varita cerro los grifos y comenzó a quitarse el pijama. A pesar de lo poco y mal que había dormido, posiblemente causado por el enfrentamiento con Malfoy de esa noche, había despertado de muy buen humor.

-_¡Será porque es el primer día!_- se dijo contenta mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa. Al parecer había decidido ignorar lo ocurrido la noche anterior con el rubio. Al fin y al cabo, era añadir un enfrentamiento más a los miles que habían tenido desde que se habían conocido.

Se envolvió una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras se observaba en unos de los espejos del cuarto de baño_-¡Por lo menos no tengo ojeras_!- se dijo con una sonrisa. Se veía muy guapa con su pelo perfectamente ondulado cayendo delicadamente por sus hombros._ -Bien, repasaré el horario de hoy… A primera hora…Transformaciones, después Historia de la Magia y por último… ¡Oh no! Dos horas de pociones con Snape y con…- _un ruido a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-_¡Malfoy!- la puerta acababa de abrirse y tras ella se encontraba el atractivo Slytherin que miraba pausadamente a la castaña. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de cerrar la puerta?

-¡Vaya, Granger…! ¡No podía tener peor forma de empezar el día…!- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras como solo él podía hacerlo pero sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la castaña.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora te ha dado por seguirme o qué?- le dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Siempre tan egocéntrica Granger…- dijo cansinamente el rubio rodando los ojos.- Estás en el baño de prefectos y yo soy prefecto, ¿recuerdas? – le recordó con su típico tono de superioridad. Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas- Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar siguiendo a una sangre sucia a estas horas de la mañana.- Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ambos en el que Draco seguía sin apartar la vista ni un solo segundo de Hermione. Ella buscaba con la mirada algo con lo que taparse, no llevaba más que esa pequeña toalla que apenas le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y notaba como los penetrantes ojos de mercurio de Malfoy la examinaban de arriba abajo y eso la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás mirando maldito hurón?- dijo nerviosa agarrando su túnica y tapándose con ella rápidamente.

-No hace falta que te tapes Granger. No hay nada que merezca la pena ver…- dijo Malfoy mirando con una divertida sonrisa a Hermione en cuyos ojos se encendió una chispa de rabia. Sin embargo, sus orbes grises decían todo lo contrario. Se estaba comiendo a Hermione con la mirada. -_Cuando se enfada está todavía mucho más atractiva.- _Rápidamente se maldijo por pensar eso. No estaba cumpliendo lo que se había propuesto. No tenía que hablar con la sangre sucia, no tenia que mirarla… ¡Tenía que ignorarla! Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? Estaba ahí, con esa toalla que apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación de Draco.

Sus perfectas curvas, sus largas piernas, su piel dorada y su cabello perfectamente rizado regando sus hombros…hacían que se viera realmente hermosa, tanto que pensaba que iba a enloquecer allí mismo.

-¿Y si no merece la pena, entonces porque sigues mirando?- dijo hábilmente Hermione con los ojos ardiendo en furia por el comentario del rubio que inexplicablemente la molestó profundamente. Draco quedó helado, no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de la castaña que ahora esperaba impaciente la respuesta del chico fulminándolo con la mirada.

No era la primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver que el rubio le había dedicado esa mirada que lejos estaba de expresar repulsión o asco, como él tanto se esforzaba en defender.

- Curiosidad, Granger, curiosidad…- logró articular Draco en un susurro mientras conseguía, no sin gran esfuerzo, desviar por fin la vista de Hermione. Se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando las palabras de la castaña le frenaron.

-¡Pues guarda tu ESTÚPIDA curiosidad para tus ESTÚPIDAS "amiguitas" y a mi déjame en paz! - exclamó Hermione recalcando tanto como pudo la palabra amiguitas.

-¡Con mucho gusto Granger!-Draco se había girado y la encaraba con furia.- ¡Prefiero estar con mis amiguitas a estar perdiendo el tiempo con impuras como tú!- exclamó Draco enfadado más que por las palabras de la castaña por el inexplicable malestar que estas le causaban. -_¿Qué más me da lo que piense esta insufrible sabelotodo?-_ Se dijo mientas salía del baño dando un fuerte portazo. Hermione se quedó paralizada mirando la puerta por la que Draco había salido mientras una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¡Maldito hurón!-exclamó con rabia la castaña mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla limpiando aquella solitaria lágrima. No entendía que es lo que le pasaba…¿Por qué últimamente le afectaba tanto lo que Malfoy le decía? No tendría que importarle lo más mínimo…Sin embargo, cada vez que el rubio la insultaba, sentía como si clavaran puñales en su estomago y cada vez que le tenía cerca, un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y lo peor de todo era que no lo podía controlar. - _¡ ¿Qué me está pasando?! -_Hermione estaba sumamente confundida y asustada…-_¿Qué demonios me pasa con Draco Malfoy?-_ Se encaminó hacia la bañera dejando la túnica a un lado y cuando se disponía a quitarse la toalla agarró su varita y apuntando hacia la puerta la cerró con varios hechizos. Una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie podía interrumpirla, se introdujo en la bañera y trató de dejar su mente en blanco. Sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esa penetrante mirada de mercurio que segundos antes había recorrido su cuerpo…

_-¡Hermione, basta, tienes que olvidarte de que existe ese slytherin creído!- _se dijo la castaña mientras sumergía la cabeza en las profundidades de la enorme bañera de prefectos.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Harry y Ron entraban en el Gran Comedor con caras de sueño y bostezando. Sin embargo, en sus caras se reflejaba un poco de preocupación. No habían vuelto a ver a Hermione desde la cena del día anterior y era extraño que ella no estuviera en la sala común esperándoles para ir a desayunar.

-Seguramente esté en la biblioteca Ron, ya sabes cómo es…Para ella es importante seguir siendo la primera de la clase, no olvides que es el Premio Anual.- opinó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser…Pero aun así, no encuentro explicación para su extraño comportamiento últimamente. Apenas habla y estamos hablando de Hermione, Harry, nuestra Hermione, la que no puede evitar estar callada… No sé, esto me da mala espina… Estoy seguro de que algo le pasa y no entiendo porque no nos lo cuenta… Siempre que le preguntamos se pone a la defensiva y lo niega…

-Tranquilo Ron- le calmó su amigo mientras se sentaban en la mesa y se servían el desayuno.- Seguramente será un "problema de chicas" como dicen ellas… Y ya sabes que, aunque nosotros seamos sus mejores amigos, jamás nos lo contaría...

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron dando un profundo bostezo. – Nos queda la esperanza de que a Ginny si se lo cuente…- Harry asintió y ambos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Estaban demasiado dormidos como para mantener una conversación normal de manera que cada uno se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.

Ron, por extraño que pareciese, no probaba bocado sino que se dedicaba a revolver con el tenedor lo que tenía en el plato. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le podía pasar a su amiga. Intuía que no era ninguna tontería como había dicho Harry. Conocían a Hermione desde primero y nunca había actuado de esa manera. Ron la notaba distante, inmersa en sus pensamientos… Y eso en ella no era normal; siempre era ella la que estaba pendiente de todo el mundo, la que siempre lucía esa hermosa sonrisa que desde hacía unos días no regalaba a sus amigos. No, algo pasaba…eso no era normal en ella…

Harry, por su parte, daba vueltas a algo más fuerte que rondaba por su cabeza desde el verano, Ginny. No podía parar de pensar en la hermana de su mejor amigo. Al igual que Hermione, durante el verano había cambiado mucho y se veía mucho más guapa que antes. Todos sabían que Ginny siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, pero desde el año pasado, el chico había notado que su comportamiento hacia él se había suavizado, ahora hablaba con él sin tartamudear y ya no huía a sus miradas. Por eso, pensaba que ahora solo le veía como un amigo y le asustaba pensar en el rechazo si le confesaba a la pelirroja sus sentimientos.

En ese momento, el moreno alzó la vista y justo por las puertas del comedor entraba Ginny junto con Luna. Ambas iban riendo alegremente y muchas miradas se habían quedado fijas en ellas desde el momento que pisaron el comedor. Ellas, conscientes de ello, rieron con más ganas.

-¡Mira Ron! Ahí viene Ginny. Preguntémosle si ya ha hablado con Hermione.- le sugirió a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza. Las dos chicas se acercaron a ellos y les saludaron alegremente.

-¡Hola Ron!-dijo Luna- ¡Hola Harry!

-¡Hola chicos!- añadió Ginny dirigiendo al moreno una de sus mejores sonrisas ante lo que Harry se ruborizó.

-¡Hola!- contestaron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Ginny, ¿Has podido hablar con Hermione?- preguntó Ron sin dar rodeos.

-¡Ah! Aún no… Cuando llegué anoche a su cuarto ya estaba dormida y me dio pena despertarla. Tenía intención de hablar con ella esta mañana, pero al parecer madrugó más de lo normal y todavía no la he visto. Pensaba que estaría aquí con vosotros.

-Pues ya ves que no- dijo Harry.- No tenemos ni idea de donde se ha podido meter…

-¿Y puedo saber de que tenías que hablar con Herm, Ginny?- quiso saber Luna.

-Pues verás Luna, estamos preocupados por ella. Desde que montamos en el tren está muy rara. ¿No lo has notado?

- Bueno, la verdad es que no habla tanto como antes- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, y siempre está como en otro mundo…sumergida en sus pensamientos…- añadió Ron con fastidio.

-Y no nos escucha…- dijo Harry un poco apenado. Todos se quedaron un instante en silencio como buscando la razón que podía provocar esos "síntomas" en su amiga.

- ¡Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa!- dijo de repente Luna. Todos la miraron con incredulidad pero animándola a seguir hablando.- Veamos…no habla, está más pensativa de lo habitual, hace cosas que no son típicas en ella…

-¡Vamos Luna! – Se quejó Ron- ¡No te hagas de rogar!- Ginny miró a Luna y al ver su mirada comprendió rápidamente lo que la chica estaba pensando y ambas esbozaron una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! ¡Es obvio! ¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes, Luna!- dijo la pelirroja acentuando más la sonrisa.

-¡Ey chicas!- ahora fue Harry el que intervino al ver que Ginny compartía el pensamiento de la rubia mientras que su amigo y él estaban completamente perdidos.- ¡¿Nos queréis decir ya que es lo que estáis pensando?!- Ambas chicas les miraron y les sonrieron.

-¡Está enamorada!- dijeron ambas chicas a la vez. Ron que en esos momentos bebía zumo de calabaza lo escupió.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chillaron ambos chicos a la vez, provocando que las miradas que antes se habían fijado en sus amigas, se fijaran en ellos.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- dijo Ron dirigiendo duras miradas a los que se les habían quedando mirando.- ¿De quién se iba a enamorar Hermione?- añadió bajando el tono de voz de tal manera que solo Harry, Ginny y Luna pudieron oírle.

-¡Ah hermanito…! ¡Eso es lo que Luna y yo tenemos que averiguar!- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Luna.

-¿Qué es lo que tenéis que averiguar?- Hermione acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor y miraba con una sonrisa a sus amigos. La castaña siempre aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos.

-Eerr…Pues tenemos que averiguar…-Ginny se había quedado en blanco, por suerte, Harry reaccionó antes que ella y terminó su frase.

-¡Tenían que averiguar dónde demonios te habías metido!- le reclamó el moreno a su amiga que se sentaba a la mesa dispuesta a tomar su desayuno.- Desde ayer no sabemos nada de ti y esta mañana te estuvimos esperando para venir a desayunar…pero nunca apareciste…

-¡Oh! Lo siento chicos. Es que no pase muy buena noche y me desperté muy temprano. – Explicó la castaña.- Y como tenía tiempo de sobra decidí ir al baño de prefectos a darme un baño. – su estomago se encogió al recordar lo que horas antes había ocurrido en aquel baño. Sin embargo, ocultó como pudo sus pensamientos y continuó.- Luego, fui a la biblioteca a coger algunos libros para las clases de hoy y después vine aquí…Y eso es todo. Lo siento, debí haberos avisado. –se disculpó la chica.

-Ok Herm, está todo bien. Aún así queríamos preguntarte algo más…- prosiguió Harry.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Si Hermione, verás…- continuó Ron ante la mirada de "ayúdame Ron" que le mandaba su amigo. -Estamos preocupados por ti. Te notamos diferente desde hace algunos días y queríamos saber si estás bien, si te pasa algo…Somos tus amigos Mione, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros y contarnos…- añadió Ron amablemente.

-¡Otra vez con eso!- le interrumpió enfadada la castaña. Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos por su reacción.- ¡Ya os dije que no me pasa absolutamente nada! ¡Soy la misma Hermione de siempre! Asique por favor, dejar ya de preguntarme si me pasa algo, porque la respuesta es ¡NO!- la castaña había comenzado a levantar el tono de voz. No sabía porque estaba reaccionado de esa forma, sabía que sus amigos lo hacían con toda la buena intención del mundo. Sin embargo, algo le pasaba…aunque no lo quería reconocer, estaba confundida y asustada. El enfado no iba dirigido del todo hacia sus amigos, sino también contra ella misma por no ser capaz de ocultar sus preocupaciones. No quería preocupar a Harry y Ron con sus problemas y mucho menos si en esos problemas Draco Malfoy estaba involucrado.

-¡Esta bien Hermione, tranquilízate!- le dijo Ginny a su amiga que se había puesto de pie y acaparaba gran parte de las miradas del comedor, incluida la de unos ojos mercurio que observaban la escena con interés.

-De verdad que agradezco que os preocupéis por mí…- dijo un poco más calmada, pero con el mismo tono de enfado.- Pero en serio, estoy bien. Asique os agradecería que me dejarais respirar un poco…- dicho esto, agarró su mochila, esquivó el banco y se encaminó hacia las puertas.

-Hermione ¡espera! ¿No vas a desayunar?- le dijo su pelirroja amiga. La castaña se giró y la miró algo más tranquila.

-No Ginny, se me ha quitado el apetito.- dijo tajantemente. Después se giró hacia Ron y Harry.- Os veré en clase chicos.- ambos asintieron aun sorprendidos por la reacción de su amiga, pero incapaces de reclamarle nada. No querían que se enfadara más.

-¡Herm espera! Voy contigo.- Ginny se dispuso a seguir a su amiga no sin antes guiñarles un ojo a Harry y Ron que le dirigieron una media sonrisa.

Al otro lado del comedor, Draco estaba tan sorprendido como Potter y Weasley. Jamás había visto una reacción así en Granger. Al parecer, la escena tampoco paso desapercibida para otro slytherin.

-¡Vaya con Granger!- exclamó Zabini con una sonrisa.- Jamás la había visto así. ¡Parecía una auténtica leona! Y una leona muy apetecible…- la última frase la susurro tratando de que nadie lo escuchara, sin embargo, el fino oído del rubio alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Zabini? No estarás si quiera insinuando que esa sangre sucia…- reclamó Draco al moreno.

-¡Vamos Malfoy! Hasta un estúpido se da cuenta de lo buena que se ha puesto Granger este verano. Medio colegio babea por ella…No me importaría lo más mínimo observar más de cerca lo que esconde bajo la túnica.- una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rosto de Zabini al imaginarse a la castaña. Sin embargo, la cara de Draco mostraba una mueca desagradable, aunque en el fondo, todo dentro de él reclamaba por soltar un puñetazo en la cara del Slytherin…pero se contuvo. _"Maldito Zabini…porqué se tiene que fijar en Granger…. ¡Pero qué demonios…! Qué me importa a mí que se fije en esa….Gryffindor"_ Por supuesto que le importaba, estaba furioso…Pensaba que solo él se había dado cuenta del atractivo cuerpo de la castaña…Pero se equivocaba…

-Por favor Zabini…no me hagas vomitar.- esta vez intervino Pansy que se había unido a la conversación.- ¿Qué le ves a esa sangre sucia repelente?

-No se Parkinson… ¡quizá sea ese carácter salvaje lo que la hace taaaan atractiva!- rió Zabini. Ante esto, Draco se levantó bruscamente.

-¿A dónde vas Draco?- le preguntó Pansy agarrándole del brazo cuando se disponía a alejarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la salida.

-A un lugar donde no escuche cosas tan desagradables y estúpidas como estas.- dijo Draco enfadado soltándose del brazo de la slytherin. Mientras, las palabras de Blaise seguían retumbando en su cabeza: _Que leona más apetecible…No me importaría observar más de cerca lo que esconde bajo la túnica…Medio colegio babea por ella… _Cada vez que se repetían en su cabeza lo enfurecían más y más. El motivo…sólo podía ser uno…_- ¡No, no puede ser! ¡No me puede atraer Granger! ¡Es una sangre sucia, no puedo sentir nada hacia ella, NADA! Solo desprecio…- _se dijo entre enfadado, asustado y disgustado mientras atravesaba las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Se dirigió hacia su sala común para coger los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos. Cuando se encontraba en la entrada, una lechuza parda se acercó y dejó caer un sobre en sus manos. Draco abrió el sobre rápidamente y lo leyó con interés. Tras releer varias veces el contenido de la carta, volvió a meterla en el sobre y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Llegó la hora…-susurró con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.- _Inferium mortem- _la puerta de su sala común se abrió y se dirigió apresuradamente a su cuarto.


	7. Cuanto más lejos¿Mejor?

**Hola!!! SIENTO MUXISIMO EL RETRASO!!! No sabeis lo liadisima q he estado, entre examenes, leer el nuevo libro de HP q salio el jueves pasao...Y a todo eso hay q sumarle las vacaciones q se tomo mi inspiracion...No sabeis q fustrante ha sido...El resultado... pues ya lo sabeis q he tardado muxisimo en actualizar y no sabeis cuanto lo siento!! Espero no haceros esperar tanto la proxima vez...si esq despues d esto seguis leyendo el fic claro!... :P (Espero q si!!) Agradeceros d nuevo los reviews q me dejasteis en el anterior capi, tanto d las q me seguis dsd el principio como d las q os habeis incorporado hace poco ( me encanta q os guste el fic!!) Bueno... no me enrrollo mas, supongo q estareis con ganas d leer el nuevo capi. Dsd mi punto d vista no es uno d los q mas me gusta, pero teniendo en cuent mi pekeña crisis...spongo q ha kedado decente!**

**Un besito!!!**

**(Kiero mandar un especial saludo a mi amiga Viki q se q sigue el fic!! Espero q t guste este nuevo capiii!! Es mas, te lo voy a dedicar!! jaja Hablamos wapa!! besitos!!!)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Se q dije q no me enrrollaria mas, pro es esencial cntestar a vuestros reviews!! jaja ¡Mil gracias x ellos!**

**Okashi Minako**: Como siempre! La primerisima!! jajaja Jooo!! muxisimas gracias x el review!! me encanto! Me subis la moral cada vez q me decis q escribo bn! La verdad esq soy muy perfeccionista y le doy mil vueltas al capi antes d subirlo! jaja No se puede decir q no me esfuerce..Pero esq ante todo, espero q os guste y para eso hay q currarselo...Con respecto al ultimo libro...lo acabe d leer el domingo...y bueno he de decir q no me esperaba muxas d las cosas q pasaron...Pero bueno no entrare en detalles x si hay alguien q no lo ha leido...En fin, la verdad esq esperaba bastant mas...Pero bueno a lo q vamos, la escena del baño. Bueno si, es sorprendent, jeje la verdad no pnsaba meterla hasta un poco mas adelant...Pero keria un encontronazo..caliente, despues d expresar tan abiertamnt su odio mutuo...q al parecer no es para tanto no? jeje. Si, estoy siendo un poco mala con ellos, demasiado campo d minas como dices, pero esq no podria juntar a estos dos d repent, son complentamnt distintos y se repelen...Asiq...no espereis q d la noxe a la mñn ambos admitan lo q sienten...jeje Q mala, como os hago sufrir!! jajaja Bueno wapa, pues lo d siempre, q mil gracias x tu incondicional apoyo y q espero q t guste el capi!! Ya me cntaras!!! Un besazo enorme!!!!

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy**: HolA de nuevo nenaaaa!!!!Q tal todo¿?¿? Me alegro un monton dq disfrutaras del ultimo capi. La verdad yo me diverti muxo escribiendolo. Y x tu anterior comntario, trankila, no me molesto para nada. Al contrario, vuestra opinion sobre el fic es lo q me ayuda a mjorar cada dia un pokito mas. Sois vosotras las q podeis ser objetivas y decirme q es lo q se puede mjorar!! Y os lo agradezco un mnton!!! En fin, espero q este capi tmb sea d tu agrado!! Un besitooo!!!

**drajer**Hola wapaa!! Me encanta ver gnte nueva x mi fic!! eso siempre es buena señal!!!He de decirte q tu review casi me hace llorar d la emocion!! jaja No sabes la satisfaccion q senti cuando me dijiste q sentiste emocion al leer el capi!! Es lo mjor q le puedn dcir a una aficionada a esto como yo!! jaja Mil gracias d veras!! X cieto, me disculpo x haber tardado tantisimo en actualizar...en serio espro no tardas tanto la proxima vez!! Cuidate!!! Un besitoo y espero tu review cn la opinion d este capi!!!

Lucy C. Evans: Y sigue llegando mas gente nueva...D verdad q me emocionooo!! jaja Gracias ante todo x tu review. Como he repetido hasta la saciedad son importants para mi!! Me ayudan muxisimo!!! Espero q este nuevo capi tmb te gute!!! Un besoooo!!!

**Y hasta aki las cntestacions a los reviews del ultimo capi. Os lo agradezco muxooo!!! Aunq tmb kiero agradecer a la gnte q lee mi fic aunq no deje review!! y d verdad os animo a hacerlo!!!**

**Bueno sin mas preambulos, os dejo con el capitulo!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo 7. Cuanto más lejos...¿Mejor?**

Había sido un día duro para los Gryffindors. Para Harry y Ron, lo único positivo del día había sido que habían arreglado las cosas con Hermione tras su arranque de furia en el gran comedor y parecía que la castaña volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Por lo demás, el día había sido de lo más aburrido. Para empezar, McGonagall les había mandando escribir 50 centímetros de pergamino sobre las consecuencias de una transformación humana mal realizada y lo quería sin falta para la siguiente clase.

Como de costumbre, la clase del profesor Binns se hizo eterna y para colmo también les mandó escribir una redacción sobre la rebelión de los duendes en 1517. Y por supuesto, Snape no se había quedado atrás. A Harry y a Ron les dio un ataque de risa a mitad de la clase debido a un gracioso comentario del pelirrojo. Y Snape, para no perder costumbre, lo aprovechó para quitarle veinte puntos a Gryffindor alegando que su asignatura no era para tomársela a risa y les duplicó la extensión del trabajo que tenían que entregar en la próxima clase. Por lo demás la clase había transcurrido con aparente normalidad. Aunque no faltaron los típicos enfrentamientos de miradas entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.

Después de reponer fuerzas en la comida tras el agotador día, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a su sala común. Iban hablando alegremente sobre lo que harían esa tarde. Harry y Ron habían propuesto ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo y así despejarse un poco. Sin embargo, ya estaba allí Hermione para arruinar sus maravillosos planes.

-¿Os olvidáis de todos los deberes que nos han puesto hoy? – Dijo la castaña mirando a sus amigos con una dura expresión y con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas.- ¡Si empezáis así, se os acabará acumulando todo el trabajo!

-¡Oh vamos Herm¡No seas aguafiestas!-se quejó Ron.- ¡Hoy es el primer día! Podemos empezar mañana.

-Si claro.- añadió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¡Y mañana diréis lo mismo¡Y llegará la semana antes de los exámenes y no habréis hecho nada!

-Venga Hermione, Ron tiene razón. Además, hoy ha sido un día aburrido. No estaría mal pasar un rato divertido, ahora que podemos.- comentó Harry dirigiendo una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¡Está bien!- exclamó la castaña resignada.- ¡Hacer lo que queráis! Pero conmigo no contéis. Yo ya os he avisado así que luego no me vengáis pidiendo ayuda cuando tengáis el agua al cuello.

-Te prometemos que mañana lo haremos sin falta.- dijo Ron mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y le dirigía una sonrisa.

-No me prometas nada que no puedas cumplir Ronald.- añadió la castaña mirando a su amigo y esbozando una leve sonrisa. Ron retiró el brazo de los hombros de su amiga y la miró simulando estar ofendido por su comentario.

Hermione conocía a sus amigos desde hacia tiempo y estaba convencida de que no harían tal cosa. Sonrío para sí misma, en ese instante, se sentía feliz y tranquila. Por un momento había logrado olvidar sus problemas con Malfoy. Desde que había empezado a ignorarlo en la clase de pociones parecía que el atractivo rubio por fin se había esfumado de sus pensamientos. Y eso le alegraba.

De repente recordó que necesitaba unos cuantos libros para realizar los trabajos que les habían mandado y se paró en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry.

-He recordado que tengo que ir a la biblioteca a coger algunos libros para hacer los deberes de hoy. –Explicó Hermione.- Ir yendo a la sala común. En seguida os alcanzo.- dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y se perdió de vista por el pasillo.

-Parece que vuelve a ser la misma de antes.- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, eso parece.- contestó Ron también con una sonrisa.- Me pregunto si Ginny logró hablar con ella.

-¡Es cierto! Vayamos a buscarla para que nos cuente lo que ha pasado.- dijo Harry emocionado por la idea de pasar un rato con la pelirroja.

Los dos amigos llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda y tras pronunciar la contraseña entraron en la sala. Apenas había gente allí, pues la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el lago o en los jardines disfrutando de los últimos días de verano. Para su fortuna, la hermana de Ron sí se encontraba allí.

-¡Hola Gin!- saludó el moreno.

-¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal el día?

-Horrible…las dos horas de pociones han acabado conmigo…-se quejó Ron mientras se desplomaba en el sofá al lado de su hermana mientras Harry se sentaba al otro lado.

-Ya será para menos hermanito…Por cierto¿dónde está Hermione?

-Fue a la biblioteca a por algunos libros.- explicó Harry sonriendo a Ginny, que se ruborizó ante el gesto del chico.

-Ginny… ¿Lograste hablar con ella? –le espetó sin más rodeos Ron.

-Sí, pero me temo que no logré sacarle mucho…

_**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO**_

_-¡Hermione! - __Ginny corría tras su amiga tan rápido como podía- ¡Hermione por favor, espera!_

_Finalmente la castaña cedió y se paró en seco esperando a que su amiga la alcanzara, pero sin girarse._

_-Herm…- la pelirroja agarró el hombro de su amiga y la giró obligándola a enfrentar sus miradas. La mirada de la castaña estaba fija en el suelo pero poco a poco fue levantando la __cabeza hasta clavar sus llorosos ojos miel en los azules de su amiga.- ¡Ey¿Qué te pasa Hermione¿Por qué estas llorando? – Ginny abrazó a la castaña que rompió a llorar en el hombro de su amiga._

_-¡Oh Ginny, estoy tan avergonzada! No debí comportarme así en el comedor.- sollozaba la castaña.- ¡No se qué me pasó¡Lo siento tanto!_

_-Tranquila Herm, tranquila. No pasa nada, todos tenemos arranques de furia alguna vez…Aunque hay que reconocer que los tuyos no __suelen ser__ muy comunes…_

_-Lo sé…- poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.- Lo sé… me siento tan mal…Espero que Harry y Ron me perdonen… Sé que ellos solo intentan ayudarme y mira como se lo agradezco, chillando en su cara…- Las lágrimas corrían por el suave rostro de Hermione cuando Ginny rompió el abrazo y agarró la cara de su amiga con suavidad._

_-Por supuesto que te perdonarán. Son tus amigos, no lo tendrán en cuenta, ya lo verás. –Le dijo Ginny mientras miraba tiernamente a Hermione y le limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.-Pero entiende que están muy preocupados por ti Hermione… y yo también. ¿De verdad que no te ocurre nada?- le preguntó Ginny mirándola inquisitivamente.- Sabes que a mí me lo puedes contar._

_-No, __no, __en serio, estoy bien.- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.- Es solo que estoy un poco agobiada con las responsabilidades de prefecta, los EXTASIS__ y todo eso._

_-¿Seguro que es sólo eso lo que te pasa, o sólo lo dices para ver si me lo creo y así dejo de preguntarte?- Hermione se sorprendió ante el comentario de su amiga. ¿Tan poco convincente había sonado su escusa? _

_-No Gin, te lo prometo. Es sólo eso.- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar convincente y rezando para que su amiga no siguiera con el interrogatorio. _

_- __Está bien.- se rindió la pelirroja dando un suspiro. Las palabras de la castaña no la convencían en absoluto. Tanto Luna como ella creían saber lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, estaba claro que__o bien Hermione aun no estaba preparada para contárselo o bien no quería asumir lo que, según sus ellas, le ocurría__La pelirroja__ se decantó más por la segunda opción y por ello decidió __que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo__No iba a conseguir nada si seguía insistiendo. __Sabía que __la prefecta__ no hablaba por hablar, y hasta que no supiera con exactitud qué es lo que le __estaba pasando__ no iba a contarle nada.__ Asique, no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse y esperar._

_-Aún así, __ya sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites y que puedes confiar en mí.__- añadió Ginny._

_-__¡Lo sé, Ginny¡Gracias__!- la castaña abrazó con__ fuerza a su amiga agradecida de que dejara de insistir. En el fondo, lo único que hacían sus amigos con sus continuas preguntas era ponerla más nerviosa. Ella encantada les contestaría, pero el problema era que no tenía respuesta para sus preguntas. No sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando. Todo se había vuelto confuso de repente y lo último que necesitaba era recibir más presión por parte de sus amigos. Bastante tenía con la que se imponía ella misma. No soportaba el hecho de no controlarse a sí misma. __Ahora lo único que necesitaba de sus amigos era que dejaran de preguntar, que le dieran tiempo y que la apoyasen. Ahora lo más importante para Hermione era poner en orden sus pensamientos._

_-¡Gin mira qué hora es¡Vámonos¡No quiero empezar el curso perdiendo puntos por llegar tarde!_

**OoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoO**

-¿Eso es todo lo que te dijo?- preguntó Harry después de escuchar atentamente a su amiga. -¿Qué está agobiada?

-Sí, eso es todo. –contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Nada más?-insistió Ron.

-No chicos, nada más. –contestó Ginny cansinamente.

-Lo que quiere decir -intervino Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.- que Luna y tú estabais equivocadas…

-Ron- le interrumpió Ginny dedicándole una dura mirada- Que Hermione no me haya dicho que está enamorada no significa que no lo esté…

-¡Tonterías! –Exclamó el pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo vas a saber tú qué es eso lo que le pasa si ni ella misma lo sabe?

-¡Pues porque es obvio! Lo que pasa es que aún no se ha dado cuenta o más bien, no se quiere dar cuenta. Necesita tiempo para aceptarlo.

-Ginny… yo creo que Ron tiene razón.- coincidió Harry cosa que hizo que Ginny comenzara a enfurecerse.- Sabemos como es, para ella es importante dar buen ejemplo y cumplir con sus obligaciones…Y si no lo hace se pone de los nervios. Yo creo que es sólo eso lo que le pasa…

-Sí, está totalmente obsesionada con cumplir con sus obligaciones.-dijo Ron soltando un suspiro de resignación.- No creo que malgaste su precioso tiempo en…

- ¡No me extraña que sigáis solos!- espetó de repente Ginny furiosa.- ¡No tenéis ni la menor idea de cómo somos las chicas ni de cómo pensamos!-fijó su mirada en Harry durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Sus preciosas orbes azules hablaban por si solas, sin embargo Harry sostenía confundido su mirada sin entender. Ginny notó la mirada confusa del chico e hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Ginny que…-comenzó a decir Ron mirando extrañado a su hermana.

-No me puedo creer que seáis tan estúpidos como para pensar que a Hermione sólo le preocupa cumplir con sus obligaciones y sacar buenas notas.

-Gin nosotros no pensamos que…-trató de hablar Harry mientras su mirada seguía en contacto con la de la pelirroja.

-Claro que lo pensáis. Y eso os ciega y os impide ver cosas que hasta el más estúpido de los Slytherins sería capaz de ver…- apartó la vista de aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban pero que a la vez le dolían y corrió hacia su cuarto no sin antes dedicarle a Ron una furiosa mirada. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto sin ya poder contener las lágrimas.

-¡Genial¿Y ahora que mosca le ha picado?-dijo Ron indignado.

-Me parece que yo.-dijo Harry en un susurro. Al parecer se había dado cuenta que las palabras de Ginny habían ido más allá del tema de Hermione. En el fondo se alegraba porque creía haber comprendido lo que la chica había querido decir. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ron confuso ante el susurro de su amigo.

-Nada, olvídalo. –añadió Harry dando un suspiro. Tenía que encontrar el momento para hablar con la pelirroja cuanto antes.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Hermione caminaba entre los estantes de la biblioteca buscando el último libro que necesitaba. En sus brazos ya cargaba con tres gruesos tomos, dos para el trabajo de pociones y otro para el de historia. Tras pasar por varios pasillos, al final llegó al correspondiente a transformaciones. Se adentró en él, y fue recorriendo con sus ojos miel poco a poco todos los estantes. Sin embargo, no había rastro del libro que estaba buscando. Recorrió varias veces el pasillo para asegurarse, pero sin éxito. Supuso que lo habría cogido alguien, sin embargo, decidió buscar a la señora Pince para preguntarle a ella. Necesitaba ese libro como fuera. Lo había leído en un par de ocasiones y sabía que sería de gran ayuda para el trabajo de McGonagall.

Recorrió toda la biblioteca carga con los libros buscando a la señora Pince. Finalmente, logró encontrarla en el pasillo dedicado a Herbología ayudando a Neville a buscar un libro.

-Disculpe señora Pince…- murmuró Hermione acercándose a la bibliotecaria. Ésta dio un respingo y se giró hacia la muchacha.- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarla.

-Descuide señorita Granger.- susurró la señora Pince con una sonrisa. Hermione era de las pocas personas que lograba hacerla sonreír y no enfadar.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Verá, he estado buscando _Ventajas y consecuencias de la transformación _pero no he logrado encontrarlo. Quería preguntarle si sabe si alguien se lo ha llevado.

-Mmm…déjeme pensar…_Ventajas y consecuencias de la transformación_…- la anciana mujer caviló durante un rato, pero finalmente dijo:

-No, no recuerdo que nadie haya sacado ese libro. ¿Está segura de que ha mirado en el sitio correcto, señorita Granger?

-Segurísima señora Pince. He recorrido varias veces los estantes para asegurarme, pero no hay rastro del libro.-añadió Hermione hablando lo más bajo que podía.

-En ese caso, lo tendrá algún alumno de la biblioteca. Vuelva dentro de un rato, quizá para entonces ya lo hayan acabado de utilizar.

-Sí, eso haré. Muchas gracias señora Pince.- Hermione se giró y reacomodó los pesados tomos en sus brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Pasó lo más sigilosamente que pudo entra las mesas de la biblioteca tratando de no molestar a los pocos alumnos que había en ellas. Ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando divisó lo que había estado buscando. Cómo había dicho la señora Pince, un alumno había cogido el libro. Lo mantenía levantado de tal forma que su cara quedaba oculta tras él. En un primer momento la castaña decidió que lo mejor sería volver en un rato para ver si ya había terminado. Además, no quería molestar.

Sin embargo, volver en un rato supondría tener que dejar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, de modo que perdería un valiosísimo tiempo. Así que, finalmente decidió ir a preguntar a la persona que tenía el libro si le faltaba mucho para terminar con él. Giró sobre sí misma y se aproximó a la mesa quedando justo enfrente de quien sostenía el libro. Al parecer la persona no se había percatado de su presencia, asique decidió hablar.

-Disculpa que te moleste…- dijo en un susurro.- Sólo quería saber si…- pero su frase quedó sin terminar ya que el libro se había posado en la mesa dejando al descubierto a la persona que lo estaba leyendo.

-Tú nunca molestas, Granger.- susurró suavemente Blaise Zabini fijando sus profundos ojos verdes en los miel de Hermione y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente y se quedó sin habla. No sólo por la presencia del Slytherin, sino por su desconcertante comentario. ¿Desde cuándo una sangre sucia no molestaba a un Slytherin? Había algo en la mirada que Zabini le dedicaba que no le gustaba nada. Es más, le inspiraba cierto miedo el tono con el que Blaise se había dirigido a ella.

-Dime Hermione…- un escalofrío recorrió a la castaña al oír pronunciar su nombre en la boca del Slytherin.- ¿Qué es lo que querías saber? – preguntó Zabini con un tono demasiado amable para venir de él.

-Pues…yo sólo…- Hermione temblaba de miedo, no se encontraba para nada a gusto con la presencia de Zabini y mucho menos con su repentina amabilidad hacia ella. Sin embargo, dio un profundo suspiro, se llenó del valor que tanto caracterizaba a los Gryffindor y escupió la pregunta con un tono indiferente, que nada tenía que ver con el que Zabini empleó para dirigirse a ella. -¿Te falta mucho para terminar con el libro, Zabini? Lo necesito.- espetó sin más. Cuanto antes se librara del Slytherin mucho mejor.

-No, Granger. Puedes llevártelo.- esta vez su tono de voz se endureció un poco. Al parecer no le hizo ninguna gracia el tono empleado por la castaña. Asique cerró el libro produciendo un golpe seco y lo alzó para que Hermione lo cogiera, pero siguió traspasando a la castaña con la mirada. Hermione alargó el brazo para coger el libro, mientras mantenía la penetrante mirada del moreno. Ninguno se percató de que alguien se aproximaba a ellos.

-¿Se puede saber que haces hablando con Granger, Blaise? –la manera de arrastrar las palabras lo hacía inconfundible. Por eso Hermione no necesitó dirigir su vista hacia la persona que había aparecido. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba: Draco Malfoy.

El Slytherin parecía realmente furioso, pero por el desprecio con el que se dirigió a Zabini dio la impresión de que estaba enfadado con él y no con Hermione, como cabría esperar.

Draco no sabía porque, pero le traía sin cuidado el motivo por el que Granger se había dirigido al estúpido de Zabini. El hecho era, que estaban hablando y eso le enfurecía sin saber porqué. Cuando entró por la puerta y vio a los dos hablando, las palabras que Zabini había dicho durante el desayuno volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza logrando que se pusiera de muy mal humor.

-Tranquilo Malfoy.- replicó Zabini mirando a Draco sin ocultar su asombro. - Solo la he dicho que se puede llevar el libro si quiere. Es lo que me había venido a pedir.

Draco reaccionó de inmediato al ver la mirada de asombro que le dirigía Blaise. Cayo en la cuenta de que su pregunta podía haberse malinterpretado por el tono de voz empleado. Pero no pudo evitarlo, era como si, por alguna extraña razón, no soportara que Zabini estuviera cerca de Hermione y mucho menos que estuviese hablando con ella. ¿No se suponía que ella despreciaba a los Slytherins, que los odiaba¿O es que acaso solo le odiaba a él? Al pensar eso, sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el estomago. Sin embargo, decidió eludirlo y que mejor manera que arremeter contra Granger; humillarla para calmar esa puñalada que inexplicablemente le producía numerosos sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Qué esta sangre sucia- en la cara de Hermione se formó una mueca y el estomago le dio un vuelco- te ha pedido a ti algo? – dijo con toda la maldad que le fue capaz. Sin embargo, al ver la mueca de Hermione no sintió satisfacción como cabria esperar, sino que parecía que esta vez la puñalada se le clavaba en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

-¡No sabía que era él quien tenía el libro!- exclamó Hermione dolida y furiosa a la vez, olvidándose de mantener el tono de voz bajo. Su mirada se enfrentó con la Draco. Ambos sintieron una punzada en el estomago, pero ambos la ignoraron. Estaban demasiado furiosos como para prestar atención a sus ridículos sentimientos.- De haberlo sabido jamás, escúchame bien, JAMÁS, me habría acercado a pedírselo. -a medida que hablaba su tono de voz era más elevado, lo que provocó que los pocos alumnos presentes en la biblioteca dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y fijaran la vista en ellos tres. -¡Antes muerta que acercarme a vosotros!

Una enorme furia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Draco. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa impura a hablarles a ellos, dos reconocidos sangre limpia, de esa manera¿Quién se creía que era ella para decir que le repugnaba estar cerca de él? Era a él a quien debía repugnarle estar cerca de ella y hablarle. Era una simple sangre sucia…y sin embargo, tenía algo que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Cosas que él nunca había sentido y que por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de controlar. Sentía la necesidad de meterse con ella y humillarla para ver si así lograba sofocar ese sentimiento. Pero era en vano, las punzadas en el estomago seguían ahí cada vez que ella le hablaba con furia, con odio. No lo soportaba…

Zabini observaba la escena con interés. No era la primera vez que esos dos se enfrentaban, pero esta vez algo era diferente, pero no sabría decir que. Tampoco pretendía averiguarlo ya que él estaba preocupado por otra cosa. Sentía rabia porque esa apetecible sangre sucia iba a resultar más escurridiza de lo que parecía. No le iba a resultar nada fácil acercarse a ella. Al parecer de nada había servido ser amable con ella, lo había intentado, pero estaba claro que tendría que emplear otras formas más…persuasivas con ella.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarnos así, ratón de biblioteca!- bramó Draco, consiguiendo que su voz retumbara por toda la estancia.

-Yo os hablo como me da la gana, Malfoy.- espetó Hermione en un ataque de orgullo, elevando la barbilla como solo ella sabía hacer para crispar aun más a Malfoy. Sabía que no conseguiría nada bueno con ello, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. No soportaba las humillaciones del rubio. Cada palabra hiriente le atravesaba por completo causando un terrible dolor. Malfoy podría humillarla, si, pero jamás lograría arrebatarle su orgullo.

-Eres una perra orgullosa, Granger.- espetó Zabini que se había puesto de pie y agarraba el brazo de Draco que había sacado la varita y se disponía a apuntar con ella a la castaña. -Será mejor que cojas tus estúpidos libros y desaparezcas de nuestra vista, antes de que nos entren tentaciones de hacerte algo…- añadió Zabini con una sonrisa burlona y recuperando su tono despectivo mientras Draco bajaba la varita y la volvía a guardar.

Quizás hace años, Draco hubiese mandado la mano de Zabini lejos de su brazo y habría lanzado una maldición a Granger. Pero en el instante en el que la varita apuntaba al pecho de la chica, se sintió incapaz de hacerle daño, por mínimo que fuera. Por eso, agradeció que Zabini interviniese. El humillado hubiese sido él si después de amenazarla no hubiese sido capaz de hacerle nada.

-¡Se puede saber que son esas voces¡Por si no os habéis enterado estáis en una biblioteca! - la voz de la señora Pince perforó sus oídos y al instante apareció por detrás de una estantería- ¡Señorita Granger! No me esperaba esto de usted. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Pero señora Pince…-replicó Hermione que se había ruborizado de la vergüenza.

-Pero nada, señorita Granger. Sus gritos se oían por toda la biblioteca.- Hermione bajó la vista al suelo. Su orgullo se había esfumado de repente y ahora su expresión parecía la de una niña pequeña arrepentida después de haber roto algo valioso y que se encuentra al borde del llanto. Draco se fijó en la expresión de la castaña y se quedó embobado. Parecía tan frágil…Sin pensarlo, sin ni siquiera controlarlo, en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa, pero no era ni mucho menos una sonrisa burlona... Sin embargo, la señora Pince la interpretó de otra manera.

- No se ría tanto, señor Malfoy, su dulce voz también llegó a mis oídos. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin también.- Draco sacudió la cabeza al oír las palabras de la señora Pince y desvió rápidamente la vista (hasta ese momento fija en Hermione) hacia la anciana dedicándole una de sus "encantadoras" miradas asesinas.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Primero había dejado de apuntar a Granger con la varita a la primera de cambio y ahora se quedaba mirándola como un estúpido. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y eso lo único que conseguía era hacerle enfurecer más, si eso era posible.

-Y ahora, hagan el favor de salir de la biblioteca, inmediatamente.- ordenó la señora Pince señalando la puerta con el dedo.- Están molestando a sus compañeros.

Hermione colocó _Ventajas y consecuencias de la transformación _encima de los otros tres libros y se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta. Quería evitar volver a enfrentarse con Malfoy. No sabía si sería capaz de aguantar uno más de sus insultos ese día.

Una vez fuera, Draco vio como la castaña avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo de la izquierda. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, enfadado, pero decidió no seguirla. Cuánto más lejos la tuviera, mejor. ¿Por qué narices Granger se empeñaba en sacarle de quicio¿A que se debían esas punzadas en el estomago cada vez que estaban cerca¿Ella también las sentía?

-¡Zabini!- llamó Draco aún furioso pero sin desviar la vista del largo pasillo por el que se había ido Hermione. El moreno se colocó a su lado y espero a que el rubio volviese a hablar.

- Reúne a todos esta noche, he recibido instrucciones.- finalmente miró a Zabini que asintió en silencio sosteniendo la fría mirada que Draco le dirigía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, vamos x partes.Pobre Hermi...d verdad q no me gusta verla llorar pero esq sabemos como es d orgullosa y no va acepatar asi como asi las cosas...Y ni digamos Draco...Ginny muy astuta, se nota q conoce bn a Hermione, jeje. Aunq ahora tmb le toca sufrir un poco a ella...Al principio no sabia si meter la relacion Harry/Ginny aunq fuera x encima...pero al final decidi hacerlo xq asi no solo me cntro en Draco y Herm...Y bueno Ron...veremos a ver q hago con el! jejeje. No se q pnsareis vosotras, ya sabeis, esto es al gusto del consumidor! Q mas...Zabini...como olvidarse del famoso moreno...Parece q el tiro le ha salido x la culata! jaja Pnsar q Hermione es una xica facil...Q metodos pnsara utilizar ahora?? X su bn...espero q Draco no se entere...ya veis q no le gusto nada ver q esos dos estaban hablando...ay! me imagino su cara d embobado mirando la cara d cordero degoyao de Herm!jaja Q mono!!Pero...¿q se traen entre mano los Slytherins? Pronto lo sabremos...asi como llega la hora d la primera clase d defensa!!! Si x fin!! Kien estara con kien?? Creo q es bastant previsible! jajaja**

**Gracias x vuestra paciencia y x seguir leyendo el fic!!! Espero con muxisimas ganas vuestros reviews!!Please!!!!**

**Un besazo enorme!!!**

**AllegraPM**


	8. Las Órdenes del Lord

**Holaaaaaaaa! He vueltooo! De nuevo, tarde un poco, pero como compensacion, os dejo un capi bastante largo, el mas largo q he escrito hasta ahora:D:D:D Y he de decir, q me gusta muxo como ha kedado. Una d las razones d xq no lo subi ants, es xq estuve retocando algunos detalles. Y bueno, este es el resultado! jeje Espero q os guste! Otra cosa, se q dije q en este capi ya sabriamos algo d las clases d defensa...se q muxas teneis ganas d ellas, pero x algunas razones he decidido no incluirlas en este capi...Pero d verdad prometo q en el siguiente estaran! Solo una cosa mas...me gustaria dedicar este capi a ****Pau tanamachi Malfoy**** q en su ultimo review estaba un poco triste, asiq t dedico el capi para q te animes ok? Y bueno, como siempre agradecer a tods los q m djais reviews! Me encanta recibirlos! jejeje Os animo a seguir haciendolo!**

**Bueno, pues si más...os contesto a ls reviews!**

**Okashi Minako**: hola wapaaaaaaa! D nuevo, mil gracias x tu review!jeje Y si, es cierto, os mal acostumbre con mis rapidas actualizaciones...jajaja Pero bueno, espero q no os enfadeis x ello!jeje Bueno..estoy d acuerdo con tu opinion del epilogo...escaso d sentimiento...pero en fin...q se le va a hacer! Bueno, como ya habras leido...t tndre con la curiosidad d las clases d defnsa al mnos un capi mas...lo sientoooo!Se q a veces soy malaaa, pero era necesario...si te das cuenta, todo lo q ha pasado en estos capis corresponde a un solo dia...X eso aun no lo meti...pero tranki, en el siguient no faltan!jajaja Y bueno, en cuanto a Draco y Herm, pues si, poco a poco...jajaja Pero si q es un avance q Draco empiece a ver ciertas "cosas" jaja y Herm...bueno, ya veras en este capi! jejeje. Pues nada más, q espro q dsfruts del capi y d nuevo, espero tu review (x cierto volviste a ser la 1º!jaja) Y q estoy encantada con mi fan #1 ! Un besazooooooo! xaooo

**drajer** :Holaaaa!Me alegro dq te gustara el capi y d nuevo siento la tardanza...ojala no tuviera mas preocupaciones q escribir mi fic...pero no es asi...jejeje Prometo q tratare d actualizar lo antes posible...Bueno, a lo q vams, a mi tmb me encanta q se hagan enojar mutuamnt... jajaja!Es lo q da vidilla a esta relacion! Bueno, en este capi se sabe algo d las instrucciones d draco...jaja Y como pediste, hay mas encuentros y enfrentamientos entre nuestra linda parejitaaa!jaja Espero q te guste y espero un nuevo review!besos!

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy**: wapaaaa! q tal estas? espero q ya muxo mjor!Siento lo d tu prrito...asiq como no puedo hacer muxo...pues como ya habras leido te dedico este capi...Espero q te guste! Animo y espro con ganas tu review! Un besin wapaaa!

**Kunii-24**: Q iluuuuuuuuuuu!Nueva lectora!jajaja Y ademas djas review!Mil gracias! Me alegra q te guste el fic...la verdad no es facil escribir algo q agrade a todo el mundo...pero bueno, yo lo intento...jajaja Bueno, d nuevo gracias y espero q sigas escribiendome reviews, es algo q me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y q me anima muxo! Espero q te guste este capi!xao y besos!

**Bueno, ya cnteste a los reviews del ultimo capi..Fueron pokitos...la verdad me haria muxa ilusion recibir alguno mas...Se q hay gnte q tiene mi fic con alert ...pero no m djan reviews :( D verdad, q me gustaria muxo saber la opinion d todos los q leis mi fic...Pero bueno, yo no obligo a nadie! jeje **

**En fin, q no me enrrollo más...os dejo con el capitulo 8! Uno d mis favoritos hasta el momento! Disfrutarlo!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo 8. Las Órdenes del Lord**

La noche había caído sobre Hogwarts, y los tres Gryffindors estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común frente a la chimenea, sin hablar. Harry miraba por la ventana, Ron parecía fascinado con las llamas y Hermione leía uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. No se prestaban atención pues cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry pensaba en Ginny. Durante la cena apenas le había mirado y cuando acabó se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a decirle nada. No soportaba que la pelirroja estuviese enfadada con él. Pero al parecer, Ginny no estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decirle, por lo menos hasta que no se le pasara el enfado. 

Ron, por su parte, seguía preocupado por el comportamiento de su amiga. A pesar de que aparentemente volvía a ser la misma de siempre, había algo en su mirada que no acababa de convencerle. Mirando de reojo, se fijó en Hermione que parecía inmersa en su lectura. Se mordía el labio como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada o cuando trataba de descifrar algo. Ese gesto siempre había hecho gracia a Ron que esbozó una leve sonrisa al observarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró de golpe cuando miró los ojos miel de la chica; no se movían. Eso solo podía significar una cosa…que estaba preocupada y nerviosa por algo. El qué, Ron no tenía ni la menor idea… Apartó la vista de su amiga y volvió a fijarla en el fuego, más preocupado aún que antes.

Y Hermione, en efecto, no leía. Por mucho que lo intentara, no era capaz de centrarse en el libro que sujetaba en sus manos. Al igual que tampoco era capaz de sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza. Durante la cena, no se atrevió a buscarlo en la mesa Slytherin. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior (donde el rubio le había exigido no volver a mirarle bajo ninguna circunstancia) y de los encuentros en el baño y en la biblioteca durante el día, lo último que quería era volver a tenerlo cerca. Y no era solo porque no le soportaba y porque no aguantaba sus insultos, sino porque desde que había empezado el curso, cada vez que estaban cerca, se sentía débil y vulnerable. Las piernas le temblaban, le dolían infinitamente las palabras despectivas que él le dirigía y le costaba horrores enfrentar su mirada y contestar a sus evasivas. 

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto en la cabeza, no entendía que demonios le estaba pasando. Para ella Malfoy siempre había sido una asquerosa serpiente que destilaba veneno cada vez hablaba. Pero dentro de ella aun estaba esa parte que pensaba que eso sólo era la máscara que su entorno le obligaba a llevar. No podía evitar pensar que Draco tenía alguna parte buena oculta detrás de esa postura de duro y prepotente. Sin saber muy bien porqué (aunque teniendo una ligera idea), se aferraba a esa idea. Lo más profundo de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa parte suya existiera de verdad y que él la dejara salir a flote alguna vez… 

Mientras estos pensamientos volaban por su mente, Hermione volvió a morderse el labio inferior y apretó con fuerza el libro entre sus manos; acababa de entender muchas cosas y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, quería pensar que Draco era una buena persona porque era la única forma que tenía de justificar lo que sentía. Si, tenía que admitirlo. No sabía cómo, ni cuando, pero sobretodo tampoco sabía por qué estaba sintiendo esas "cosas" por Malfoy. Él siempre había sido cruel con ella y siempre la menospreciaba y humillaba delante de todo el colegio. Su odio mutuo era conocido por todos y por eso no se explicaba cómo había podido pasar de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas a…¡NO¡No podía querer a Malfoy¡En qué demonios estaba pensando¿Cómo se podía haber enamorado de alguien que la trataba así? Era cierto que Malfoy estaba muy atractivo ese curso, pero para Hermione más que el físico, lo más importante siempre había sido el carácter y la personalidad. Y Malfoy no destacaba precisamente por eso. Sin embargo¿cómo sino se explicaban los escalofríos, pinchazos y temblores que sentía cada vez que él estaba cerca? Porque si de algo estaba segura, era que no eran escalofríos de miedo; porque ella no temía a Malfoy, nunca lo había hecho. Aún así, había algo muy fuerte dentro de ella que le decía que no se equivocaba. Tenía que encontrar esa parte de él costase lo que le costase. Lo tenía que hacer… por ella, porque necesitaba corroborar que era de esa parte de él, de la que se estaba…interesando, porque jamás se podría haber fijado en su parte fría y calculadora… ¿o sí¿Acaso era su carácter de "chico malo" lo que en realidad más le atraía? 

Aceptar que sentía algo por Malfoy no era tan fácil, es más, era algo que le asustaba muchísimo. Por eso, no acababa de asumirlo y se negaba rotundamente a sí misma la existencia de otro sentimiento que no fuera el odio hacia él.

Aún así, Hermione estaba hecha un completo lio. Ahora no sabía porque sentía… ¡ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que estaba sintiendo! Era algo nuevo, algo que ella nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera hacia Ron. 

Sin saber porqué una pregunta llegó a su mente¿Sentiría él los mismos cosquilleos, pinchazos y escalofríos que ella sentía? _-Por supuesto que no.- _pensó olvidándose de que estaba convencida de que no sentía absolutamente nada hacia el rubio.- _Ni siquiera le parezco atractiva…Además, soy la sangre sucia Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo que no hace más que molestar. Él jamás se fijaría ni sentiría nada por una…por alguien como yo…- _su gesto se ensombreció sin poder evitarlo. Una enorme tristeza se apoderó de ella y su corazón pareció encogerse en su pecho. Su razón y su corazón estaban en plena lucha…El ganador…sólo Hermione podía decidirlo._ - ¿Por qué ÉL, maldita sea¿Es que acaso no hay otros chicos en el colegio mucho más agradables que él, Hermione? _La castaña tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que se acumulaban en sus ojos. _– ¡No, basta!-_ se ordenó severamente- _Estás malinterpretando las cosas, Hermione. Esos encontronazos con Malfoy te han confundido, eso es todo. Lo mejor será no acercarme a él e ignorarlo todo el tiempo. Sí, eso será lo mejor. _. De nuevo volvió a ganar la razón, lo llevaba haciendo desde hace bastante pero…. ¿por cuánto tiempo más su corazón callaría? 

Trató de serenarse y se alegró de haberlo conseguido cuando se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos tenían la mirada fija en ella.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?- preguntó Harry mirando con preocupación a la castaña.

-Sí, sí, claro. Es solo que tengo ronda con Parkinson en un rato y no la soporto…- dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la rapidez con la que había encontrado una escusa.

-¿Tienes ronda hoy? Pensé que a ti te tocaba mañana.- añadió Ron mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, así era, pero Ernie me pidió que se la cambiara porque él mañana no podía hacerla.- repuso Hermione algo aliviada pues, tal como le pareció, su escusa había sonado del todo convincente.

-¿Y se la cambiaste aun sabiendo que te tocaría hacerla con Pansy? – preguntó incrédulo Harry.

-No me quedó más remedio. Le debía un favor.- contestó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué favor le debías tú a ese?- preguntó ahora Ron con un cierto tono de desdén.

-Lo que yo le debiera o no a Ernie, no es asunto tuyo Ronald.- dijo secamente Hermione.- Y ahora me voy, se me está haciendo tarde.- añadió levantándose rápidamente al ver que su amigo iba a replicar. – Os veré mañana en el desayuno.- dicho esto desapareció tras el retrato de la señora gorda.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-¡Maldita Granger! –Draco andaba en círculos por su cuarto, furioso.-¡Por Merlín que cada día te soporto menos!- dio una fuerte patada a la pata de su cama y se sentó en ella mientras pasaba las manos por su platinado cabello.

Granger, Granger… era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que jamás se acercaría a él si de ella dependiera? Eso no podía ser cierto. _-Todas las chicas de Hogwarts se mueren por mis huesos, me persiguen y me miran constantemente… ¿cómo va a ser ella menos?-_ Él sabía que causaba de todo menos repulsión. Pero esa impura se había atrevido a despreciarlo. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Le dejaría las cosas claras en cuanto se presentase la ocasión. 

_-Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo….Mejor para mi si esa sabelotodo insufrible no se fija en mis encantos… ¿Quién querría eso¡Yo por supuesto que no!- _Por supuesto que no quería eso, pero entonces… ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que Granger no le idolatrara? 

Volvió a levantarse y continuó caminando por la habitación. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba tanto Granger? Si, estaba atractiva… pero no dejaba de ser una sangre sucia, alguien inferior a él. Pero por más que trataba, no podía sacársela de sus pensamientos. Deseaba encontrarla y enfrentarla, hacerle pagar por haberlo menospreciado. ¡Justo ella, una hija de muggles! Sin embargo, eso supondría volver a tenerla cerca… ¿y si volvían esas extrañas sensaciones y escalofríos que Draco jamás había experimentado y que no podía controlar¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? Draco no lo entendía…pero estaba convencido de que no volvería a ocurrir. Él despreciaba a Granger, no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera desprecio hacia ella. 

-¡Cómo no pares, vas a acabar haciendo un surco en el suelo, Draco!-comentó divertido Zabini que acababa de entrar en el cuarto del rubio y observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Muy gracioso Blaise! -ironizó el rubio parándose. –Y acostúmbrate a llamar antes de entrar¿quieres?

-Como digas Malfoy.- añadió cansinamente el moreno rodando los ojos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Dime¿ya has hablado con el resto?- preguntó Draco con interés.

-Sí, todos excepto Pansy nos esperan en un aula del quinto piso.- informó el moreno.

-¿Y dónde demonios esta Pansy?

-Por suerte para nosotros, tiene ronda hoy y se encargará de que nadie merodee por allí.

-Perfecto.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.- Me encargaré de informarla personalmente entonces.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Zabini. 

-Sí, pero antes iré a buscar a Pansy.- informó Draco mientras ambos salían por la puerta.- Quiero asegurarme de que no se olvide de lo que tiene que hacer.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-¿Se puede saber donde se ha metido esta estúpida?- decía Hermione ya de mal humor pues Pansy no aparecía por ningún lado. Se encontraba paseando de un lado al otro del hall con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. No podía empezar la ronda sin Parkinson ya que se tenían que dividir las zonas por las que iban a patrullar. Hacía más de 10 minutos que tenía que estar allí, pero no se la veía llegar por ningún sitio. 

Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse. Estaba a punto de irse y comenzar la ronda por su cuenta cuando una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya Granger. ¿Fuera de tu sala común después de la hora?- dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. ¡No podía ser¿Por qué demonios el destino se empeñaba en poner a Malfoy en su camino? Quería ignorarlo, pero eso no sería buena idea. Malfoy se acabaría enfadando y eso no llevaría a nada bueno. Quería librarse de él lo antes posible. Cogió aire, abrió los ojos y fue aflojando los puños mientras se giraba lentamente para enfrentarlo.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti, Malfoy.-contestó con tono indiferente la castaña. Draco se sorprendió ante la agudeza de la prefecta pero no contestó. 

-Para tu información, hoy me toca ronda. Asique estoy donde tengo que estar.-continuó Hermione ante el silencio del rubio.

-Tenía entendido que hoy le tocaba ronda a Mcmillian.-dijo con tranquilidad Draco mientras se acercaba a la castaña. Él no quería, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

-Se la cambie.-espetó Hermione nerviosa viendo como Malfoy se acercaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz y se iba?- Te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu sala común Malfoy.-siguió hablando la castaña tratando de evitar incómodos silencios, a la vez que caminaba hacia atrás tratando de que el rubio no se le acercara.- A no ser que prefieras que avise a McGonagall para que ella se encargue de restar los 70 puntos y de imponer el castigo correspondiente.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no hable con Pansy, Granger.- espetó Draco.- ¿Dónde está?

-La misma pregunta me hago yo.- contestó Hermione con resignación. Estaba claro que el Slytherin no se iría de allí.

- Hace más de diez minutos que tendría que estar aquí.- añadió tratando de mantener el tono indiferente y sin mirar demasiado al rubio. Por suerte, había dejado de avanzar hacia ella, pero tan solo les distanciaban unos pasos.

-Bien, pues la esperaré.-dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared cercana ante la atónita mirada de Hermione.

-Malfoy, no puedes quedarte aquí. –exclamó Hermione.

-¿Y quién me lo prohíbe¿Tú, sangre sucia?-escupió Draco con malicia.- Soy prefecto, puedo estar aquí igual que tú.

-No, no puedes.-negó Hermione. No quería verlo, ni hablarle. No quería que estuviera cerca de ella.- Márchate ahora mismo o me veré obligada a llamar a…

-Qué pasa Granger¿no sabes hacer nada por ti misma?-provocó Draco incorporándose y rompiendo la distancia que los separaba. En el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos.

-¡Aléjate de mí, maldito hurón!- exclamó la castaña mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia atrás para volver a distanciarse del rubio hasta que chocó con la fría pared.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes, Granger?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, en el fondo, la reacción de la castaña le había causado un vacio en el estomago. 

-¿Miedo¿Yo a ti?-rió Hermione cosa que crispó aun más a Malfoy.- ¡Más quisieras Malfoy!

Draco no pudo más y se pegó a Hermione acorralándola contra la pared. Posó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña y notó como la chica se estremecía. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se pegó cuanto pudo a la pared, tratando de alejarse del rubio. Se le formó un nudo en el estomago. La proximidad de Draco le helaba la sangre y no se podía mover. La fragancia mentolada que él desprendía, penetró por su nariz haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Draco pudo notarlo y cierta sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro. Al parecer, a ella también le pasaban cosas extrañas cuando estaban cerca. Ante la atónita mirada de Hermione, Draco se acercó lentamente a su oído.

-Entonces…-susurró arrastrando suavemente las palabras- ¿por qué tiemblas cada vez que estoy cerca?- se separó del oído de la castaña para enfrentar su mirada, pero Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al igual que sus puños y tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario. Estaba totalmente rígida y mordía con tanta fuerza su labio inferior que casi sangraba. Draco la miró sorprendido mientras su corazón comenzaba a golpear violentamente en su pecho. Se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberse controlado y haber vuelto a acabar tan cerca de la castaña. Pero no se separó ni un milímetro. Quería que Hermione contestara a su pregunta. Lo deseaba por encima de todas las cosas. Si no era miedo, entonces¿qué era?

Draco separó la mano de la pared y agarró con ella el mentón de la castaña obligándola a mirarle. Ella al notar el contacto volvió a estremecerse, esta vez con más intensidad.

-¿No contestas Granger? -volvió a susurrar el rubio. Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos y los fijó en las orbes grises de Draco. Al rubio le dio un vuelco al corazón al notar la intensidad con la que esos enormes ojos miel le miraban. No mostraban miedo, ni odio…en realidad, no sabría explicar con exactitud lo que esos ojos querían expresar. El aroma silvestre que desprendía Hermione penetró en Draco, quien lo inspiró tratando de impregnarse completamente de él. Ese olor le embriagaba y le volvía loco…No lo podía evitar…

-Por favor, Malfoy-rogó la castaña con un hilo de voz sacando a Malfoy de su estado de embriaguez. No podía más, no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Simplemente, era superior a sus fuerzas- Déjame tranquila… ¿es tanto pedir?- añadió en un suspiro la castaña.

Draco no sabía porque, pero no quería separarse de ella. Quería seguir inspirando su dulce aroma. Sin embargo, un destello de lucidez cruzó su mente devolviéndole a la realidad. Además, el ruego de la castaña le pilló tan desprevenido que no pudo evitar complacerla. Se separó lentamente de ella, con un inexplicable esfuerzo, luchando con su cuerpo que reclamaba romper cualquier distancia entre ellos.

Hermione destensó todos sus músculos y lo miró extrañada. Sin embargo, la vista de Malfoy estaba fija en el suelo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Granger¿Por qué le había costado tanto separarse de ella?

-¡Draco!- exclamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-al oírla Draco salió del trance en el que había caído y se separó aún más de Hermione. Se giró y enfrentó a la morena que ahora lo miraba sin comprender que hacia él allí… ¿con Granger?

-Te estaba esperando Pansy.- dijo secamente el rubio. 

-¿En serio?- dijo la morena mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.- Pues ya estoy aquí. Dime Draco¿qué quieres?- preguntó con una voz melosa que repugnó a Hermione que observaba la escena desde la pared donde segundos antes había tenido pegado a Draco.

Al Slytherin le llevó unos segundos recordar porque había ido a buscar a Pansy. Inexplicablemente, la escena vivida anteriormente le había dejado descolocado y con la mente totalmente en blanco.

-Sólo era para decirte que después de la ronda te pases por mi cuarto.- la sonrisa de Pansy se acentuó aún más mientras que a Hermione volvía a formársele el nudo en el estomago.- Tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar.- Pansy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Hermione, por su parte, alucinaba… ¿Era lo que ella estaba pensando lo que le acababa de proponer a Pansy el rubio¡No¡No podía ser eso! Aunque la cara de estúpida que lucía Pansy tampoco lo desmentía.

- Bien, pues allí te espero.- concluyó Draco. A continuación se acercó a la morena la agarró fuertemente por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente mientras que ella situó las manos alrededor de su tibio cuello. Draco no sabía que le había impulsado a hacer aquello. Quizá lo necesitaba para sacar la bronca que tenía encima. Él necesitaba, quería, una respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo a Hermione. Pero en lugar de eso, había recibido una súplica. ¿Granger rogándole¿A él? Había algo que no encajaba y tenía que descubrir cuanto antes lo que era. Pero mientras tanto, se desahogaba con Parkinson. Había tenido demasiados sentimientos encontrados en apenas unos minutos y lo necesitaba. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él sabía que la dueña de ese beso no era Pansy precisamente…

Hermione observaba la escena con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y sentía como si alguien le estuviera arrancando el corazón. Tenía unas terribles ganas de lanzarse sobre Draco y darle un puñetazo en su linda cara. Aunque las ganas de arrancarle los pelos a Parkinson tampoco eran pocas. ¿Cómo podía estar besando de esa manera a Parkinson después de lo que acababa de pasar? Con esa escena, dejaban todo claro a Hermione, la proposición del rubio era exactamente lo que parecía. Lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos con solo pensarlo mientras que a la vez recordaba los escalofríos sentidos ante la proximidad y los susurros del rubio. Pero se contuvo, no quería dar a entender lo que, poco a poco, estaba comenzando a sentir.

Los segundos durante los cuales los dos Slytherins se besaban, le parecieron horas. Era como si alguien hubiera ralentizado el tiempo. Y al parecer, ellos se habían olvidado de su presencia. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacer algo para separarlos o explotaría.

-¡Muy linda la escena!-exclamó con odio y con una fortaleza de la que carecía.- Pero hace veinte minutos que teníamos que haber empezado con la ronda, Parkinson.- los chicos se separaron. Pansy miró con furia a la castaña que les observaba con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos miel expresaban una indiferencia que no sentía para nada y Draco se sorprendió de la aparente fortaleza que mostraba cuando segundos antes, cuando le rogó que la dejara en paz, le había parecido una chica indefensa y asustada. Se sentía un completo estúpido por haber besado a Pansy en su presencia. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Granger tiene razón, Pansy. - dijo Malfoy también tratando de sonar indiferente y evitando mirar a la castaña.-Debéis empezar con la ronda. Es tarde.

-Si no hay más remedio…- dijo Pansy rodando los ojos mientras se separaba de Draco.

-Yo me voy.-anunció Draco.-Y recuerda lo que te dijo Zabini, Pansy.

-Descuida.- dijo Pansy.- Nos vemos después Draco.- se despidió dirigiéndole una pícara sonrisa.

-Adiós Pansy.- se despidió de la morena.- Granger.- sabía que no debía, pero la miró. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho pues su mirada lo perforó como si fueran mil lanzas afiladas.

-Hasta nunca Malfoy.- contestó enfadada la castaña. Sentía tal rabia por dentro que no la podía controlar. Le daba igual lo que pensara el rubio. ¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido engreído? 

-Siempre tan encantadora Granger- bufó enfadado Draco (más para sí mismo que para que lo oyeran las chicas) mientras se giraba y se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

-Yo iré por la lechucería, el séptimo, el sexto y el quinto piso.- anunció Hermione a Pansy sin perder más tiempo.- Tú encárgate del primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto.

-¿Desde cuándo decides tú, sangre sucia?-escupió con odio Pansy.- Yo me encargaré del segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto piso y tu del resto.

-¡Cómo quieras Parkinson!- Hermione no tenía ganas de discutir, lo único que deseaba era perder a la morena de vista cuanto antes. Si estaba en el mismo espacio que ella durante más tiempo no estaba segura de poder controlar las ganas de lanzarle una maldición allí mismo. - ¡Pero empecemos de una vez!

Pansy le dirigió una mirada asesina pero no dijo nada. Hermione la ignoró y se encaminó hacia el primer piso, dispuesta a empezar de una vez con su ronda. En el momento que perdió a Pansy de vista, silenciosas lágrimas cubrieron su hermoso rostro. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estar en su cama de la torre Gryffindor como en ese momento. 

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-¡Por fin Malfoy!- exclamó Zabini que lo esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del aula acordada.- Pensaba que te había cazado algún profesor.

-¿Están todos?- preguntó él casi en un susurro e ignorando el comentario del moreno.

-Sí, están dentro.- informó Zabini que miraba extrañado al rubio. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y parecía… enfadado. 

Draco pasó al lado de Zabini y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Justo cuando iba a girarlo, Zabini le frenó.

-Oye Malfoy…-llamó el moreno.- ¿Te pasa algo?- Había esperado recibir una de las típicas miradas asesinas del rubio. Pero ante su asombro, no fue así. Los ojos de Draco estaban casi inexpresivos, pero se podía apreciar en ellos un extraño brillo.

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar, Zabini.- aseguró el rubio muy serio ocultando la sorpresa que le provocó la pregunta de Blaise. Ellos siempre se habían llevado más o menos bien, pero jamás tuvieron demasiada confianza. Por eso el hecho de que Zabini simulara preocuparse por él le sorprendió y tenía que reconocer que incluso le agradaba un poco. Él nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo, alguien en quien confiar, todos se arrimaban a él por interés. Quizás Blaise era el único que no lo hacía demasiado, pues su posición era similar a la de Draco y en muchas ocasiones se valía por sí mismo. 

Draco sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad… ¿Un Malfoy pensando en la confianza y en la amistad¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una niñita sensiblera¡Por supuesto que no¡Él era un Malfoy! Tenía cosas muchísimo más importantes que atender. No podía perder su valioso tiempo preocupándose por cosas tan banales como los sentimientos y la amistad. -_Esos sentimientos son para los débiles, Draco_. Le recodaba con frecuencia su padre. 

-Entremos de una vez.- bufó el rubio.- Cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor.- Zabini no replicó y siguió a Draco hasta el interior del aula.

La estancia no era muy grande. Las mesas habían sido desplazadas hacían un lado y en el medio del aula había un circulo de sillas, todas ocupadas, excepto las de Draco y Blaise. Al fondo había un gran armario de madera bastante viejo y destartalado. A su izquierda, una gran ventana por la que se filtraban los rayos de la luna. La estancia estaba en penumbra, tan solo unas cuantas velas y la luna, la iluminaban. 

El silencio se hizo cuando los dos Slytherins entraron en el lugar. Todos giraron la cabeza para observar a su líder. Draco atravesó junto con Zabini la estancia hasta sentarse en su sitio. Blaise hizo lo propio a su derecha. 

-Bien, seré breve.- dijo Draco con una voz penetrante.- Hoy recibí las primeras instrucciones.-el silencio llenó la sala. La tensión, el nerviosismo y las ansias por saber, se palpaban fácilmente en el ambiente.

-¿Y bien, Malfoy?- preguntó impaciente Nott, sentado justo enfrente de Draco, entre Crabbe y Goyle.- ¿Qué ordena el Señor Tenebroso?

-De momento quiere que seamos prudentes y que no llamemos demasiado la atención. Nadie tiene que sospechar que le servimos y que en breve nos convertiremos en… mortífagos.- Cuando pronunció la última palabra, un murmullo de emoción recorrió la sala pero a Draco le invadió un intenso frío, que recorrió toda su espalda. Se removió incomodo, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia y continuó hablando. - También ordena que estemos alerta ante cualquiera movimiento sospechoso por parte de Dumbledore. –más silencio.- El Lord cree que el viejo chiflado está tramando algo y quiere que tratemos de averiguarlo.

-¿Y cómo demonios vamos a hacerlo sin llamar la atención?- intervino Alexia Stevenson, una Slytherin de sexto año.

-Aún no lo sé.- apuntó Draco.- Tendremos que pensarlo. Pero ha de ser cuanto antes, ya que algún inepto ha fracasado en la misión que se le encomendó y el Lord está furioso y quiere avances lo antes posible. –de nuevo se formó una nube de tensión en la sala. Todos sabían lo malo que era que su señor no estuviera de buen humor.- Nos ha dado un plazo de tres meses para recaudar información que pueda serle útil. - añadió el rubio.

-¿Tres meses!- exclamó Nott.- ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo, Malfoy!

-Baja la voz Nott.- gruñó Draco.- ¿Qué parte de "no llamar la atención" no has entendido?

-Draco…- intervino Zabini.- Nott tiene razón. No sólo no sabemos cómo espiar a Dumbledore para averiguar lo que se trae entre manos, sino que ni siquiera sabemos cuando está en Hogwarts. 

-Lo sé.- afirmó Draco.- Pero no nos queda más remedio que encontrar el modo de saberlo. 

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si en ese plazo no hemos recaudado suficiente información?-preguntó temeroso Crabbe.

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?- dijo irónicamente el rubio.- Para empezar, dudo mucho que permitiera que nos uniésemos definitivamente a él. Aunque, sin duda, ese sería el menor de nuestros problemas.- dijo con una mueca. Todos se removieron inquietos en sus asientos entendiendo lo que el rubio quería decir.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Nott.- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-En primer lugar, hay que averiguar con qué frecuencia Dumbledore se ausenta del colegio. Mi padre me contó que, en verano, por lo menos una vez por semana, iba al Ministerio a hablar con el ministro. Sin embargo, sospecha que eso era tan solo una tapadera para despistar al Lord. – comentó Malfoy.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando iba al Ministerio, no era sólo para hablar con el ministro?- preguntó Zabini.

-No exactamente.- negó Draco.- De hecho estoy seguro de que se reunía y se reúne con él para ayudarlo a frenar los ataques a sangre sucia y para armar algún estúpido plan contra el Señor Tenebroso.- apuntó.- Él piensa que seguirá acudiendo al Ministerio con frecuencia, pero sospecha que no es al único sitio a donde irá.

-¿Y Él quiere que nosotros averigüemos a donde va?- inquirió con incredulidad Alexia.- ¿Desde aquí¿O es que pretende que encontremos la forma de salir del castillo para seguirlo?

-¡Eso es una estupidez¡No podemos salir de Hogwarts!-exclamó Goyle.- ¡Y menos ahora que han reforzado las medidas de seguridad!

-Usa el cerebro de vez en cuando, Stevenson.- dijo fríamente Draco ganándose una dura mirada de la chica la cual ignoró sin dificultad.- El hecho de que nosotros estemos aquí supone una increíble ventaja. Podremos tener algo más vigilado a Dumbledore e informar de cuando se ausenta y de cuando regresa. 

-No veo de qué le puede servir eso al Lord.- comentó Nott. Draco soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

-¿Es que hay que explicároslo todo?- preguntó el rubio comenzando a perder la paciencia. Interpretó el silencio como una afirmación y suspiró resignado.- Si sabe cuando no se encuentra en Hogwarts ordenará a los mortífagos que le sigan. Además, si no está aquí nosotros podremos comenzar a…- pero su voz quedó interrumpida por un fuerte portazo. Todos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y miraron hacia la puerta apuntando con sus varitas y conteniendo la respiración. Al ver quién se encontraba allí, se relajaron.

-¡Se puede saber qué narices haces, Parkinson!- exclamó Draco enojado acercándose a la morena mientras la jalaba del brazo. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía una expresión de angustia en la cara.- ¿No se supone que tenías que estar vigilando?

-¡Suél…ta…me Draco!- dijo entrecortadamente la morena dando una fuerte sacudida para librarse del rubio.- Por… eso vengo…Es… Fi…Filch… ¡viene hacia aquí!- exclamó asustada.

-¡Mierda!- dijo el rubio.- ¿dónde está ahora?

-Cuando lo vi, estaba en el cuarto piso y se acercaba a las escaleras.- le dijo Pansy.

-¡Rápido! Salir todos de aquí.- ordenó.-Tenemos que ir al sexto piso. En mitad del pasillo hay un cuadro con dos espadachines. Es un pasadizo secreto que lleva directo a las mazmorras

-¡Draco! Granger iba a patrullar ese pasillo.- dijo alterada Pansy.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo el rubio que se quedo unos instantes en silencio, decidiendo qué hacer.- No importa, nos arriesgaremos. –resolvió el rubio. - Y si Granger aparece, dejármela a mí.

-Pero…-replicaron Zabini y Pansy a la vez.

-Pero nada. ¡Vamos! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Todos salieron rápidamente del aula y Draco juraría haber oído el maullido de la señora Norris, pero no se detuvo a comprobarlo. 

Recorrieron tan aprisa como pudieron el pasillo del quinto piso hasta que llegaron a las escaleras. Las subieron apresuradamente y enseguida se encontraron en el sexto piso. Aparentemente estaba vacío, asique sin pensárselo dos veces lo recorrieron buscando el cuadro que Draco les había dicho. El pasillo estaba oscuro asique Draco encendió su varita para buscar mejor. No tardaron en dar con él.

-_Vil Villano.- _susurró el rubio. A continuación el cuadro giró sobre si mismo dejando ver un pequeño pasadizo por el que comenzaron a meterse los Slytherins. Mientras, Draco escrutaba intranquilo el pasillo, buscando cualquier señal de movimiento. Miró a la derecha, pero sólo encontró oscuridad. Sin embargo, al mirar a la izquierda divisó un pequeño atisbo de luz.

-Granger…-susurró. La luz se aproximaba y todavía quedaban por entrar Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy y él. 

- ¡Daros prisa!- apremió el rubio a sus compañeros. El pasadizo era muy estrecho y tan solo podían pasar de uno en uno. Primero pasaron Crabbe y Goyle con bastante dificultad. Cuando Zabini se disponía a entrar una voz resonó por el pasillo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Hermione. Su voz no sonaba lejos.

-¡Deprisa Blaise!- dijo Pansy mientras empujaba al moreno para entrar ella detrás.- ¡Vamos Draco!- le apremió la morena antes de desaparecer por el retrato. Draco tenía medio cuerpo metido cuando la luz de la varita de Hermione le cegó los ojos.

-¡TÚ!- exclamó sin dar crédito Hermione. Otra vez él¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso?

-Aparta la varita Granger, me vas a dejar ciego.- protestó Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- preguntó enfadada la castaña. Hacía tan solo un rato que había conseguido dejar de llorar.- Te advertí que si no volvías a tu sala común…

-Granger…-susurró Draco con tono amenazador mientras agarraba la muñeca de la mano en la que Hermione sostenía la varita y la apartaba de su cara.- A mí nadie me advierte y mucho menos… una sangre sucia sabelotodo.- añadió, sin saber porque le había costado tanto pronunciar las últimas palabras. En el rostro de la castaña se formó una mueca de dolor. Liberó su muñeca de la mano de Malfoy, que le estaba abrasando la piel y apuntó al pecho del chico con la varita.

-¡Estoy harta de tus insultos Malfoy!- soltó con dolor la chica. Draco alzó una ceja con incredulidad. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esa reacción.- Si tan repugnante soy para ti…- continuó Hermione.- ¿por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?

Draco no sabía que decir. Era bastante coherente lo que la chica le proponía. Ambos se odiaban desde que se conocían. Pero Draco estaba lejos de sentir repulsión hacia ella. De hecho, la forma que tenía de enfrentarlo le atraía sobremanera, en realidad, le atraía casi todo en ella. Sería una…impura, sí, pero ninguna chica se atrevía a hacerle frente, ninguna se atrevía a insultarle y sobretodo, ninguna provocaba tantos sentimientos encontrados en él como había conseguido ella en tan poco tiempo. Lo malo era que aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-¿Sabes Granger? Creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo…- dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al oído de ella. Quería volver a olerla, a sentirla cerca…sería la última vez.- No causas más que repulsión en mí…Eres y siempre serás una asquerosa sangre sucia.-arrastró cada palabra cómo si pesaran toneladas, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba con esfuerzo una sonrisa burlona. Sólo Merlín sabe lo que le costó pronunciar esas palabras y esbozar esa sonrisa. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de alejarse de Granger. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y si quería pararlo, lo mejor era provocar que ella lo odiara aún más si podía y conseguir así que no volviese a juntarse a él. Sin duda, no estaba lejos de conseguirlo después de las palabras que le acababa de dirigir.

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte nunca más a mí maldito hurón! - le insultó Hermione mientras la palma de su mano se estrellaba sobre el pálido pómulo del sorprendido rubio. A Draco jamás le había dolido tanto una bofetada como aquella. Aunque sabía que se la tenía bien merecida, Granger pagaría por haberlo golpeado. 

-¡Cómo te atreves Granger!- exclamó Draco agarrándola por una de sus muñecas, atrayéndola hacia él bruscamente. Hermione chocó contra su pecho y alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos grises que irradiaban algo más que furia. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la dureza de aquel mar grisáceo y ante el acelerado palpitar del corazón del rubio. En sus ojos comenzaron a formarse pequeñas lágrimas, que luchó por contener.

-¡Te lo merecías!– le espetó Hermione.- ¡Suéltame idiota¡Suéltame!- protestaba mientras que con su mano libre golpeaba el pecho del chico.

-Escúchame bien Granger…No te atrevas a volver a hacer algo como eso o…

-¿O qué¿Qué más me puedes hacer Malfoy?-dijo furiosa Hermione.- Me humillas, me insultas, utilizas cualquier momento para ridiculizarme delante de todo el colegio… - decía mientras elevaba por momentos la voz mientras que de sus ojos se escapaban un par de lágrimas de furia. Sin embargo, la semioscuridad en la que se encontraban impidió que Draco lo apreciara. -¿Qué puede haber peor que eso Malfoy?- dijo Hermione ocultando tras su rabia el dolor que sentía en esos instantes.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. La castaña le estaba reprochando todo lo que le había hecho durante los últimos años y no se sintió para nada feliz. Oído de su boca, sonaba aún peor… ¿De verdad le importaba tanto lo que él le dijera? 

-Creí oírte decir una vez -dijo suavemente arrastrando más de lo normal las palabras.- que no eras lo suficientemente estúpida como para que te afectara lo que yo te dijera. – esa frase fue pronunciada en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás. -¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas Granger? -Martilló aun más los vidriosos ojos de Hermione que se quedó totalmente petrificada ante lo que el rubio acababa de decir. Era cierto, ella había dicho exactamente esas palabras en el tren hace poco. Aunque sólo ella sabía la poca parte de verdad que había en ellas. Le dolía, siempre le habían dolido sus palabras. Pero jamás se lo reconocería, no le daría ese gusto. Haciendo acopio de su fortaleza y valentía, se enderezó y recuperando la dureza en su mirada, la dirigió hacia el rubio. 

-Y yo creía, Malfoy, que no te molestabas en escuchar lo que una sangre sucia tuviera que decir.- de nuevo su orgullo salía a flote. Era en lo único que podía apoyarse cuando tenía al rubio delante.

En el rostro de Draco apareció una media sonrisa al escuchar a la castaña, a pesar de que su respuesta había sido un golpe bajo en toda regla. Desde luego, era muy astuta y siempre encontraba algo con lo combatir a sus ofensas. Y ahora él, no sabía que contestar. Por mucho que le fastidiara reconocerlo, ella tenía razón¿desde cuándo escuchaba todas y cada unas de las palabras que ella decía¿Acaso esperaba escuchar algo... interesante? Pero la verdad, era que esa frase había quedado grabada en él desde aquel día en el tren. Le había molestado infinitamente la indiferencia que ella había mostrado hacia él, de hecho, aún le molestaba.

-No es típico de ti evadir preguntas Granger…- dijo Draco mientras soltaba lentamente a la castaña. No se le había ocurrido nada más que decir.

-Tampoco es típico de ti preocuparte por lo que yo piense o diga.- dijo en un susurro la castaña. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero a la vez, sentía como si en su estómago revolotearan miles de mariposas de sólo pensar que el rubio estaba pendiente de ella. El Slytherin iba a replicar pero Hermione fue más rápida. –Pero si tanto te interesa,- Draco abrió sus ojos grises exageradamente. ¿Ella iba a contestar a su pregunta? -recuerdo perfectamente lo que dije, y lo mantengo. – furia, eso es lo que recorrió a Draco en ese momento. 

-No era eso lo que parecía. - dijo Draco cada vez más furioso. 

-Que no me afecte no quiere decir que no me harte de escucharte Malfoy. –añadió más nerviosa de lo que le hubiese gustado mientras se alejaba poco a poco del rubio, temiendo que él la volviese a atrapar. Los dos se miraban fijamente, el silencio parecía irrompible en ese momento hasta que de repente Hermione habló:

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy.- espetó. Ya no lo miraba a él, sino que tenía la vista más allá del chico, en el fondo del pasillo.

-¿Quién crees que eres para darme orde…?–empezó a decir Draco.

-¡He dicho que te largues!- gruñó Hermione interrumpiéndole. Draco se percató de que algo sucedía y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia donde la chica miraba. Una gata vieja y desaliñada avanzaba hacia ellos por el pasillo. 

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó el chico mirando sorprendido a la castaña. Ella lo miró confundida. - ¿Por qué dejas que me vaya Granger?- añadió con el tono más serio e indiferente que le fue posible. Ya que, indiferencia hacia lo que la chica estaba haciendo, era lo menos que sentía en esos momentos.

–No dudes que no habría cosa que me diera más placer que verte castigado Malfoy. –añadió cruzándose de brazos y esbozando la media sonrisa que solía usar él. El estómago de Draco comenzó a revolotear al ver aquella expresión en la castaña. Ella nunca le había dirigido una sonrisa, ni siquiera una burlona como en esos momentos hacia. Y tenía que reconocer, que se veía tremendamente hermosa cuando lo hacía. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensarlo y volvió a centrarse en la conversación que estaba manteniendo.

-¿Entonces?- insistió el rubio levantando la ceja, de manera que se veía realmente sexy. 

– No tientes a la suerte Malfoy…Aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.-dijo seriamente la chica, aunque sonreía por dentro ante aquel gesto del rubio, que conseguía volverla loca. 

No sabía porque estaba salvándole, no se reconocía. Pero la casi invisible sonrisa que Draco tenía en esos momentos le impedía totalmente arrepentirse.

- ¿A qué esperas? –preguntó la castaña al ver que el rubio no se movía.- ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta maldito hurón!- exclamó mientras le atravesaba con la mirada. 

El Slytherin, sin pensárselo dos veces, regresó al cuadro rápidamente y se dispuso a entrar por él. Sin embargo, en el último momento, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a la prefecta. Ésta le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Y Granger…-susurró- No imagines cosas… Todo lo que digas tiene el mismo interés para mí que lo que diga un insignificante elfo doméstico…- dijo suavemente manteniendo esa leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Hermione apretaba furiosa los puños. Observó con diversión la reacción de la castaña y volvió a girarse para entrar por el hueco del cuadro mientras oía protestar a Hermione.

-¡Malfoy eres un completo…- el chico no escuchó el final de la frase, aunque no le hizo demasiada falta. Sabía perfectamente como había concluido la castaña. 

-Idiota… !- concluyó Hermione una vez que el cuadro se había cerrado. -¡Encima ni siquiera me lo agradece!- bufó resignada, preguntándose si realmente era Malfoy el estúpido y no ella por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de fastidiarle. Se decantó más por la segunda opción y se maldijo a sí misma por haberse dejado vencer por la vulnerabilidad que se apoderaba de ella ante la cercanía del Slytherin. Si Harry y Ron se enteraban de aquello, jamás se lo perdonarían, estaba completamente segura de ello.

Sin perder más tiempo, pues la señora Norris estaba a escasos metros de ella y ya se oían los pasos de Filch al final del pasillo, echó a correr hacia el lado contrario, ya que su ronda debería haber acabado hace por lo menos quince minutos.

Minutos después, entraba en su sala común fatigada tras la carrera. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Cuando entró, sus compañeras ya dormían. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se cambió y se metió en la cama. La última imagen que pasó por su cabeza fue la de cierto rubio esbozando una bonita sonrisa.

Por su parte, Draco acababa de salir del pasadizo. Se encontraba en las mazmorras, que en esos momentos estaban totalmente desiertas. Por si acaso, antes de salir había mirado a ambos lados para asegurarse. Ahora caminaba hacia su sala común, recordando lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Granger le acababa de salvar de las garras de Filch? Sólo con pensarlo, una sonrisa se formó de nuevo en su rostro. Por más que lo pensaba, más increíble le parecía. Si hubiese sido al revés, ahora mismo Gryffindor tendría unos cuantos puntos menos y a su prefecta castigada. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía sentido, ella no le soportaba¿no?

Siguió buscando respuestas hasta que se plantó delante de la pared que daba entrada a su sala común. Murmuró la contraseña y se escabulló dentro, intuyendo que esa noche, Granger y la forma de preguntarle porque había hecho aquello si ella le odiaba, ocuparían gran parte de sus pensamientos antes, durante y después de dormir. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno q me decis? Os gustooo? jajaja Como veis, mas Draco/Herm en este capi...el destino se empeña en cruzarlos! jajaja Sera maloooo!jajaja En fin, decidme q opinais del capi...yo ahora estoy d vacaciones y me dedicare a seguir con el fic, intentare escribir todos los capis q pueda, xq luego tndre q volver a empezr a estudiar...**

**Me dspido hasta el siguiente capi! R E V I E W S ! besos**

**.··.·AllegraPM·.··.**


	9. La Sala de Estudio

**Hola de nuevo!! Me exasteis de mnos¿?jaja Bueno, la tardanza se esta haciendo más común en mí…y no paro d sentirlo, pero entre estudiar, practicas y demás historias no tngo tiempo para nada. El fic lo escribo sobretodo x las noxe, xq es cuando me sobra algo d tiempo. Pero bueno, dicen q mas vale tard q nunk!! Asiq aki estoy d nuevo con un largísimo capitulo!!jaja Como veis, no dudo en recompensaros x ser pacientes y fieles a mi fic!! Me haceis tremendamnt feliz con vuestras opiniones!! Muxas Gracias!! Y como buena escritora..respondo a mis fieles seguidoras!! :P jaja **

**joyce malfoy black****: **Holaaa!! Creo q eres nueva x aki no¿? jaja Me alegra muxisimo q te guste mi fic. Lo escribo cn toda la ilusión!! Jaja Espero q lo sigas leyendo y x supuest q te siga gustando!! 1besitooo!!

**drajer****: **Wapaaa!! Veo q has sido cnstant djandom reviews ultimamnt y eso me encanta!! :D:D Bueno como podras comprobar he accedido a tus deseos y subo otro capi bastant largooo!!espero q t guste igual o mas q el anterior. No sabs la satisfacción q me dio cuando lei tu review y me dijist q te divertiste con el ultimo capi. La verdad esq hubiese estado bn q Herm se agarrase d los pelos con Pansy…creo q no lo dscartare!! Jaja Bueno te adelant q en este capi hay mas d esos encuentros q a ti t gustan!! Jaja Espero q te gutn tmb!!Besazos!! Y mil gracias x tus reviews!!

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy****: **Hola d nuevo!! Me alegra muxo q te siga gustand mi fic!! Siento haber tardado tanto en serio…pero estoy muy liada ultimamnt….En fin! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!! Xaoooo! Cuidate!!

**Kunii-24****: **Gracias x tu review!!y gracias x lo dq escribo bn! Jeje Me hace ilusion q me lo digan, xq soy una simple aficionada…jaja Espero q dsfruts d este capi!! Ns vemos!! 1 besin!!

**Angie Granger****: **Mil gracias x tu review!! Me alegro dq te guste mi fic!! Bueno, la verdd esq opino q es important mostrar ambos punts d vista, tanto el d Herm como el d nuestro atractivo rubio!!jaja Y si, poco a poco parece q va surgiendo algo… Veras lo q dpara el nuevo capi! Jaja espero q te guste!! 1 besazo

**Y sin más…..La HiStOrIa CoNtInUa……..**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 9. La sala de estudio**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el comienzo del curso. El calor había empezado a remitir y el frío iba colándose poco a poco en los terrenos del castillo. Para los alumnos, las clases seguían siendo igual de aburridas e interminables, y muchos de ellos, ya tenían una montaña de tareas pendientes acumuladas en sus salas comunes. Ron y Harry, como Hermione ya había predicho, no eran la excepción y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que acudieran a ella desesperados pidiéndole ayuda.

Era viernes por la tarde y Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando la redacción sobre la caza de brujas que el profesor Binns les había mandado para el fin de semana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al imaginarse las súplicas de sus amigos. Pero, aunque sabía que no podría negarse a prestarles ayuda, decidió que no se lo pondría tan fácil esa vez. Les ayudaría sí, pero antes les haría sufrir un poco.

Dejando ese pensamiento a un lado, volvió a centrarse en su redacción y tras leer la última frase que aparecía en su pergamino, comenzó a escribir rápidamente, como si temiera que las palabras que tenía que poner a continuación se fueran a volatilizar de un momento a otro de su mente. Estaba tan concentrada en acabar que no se percató de que cierto rubio la observaba con atención desde una de las estanterías cercanas. _-Parece que se le va la vida en esa dichosa redacción.- _Pensó divertido el Slytherin al ver a la castaña escribiendo con tanto ímpetu. Tras observarla con una media sonrisa, volvió a centrar su atención en encontrar los libros que le hacían falta para su trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Desde que la castaña le salvase de Filch, los prefectos no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, salvo para insultarse claro. Hermione aún no se perdonaba por haber salvado el cuello a Malfoy. Se arrepentía de ello siempre que lo recordaba, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Además, Malfoy ni siquiera se lo había agradecido y eso fue lo que consiguió enfurecerla del todo. Sentía que ahora odiaba más que nunca al Slytherin y aquellas dudas existenciales que se habían cruzado por su cabeza aquella tarde en la sala común quedaron relegadas a un tercer plano. Sus ganas de vengarse del rubio eran más fuertes y cada vez que él se metía con ella, arremetía con astucia de tal forma que Malfoy, en más de una ocasión, había perdido su sonrisa de superioridad y se había alejado farfullando. Hermione se había sentido orgullosa de sí misma en aquellos momentos, al igual que Harry y Ron, que disfrutaban viendo como su amiga conseguía cerrarle la boca al estúpido de Malfoy sin necesidad de que ellos intervinieran.

Por su parte, Draco, disfrutaba haciendo enfurecer a la castaña, aunque cuando ella salía ganando, no le quedaba más remedio que alejarse mientras escuchaba las risas de la comadreja y de San Potter a sus espaldas. Durante esos enfrentamientos, no habían vuelto a sentir escalofríos ni esas cosas extrañas que anteriormente habían experimentado, por lo que ambos se habían olvidado de ello completamente y se habían dedicado a hacerse la vida imposible mutuamente.

Draco finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando y alargó su brazo para alcanzarlo. Abrió con cuidado el viejo libro y hojeó las primeras páginas. Al cerciorarse de que aquel tomo le serviría volvió a cerrarlo y se dirigió a la estantería contigua, que quedaba mucho más cercana a la mesa donde se encontraba Granger. Inconscientemente, volvió a fijarse en la prefecta. Al parecer ya había concluido su redacción y ahora estaba enfrascada en lo que ella habría calificado como "lectura ligera". Divisaba parcialmente el rostro de la chica, y por unos instantes se entretuvo en observarlo. Al principio su rostro carecía de expresión, pero conforme iba avanzando su lectura, su frente se arrugó y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, para minutos después, dar paso a una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Al percatarse de que llevaba un rato observando como un estúpido a la sangre sucia apartó rápidamente la mirada y continuó con su búsqueda.

Al rato, un pequeño murmullo rompió el silencio de aquel sector de la biblioteca. Draco alzó la vista para encontrar el foco de aquella perturbación. Sus ojos grises no tardaron en dar con los culpables. Se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación.

-Herm, por favor, tienes que ayudarnos-susurró suplicante Ron mirando a su amiga. Él y Harry acababan de entrar en la biblioteca y se habían sentado a ambos lados de la prefecta.

-No Ronald, ya os lo avise.- repuso Hermione tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.- El primer día os recomendé que llevarais los deberes al día y os advertí que si no lo hacíais no os ayudaría cuando tuvieseis la soga al cuello. Lo siento chicos.- concluyó contundente la castaña en un susurro.

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que hemos estado…-comenzó a decir Harry.

-¿Ocupados? –se adelantó con un susurro irónico Hermione, levantando una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Draco sonrió inconscientemente al observar ese gesto tan característico de él en el rostro de la Gryffindor.

-Si, Herm, sabes que hemos comenzado con los entrenamientos de quiddich, además de cumplir con todos los castigos de Snape…

-Si claro, pero después de eso, siempre teníais tiempo para jugar al ajedrez mágico o a los snaps explosivos ¿verdad? –repuso la castaña mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero Hermione…es el único tiempo libre del que disponemos.- se excusó Ron.- ¿No pretenderás que lo malgastemos no?

-Ronald, hacer los deberes no es malgastar el tiempo.-replicó furiosa la castaña.- A no ser que consideres que el ajedrez mágico te vaya a ayudar a conseguir un trabajo cuando salgas de Hogwarts.-ironizó la castaña.

-Hombre, lo haría si se dedicara a ser jugador profesional de ajedrez.-bromeó Harry consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de Ron y una dura mirada de Hermione.

-En ese caso no necesitará mi ayuda.-añadió Hermione cerrando el grueso tomo que estaba leyendo y comenzando a guardar sus cosas en la mochila.

-Venga Herm, Harry sólo bromeaba, ¿Verdad?- se apresuró a decir Ron ante la inminente marcha de su amiga.

-Por supuesto.- corroboró Harry de inmediato.-Esta bien Herms, tienes razón.- añadió rápidamente al ver que la castaña no cedía.-Debimos llevar nuestros deberes al día…

-Sí, es cierto…-le apoyó el pelirrojo.- Pero ya nos conoces Hermione…-se excusó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de inocencia a su amiga.- Ayúdanos por favor…- suplicó desesperado. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de ambos chicos cuando Hermione detuvo su afán por guardar sus cosas y los miraba de hito en hito, cavilando sobre la decisión que tomar.

-De acuerdo.-suspiró resignada la castaña ante las miradas de cordero degollado que le dirigían sus amigos.-Os ayudaré.

-¡Gracias Herm! – exclamaron demasiado alto ganándose una dura mirada por parte de la señora Pince, aunque eso no hizo que la sonrisa se les borrase de la cara.

De repente Ron se abalanzó sobre la castaña y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara.-Eres la mejor…- murmuró tímidamente el pelirrojo provocando que ella sonriera aun con las mejillas prendidas.

-Si claro…-sonrió Hermione y al instante los tres soltaron una silenciosa carcajada.

Draco seguía observando la escena y una mueca desagradable se dibujó en sus labios al observar como Weasley besaba a Granger. Aquella escena le causó tanta repulsión (y tanta rabia :D) que no se sintió capaz de seguir mirando a aquellos estúpidos un minuto más. Asique salió de su escondite y avanzó como un torbellino hacia la salida, asegurándose de pasar al lado de la mesa en la que se encontraban los tres Gryffindors.

-¡Qué patético!- soltó cuando estaba a su lado lo suficientemente alto para que los tres le escuchasen. Como era de esperar, Ron saltó de su asiento y le apuntó con su varita.

-¿Qué problema tienes ahora Malfoy?- el rubio se frenó en seco y miró de forma desagradable al pelirrojo.

-¡Ron no!- le frenó Hermione poniéndose también de pie y bajando el brazo del pelirrojo.-No le sigas el juego, es lo que quiere.-le susurró en el oído provocando que una inexplicable furia recorriera a Malfoy.

-¿Quieres que los enumere, Comadreja?-respondió Draco con su típica sonrisa. Ron apretó las mandíbulas y los puños consiguiendo que la sonrisa de Malfoy fuera más pronunciada.

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca y te vas Malfoy? Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.-espetó Hermione. Lentamente Draco alejó su mirada del pelirrojo y buscó la de la castaña. Ambas miradas se encontraron nuevamente, como lo llevaban haciendo en los últimos días. De nuevo comenzaba su particular guerra. Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Los ojos de Malfoy la miraban furiosos, echaban chispas. Y los ojos miel de ella, no se quedaban atrás.

-¡Ah Granger! Estás aquí… -dijo arrastrando suavemente las palabras.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes si el olor a sangre sucia invade toda la biblioteca?-esbozó una sonrisa al ver como la furia de Hermione aumentaba por momentos.

-¡Cállate, maldito hurón!-exclamó furioso Ron volviendo a apuntarle con la varita.

-Tranquilo Ron, deja que diga lo que quiera.-añadió Hermione lo más tranquilamente que pudo tratando de no mostrar la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, mientras se sentaba, abría de nuevo el libro y se ponía a leer ignorando completamente al rubio.

-¿Por qué no te largas de una vez, Malfoy? –habló Harry.

-Tranquilo Potter, ya me iba…tanto aire contaminado no hace bien a mis pulmones.-Draco seguía con su mirada fija en Hermione y con su último comentario logró que ella volviese a mirarlo, sin demasiado interés. Se miraron con odio durante unos segundos y después Hermione apartó lentamente la mirada para volver a fijarse en el libro. Draco se dio la vuelta elegantemente y se alejó de allí, sin molestarse en ocultar la rabia que le invadía tras la indiferencia mostrada, una vez más, por la castaña_. -Nos volveremos a ver las caras Granger…Y veremos si eres tan valiente como aparentas sin los estúpidos de tus amigos guardándote las espaldas…-_pensó para sí Draco mientras atravesaba la puerta de la biblioteca como un torbellino.

-¡Será idiota!- exclamó Ron furioso cuando Draco ya se había perdido por la puerta.- Herms, no le hagas caso, es un estúpido hurón oxigenado.

-Ron tiene razón. Es Malfoy, sabes cómo es.- añadió Harry.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien.- dijo en un susurro Hermione.- Después de todo, todos estos años escuchando el mismo insulto han conseguido que me haga inmune a él.- comentó divertida Hermione, tratando de demostrar a sus amigos que no le había afectado lo más mínimo el comentario del rubio. Pero en el fondo, cada insulto de Malfoy era como si un pequeño puñal se clavase poco a poco en su estómago. Sin embargo, su odio vencía a aquel pequeño dolor consiguiendo que no le diera demasiada importancia a sus otros sentimientos.

-Sólo espero que después de esto no sigas pensando que puede ser una buena persona.-dijo Harry con una media sonrisa. Hermione se sobresaltó ante el comentario de su amigo. Después de aquellas semanas en guerra con el rubio, se había olvidado completamente de que alguna parte de ella seguía pensando aquello. Maldijo a Harry interiormente por habérselo recordado, pero se apresuró a contestar al ver que sus amigos la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no…-mintió Hermione mientras trataba de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No quería pensarlo, pero ahora que se lo habían recordado, no podía evitarlo. Pero recordó lo que acababa de pasar y el odio volvió a ella consiguiendo que lo ignorara.- ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos del estúpido de Malfoy y empezamos con vuestras tareas?

-Tienes razón. Creo que lo mejor será que empecemos por el trabajo de pociones, ¿no Harry?

-Está bien… ¿Herm nos dejas ver el tuyo?- preguntó Harry.

-No Harry. Os dije que os ayudaría, pero esta vez no os dejaré ninguno de mis trabajos. Simplemente os daré los libros que podéis utilizar y una vez que lo tengáis hecho, os lo corregiré ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Hermione…-protestó Ron.

-Es mi única oferta. O eso, o nada. Vosotros decidís.- Harry y Ron se miraron durante unos instantes y se encogieron de hombros.

-Está bien…- contestaron resignados los chicos.

-Genial. Esperarme aquí, iré a por los libros que os hacen falta.- un poco más animada Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se perdió por las estanterías de la biblioteca.

**.oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo.**

-¿Y bien? ¿Que habéis averiguado?- interrogó Zabini al resto de los Slytherins presentes. Volvían a estar reunidos en aquel aula del quinto piso. Habían acordado reunirse con regularidad para ver los avances que tenían. Hasta el momento, no eran demasiados.

-Nada que pueda servirnos.-apuntó Nott.- Aparentemente, el viejo chiflado no se ha ausentado de Hogwarts en estas dos semanas.

-¡¿Aparentemente?! ¿Cómo que aparentemente?-exclamó enfadado Zabini. Draco, sentado a su lado, apenas se inmutó. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y apenas escuchaba la conversación que tenía lugar en esos momentos. Previamente había pedido a Blaise que se encargara de llevar a cabo la reunión. Él no tenía ganas, ni estaba de humor para escuchar a esos estúpidos después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca con Granger y sus amiguitos.

-Sí Zabini, aparentemente.-continuó Nott.- No podemos estar al cien por cien seguros de que haya permanecido aquí. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que durante estas dos semana ha acudido a todas las comidas, lo que da pie a pensar no se ha movido de Hogwarts. Al menos por el momento.

-Está bien, algo es algo.-cedió Zabini algo más tranquilo mientras lanzaba una mirada a Draco que seguía completamente en su mundo.- Y ya que el viejo chiflado no ha salido de aquí, ¿habéis observado algo extraño, algún movimiento sospechoso por su parte?

-Por su parte no…Pero…-comenzó Pansy un poco dubitativa. Un silencio se hizo en la sala que Zabini se encargó de romper al ver que la morena no continuaba hablando.

-¿Pero qué, Pansy? ¡Habla de una vez!-exigió el moreno perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, pues que Potter y sus amigos andan en algo con Dumbledore.-sentenció Pansy.- En un par de ocasiones los he visto a salir de su despacho.

-¡Por fin algo interesante!- exclamó Nott.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero no quería decir nada hasta estar completamente segura.-comentó la morena.- Quizá solo han sido visitas puntuales. De todos es sabido que el cara-rajada es el ojito derecho de Dumbledore.

-Sí, Pansy tiene razón…-opinó Crabbe.

-En ese caso, ¿qué narices pintan sus amigos ahí?-discrepó Nott.- Realmente yo creo que traman algo. ¿Tú qué opinas Malfoy?- Zabini no era el único que se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba totalmente ausente y que no prestaba atención. De hecho, la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso lo notaban raro desde hacía algunos días, pero por obvios motivos no habían ni si quiera intentado preguntarle. Y aunque los motivos por los que Draco había estado raro la última semana no eran más que meras preocupaciones, lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era algo… diferente. Al estar reunido de nuevo con los Slytherin se le había venido a la cabeza la anterior reunión, aquella en la que casi fueron descubiertos y de la que escaparon por los pelos. Bueno todos menos él, porque a él lo había salvado la sabelotodo. A pesar de que en ese tiempo no le había dado demasiada importancia, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué había movido a la sangre sucia a librarle de un castigo seguro? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Alguna posibilidad se le ocurría, pero cada cual más improbable que la anterior. Lo único que podía hacer para salir de dudas era preguntarle a la sangre sucia directamente, asi se divertiría un rato molestándola. En esto estaba cuando Nott le preguntó. Pero él no estaba escuchando.

-¿Malfoy?-insistió Nott.-Malfoy… ¡Malfoy te estoy hablando!- exclamó furioso. Draco sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y lentamente fijó su mirada de superioridad en el Slytherin, pero no dijo nada. Nott soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¿Malfoy acaso has escuchado algo de lo que hemos estado diciendo?-interrogó Zabini con tono amenazador.

-La verdad…no.-contestó Draco con prepotencia como si tal cosa.- Mis pensamientos eran mucho más interesantes.-añadió con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba en su silla y llevaba sus manos detrás de su nuca. Pero en seguida notó sobre él las miradas de todos los Slytherins y se incorporó de golpe.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis mirando?-exclamó molesto mientras les lanzaba asesinas miradas. Al instante, la mayoría de los presentes desviaron su mirada del rubio.

-No Malfoy, que te pasa a ti.-dijo tranquilamente Zabini, él era el único que realmente se atrevía a hacerle frente.- Me trae sin cuidado lo interesantes que sean tus pensamientos o no. Pero podías dejarlos para después de la reunión, ¿o es que caso ya se te ha olvidado que nuestro cuello y el de nuestras familias depende de esta dichosa misión?

-Lo tengo presente cada minuto, Zabini.- contestó Draco muy serio pero comenzando a perder los nervios.

-Pues no lo parece…-dijo casi en un susurro Millicent.

-¿Os atrevéis a cuestionar mis acciones?-exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie y comenzando a andar en círculos por delante de todos los presentes amenazadoramente.-Tengo más cosas de las que ocuparme a parte de esta maldita misión.-sentenció enfadado_.-Tengo una vida y no voy a permitir que los planes del Señor Tenebroso interfieran en ella-_ pensó para sí Draco. Él quería servir al Lord, pero también quería tener libertad para hacer lo que él quisiera. No estaba dispuesto a depender de aquel mago.

-¿Acaso hay algo más importante de lo que preocuparte que tu propio pellejo?- añadió Nott con sarcasmo. Un murmullo recorrió en ese instante el aula. Aunque lo ocultaran, todos sentían cierto miedo ante la posibilidad de…bueno de desaparecer para siempre.

-Lo que yo considere más o menos importante no es de vuestra incumbencia.- sentenció Draco contundente. Nadie replicó- Y ahora decidme, ¿tenemos ya algo para informar al Lord o no?-inquirió volviendo a sentarse.

-Bueno, veo que volvemos a contar con tu atención, que gran honor.-añadió sarcásticamente Zabini cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuidado Zabini…-advirtió el rubio lanzándole una mirada de odio.- ¿Y bien?- preguntó mientras pasaba su mirada de uno a otro Slytherin.

-Estamos casi seguros de que el director no ha salido de Hogwarts en estos días.-habló finalmente Goyle.

-Además, Pansy ha visto a Potter y sus amigos saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore en un par de ocasiones.-informó Crabbe.

-Mmmm…interesante. –dijo Draco mientras se quedaba en silencio analizando la información.- Bien, creo que informaré al Lord sobre esto cuanto antes. Él nos dirá que hacer. Pero hasta entonces, seguir pendientes de Potter. Tenemos que averiguar si esas reuniones son casuales o realmente se traen algo entre manos. - opinó Draco mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.- Estoy seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso se va a alegrar…-dijo más para sí mismo que para el resto.- Bueno, ¿algo más?

-Nada por el momento.- dijo Zabini.

-En ese caso, podéis marcharos.-anunció el rubio. Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.- Y buen trabajo Pansy, el Lord estará contento contigo.

-Gracias, Draco.-coqueteó Pansy pero él se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y acto seguido darse la vuelta e ignorarla, por lo que la morena lanzó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos enfadada mirando en la dirección contraria al rubio.

-Una cosa más.-todos menos Pansy se voltearon para mirarle.- No es conveniente que nos reunamos siempre en el mismo sitio. Podrían empezar a sospechar y eso no nos conviene…Recordar que…

-Sí, si Malfoy, ya lo sabemos. Nada de llamar la atención.-dijo cansinamente Nott.

-Exacto. Y ahora, podéis iros. Os informaré de la hora y el lugar de la próxima reunión.-todos asintieron y poco a poco fueron abandonando el aula. Para suerte de Draco, Pansy no se molestó en esperarle, al parecer estaba algo resentida por el comportamiento de Draco hacia ella en los últimos días, ya que parecía que últimamente la morena había dejado de existir para el rubio.

Cuando todos habían abandonado el aula, Draco salió y se encaminó al Gran Comedor, ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena. Volvía a pensar en Granger. Tendría que encontrarla sola para poder preguntarle. Pero eso parecía imposible ya que la comadreja y San Potter no se le despegaban, parecían su apéndice. Sin embargo, Merlín parecía estar de su parte aquel día, ya que cuando pasaba por la biblioteca vio salir a la castaña, que caminaba lentamente debido a la gran cantidad de libros que portaba en sus pequeños brazos. Draco esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó sigilosamente a Hermione, sin que ella notara su presencia.

-¿Preparando un fin de semana de estudio Granger?- preguntó en el oído de la castaña el rubio provocando que ésta se sobresaltara y los libros cayeran con un golpe seco al suelo. Draco soltó una carcajada ante la reacción de la chica.- Parece que no eres tan valiente sin la comadreja y San Potter cerca…

-No te atrevas a insultarlos.-espetó furiosa.- Y no inventes, Malfoy. Me asustaste, eso es todo.-contestó la Gryffindor mientras se agachaba para recoger sus libros.

-Siempre supe que acabarías a mis pies, sangre sucia.- comentó con una sonrisa Draco mientras miraba desde arriba a la castaña. Ésta bufó furiosa y tras recoger el último libro se enderezó y alzó cuanto pudo el mentón mientras miraba al rubio con odio. Draco odiaba cuando Hermione hacia eso.

-Más quisieras, hurón.-sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, estaban muy cerca. Llevaban días sin estarlo, y de pronto, aquellas sensaciones volvieron a invadirles. Hermione, alarmada, se separó rápidamente de Malfoy. Él por su parte, parecía sorprendido y a la vez alarmado, pero no se movió. Siguieron mirándose confusos, hasta que Hermione decidió alejarse de allí lo antes posible. Conocía esa sensación, la había sentido en su primer día en Hogwarts y no estaba segura de querer volver a sentirla. Ya se había dado la vuelta cuando Malfoy agarró uno de sus brazos fuertemente y la obligó a voltearse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó levantado una ceja.-Aún no he acabado de hablar contigo.

-Pero yo sí, Malfoy. No tengo nada más que hablar con un hurón engreído como tú.- respondió la castaña tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico.

-Nadie deja a un Malfoy con la palabra en la boca Granger, deberías saberlo…-dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y ejerciendo más presión sobre el brazo de Hermione ante la altanería de la joven.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres? ¿Molestarme? Porque si has venido a eso, no tengo ganas ni tiempo para perderlo escuchándote.-dijo molesta Hermione, pero sin perder la seguridad en la voz, mientras daba una fuerte sacudida consiguiendo soltarse del agarre de Draco.

-No Granger, no he venido a eso…Necesito…-se acercó un poco a la castaña.-…preguntarte algo.-Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, pero no fue capaz de esconder su sorpresa.

-No me digas…-dijo irónicamente.- ¿Y que podría querer preguntar el gran Draco Malfoy a una sangre sucia como yo?

-Sabes Granger…-se acercó aún más, pero ahora ella no retrocedió.-…suena mucho mejor cuando yo lo digo.-le susurró en el oído. El aire que soltó al decirlo, rozó suavemente el cuello de la castaña, consiguiendo que toda ella se estremeciera. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

-Déjate de bobadas y ve al grano, Malfoy.-espetó mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo alejaba de ella. Ignoró el calor que la recorrió ante aquel contacto, calor que Draco también sintió. Sin embargo, el odio que sentía hacia él en esos momentos era más fuerte.- Dime de una buena vez que es lo que has venido a preguntarme.

-Verás Granger…-comenzó Draco mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era muy apetecible. Y el hecho de haber notado ese calor cuando ella le tocó, le intrigó todavía más.- Me gustaría saber el motivo por el que me…

-¡Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger! Por fin les encuentro.- exclamó la profesora McGonagall que se acercaba apresuradamente a ellos_._

_-¡Maldita vieja!-_pensó Draco- _No podía haberse esperado cinco minutos más para interrumpir-_

_-¡Gracias a Merlín!_-pensó Hermione. Sabía casi con toda seguridad que era lo que Malfoy le iba a preguntar y no estaba del todo segura de conocer la respuesta.

-¿Ocurre algo profesora?-preguntó preocupada la castaña separándose aún más de Malfoy.

-¡Oh, claro que no señorita Granger!- dijo la profesora esbozando una dulce sonrisa.- Es sólo que tenía que informarles de que mañana a la hora del almuerzo tendrá lugar una reunión con los prefectos en mi despacho para informarles sobre las Clases de Defensa.-informó a los muchachos.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Hermione emocionada. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts esperaban con ganas tener noticias sobre cuando comenzarían dichas clases. Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al observar la dulce expresión de la castaña. Por suerte, ninguna de las dos mujeres se dio cuenta de ello.

-Me alegro de que les agrade la noticia.-confesó la profesora de Trasformaciones. Se giró para mirar exclusivamente a Hermione.- Señorita Granger, ¿sería tan amable de informar a Weasley y a Mcmillian?

-Por supuesto, profesora. Yo me encargaré de avisarles.-aseguró seriamente la chica.

-Gracias, señorita Granger. ¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!-agregó consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Hermione y un bufido por parte de Malfoy.- Y ahora, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme? Tengo un asunto que tratar con usted.

-Pero profesora, Granger y yo estábamos hablando de algo importante…-se quejó Malfoy que no había abierto la boca hasta entonces. No iba a permitir que aquella oportunidad se le escapara de las manos. Hermione lanzó una mirada a Malfoy y rezó por que la profesora no tuviera en cuenta el comentario del chico.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy, tendrán que dejar la charla para después. –sentenció mirando al rubio.- Lo que tengo que hablar con la señorita Granger también es importante.- Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Si es tan amable…-apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica animándola a caminar.

-Claro, profesora.-se giró para mirar al rubio.- Adiós Malfoy.- espetó con furia consiguiendo que el rubio soltara un bufido y se cruzara de brazos. De nuevo Granger se había librado y se había salido con la suya. _-No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi, Granger…-_pensó el rubio mientras continuaba su camino hacia el gran comedor.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

La noticia de que los prefectos se reunirían en unas horas para saber cuándo comenzarían las Clases de Defensa, no tardó en extenderse por todo Hogwarts. En el desayuno del sábado un gran murmullo de emoción se escuchaba por todo el comedor y éste continuó durante todo el día. No se hablaba de otra cosa.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y todos los prefectos se encontraban en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Draco y Pansy habían sido los últimos en llegar. Entraron y se sentaron enfrente de Hermione y Ron, que les lanzaron una mirada de odio.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar. No les robaré mucho tiempo. -comunicó Dumbledore que se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio de la profesora; ella se encontraba de pie detrás de él junto con Snape.- Cómo la profesora les habrá informado, están aquí porque se les va a comunicar las agrupaciones y horarios de las Clases de Defensa. La primera clase será teórica y tendrá lugar en la tarde del viernes que viene. La clase práctica, se realizará el sábado por la tarde.-hizo una pausa en la que todos los presentes asintieron y después continuó. –Como ya saben, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape se encargarán se impartir las clases. Ellos han sido los encargados de organizar los grupos y los horarios. Por favor Minerva.- alzó la mano animando a hablar a la profesora.

-De acuerdo, ahora les informaré de los horarios para las clases del próximo fin de semana.-dijo la profesora.-En primer lugar, habrá dos turnos para las clases teóricas. De cuatro a seis de la tarde, se impartirán a los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero. Y de seis a ocho, al resto de los alumnos.- informó.-El profesor Snape se encargará de dar las clases a Slytherin y Ravenclaw, mientras que yo me encargaré de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff- una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Ron y Hermione ante aquella información. Saber que no les tocaría soportar a los Slytherins durante esas clases era un gran alivio. Lo mismo debieron de pensar Pansy y Draco, pues sus caras así lo reflejaban.

-En cuanto a las clases prácticas,- continuó la profesora.- también habrá dos turnos. Los horarios serán los mismos que los del viernes. Además…-la mano de Hermione se alzó.- ¿Sí señorita Granger?-todos los presentes fijaron su vista en la prefecta.

-¿Se mantienen las agrupaciones de las clases teóricas para las prácticas profesora?-preguntó la castaña.

-A eso iba.-contestó la profesora con una sonrisa.- El profesor Snape y yo hemos decidido que para fomentar las relaciones entre las casas, sería conveniente ir rotando las agrupaciones.

-Y a mí me parece una excelente idea.-opinó Dumbledore. Por el contrario, a los alumnos no les parecía tan excelente.

-¿Y cuáles serán las agrupaciones para las clases prácticas del sábado?-preguntó ahora Malfoy mirando a su padrino.

-Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff con la profesora McGonagall.- informó Snape con esa mirada de asco tan característica en él. Los prefectos de ambas casas esbozaron una sonrisa, mientras que Hermione, Ron, Pansy y Draco, se lanzaron otra mirada de odio sabiendo lo que el profesor de pociones iba a decir a continuación.- Y yo me encargaré de Slytherin y Gryffindor-concluyó. Un suspiró de resignación se escapó de los labios de Hermione mientras que Ron se recostó sobre su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

-Estupendo, queda todo dicho entonces.-dijo alegremente el director.- ¿Alguna duda alumnos?- todos negaron con la cabeza.- Muy bien, en ese caso-hizo una floritura con su varita y un pergamino apareció enfrente de cada alumno.-pongan los horarios en sus salas comunes e informen a sus compañeros. Pueden salir…-todos se levantaron de las sillas con un fuerte estrépito y se encaminaron a la puerta.- Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, ustedes dos no. Tengo algo que comunicarles.-ambos chicos se pararon en seco y miraron extrañados al director. Ron miró por unos segundos a su amiga que se encogió de hombros en señal de no tener ni idea de lo que quería el director.

-¿Quieres que te espere fuera, Herm?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a su amiga.

-¡Oh no Ron, no te molestes!-contestó agradecida Hermione.

-No es ninguna molestia, en serio.-aseguró.- ¿Te espero entonces?-insistió Ron. Malfoy cercano a ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente ante lo evidente que era que la comadreja sentía algo por la castaña. Sentimientos que ella parecía ignorar, cosa que sin saber porqué agradó al Slytherin.

-Gracias Ron, pero no hace falta. Nos vemos más tarde en la sala común, ¿de acuerdo?-Hermione se despidió de un abatido y decepcionado Ron con la mano y se volvió a sentar.

Malfoy se sentó segundos después a su lado, satisfecho de que la castaña hubiese rechazado el ofrecimiento de su amigo, ya que así podría continuar la charla pendiente que tenía con ella. Segundos después la puerta del despacho se cerró tras la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, que también habían abandonado el lugar.

-Se estarán preguntando que eso tan importante que tengo que decirles, ¿verdad?-comenzó el director una vez que se quedaron solos. Los chicos asintieron ante su comentario, sin apartar su vista de él.- No les haré esperar más. Me complace comunicarles que son los premios anuales de este año.

-¿Malfoy premio anual?-preguntó incrédula Hermione mirando al director como si le estuviese tomando el pelo.

-Así es señorita Granger.-confirmó el director.

-¿Acaso te sorprende, Granger?- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa arrastrando las palabras y mirando a la castaña por primera vez desde que se habían quedado solos con Dumbledore. Hermione no contestó y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con una clara expresión de enojo en su cara mientras volvía a mirar al director.

-¡Pero no es posible, solo puede haber un premio anual!-exclamó Hermione ignorando el comentario de Draco.

-Bueno, decidimos hacer una excepción este año.-aclaró Dumbledore.

-¡Estupendo!-ironizó en un susurro la castaña provocando que Dumbledore sonriera ampliamente y continuara hablando ignorando totalmente el comentario.

-Bueno, como premios anuales les correspondería ocupar la sala común de los premios anuales…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-Yo no voy a compartir nada con Malfoy, ¡antes muerta!-exclamó Hermione mirando al director.

-No pienses que a mí me agradaría compartir la sala común contigo, sabelotodo.-arremetió el rubio correspondiendo a la mirada de furia que Hermione le mandaba.

-Calma, calma- pidió Dumbledore moviendo sus manos.- Como bien ha dicho la señorita Granger, normalmente sólo hay un premio anual, por lo que dicha sala común solo dispone de un dormitorio.-informó el director.

-¿No pretenderá que duerma en la misma cama que ella, verdad?-espetó Draco adelantándose a Hermione que también iba a replicar.

-Pos supuesto que no, señor Malfoy.-continuó tranquilamente el director sin perder la sonrisa. Sinceramente, siempre le habían divertido las peleas entre aquellos dos alumnos.-Cada uno permanecerá en su sala común. Sin embargo, me he encargado personalmente de habilitar la sala común de los premios anuales en estas semanas para que la utilicen como sala de estudio personal. Por eso no se les ha informado hasta ahora.-continuó el director.

-¿Entonces no tendré que dormir con Malfoy?-preguntó esperanzada la castaña.

-No señorita Granger.-corroboró Dumbledore mientras Hermione soltaba un suspiro de alivio.- Tan solo tendrán que compartir la sala para estudiar.-se hizo un silencio en la sala en el que Hermione y Draco se miraron intensamente. Después volvieron a fijar su vista en el anciano director y asintieron en silencio.- Muy bien, la sala se encuentra en el séptimo piso. Es un cuadro de un campo de amapolas con un espantapájaros en medio y la contraseña es _sumus solei, _¿de acuerdo?-los chicos volvieron a asentir.- Estupendo, pueseso era todo lo que tenía que decirles. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos chicos salieron por la puerta sin cruzar palabra. Una vez en el pasillo, Hermione giró hacia la derecha para dirigirse a su sala común ignorando completamente al rubio. Sin embargo, a él se le había presentado otra oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla por nada del mundo.

-No huyas Granger.-ordenó Draco.- Por si lo has olvidado tenemos una conversación pendiente.- le dijo a Hermione, mientras se acercaba a ella que se había parado en seco y quedaba de espaldas a él.

-Formula la dichosa pregunta y acabemos con esto de una vez, Malfoy.-murmuró resignada la castaña. Sabía que cuando Malfoy se proponía algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Se giró bruscamente chocando involuntariamente con Draco que estaba pegado a su espalda, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. -¿Y bien?-preguntó mientras se separaba del Slytherin.

-¿Por qué me salvaste de Filch aquella noche?-preguntó sin dar rodeos Malfoy. La chica tenía razón, lo mejor sería acabar con eso antes de que alguien volviese a interrumpirles.

Hermione ya se esperaba esa pregunta, pero al igual que el día anterior, seguía sin respuesta. El silencio llenó el pasillo. Draco, al ver que no contestaba se acercó más a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros. La prefecta volvió a sentir como sus fuerzas flaqueaban ante la cercanía del rubio y trató de alejarse, pero Draco le agarró del brazo impidiendo que ella se moviese. De nuevo aquel contacto provocó que un calor recorriera a ambos, sin embargo, no era desagradable y por eso Draco no la soltó, al contrario de Hermione que hacia todo lo posible por liberarse.

-Suéltame.-ordenó la castaña comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Pero en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera. Sentía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Contéstame.-ordenó tranquilamente el rubio aflojando el agarre, pero no lo suficiente para que Hermione se liberara. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No se supone que me odias?

-No se supone, Malfoy. Te odio.-espetó Hermione ya sin moverse pues había desistido en el intento de soltarse.- Supongo que me pillaste en un buen día o con buen humor. Pero descuida,-lo miró con odio.- no volverá a pasar.

-¿Sabes, Granger?-inquirió el rubio enarcando su ceja y aproximándose a la cara de la chica.- No te creo.

-Ese es tu problema.-sentenció la castaña y de nuevo trató de soltarse. Por un instante creyó haberlo conseguido, ya que Draco había soltado su brazo. Sin embargo, con un rápido movimiento el rubio se pegó más a la castaña y le agarró fuertemente por la cintura.- ¡¿Qué haces?!-preguntó nerviosamente la chica tratando de ocultar el estremecimiento que la recorrió ante aquel contacto.

-No me agrada tener que llegar al punto de tocarte para que me contestes a una sencilla pregunta, sangre sucia.-le dijo cruelmente Draco. Aunque, en el fondo, no se sentía contento por haberla insultado. Además, contra todo pronóstico, no le desagradaba la cercanía de la castaña y sabía que ella se volvía algo vulnerable al tenerlo cerca, lo que resultaba un tanto a favor a la hora de sacarle información. Desprendía un agradable aroma a frutas. Meneó ligeramente la cabeza para volver a la realidad y fijó sus ojos grises en los de Hermione y esbozó una media sonrisa. -Pero si es la única forma de hacerte hablar…me sacrificaré.-añadió mientras presionaba ligeramente sus manos sobre la cadera de la chica, logrando que un estremecimiento le recorriera por la espalda. Parecía que aquella estrecha cintura estuviera hecha para ser atrapada por sus manos.

Hermione no contestó, solo se retorcía entre los brazos del Slytherin, sin éxito. Draco era más fuerte que ella.

-Vamos Granger, sé que esto está siendo un sacrificio también para ti.-gran mentira.-Haznos un favor y contesta. Si me convences, te soltaré.-se produjo un silencio en el que Draco se junto aún más a Hermione, si eso era posible. Apoyó su frente sobre la de la castaña, Hermione tembló, sus narices se rozaban…No lo pudo soportar.

-No sé por qué lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo casi chillando Hermione, rindiéndose al fin. Había tratado de encontrar algo convincente que responderle, pero tener a Draco tan cerca no le ayudaba a pensar. Asique decidió decirle la verdad.

Draco se alejó lo suficiente para ver su cara y escrutó con sus ojos los de Hermione, como tratando de averiguar si mentía. Se sorprendió ante la belleza de aquellas orbes de color miel. Draco nunca se había molestado en observarlas, pero ahora que lo hacía se había dado cuenta de que era sencillo leer en ellas lo que Hermione estaba pensando y lo que en ese momento expresaban era sinceridad y ¿nerviosismo? _La sigo poniendo nerviosa _pensó Draco mitad sorprendido, mitad complacido. Al rubio le recorrió una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda mientras la miraba y notó como ella se estremecía.

-En ese caso…-se acercó a su oído lentamente.- Avísame cuando lo sepas.-le susurró divertido ante el nerviosismo de la castaña. Después, se alejó un poco de ella, soltando al fin su cintura. Ella se alejó lo suficiente para recobrar la calma.

-¿Y qué te más te da? -preguntó Hermione recuperando la valentía una vez que el rubio estaba lejos.- ¿Qué importancia tiene?-Draco se sorprendió, no se esperaba aquella pregunta. ¿Qué le diría ahora?

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te quedaste mudo de repente?-preguntó furiosa Hermione.- ¡Vamos, contesta! O no tendré más remedio que usar tus métodos para que hables.-espetó mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio. No sabía que demonios estaba haciendo, sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes.

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la última frase de la castaña. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione que sonrió para si misma sin poder evitarlo. No sabía porque, pero le encantaba aquella expresión.

_-Decididamente Granger es una chica valiente-_ pensó Draco_.- Sin no fuera una sangre sucia diría que me resulta hasta interesante- _Un momento ¿Granger interesante? ¿Desde cuando? No, no podía ser. Cada segundo Hermione estaba más cerca y tenía que evitar a toda costa que aquel contacto inminente se produjera. Podía ser peligroso.

-No me importa, es simple curiosidad.-dijo Draco con una tranquilidad que no sentía. En realidad él se estaba preguntando lo mismo, ¿porque le daba tanta importancia a ese hecho? ¿No era más fácil olvidarse? ¿Qué más daban los motivos por los que Granger lo hizo?

-Ahora soy yo la que no te cree, Malfoy.-dijo Hermione sin detenerse. Cada vez estaba más cerca de Draco. No podía parar, era como si de repente su cuerpo actuara independiente de su cabeza, como si su cuerpo y el de Draco fueran imanes opuestos que luchaban por juntarse. Y no solo su cuerpo, también su boca parecía ir por libre.- Si fuera mera curiosidad no habrías insistido y en cambio lo has hecho. ¿No crees que es suficiente motivo para pensar que mientes?- a veces se odiaba a si misma por poder ver el trasfondo de las cosas.

-No, no creo que sea suficiente motivo.-añadió Draco sin inmutarse. Sin embargo, estaba irritado. No soportaba la manera en la que la sabelotodo lograba llevar sus palabras a su terreno. Y lo irritaba más ver que seguía acercándose lentamente.- ¡Para Granger, no te acerques más! ¿Quieres que me salgan sarpullidos o qué?-dijo furioso mientras retrocedía unos pasos y colocaba una mueca desagradable en su rostro mientras deslizaba su mano por su pelo, desordenándolo, de manera que se veía tremendamente atractivo. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad le enfurecía era que su cuerpo reclamaba por esa cercanía, por volver a sentir las pequeñas caderas de la castaña entre sus manos.

-Ahora que lo dices…no me parece una mala idea.-le dijo Hermione mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada, pues imaginarse a Malfoy lleno de sarpullidos por todo el cuerpo, y sobretodo por su linda cara, le resultaba bastante gracioso. Sería muy gratificante ver como se las apañaba para que en esas condiciones alguna chica se le acercara.- No te vendría mal para rebajar ese narcisismo que arrastras.-le espetó sin dejar de reír.

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo Granger. Podrías acabar muy mal.-espetó fríamente. Hermione cada vez reía con más fuerza. Le había dado un ataque de risa y no lo podía controlar. Malfoy parecía empezar a crisparse, aunque no podía negar que la risa de la castaña sonaba como una dulce melodía en sus idos.- ¡Cállate ya, maldita sea! ¡No se donde demonios encuentras la gracia!-era increíble como aquella impura lograba sacarle de sus casillas.- Y te he dicho ¡QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES!-exclamó furioso sobresaltando a Hermione que dejó de reír al instante. Sin embargo, no frenó en su avance.

-Lo haré si me contestas. ¿Yo te contesté no? Es justo que tú lo hagas.-dijo lo más seriamente que pudo. No sabía que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué no cerraba su boca y se largaba de allí? ¿Por qué seguía avanzando hacia el Slytherin? ¿Por qué seguía hablando con él?

-No soy justo, Granger, y menos con sangres sucias. No está en mi naturaleza serlo. Después de tantos años me extraña que una sabelotodo como tú no lo notara.-le espetó arrogantemente Draco esbozando una sonrisa al ver la mueca que se formó en el rostro de la chica tras su insulto.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho, Malfoy, -recalcó con sorna.- que durante todos estos años me he molestado en fijarme en cómo es tu "maravillosa"-espetó con ironía.- personalidad?-golpe bajo para Malfoy. Podía estar dolida por su insulto, pero su ingenio era más poderoso en esos momentos. Sabía que el rubio estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no responder a su pregunta. De hecho, había estado a punto de gritarle que no se desviara del tema. Sin embargo, le puso tan a mano aquella oportunidad para golpearlo con sus palabras, que no pudo evitar aprovecharlo.

Draco se quedó sin habla, aquella pregunta fue como recibir un balde de agua fría. No sabía porque estaba tan molesto. Quizá era porque tan narcisista como él era, no podía comprender como alguna chica podía resistirse a sus encantos. Bien era verdad que ella era una sangre sucia, pero tenía ojos al igual que las demás. Era inconcebible para él que le fuera indiferente a la prefecta. Aún así, trató de esconder su sorpresa y molestia.

-Ni si quiera para una…impura como tú podría pasar desapercibido, Granger. –soltó con una sonrisa arrogante. Hermione lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a reír. Draco no sabía cuanto más aguantaría esa situación.- ¿Y ahora que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-preguntó comenzando a perder los nervios. Volvió a pasar su mano por su platino cabello y posteriormente cruzó los brazos mientras lanzaba una mirada de superioridad a la castaña.

_-¡Será creído!-_pensó Hermione_.- No se qué demonios hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo con este arrogante. _

-Me río de tu arrogancia Malfoy. Piensas que el mundo gira alrededor de tu ombligo y que eres el centro de todo.-dijo lentamente como si el hecho de decirlo más despacio causara un efecto diferente en el rubio. Pero, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Para no haberte fijado en mi personalidad como dices, pareces tener una idea bastante clara de cómo soy. ¿No crees, Granger?-ahora era él quien le devolvería la moneda.

-Hasta el alumno más estúpido de Hogwarts se daría cuenta de eso con tan solo pasar dos minutos contigo.- la sonrisa de Draco se borró al instante.

Al parecer no era tan fácil vencer a la sabelotodo. Siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para combatirle y eso, en el fondo, le frustraba. ¿Cómo alguien tan inferior a él tenía las agallas de enfrentarlo siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad? No lograba entenderlo. Tampoco entendía porque seguía hablando con Granger. Ya había conseguido lo que quería, bien era verdad que la respuesta a su pregunta le había decepcionado bastante. Pero sabía que ella no le había mentido, sus ojos se lo habían dicho. Al recordarlo, volvió a fijarse en ellos. Ahí estaban, tan puros y hermosos, pero con un pequeño brillo que los hacía únicos. Se entretuvo en observarlos mientras Hermione le sostenía la mirada. Abandonó sus iris para fijarse en las largas y rizadas pestañas que los adornaban, dándole un aspecto dulce. Sin saber muy bien porque, sus ojos comenzaron a bajar por el rostro de la Gryffindor, examinándolo. Pasó por sus pómulos, su pequeña y graciosa nariz y llegó a sus labios. Gruesos, pero elegantes, rosados pero carnosos, realmente se veían deliciosos. _Mejor sabrán_. -se sorprendió pensando Draco.

Hermione se mordió el labio involuntariamente. Notaba la penetrante mirada del rubio recorriendo su rostro, quemándole cada poro de su piel. Hacía rato que había detenido su avance hacia él, aún así, no se encontraban demasiado lejos el uno del otro. Le miraba nerviosa, pero el parecía no notarlo, estaba concentrado en sus labios. Hermione se estremeció al notar la sonrisa en el rostro del chico cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza. No aguantó más aquella situación.

-¿Te diviertes Malfoy? –preguntó con sorna aunque no fue capaz de esconder su nerviosismo. Draco sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. _¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo!-_se dijo furioso- _¡Cómo me he podido quedar tan embobado mirando a la, a la… a Granger! ¡Encima delante de sus narices! ¡Ahora pensará que me interesan las, las… impuras!_- ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ahora ni insultarla en sus pensamientos podía? -_¡Maldita sea!_

-No te hagas ilusiones, Granger.-le espetó con su típico tono arrogante.

-¿Yo? ¿Ilusiones contigo? –preguntó incrédula enarcando una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.- Ni en mis peores pesadillas. Aunque…-Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Por fin iba a admitir que no le era indiferente?- por la forma con la que me mirabas diría que eras tú el que se interesaba en mí.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No me hagas reír. Jamás me fijaría en alguien de tu calaña.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Me aburres.- le dijo cansinamente la prefecta. Estaba dolida sí, pero también furiosa. Sus insultos y desprecios seguían calando poco a poco en ella. Llegaría un momento en el que no lo podría aguantar más. Pero ese momento aún no había llegado- ¡No se qué hago perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con un hurón estúpido y engreído!- se cruzó de brazos, arrugó la frente mientras giraba sobre sus talones para alejarse por fin de allí, con la nariz apuntando al techo.

Draco no se movió, sino que se quedó observando el delicado cuerpo de la castaña alejándose por el pasillo. Era atractiva, no lo podía seguir negando y además se movía con elegancia. Sin embargo, la ropa poco ajustada que solía llevar desmejoraba mucho su aspecto. Se preguntaba como se vería con la ropa que solía ponerse Pansy. Ajustada, muy ajustada, delineando cada curva de su cuerpo. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se lo imaginaba. A los pocos minutos, Hermione ya había desaparecido y él seguía ahí parado como un imbécil. Volteó bruscamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se dirigía a su sala común para comunicarles a las demás serpientes su nuevo cargo como premio anual.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ja! Ahí lo teneis!! Q me decis¿? Bueno ante todo kiero aclarar algunas cosas. **

**-Para empezar lo d ls premios anuales. He leido varios fics en los q siempre suele haber dos premios anuales, al cntrario d lo q yo he escrito. La verdd, no estoy muy segura dq Rowling(propietaria d los persojes) especificara alguna vez esa información. Y si x casualidad si lo hizo y a mi se me escapó el detalle, agradeceria q me lo digerais. Aun así yo preferí variar un poco, ya q me parecio buena idea complicarles un poco las cosas a nuestros kerids personajes!! (q mala soy!! :P )No digo q no me parezca una buena idea q compartan una sala comun, pero como ya se ha usado en varios fic, temo escribir alguna escena parecida. No se q os parecera la idea, pero yo lo preferí asi. Aun asi, estoy dispuesta a recibir vuestras opiniones al respecto.**

**- Y bueno, x ultimo keria dedicar este capi a ****Okashi Minako****,****xq se q esperaba cn ganas saber algo sobre las clases d defensa…Se q fue pokito…pero es algo difícil d escribir y le tndre q dedicar algo mas d tiempo. Pero no lo puedo retrasar mas (creo) asiq supongo q en el siguiente capi disfrutaremos d un poco d accion!! Jaja**

**- Y x último…algunas preguntas sobre q pasará mas adelant…¿Q fue lo q le dijo McGonagall a Hermione? ¿Q ordenara el Lord tras la nueva información? ¿Traman algo el trío d Oro y Dumbledore? ¿Q pasará en las practicas d defensa con Sly, Gry y Snape¿? Si lo kereis saber…No dejeis d leer el fic!!**

**Bueno eso es todo x el momento!! Espero d verdad q os gustara el capi!! Espero vuestrs reviews con opiniones, criticas….lo q sea!! Mil gracias x seguir leyendo!! **

**Un besazoo!! **

**.·¨·.·AllegraPM·.·¨·.**


	10. Las Hermanas Valasse

**Hola niñas!!Siiiii!!Ya estoy de vuelta!!jeej Sient muxisimo haber tardado tanto, pero ya sabeis, los examenes kitan mas tiempo del q nos gustaria...De hecho, aun me quedan dos por hacer, pero encontre un hueco para acabar el capi y no me pude resistir a subirloo!!La verdad q espero q os guste...xq este capi...tiene muxa miga!!jajajajaja. Espero q todas sigais bn y q os siga gustando mi fic!! Gracias x los reviews del capi anterior y x vuestra paciencia...En fin, no me enrrollo más. X cierto...estoy feliz!! superamos los 5 reviews en el anterior capi...fueron 6...pero aun asi me hace ilusion. Pokito a poco espero tener más!!El capi va dedicado a drajer!! Cuidate wapisima!!**

**Os cntesto a los reviews!!**

**Okashi Minako**: Wapa!! Tu ausencia mi habia asustado muxisimo! :P jejejeje Pero en el fondo mantenía la pekeña esperanza dq no me hubieses abandonado!!jajaja. Como siempre, tu review me anima muxo, ya lo sabes. Cada vez q me dices todo lo q te gusto el capi se me ilumina la cara! jejeje Me encanta q te guste la idea d la sala d estudio...como bn dices, dara muxo juego igual. Bueno...en este capi resuelvo alguna d las preguntasq hice al final del otro capi pero se agregan otras...como no podría ser y algunas siguen sin respuesta...pero todo a su tiempo...Ay nuestro kerido Draco...tan bipolar como siempre...kien sabe q decidira hacer con su vida...aunq muy convencido d someterse no parece no¿¿ Pero ay! kien sabe...pueden pasar tantas cosas!! Y bueno, tngo una buena noticia para ti...xfin llego la primera clase de defensa...aunq si te digo la verdad no kede demasiado cnvencida d como me kedo...pero no es nada facil, en fin, espero q despues me des tu opinion y me dijeras lo q t gustaria añadir o quitar. Ya sabes, vuestra opinion siempre cuenta!!Y bueno...ahora las cosas empezaran a avanzar un pokito mas rápido...veremos a ver...!!Bueno niña, d nuevo mil gracias x tu review y espro recibir otro en cuanto acabes d leer! Espero q te guste!! Un besazo wapaaa!!bye!

**EdwardBella17**: Y sigue llegando gente nueva al fic!! Q ilusion saber q te gusta el fic, en serio, me pone super feliz!! Bueno q decir...siempre he considerado important tocar las emociones d ambos personajes, es algo necesario para entender como avanza su historia...Sobretodo de Draco...q es el q más cambio sufre...no se puede dejar eso d lado,...es lo mas importante!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar...pero como ya avise, estoy de examns y no tngo demasiado tiempo. Pero bueno, espero leerte de nuevo x aki y deseo q te guste este nuevo capi!! Un besito wapa!!y muxas gracias x dejarm un review! muak!

**pily-sofy**: Ola!! Me alegra q te guste el fic...espero q cn este capi te guste aun mas!! gracias x tu review y espero seguir leyendote x aki!! Un beso!!

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy**: Ola linda!! q bueno leerte d nuevo x aki!! lamento la tadanza, en serio!! Pero bueno, creo q os recompenso con una buen capi!! Espero q te guste!! Y trankila!! no pienso dejar el fic x nada!! jejeje Me encanta escribir, es mas, me relaja..asiq...xq dejar d hacerlo¿? jajajajaja En fin wapa, como siempre, gracias x seguir pasandote x aki y x dejar review, me pone happy!!jajaja¡¡Nos leemos!! Besos, bye!!

**joyce malfoy black**: Hola wapa!! Me encanto tu review!!jajajaja En verdad...pobre Draco, parece que Herms le esta robando las armas de ataque!jajajaja Me alegra q te gustara tanto el capi y espero q el nuevo no se kede atras!! Espero seguir viendo tus reviews x aki!! Un besitoo!!Cuidate!!

**drajer: **Wapa!! D veras siento la tardanza...No hay nada q me gustara mas q estar todo el dia escribiendo...pero bueno ya sabes como son estas cosas. Por cierto..espero q ya estes mejor y q tu paso x el hospital no fuese nada grave...Bueno, d nada x contestar a tus reviews, en mas te doy yo las grcias x escribirlos!!jejeje. Espero q te guste este capi...q x cierto, como ya habras leido arriba, te lo dedico x haber estado malita!!jeje Cuidate!! Nos leemos!! besitos!!

**Listo!!Todos contestados!! Espero volver a leeros tras este capi!! Mil gracias d nuevo (siento repetirme!! XD) y ahora a disfrutar del capi!!**

****

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 10. Las Hermanas Valasse**

Entró con decisión en la sala común. La atravesó con elegancia y se fue a sentar en el sillón que estaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, su favorito. Le encantaba perder las horas ahí sentado mirando el crepitar de las llamas mientras meditaba.

Todos los ojos se posaron en él desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la estancia a la vez que se producía un profundo silencio. Pero Draco no se inmutó, era lo que siempre ocurría cuando el hacia acto de presencia, todos le tenían un gran respeto, más bien, un profundo miedo. Sin embargo, unos ojos verdes le observaban desde un rincón con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Si alguien podía conocer a Draco, ese era él. Quizá no fuera su mejor amigo, pero había pasado con él el tiempo suficiente para saber que algo preocupaba al Slytherin.

Draco observaba las llamas como tantas veces había hecho antes. Estaba pensativo, con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada que podría helar al más cálido. Realmente, no se podría decir si estaba molesto, enfadado, preocupado o simplemente estaba maquinando algún tipo de venganza contra los Gryffindors. Fuera lo que fuera, el resto de los Slytherins no tenían ninguna intención de averiguarlo, por lo que poco a poco fueron abandonando la sala común lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, tratando de no molestar al rubio.

Draco sonrió de medio lado ante aquella situación. De alguna forma era gratificante ver el efecto que tenía sobre el resto de las personas. Bueno, no sobre todas, había cierta Gryffindor que siempre lo trataba sin respeto alguno y en más de una ocasión se había atrevido a apuntarlo con la varita. Eso enfurecía sobremanera a Draco, ¿cómo era posible que las únicas personas que no le tuvieran respeto en todo Hogwarts fueran una sangre sucia y sus amiguitos? Bufó molesto mientras fruncía más el ceño y endurecía la mirada. De repente, notó como un bulto se dejaba caer en el sillón de al lado, pero no prestó atención hasta que le habló.

-Conozco esa expresión.- comentó divertido Blaise mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa. Como Draco se limitó a soltar otro bufido, continuó hablando.- Dime Draco, ¿a qué está dando vueltas esa retorcida cabecita esta vez?

-No tengo ganas de hablar Zabini, lárgate.-ordenó secamente el rubio sin apartar la vista del fuego. Sin embargo, Blaise no se movió. Por el contrario, se acomodó en el sillón y dirigió la mirada hacia la chimenea también.

-¡Vaya! Debe ser algo sumamente retorcido… ¿Tiene que ver con molestar a los Gryffindors? Inclúyeme, sabes que no hay pasatiempo que me divierta más.- bromeó Blaise logrando el efecto que quería. Draco había girado la cabeza y ahora lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo. Por toda respuesta, Blaise esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Vale, vale, tranquilo. No quiero morir tan joven. –más silencio. Blaise soltó un suspiro y lo miró.- Vamos Malfoy, ¡suéltalo ya!

El rubio pareció meditar durante unos instantes si contarle al moreno o no. Blaise esperaba paciente, sabía que Draco no era fácil de tratar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no le hubiese mandado a paseo de nuevo y que el rubio hubiera relajado la expresión, eran una buena señal.

-Soy el nuevo premio anual- dijo suavemente Draco con un gesto muy serio, mientras se recostaba en su sillón y volvía a mirar las llamas.

-Bueno, eso no es ninguna sorpresa. Aunque por tu cara, no parece que te haga demasiada ilusión.-Draco siguió con su mirada fija en las llamas. Realmente si que le hacía ilusión, es lo que siempre había querido. Pero jamás había pensado que le tocaría compartir su cargo.- ¡Vamos Draco, pon un poco de entusiasmo! Tu padre se alegrará con la noticia. -añadió Blaise ante el rotundo silencio que se había vuelto a producir.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.- comentó Draco un tanto taciturno.

-¿Por qué no? Le agradará saber que por fin has superado a la sangre sucia.-Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Ese es el problema Blaise.- el moreno lo miró confuso.- Granger también es premio anual. El estúpido de Dumbledore decidió hacer una excepción y nombrar dos premios anuales en vez de uno. Ya me estoy imaginando la cara de felicidad de mi padre cuando se entere. –ironizó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de malestar.

-Si, creo que yo también puedo imaginarla.- comentó Blaise frunciendo el ceño y mirando comprensivamente al rubio, que seguía sumamente serio.- ¡Vamos Draco, no ha sido tu culpa! Todo ha sido idea de ese maldito chiflado.

-Dudo mucho que eso importe lo más mínimo a Lucius.-volvieron a pasar unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente, vagaban por sus pensamientos acompañados del dulce crepitar de las llamas.

-Un momento…-susurró de repente Blaise incorporándose de un bote.- Si Granger también es premio anual… -. De repente sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.- ¿Quiere decir que …-Draco lo miró temeroso. Desde el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, sabía perfectamente cómo iba a acabar la pregunta, pues en los ojos de Blaise se reflejaba su inconfundible mirada lujuriosa.- … compartirás la sala común del premio anual con ella?

-Gracias a Merlín, no.-desmintió rápidamente el rubio, bastante molesto ante la mirada del moreno.

-Lástima.-masculló Blaise mientras un gesto de decepción se dibujaba en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía.

-¿Lástima? ¿Has dicho, lástima?-Draco lo miró furioso mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad.- Además de ser una insufrible sabelotodo es una…impura, Zabini. Demasiado sacrificio es tener que compartir con ella la ridícula sala de estudio en la que Dumbledore transformó la sala común.-espetó elevando el tono con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Vamos Draco, sangre sucia o no, ¡está buena!-comentó divertido el moreno.- ¿O me lo vas a negar?

-¿Y lo preguntas?- escupió el rubio enarcando de nuevo la ceja.- Jamás una…-no podía, no le salía el dichoso insulto.- Nunca _alguien como ella_ podría llegar a… gustarme.- concluyó arrastrando más de lo normal las palabras mientras que fruncía los labios en una mueca. _-Nunca digas nunca Malfoy_…-se dijo Blaise esbozando una sonrisa.

De un segundo a otro Draco comenzó a notar como una inexplicable furia lo invadía. Una de las razones de su rabia era que seguía siendo incapaz de insultar a la castaña. Y es que, muy a su pesar, la chica si le parecía…apetecible. Sin embargo, aunque así fuese, esa no era razón suficiente para no poder insultarla.

Su enfado iba en aumento, tanto hacia él mismo como hacia el moreno que tenía al lado. Los comentarios de Blaise solo conseguían enfurecerlo aún más. Pero se contuvo, porque sabía que la mente retorcida de Blaise podría malinterpretar sus reacciones dando a entender **cosas **que no quería dar a entender. Jamás le reconocería a nadie, y mucho menos al depravado de Blaise, la atracción hacia la prefecta y mucho menos esas sensaciones que le invadían cuando la chica estaba cerca. Sin embargo, el moreno ya sospechaba algo.

-Bueno, a mi la sangre nunca me importó.-comentó como si tal cosa Blaise.- Buscaré la manera de conquistarla y de… meterla en mi cama- añadió riendo. Draco apretó inconscientemente los puños a la vez que mandaba una fría y dura mirada al moreno. Aquel comentario consiguió enfurecerlo del todo, aunque no entendió porqué. _-Espero que esté bromeando-_pensó Draco_.- Como se le ocurra manchar la reputación de Slytherin, lo mato. _Pero, ¿realmente era eso lo que le molestaba y enfurecía?

-Espero, por el bien de Slytherin, -recalcó.- que no estés hablando en serio Zabini.-espetó con un tono duro y poniendo un gesto desagradable en su rostro. Sin embargo, estaba luchando por no lanzarle una maldición imperdonable al moreno en ese mismo instante.

Blaise observó con atención todas las reacciones del rubio desde el momento en el que cierta castaña entró en la conversación. Rió escandalosamente pues no se le había escapado el detalle de que Draco se había tensado y de que lo miraba con unas infinitas ganas de matarlo. En ese momento medio confirmó sus sospechas y decidió que se divertiría un poco a costa de su amigo. No pararía hasta que le reconociera que la chica no le había pasado desapercibido.

Zabini conocía a Draco mejor que ningún otro Slytherin y como "amigo suyo" se había dado cuenta de que últimamente se había fijado en ella. Es más, Blaise estaba convencido de que, aquel día en el andén, era a Granger a quién observaba tan minuciosamente. Tras serenarse un poco, fijó sus ojos verdes en el rubio de nuevo y atacó.

-Creo que es una de las pocas veces en mi vida que he hablado tan en serio, Malfoy. –añadió recalcando el apellido del rubio con una pronunciada sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala común, dejando a Draco echando fuego por sus frías orbes grises.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

-Te compadezco Herm…-decía Harry a su amiga.-Va a ser insoportable aguantar a Malfoy fuera de las horas de clase.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Harry. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.-añadió la castaña con un deje de frustración mientras soltaba un bufido.

-Venga Herm, al fin y al cabo, no tendréis que compartir sala común.-añadió Ron ahora un poco más tranquilo, pues cuando se enteró de que Malfoy y ella eran premios anuales puso el grito en el cielo porque, al igual que había pensado Zabini, creyó que tendrían que compartir sala común.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que no!-suspiró.- Me hubiese vuelto completamente loca.- Ron y Harry rieron ante el comentario de su amiga. – Pero os olvidáis de que tendremos que compartir la dichosa sala de estudio…Espero no encontrármelo a menudo por allí.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Seguro que Malfoy ni siquiera aparece por allí solo por no cruzarse contigo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…-reprochó la castaña.- Es más, creo que irá allí solo y exclusivamente para molestarme. ¿O es que se os ha olvidado que es su pasatiempo favorito?

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¡siempre te quedará la biblioteca, Hermione!- comentó alegremente Harry, logrando una nueva carcajada por parte de Ron y una severa mirada de su amiga.

De improvisto, una lechuza cruzó la sala común hasta donde se encontraba el moreno. Los tres chicos callaron al instante y Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry intrigados. La lechuza había depositado en las manos del ojiverde un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Se apresuró a leerlo, pero en él tan solo encontró unas cuantas palabras. Durante unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que a Ron le pudo la curiosidad.

-¿Qué pone Harry?-preguntó.

-Chicos…-dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.- Dumbledore quiere vernos de nuevo. Dentro de dos semanas.-Un silencio tenso se formó en la habitación.

-¿Creéis que Dumbledore sabe donde están escondidas las piezas?-dijo de pronto Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

-Probablemente si. –confesó Harry.

-Odio que Dumbledore esté siempre con intrigas.-se quejó Ron.- ¿No podría decir las cosas sin dar rodeos?

_**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO**_

_Los tres Gryffindors se encontraban en el despacho del director aún muy intrigados por la inesperada llamada de Dumbledore. Cuando el director se sentó tras su escritorio, no tardó en comenzar a hablar._

_**-**__Es importante que lo que les voy a contar ahora no salga de esta sala, ¿entendido?-los tres chicos asintieron en silencio. –Bien, ¿alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de "__**el colgante de las hermanas Valasse"**__? –Ron y Harry negaron con la cabeza, mientras que los ojos y la boca de Hermione se abrían desmesuradamente y asentía levemente con la cabeza. _

_-No esperaba menos de usted señorita Granger.- dijo el director con una amplia sonrisa mientras sus amigos posaron inmediatamente sus miradas sorprendidas en su amiga._

_-Pero…señor…tenía entendido que esa historia no era más que una antigua leyenda.-explicó la chica._

_- Tiene razón, señorita Granger, siempre se ha considerado una leyenda.- corroboró el anciano.- Sin embargo…usted mejor que nadie sabrá, que en más de una ocasión, lo que se creía un mito al final no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.-comentó pausadamente. _

_-¿Esta queriendo decir… que las hermanas Valasse vivieron y que ese colgante en realidad existió?-preguntó llena de curiosidad._

_-Perdón que interrumpa…-intervino Harry.- Pero Ron y yo no nos estamos enterando de nada.- Hermione se sonrojó levemente mientras que el director esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, no apartó la mirada de la prefecta. _

_-Bien señorita Granger… ¿Sería tan amable de iluminar a sus amigos?- la invitó con un gesto de su mano. Ella, tragó saliva y se estiró en su asiento dispuesta a contar lo que sabía._

-"Cuenta una antigua leyenda, que en un humilde pueblo al sur de Londres, vivían dos magos con sus tres hermosas hijas. A pesar de no ser una de las familias más adineradas del pueblo, eran felices. Las dos hermanas mayores, trabajaban para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos y para que su hermana menor pudiese pagarse los libros de la escuela."

"Todo iba bien hasta que un día, sus padres contrajeron una extraña enfermedad. Acudieron al medimago del pueblo, pero pedía una importante suma de dinero por sus servicios, de la cual no disponían. Las tres hermanas removieron cielo y tierra para recaudar ese dinero; acudieron incluso al Ministro pidiendo ayuda, pero fueron ignoradas. Sus padres empeoraban día a día y ya no sabían que más hacer."

"Una mañana, las tres hermanas se dirigieron a un bosque cercano, donde las ancianas del pueblo decían que habitaba la mayor colonia de hadas de Gran Bretaña. Se decía, que si lograbas ver a alguna, te concedían un único deseo si superabas la prueba que te encomendaban. Buscaron durante días sin ningún resultado. Una tarde, perdida toda esperanza, decidieron volver a casa y pasar con sus padres el tiempo que les quedara."

"Cuando caminaban de regreso, pasaron por un claro levemente iluminado y allí, subidas en las ramas de un ciprés, vieron a tres diminutas hadas. Se acercaron sigilosamente, para que no notaran su presencia. Cuando estaban justo debajo, las hadas las vieron y bajaron rápidamente del árbol, posándose cada una, en la palma de cada una de las jóvenes."

"Las tres hermanas relataron su problema a las diminutas hadas, las cuales escucharon con atención. Cuando terminaron de contarles lo que les pasaba, las tres hadas se alejaron para hablar entre ellas y decidir cual sería la prueba que tendrían que pasar para conseguir su deseo. Según parecía, las tres jóvenes tenían buen corazón, por lo que decidieron obsequiarlas con "**el Colgante de los Elementos"."**

"Las tres hermanas habían oído hablar de dicho colgante, pero jamás pensaron que en realidad existiese. Era un colgante mágico, poderoso y único, ya que estaba formado por cuatro piezas que representaban los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza: tierra, agua, fuego y aire, todas ellas unidas a una pieza central de forma circular con una piedra de Mithril en su centro. Sin embargo, su poder solo funcionaba cuando las cuatro piezas se unían a la pieza central. De no ser así, el colgante era totalmente inservible."

"Durante varios siglos, el colgante se usó para buenos fines, sin causar ningún tipo de problema o contratiempo. Sin embargo, tiempo después un mago con ansias de poder, se obsesionó con el colgante y no paró hasta hacerse con él. Utilizó los poderes del colgante para someter a todos aquellos que no acataran sus órdenes y a sembrar el caos por donde pasaba. Hasta que, accidentalmente, en uno de sus ataques, mató a la mujer que amaba. El colgante podría realizar cualquier cosa, excepto, revivir a los muertos. Él lo sabía, por lo que, furioso consigo mismo y con el colgante, se internó en el bosque, y se lo entregó a la hadas. No pudo con la culpa y acabó quitándose la vida. Las hadas se encargaron de separar las piezas del colgante y esconderlas por el bosque. Desde ese momento, se convirtieron en las guardianas del colgante y sólo ellas decidirían si entregárselo a alguien o no."

"Las hermanas estaban emocionadas por ser las elegidas por las hadas para poseer el colgante ya que con él podrían sanar a sus padres. Sin perder tiempo, les preguntaron que tenían que hacer para reunir las cuatro piezas, pues, una vez encontradas, las hadas les entregarían la pieza central. Las hadas le explicaron que tenían que resolver cuatro acertijos y que las respuestas de dichos acertijos les revelarían el lugar donde se encontraban escondidas las piezas."

"Uno a uno fueron resolviendo los acertijos que las hadas les propusieron. Tras un par de días, habían logrado, tres de las cuatro piezas. Por ello, se apresuraron a escuchar el cuarto y último acertijo. Sin duda era el más difícil de todos, pero entre las tres hermanas lograron descifrarlo. El lugar donde se encontraba la última pieza también era un sitio complicado de llegar, pero a ellas lo único que les importaba era hacerse con la última pieza para poder curar a sus padres. Una vez conseguida, buscaron de nuevo a las hadas, quienes les entregaron la porción central del colgante. Las Hermanas Valasse unieron las piezas y el colgante emitió un fuerte brillo blanco que iluminó el claro del bosque. Tras varios segundos, se extinguió. Las pequeñas hadas les explicaron que para que el colgante funcionase, se tenía que pensar en lo que se deseaba con el colgante colgado al cuello y rodeándolo con la mano derecha."

"Para probarlo, la mayor de las hermanas se colgó el colgante al cuello y tal como le habían indicado las hadas formuló su deseo en su mente. Al instante, el claro del bosque se llenó de diversos y coloridos tipos de flores. Felices por haber encontrado la solución a la enfermedad de sus padres, se encaminaron a su casa. Sin embargo, llevaban días sin aparecer por su hogar por lo que no se enteraron de que sus padres habían muerto. Cuando llegaron, sintieron que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, pues su esfuerzo no había servido para nada. Habían llegado tarde; Ya nada les devolvería a sus padres."

"Tal fue la rabia y el dolor que las invadió, que usaron el colgante para malos fines. Pagaron con el mundo lo que les había pasado. Destrozaron ciudades, mataron familias, devastaron con todo lo que se puso a su paso. Nadie podía vencerlas mientras el colgante fuera suyo. Numerosos fueron los hombres que trataron de enfrentarse a ellas para arrebatarle el colgante para acabar con el caos, sin mucho éxito, pues la mayoría acabaron muertos. Se volvía a repetir el caos vivido con aquel mago codicioso."

"Su sed de venganza consiguió volverlas locas hasta el punto de hacer caso omiso a las advertencias de las hadas sobre la imposibilidad de revivir a alguien con el colgante. Volvieron a su casa, donde aún se encontraban sus padres, tendidos en su cama. La mayor de las hermanas, se situó a los pies de la misma y agarró con fuerza el colgante. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió, salvo que el colgante emitió una extraña luz verde. Crispada, pidió a sus hermanas que también agarrasen el colgante. Cuando las tres formularon el deseo de revivir a sus padres, el colgante comenzó a temblar en sus manos y un rayo rojo salió de la piedra de Mithril y atravesó a las tres hermanas, matándolas al instante. Desde ese día, el colgante no ha vuelto a aparecer. Se dice que las hadas volvieron a esconderlo pero nunca nadie ha vuelto a verlo desde entonces."

_Harry y Ron miraban a su amiga con la boca abierta, aún asimilando la historia que acababa de relatar. _

_-Gracias, señorita Granger.- le agradeció el director con una amplia sonrisa.- Ni yo mismo lo hubiese relatado mejor._

_-Señor…-comenzó a decir Harry con timidez.- ¿Por qué quería que conociéramos esta historia?_

_-Porque, me temo, que de esas tres reliquias depende el futuro del mundo, señor Potter._

_-¿Está queriendo decir… que el colgante aún existe?- preguntó asombrada Hermione._

_-Así es señorita Granger.- corroboró con voz de ultratumba el viejo director. Por su parte, los chicos no salían se su asombro._

_Un silencio se formó en la habitación mientras el viejo profesor se masajeaba el tabique nasal con dos dedos. No estaba seguro si hacía lo correcto confiándole sus sospechas a unos simples adolescentes, pero no tenía más remedio. Los Gryffindors, por su parte, esperaban expectantes a lo que el director les tuviera que decir._

_-Verán…-comenzó Dumbledore irguiéndose en su asiento.- El Ministro y yo tenemos sospechas de que Voldemort podría estar buscando El Colgante de los Elementos para llevar a cabo algunos de sus planes.-los chicos abrieron los ojos impresionados, pero no interrumpieron a su profesor.- Todo ha estado muy tranquilo en los últimos meses y eso, tratándose de Tom, no es nada bueno. _

_-Entonces… ¿cree que está tramando algo, profesor?- preguntó temeroso Harry._

_-Sí Harry, eso creo._

_-Disculpe profesor…-llamó Ron.- Pero… todavía no entiendo que tenemos que ver nosotros con ese extraño colgante…-añadió con un susurro._

_-Lo entenderán, a su debido tiempo, lo entenderán.- aseguró el viejo director. Harry iba a replicar pero Dumbledore se le adelantó- Y ahora, vuelvan a su sala común. Es tarde y podrían echarles de menos._

_-Pero…-trató de replicar Hermione._

_- Suficiente información por hoy. Volveré a comunicarme con ustedes. Buenas noches.-agregó dando a entender que la reunión había terminado.-Y recuerden, nadie más debe saber lo que hemos hablado esta noche._

**OoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoO**

-Bueno, espero que nos aclare pronto el misterio.- dijo esperanzado Harry mientras daba un bostezo.

-Si, yo también lo espero.-agregó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a las escaleras que daban a su cuarto.- Me voy a dormir, hoy ha sido un día muuuy largo. ¡Hasta mañana chicos!

-¡Buenas noches, Herm!-le desearon ambos chicos.

-¿Una partida de ajedrez antes de dormir, Harry?-propuso el pelirrojo una vez que la castaña se perdió escaleras arriba.

-Por supuesto.-aceptó Harry.- ¡Esta vez no me ganarás, Weasley!

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

La semana pasó lentamente para la gran mayoría de los alumnos, hasta que el ansiado viernes llegó. En el desayuno había un gran revuelo, todo el mundo deseaba acudir a las primeras clases de defensa.

Tras las interminables clases de la mañana, los alumnos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para comer, la impaciencia era tangible en el ambiente.

-¿Qué creéis que vamos a hacer?-preguntó un emocionado Dean.

-Seguramente repasaremos algunos hechizos útiles.- opinó Lavender.

-O quizás nos enseñen algunos más poderosos.- dijo esperanzado Ron.

-Dudo mucho que nos enseñen alguno nuevo hasta que no dominemos a la perfección los más básicos.- comentó Hermione.- Parecen poco útiles pero a nosotros,- añadió señalando a Ron y Harry.- nos han salvado en más de una ocasión, ¿verdad Harry?

Sin embargo, el moreno no estaba atento a la animada conversación sobre las clases de defensa que mantenían sus compañeros de casa. El chico tenía la vista fija en su plato y revolvía con el tenedor su contenido. Al escuchar su nombre, levantó la mirada sin muchas ganas y miró confuso a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- interrogó preocupada Hermione al ver la cara de su amigo, que no expresaba precisamente felicidad.

-Si claro, es solo que no estaba escucha…-pero no llegó a terminar la frase ya que en ese momento Ginny entraba por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Gran parte del sector masculino presente en ese momento se calló al instante y la miraron con interés. Lucía hermosa, con su pelirroja melena cayendo alegremente por sus hombros. Harry, al notar que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia un mismo punto, giró la cabeza y en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron ella giró bruscamente la cabeza dirigiendo su vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde una sonriente Luna le saludaba alegremente con la mano.

Harry bajo la vista de nuevo con signo de evidente frustración, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su amiga.

-Ya veo, así que se trata de eso.-le dijo Hermione de manera que sólo él pudiese escucharla, aunque en realidad, ninguno de sus amigos les prestaba atención, ya que siguieron hablando sobre como serían las clases. El chico la miró sorprendido. – Deberías hablar con ella, Harry. Está un poco molesta contigo.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.-dijo irónicamente.- Pero Hermione, te prometo que esta vez no he hecho nada, lo juro.

-Quizás ese sea el problema…-dejó caer hábilmente Hermione, pues ella sabía perfectamente que Ginny estaba molesta porque sabía que Harry no le pedía salir por miedo a perder la amistad con Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó confuso Harry. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros y una sugerente sonrisa por parte de su amiga. -¡Oh vamos, Hermione! ¡No me puedes dejar así!-Hermione miró divertida a su amigo y soltó una alegre carcajada al ver su cara.- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan complicadas?-bufó molesto Harry.

- Jajajaja. Nosotras no somos tan complicadas…lo que pasa es que vuestra mente es demasiado simple para entendernos.- dijo Hermione entre carcajadas. (n/a esto es algo que siempre dice mi tía y creo que tiene muchísima razón! Jeje)

-Yo no lo encuentro gracioso.- arremetió Harry enfadado. -¡Y nuestra mente no es simple!- bufó de repente, consiguiendo una nueva y más sonora carcajada por parte de la prefecta, que no paso desapercibida para un rubio y un moreno de la mesa Slytherin.

A Hermione, siempre le resultaba gracioso ver como sus amigos se rompían el coco intentando entenderlas, casi siempre sin mucho éxito. Aunque si había algo que reconocer, eso era que las chicas siempre daban mil vueltas a las cosas y encontraban mil y un sentidos a los hechos, de los cuales, el noventa y nueve por ciento, eran potencialmente poco probables. Sin embargo, es algo que no pueden evitar, algo innato, algo que por mucho que trates de controlar, no puedes. Por muy perfecto que algo sea, por mucho empeño que el chico haya puesto en algo para tratar de agradarlas, ellas casi siempre encuentran un "pero". Pero eso es algo que los chicos jamás podrían llegar a entender, porque, como la castaña había dicho a Harry, sus mentes no buscan tres pies al gato como lo hacen las mentes de la mayoría de las chicas y por eso, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, les resulta imposible llegar a comprender ciertos comportamientos suyos. Y lo mismo ocurre con las chicas, ellas tampoco les entienden. ¿Por qué? Es simple, ellos siempre optan por lo más fácil y no se complican. Su mente no es tan sumamente enrevesada; algo que para un chica es dificilísimo de solucionar, para ellos la solución es rápida y simple, sin complicación alguna. Conclusión que tanto Hermione como Harry sacaban en ese momento: un hombre y una mujer, jamás podrían llegar a entenderse del todo.

En ese instante, Ginny llegó a la mesa, sacando de sus cavilaciones a ambos muchachos. Saludó con una sonrisa a Hermione y pasó de largo para ir a sentarse al lado de Dean con quién se puso a hablar animadamente. Harry les lanzó una mirada furiosa y se levantó bruscamente del banco dirigiéndose a la puerta. Lo único que Hermione logró escuchar antes de verlo salir fue un "Maldito estúpido…".

En cuanto el moreno se perdió por las puertas Hermione se giró hacia la pelirroja, que no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido, y le guiñó un ojo mientras una amplía sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro. Ginny le correspondió a la sonrisa y continuaron hablando hasta que decidieron ir a la sala común a esperar su turno para ir a las clases de defensa.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

-Bienvenidos a la primera Clase de Defensa de este curso.- saludó la profesora McGonagall.- Hoy dedicaremos esta clase a repasar los fundamentos teóricos de los hechizos básicos que habéis ido aprendiendo a lo largo de todos estos años en el colegio.- informó. – Es importante dominar los hechizos más sencillos para lograr llevar a cabo los más complicados. – Algunas caras de decepción se asomaron por el aula, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas para la astuta profesora.- Para los que ponéis esa cara de decepción, - apuntilló.- he de deciros que el hecho de que sean hechizos más sencillos no significa que no puedan llegar a seros útiles en situaciones extremas.

-Y ahora…comencemos…-lanzó una mirada a todos los presentes y continuó hablando.-Quiero que me digáis todos los hechizos de ataque que creéis que os podrían servir en una batalla o duelo.- Contra todo pronóstico, no fue la mano de Hermione la única que se alzó. La profesora observó contenta como gran parte de sus alumnos tenían alzada la mano. Empezó a señalarles uno a uno para que nombraran los hechizos.

-Expelliarmus.-dijo Dean.

-Impedimenta.- agregó Justin.

-Petrificus Totalus.

-Desmaius.

-Rictusempra.

-Immobilus.

-¡Estupendo, estupendo! – Exclamó alegremente la profesora.- Ahora repasaremos como se realizan estos hechizos y cuales son sus efectos, para que mañana podáis practicarlos en los duelos que se realizarán en la clase práctica.

-¿Duelos?-murmuraron con una sonrisa muchos de los alumnos.

-¡Genial!- exclamó eufórico Ron.- ¡Mañana podremos patearles el culo a esos malditos Slytherins sin que nos quiten puntos por ello!- le susurró con una amplia sonrisa a Harry, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Hermione no le escuchara. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban demasiado los duelos, en más de una ocasión había evitado que él y Harry se enfrentaran a Malfoy y sus gorilas alegando que con la violencia no iban a quitarle la estupidez al rubio, sino que posiblemente se la agravarían.

-Tienes razón…-le contestó el moreno también sonriendo.- Es hora de que el estúpido del hurón pague por todos estos años de insultos.

-¡Sí! ¡Y esta vez Hermione no podrá impedírnoslo!-rió por lo bajo el pelirrojo logrando una mirada de reprobación por parte de cierta castaña y de la profesora McGonagall.

La clase transcurrió sin demasiados incidentes. Lo más grave que ocurrió fue que a Neville se le escapó la varita de las manos cuando trataba de realizar la floritura necesaria para uno de los hechizos de ataque, con tan mala fuerte que se fue a estampanar contra la frente de Parvati, provocando que la zona afectada se pusiese roja. Cualquier otra persona no le habría dado mayor importancia, pero Parvati montó un escándalo diciendo que se le había arruinado el cutis. La profesora McGonagall la mandó a la enfermería solo por no escucharle decir semejantes tonterías.

El timbre sonó y todos abandonaron el aula contentos pensando en los duelos del día siguiente. Ya era la hora de cenar, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al gran comedor. Sin embargo, cuando estaba llegando a las puertas, alguien se acercaba a ellos desde uno de los pasillos.

-¡Hermione, Hermione!- llamó alguien con un acento extraño que ni Harry ni Ron supieron reconocer. Hermione en cambio, reconoció al instante la voz, aunque no hacía demasiado que lo conocía.

-¡Hola Hermione!- dijo el recién llegado mientas tomaba la mano de la castaña y depositaba un suave beso sobre ella. Ron se tensó y apretó fuertemente los puños, pero permaneció en su lugar.

-¡Hola Chris!- correspondió ruborizada la castaña con una leve sonrisa acercándose al muchacho.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eh...verrrás…- Harry y Ron miraban extrañados la escena. ¿Quién era ese tipo y de dónde había salido? Estaban seguros de que no lo habían visto nunca por Hogwarts. Pero entonces… ¿de que lo conocía Hermione?- Me ha surgido un imprrrevisto y no puedo encontrarme contigo a la hora que acordamos… -añadió.

-Harry…ese acento… ¿No te resulta familiar?- le susurró con evidente enojo el pelirrojo a su amigo. Harry por su parte, se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron pendientes de lo que ocurría.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!- le tranquilizó la castaña.- Podemos juntarnos cuando a ti te venga mejor.- Harry y Ron seguían atónitos y la cara de Ron estaba adquiriendo un color que empezaba a preocupar a Harry, que viendo las intenciones de su amigo, lo agarró del brazo mientras le miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-Genial… ¿Te parece si te mando un lechuza cuando sepa el día y la hora?- continuó el moreno ignorando completamente el forcejeo que estaba teniendo Harry con Ron para impedir que éste se le echara encima a Chris.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema.- le dijo la prefecta con una pronunciada sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, linda.- hizo una leve inclinación y volvió a besar la mano de la joven. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron notoriamente, las cuales, no tenían nada que envidiar al color que habían adquirido en ese momento las orejas de Ron.

-¿Has oído Harry? Le ha dicho linda.- le dijo enfadado mientras seguía forcejeando con su amigo. -¡Suéltame! Voy a matarlo… ¿Quién narices se cree que es para…?-no pudo terminar ya que su amigo le había puesto la mano en la boca para impedir que Hermione se diese cuenta de la escena de celos que estaba montando. Sin embargo, la castaña estaba lejos de enterarse. Se había quedado embobada mirando al moreno que tenía delante.

-De nada, Chris. Ya sabes que me encanta ayudar a los demás.- le dijo con un tono nervioso en la voz.

-Bien, pues nos vemos. ¡Hasta luego!- le guiñó un ojo y se adentró en el Gran Comedor.

-Adiós…- se limitó a añadir la castaña. Ron que había logrado zafarse de los brazos de su amigo, miraba con rabia a la castaña y no dudo en acercarse a ella.

-¡¿Quién narices era ese tipo, eh?!- le dijo más alto de lo que debería haberlo dicho.

-Es un amigo, Ron. La profesora McGonagall…- intentó explicar Hermione, pero los gritos de Ron se le adelantaron.

-Un amigo dice, ¡Ja!- espetó furioso el pelirrojo. Por su parte, Harry trataba de frenar a su amigo, sabiendo lo que se podía avecinar si no lo hacía.- ¡¡Le ha faltado tirase encima tuyo, Hermione!!

-¿Qué? ¡No digas estupideces, Ronald!- le espetó ya enfada Hermione.

-¡No son estupideces!- le reprochó.- Muchas gracias, linda.- repitió con tono burlón.- ¡Por favor, está clarísimo que ese tipo quiere algo más que ser tu amigo!

-Ron…-le avisó Harry viendo la expresión que se estaba formando en la cara de la castaña.

-¡¿Y eso a ti que más te da?!- exclamó perdiendo los nervios la castaña.- No eres quién para venir a reclamarme nada. Además, Chris solo estaba siendo amable.- chilló furiosa Hermione. Por ese entonces, los tres amigos estaban rodeados por una cantidad considerable de alumnos, entre los que se encontraban dos Slytherins que no perdían detalle de la escena.

-Diez galeones a que Granger le echa una maldición a la comadreja.-le susurró divertido Blaise a Draco mientras extendía su mano hacia él. Draco miró la mano, miró a los tres Gryffindors y por último miró a Blaise

-Veinte a que no.- le dijo el rubio estrechando la mano del moreno. Volvió a fijarse en lo que ocurría, más concretamente se fijó en cierta castaña. De repente se quedó como un idiota mirándola. Tenía los ojos encendidos en furia, alguno mechón rebelde se escapaba de la coleta que llevaba y sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas por el enojo. _-Vaya con el carácter salvaje de Granger- _se dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.- _Parece una leona en celo._ _-_ Amplió su sonrisa mientras observaba cada movimiento de Hermione. Blaise, a su lado, no perdía detalle del comportamiento de su amigo.

-Ejem… ¿No crees que ese carácter salvaje le hace verse endemoniadamente atractiva?- espetó maliciosamente el moreno. Draco apartó la vista de ella con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza, y miró con furia a Blaise.

-¿Granger atractiva?-preguntó incrédulo.- Creo que alguien te ha echado un _confundus_. Háztelo mirar amigo.-añadió con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, las palabras de Blaise seguían retumbándole en la cabeza. No sabía que era exactamente que era lo que le llama la atención de la castaña, pero algo había. Sin embargo, el príncipe de Slytherin no tenía ninguna intención de averiguar que es lo que era... de momento.

Blaise se limitó a reír con ganas _-A mi no me engañas Draquito… _Tras un instante volvió la atención a Granger y a Weasley. Al fin de cuentas, no podía irse, tenía una apuesta pendiente. Draco hizo lo mismo, pero procuró no volver a fijarse en la Gryffindor.

-Ron, ¿Por qué no dejas que Herms nos explique…?- trató de hacer razonar Harry a su amigo.

-¿Qué nos explique qué, Harry? Yo lo veo todo muy claro.

-¡No entiendo a qué viene todo esto Ronald!- le dijo mientras presionaba su dedo índice en el pecho del pelirrojo.- ¿Pero sabes qué? Tampoco me interesa saberlo.- volvió a presionar su dedo contra su pecho, empujando levemente a Ron.

A Draco se le volvió a dibujar, totalmente en contra de su voluntad, una media sonrisa al ver como Granger la tomaba con Weasley. Decididamente, empezaba a gustarle esa faceta salvaje de la castaña… por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo. Por otro lado, él sabía perfectamente el porqué de la escenita de Weasley; había sabido desde el día que tuvieron la reunión con Dumbledore que el pelirrojo moría por la prefecta. Le bastaba con ver la mirada de idiota que se le quedaba cada vez que se fijaba en Hermione sin que ella se diese cuenta. En esos momentos, era cuando más ganas le entraban de lanzarle una maldición.

-Bien, y ahora, si no te importa, me voy a cenar.-farfulló Hermione un poco más calmada, pero tampoco demasiado.- Creo que ya hemos dado bastante espectáculo por hoy.- dijo despectivamente mientras miraba a todos los que estaban alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Blaise y de Draco. Rápidamente apartó la vista y tras lanzarle una última mirada de enojo a Ron, giró sobre sus talones y entró con decisión al comedor, con la nariz apuntando al techo.

-Ron amigo…creo que acabas de fastidiarla.- le susurró Harry.

-¡No me importa!- espetó, e ignorando a su amigo, se adentró también en el gran comedor.

-Me debes veinte galeones Blaise.- le dijo con una sonrisa Draco al moreno mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin. Blaise bufó y le dijo que más tarde se los daría.

Draco alzó la vista y recorrió la mesa Gryffindor hasta que encontró a Granger, sentada entre la pequeña Weasley y Brown. Siguió recorriendo la mesa hasta que dio con el pelirrojo, sentado al lado del cara rajada, y sonrió satisfecho al ver que estaba lo suficientemente alejado del lugar donde se encontraba Granger. Después, la comida apareció, haciendo que rompiese el contacto visual con la mesa Gryffindor e hiciese que se centrara en la conversación que mantenían los miembros de su casa.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Una gran cantidad de alumnos se arremolinaba en el hall del castillo, ante las grandes puertas que conducían al exterior. Chicos y chicas de las cuatro casas se mostraban impacientes por el comienzo de los duelos que llevarían a cabo en la primera clase práctica. Aún no tenían ni idea de donde tendrían lugar; unos opinaban que en el gran comedor, como cuando estaban en segundo curso, mientras que otros pensaban que serían en el campo de quiddich. Su incertidumbre no duró demasiado, pues en lo alto de la escalera, acababan de aparecer Snape y McGonagall. Poco a poco, el murmullo se fue apagando y para cuando los profesores llegaron al hall, el silencio era total.

-Por favor, sígannos.- ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

Los dos profesores se situaron a la cabeza de todos los alumnos y comenzaron a andar. Los alumnos les seguían en silencio, sin poder ocultar su creciente expectación. ¿A dónde se dirigían?

Tras unos cuantos minutos vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, llegaron a una inmensa pared de piedra. Ambos profesores se pararon enfrente y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos en voz apenas audible. Los alumnos les miraban como si se hubiesen vuelto completamente locos. Un creciente murmullo empezó a escucharse, todos miraban sorprendidos a aquella enorme pared. Todos, salvo cierta castaña que tenía los ojos abiertos exageradamente y en su cara se vislumbraba una clara expresión de sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos parados delante de esta mugrosa pared?-preguntó en un susurró Zabini a Malfoy.- Me parece que McGonagall le ha contagiado la locura a nuestro querido Snape.

-Un poco de paciencia, Blaise.- le espetó Draco.- Espera y verás.-Blaise lo miró confuso, pero obedeció la orden del rubio.

-¿Tu sabes de que va esto, Draquito?-le susurró seductoramente al oído Pansy.

-Perfectamente.-se limitó a decir con su típico tono de superioridad.- Y te tengo dicho que no me llames así, Parkinson. Sabes que lo odio.- añadió con bronca mientras de un empujón se quitaba a la morena de encima.

Al otro lado de la marabunta, los Gryffindors empezaban a pensar que los profesores les estaban gastando una broma.

-¿De qué va todo esto?-susurró Dean a Lavender que se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

-No me puedo creer que realmente existan.-se escuchó de pronto decir a Hermione, que había conseguido salir del shock inicial. Todos sus compañeros Gryffindor se giraron para mirarla, con clara sorpresa.

-Hermione…-susurró Harry acercándose a su amiga.- ¿Tú sabes que…?

-¿Seguís sin leer la Historia de Hogwarts, verdad?-le interrumpió con voz cansina mientras lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a todos sus compañeros que negaban con la cabeza.

-¿Y para qué lo vamos a leer?-intervino Ron, que se encontraba al lado de Harry.- Cualquier cosa que queramos saber, te lo preguntamos a ti y listo. ¡Total! Te sabes ese libro de memoria, _Granger_- le dijo con desdén.

-Nadie está hablando contigo, _Weasley.-_refunfuñó la castaña, con profundo odio en la voz, mientras se cruzada de brazos y le daba la espalda al pelirrojo.

Harry, por su parte, se limitó a rodar los ojos y a suspirar con cansancio. Desde lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, Hermione seguían enfadada con Ron y le había dicho a Harry que no le hablaría hasta que se dignase a pedirle perdón por su estúpido comportamiento. Ron, por su parte, sostenía que la que tenía que disculparse era ella y no él.

-Esto…Herms…-tanteó el terreno Harry.- ¿Nos puedes decir que lugar es este?-preguntó con una voz suave. Hermione lo encaró de golpe, aún con una dura mirada en el rostro.- ¿Por favor?- se apresuró a añadir el moreno. Ella relajó la mirada y se percató de que ahora era observada por la gran mayoría de los alumnos allí presentes. Incluso la de algún que otro Slytherin. Ser el centro de atención se estaba convirtiendo en algo molestamente habitual.

-Está bien…-lanzó un suspiro y antes de comenzar a hablar dirigió una mirada a sus profesores, que ahora había dejado de hablar y se encontraban lanzando hacia la pared, lo que parecían complicadísimos encantamientos y hechizos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahí?-preguntó curiosa Pansy que observaba como la gran mayoría miraba hacia un punto fijo, en medio de toda la marabunta de alumnos. Blaise dirigió la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Pansy y sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Zabini?-preguntó con recelo el rubio.

-¿A ti que te parece?-dijo alegremente.- Voy a enterarme de lo que ocurre, Draco.- soltó como si fuera obvio.- ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad? ¡A mi sí! Y más cuando es Granger la que acapara las miradas.- Blaise era bastante más alto que el resto, por lo que había logrado identificar la inconfundible melena ondulada de la Gryffindor. Su plan de hacer reconocer a Malfoy que Granger no estaba mal, seguía en pie.

Draco, en cuanto la palabra Granger llegó a sus oídos se estiró y miró en la misma dirección que su amigo. Él, al igual que Blaise, también contaba con una altura privilegiada.

-¿Granger?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. Meditó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar- Bien…veamos que clase de espectáculo está montando esta vez.-resolvió desentendidamente mientras adelantaba a Blaise y se internaba en el montón, dando empujones para poder llegar a donde se encontraba la castaña. Blaise rió y se apresuró a seguir a su amigo.

-Lo más seguro es que detrás de esa pared se encuentren las_ Salas Especiales de los Fundadores_. –la voz de la castaña llegó claramente a los oídos de Blaise y Draco, que ya se encontraban cerca de donde ella estaba. Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió la estancia ante la explicación de la prefecta.- Según la Historia de Hogwarts, los cuatro fundadores habilitaron una zona del castillo para poder poner en práctica hechizos, maleficios y pociones nuevas.

-¡Vaya, eso es genial!-exclamó Seamus. El resto corroboró su afirmación comenzando a murmurar entre ellos y fijando la vista de nuevo en la pared en la que los profesores seguían concentrados.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, la ratita de biblioteca en otro de sus alardes de insufrible sabelotodo. ¿Cómo no lo habíamos imaginado antes Blaise?-exclamó Draco divertido, mientras empujaba a algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff para colocarse enfrente de la castaña, a una distancia prudencial seguido de su compañero. Draco dirigió su acerada mirada hacia los ojos miel de la castaña y le mantuvo la mirada con odio.

-¡Es una lástima! Yo ya tenía la esperanza de que estuviera haciendo un streaptease.-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa divertida mientras lanzaba una pícara mirada a la castaña.

Se produjo un intenso silencio en el cuál Draco le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a Blaise, Harry sujetaba a Ron para evitar que apuntase al moreno y Hermione permanecía mirando a Draco, con profundo odio pero claramente incómoda por el comentario de Blaise.

-¡¡Jajajajaja!!Un streaptease? ¿Granger?-rió de repente el rubio levantando una ceja.- ¿Cómo iba la santurrona de Granger a hacer algo semejante? ¡No sueñes Blaise!- Hermione estaba claramente incómoda con la situación y además estaba comenzando a enrojecer de vergüenza. Era cierto que su experiencia en ciertos temas era nula, pero no era como para andar gritándolo a los cuatro vientos delante de medio colegio.

-¿Por qué no cierras el pico, maldito hurón?- le retó Harry apuntándolo con la varita, pues se había dado cuenta de que Hermione no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?- se mofó el rubio mirando con intensidad a la castaña e ignorando la varita de Potter.- ¿Acaso no es verdad que además de ser una sabelotodo eres…?

-¡CÁLLATE, GILIPOLLAS!-exclamó Ron furioso. Hermione miró a Ron agradecida por haber saltado en su defensa. Salió de su estado de conmoción y se acercó al pelirrojo. Le agarró del brazo, pero él la ignoró completamente, por lo que la prefecta elevó una de sus manos y la puso en la mejilla de su amigo, obligándole a mirarla.

-Gracias, Ron.- le dijo cariñosamente. Ron pareció tranquilizarse mientras observaba la paz de aquellos ojos miel.- Pero no te preocupes, pudo con él yo sola.- le susurró cerca de su oído. Malfoy observaba la escena con una mueca de asco en la cara y sentía que una inexplicable furia estaba ascendiendo por todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies.

Hermione se giró y se acercó a Draco amenazante, con la cabeza bien alta y con una mirada de profundo odio.

-¿Sabes qué, hurón?-le espetó altiva.- Prefiero ser una santurrona sabelotodo a ser un estúpido y engreído primate mono neuronal cuyo único objetivo es meter es su cama a cuánta estúpida sin cerebro se le cruce por delante.- espetó con la cabeza bien alta.

La gran mayoría de los presentes no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa ante la impresionante contestación de la castaña. Muchas chicas habían comenzado a murmurar entre sí y otras tenían la mano en la boca y negaban con la cabeza.

Blaise había perdido la sonrisa divertida y miraba a Draco temiendo la reacción del rubio, que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos echaban chispas. En su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la varita consiguiendo que sus nudillos alcanzaran un color tan blanco como el blanco de sus ojos.

-Draco…-le susurró agarrándole del brazo al ver las intenciones que éste tenía de lanzarle una maldición a la castaña.- No lo hagas…-el rubio perdió el contacto visual con la castaña para dirigir su fría mirada al slytherin. Blaise sabía que corría peligro enfrentándose a Draco, pero no podía permitir que cometiese la estupidez de atacar a la castaña delante de los profesores.- ¿Te olvidas de quién está ahí delante?- añadió haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia la pared donde se encontraban los dos profesores. Draco miró hacía donde señalaba su amigo y relajó la expresión. Asintió con la cabeza y Blaise le soltó. Con un rápido movimiento Draco se giró y con dos pasos se plantó a unos centímetros de Hermione.

-Esta me la pagas…sangre sucia.- espetó con extraño esfuerzo, arrastrando las palabras. Hermione se limitó a sostenerle la mirada ignorando la punzada de su estómago y el estremecimiento que en esos momentos le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ron entró en escena agarrando del brazo a la castaña y tirando de ella hacia atrás, separándola del slytherin.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, Malfoy.-ahora era Ron el que estaba a escasos centímetros de Draco. Eran de la misma altura por lo que sus ojos contactaron al instante, en una guerra de miradas. _-Estúpido pobretón, ¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes?_

Sin embargo, un leve temblor les hizo dirigir su mirada hacia la pared que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos. Pero ya no había pared, ésta se había abierto en dos, dejando a la vista un ancho pasadizo.

Los dos chicos se lanzaron una última mirada de odio y Draco giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban el resto de los Slytherins, con una claro enojo dibujado en la cara.

-Alumnos.-llamó la profesora McGonagall.- Ahora entraremos en este pasadizo, el cuál, más adelante, se bifurca en dos pasillos.- informó.- Gryffindor y Slytherin irán por el pasillo de la derecha con el profesor Snape, el resto conmigo por el pasillo de la izquierda, ¿entendido?-todos asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza y comenzaron a andar.

-Ron…-llamó Hermione a su amigo.- Gracias por defenderme de Malfoy…-le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Herms. ¿Para algo somos amigos no?-le contestó él con otra sonrisa. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó con fuerza. Ron tras unos segundos de asimilación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos correspondiendo al abrazo. Tras unos segundos se separaron y Ron miró a la castaña.- Herms…yo quería…verás yo…siento la escenita que te monté el otro día…no se que me pasó, lo siento.- se disculpó agachando la cabeza y enrojeciendo levemente.

-De acuerdo, no importa. Sé que solo te preocupabas por mí.- Ron sonrió al igual que Harry, que tan acostumbrado estaba a las peleas de sus amigos como a sus prontas reconciliaciones.

-Me alegro de que enterraran el orgullo y arreglasen las cosas.- les dijo Harry.- Y ahora vamos, nos estamos quedando atrás.

Pronto llegaron a la bifurcación de la que les había hablado la profesora de transformaciones. Se produjo un pequeño revuelo mientras cada alumno se dirigía hacia su pasillo correspondiente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron de los últimos que se adentraron, lejos de los Slytherins que iban en cabeza tras su jefe de casa. Tras unos minutos más de caminata, llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera que tenía grabados en oro, los cuatro escudos de las casas de Hogwarts. Los alumnos miraban fascinados la puerta y estaban intrigados por saber que había tras ella, incluida Hermione, ya que en La Historia de Hogwarts no se hablaba de cómo eran dichas salas, tan solo se mencionaba su existencia y su posible localización.

-No quiero ningún tipo de alboroto cuando la puerta se abra.- ordenó Snape que empuñó su varita e hizo una extraña floritura con ella saliendo al instante un rayo morado que fue a parar a la cerradura de la puerta. Lentamente, la puerta se fue abriendo dejando impresionados a todos los que en esos momentos observaban lo que se encontraba al otro lado.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Fin del capitulo 10!! Q emoción ya 10 capitulos...kien me iba adecir q mi imagiacion daria para tanto...jajaja Y espero q kerais q de para mas...Q os parecio el capi¿? A mi personalmnt hay partes q me encantan...esencialmnt la parte en la q Blaise dice lo del streaptease...siempre q lo leo exo una carcajada...me encanta Blaise!! es super divertido!!jajaja**

**Bueno...nuevo enfrentamiento entre nuestros protas...¡¡y vaya enfrentamiento!! Como saco Herms a relucir su valor Griffindor! XD y pobre Draco...vaya contestacion le pegó!! jaja Pero se lo tiene merecido...aunq nos pese...jejeje **

**Y...¿q me decir del colgante d los elemntos¿? Un objeto curioso y a la vez poderoso...q kerra Dumbledore q hagan los xicos..¿encontrar las piezas y usarlo cntra Voldemort¿? destruirlo..¿? ¿Y kien es Chris¿? d dnd sale¿? Intentará algo con la castaña¿? Lo dudo mientras Ron este cerca...jajaja Pobre...q celoso se pone...se atrevera a confesarle a Herms lo q siente¿? y Harry...logrará q Ginny lo perdone¿?Cuantos interrogantes aun...y mas q se podrían hacer, xq como dije al principio...en este capi pasan muxa cosas!! Entre ellas, la primera clase teorica d defensa...sosa y aburida lo se...pero esq acaso las clases teoricas no lo son¿? La accion vndra en el siguient capi con las clases practicas...¿q se escondera tras la puerta d madera con los escudos d las casas¿?**

**Para sberlo...sigan leyendo!! jejejeje**

**PLEASE!! R E V I E W S!! Me encanta saber lo q opinan del capi...ya lo sabeis!! Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews!! Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar...de hecho no creo q tarde demasiado pues el siguient capi esta a medio escribir y tan solo me kdan 2 examns asiq...Nos leemos pronto!! Cuidaros!!**

**UN BESO ENORME!!**

**.·¨·AllegraPM·¨·.**


	11. Duelos,insinuaciones, reconciliaciones y

Capitulo 11

**Hola!!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta…espero q no me mateis…se q prometí subir los capis con mas frecuencia…pero entenderme…es verano y tmb me gusta disfrutar del solecito, la playita…en fin d esas cosas. Ademas q como estoy en el pueblo, no tngo Internet, y voy muy d vez en cuando a mi casa…Pero bueno, dejo de excusarme, lo important esq aki estoy con un nuevo capi!! :D:D Y eso me pone feliz! Jeje **

**Aviso, es un capi largo, muy largo…Y me siento contenta y temerosa por partes iguales. ¿Xq? Es facil…Es cierto q siempre gusta ( y lo digo xq a mi me pasa) q el capitulo sea lo mas largo posible…pero tmb pued suceder q a veces un capitulo largo pueda llegar a resultar pesado…(cosa q x cierto nunca me ha pasado como lectora, siempre me alegra ver q alguien ha actualizado su fic con una capitulo largo.) Por eso, como escritora, la cosa se complica, xq te puede salir un capitulo largo, por supuesto, pero puede llegar a resultar interminable para los q lo leen. Por supuesto q habra diversas opiniones…pero el riesgo d resultar pesado, esta ahí. Sin embargo, me he arriesgado a subir este capi tan largo, con cierto temor, la verdad. Intente cortar el capi antes, pero no me convencia. O quedaba demasiado corto o perdía sentido el hilo d la historia…**

**A pesar d todo, estoy contenta por como me ha kedado. La verdd esq a mi no me reslta pesado, pero claro, mi opinión no cuenta…Es la vuestra la q interesa…x eso, sea para bn o para mal, espero q me digais lo q os ha parecido…con total sinceridad. Lo prefiero, asi podre arreglar lo q no os convezca en el futuro.**

**Por mi parte, nada mas. Ahora contestare a vuestros reviews, como hago siempre. Espero d verdad q os guste el capi y q me dejeis reviews con vuestra opinión sobre él. Un besazo enorme a todas las q dejais reviews y tmb a las q leis!! **

**Okashi Minako:** Wapa!!Me alegro dq sigas x aki, a pesar d los problemillas q esta pagina causa a veces..jeje. X no decir casi siempre! jaja. Bueno, como ya sabes, tu reviwe siempre me hace muxa ilusion y me sube el animo y las ganas d seguir escribiendoo!! No se q te parecera este nuevo capi...es mas largo q el anterior...espero q no se haga pesado...Espero q me digas lo q opinas...puntual como siempre con tu review! :D jaja Bien, en cuanto al anterior capi...hasta yo misma estoy asombrada con la leyenda! jaja, realmnt no se como se me ocurrio...pero te aseguro q mis neuronas se kedaron echas polvo...x eso es gratificante saber q ha gustado la idea! X supuesto q no podian faltar los enfrentamientos entre nuestros protas...me encanta cada vez q discuten! jeje Y Blaise...q decir d el, simplemnt q me encanta...yo tmb he llegado a odiarle en otros fics...pero me gusta mas su faceta d guason y la facilidad q tiene para molestar a Draco y salir vivo! jajaja En fin..d nuevo gracias x tu apoyo en cada capi! Espero q nos sigamos leyendo pronto!! Un besito! cuidate! ;)

**Abril: **Mas gnte nueva dejando review!! Q ilusion!! :D:D jaja Bueno kerida amiga..todo se andara...Lo q esta claro q la aparicion d Chris dara muxo d lo q hablar... Y aunq me de penita...creo q Draco aun no esta x la labor d sentirse celoso, o por lo menos, d reconocer sus celos hacia cualkier xico q se acerq a Herms...Pero como ya t he dixo...todo llegara.. Bueno, decirte q me alegra q dejaras review (mil graacias!!)y tmb espero q t siga gustando el fic! Disfruta dl capi...Nos leemos!! Besos!!

**drajer: **Jajajajaja...me encanto tu review!!Y de nada x la dedicatoria!! Eres d las primeras q sigue el fic y me hizo ilusion dedicartelo! Me alegra q te gustara el capi y como no, los enfrentamientos entre herms y draco..sin duda son geniales...a mi es lo q mas me gusta escribir!! En fin..verdad q es una realidad como un templo lo d la mnte simple d los xicos¿? Yo cada dia lo veo mas claro...son incapaces d entendernos...me alegro dq d ahora en adelant mi pnsamiento se comparta con mas xicas!! XD jajaja. Un besito enorme wapa!! Espero seguirte leyendo x aki!! Muak!

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy**: Tranquila! no me molesta para nada q t parezca largo el capi..en realidad lo era...Y bueno, he de decirte q este es un poco mas largo...pero como puse arriba...no pude acortarlo...Aun asi espero q te guste...Me alegra seguir leyendo tus reviews x aki! me hace muxa ilusion! jeje Bueno...nos leemos!! Un besito!

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black**: Holaaaa!! Gracias x tu review...a mi me encanta q te guste el fic! Espero q lo siga haciendo y tmb espero seguir viendote x aki!! Un beso enorme!!

**pily-sofy****:** Siento la tardanzaa...pero bueno, lo importante esq estoy aki d nuevo! jeje Espero q este nuevo capi tmb te guste. Gracias x tu review y espero q no sea el ultimo!! un besito**!**

**Y ahora si...q continue la historia...**

**..oOOo..:oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 11. De duelos, insinuaciones, reconciliaciones y encuentros **

Por mucho que trataron de reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa no les fue posible. Ante los alumnos, se extendía una amplísima sala rectangular. El suelo estaba adornado por un enorme escudo de Hogwarts y del techo colgaban cuatro banderas, una de cada casa, idénticas a las que había en el Gran Comedor. Además, por la sala se extendían numerosas mesas alargadas, muy similares a la que, en su segundo año, ocupó el Gran Comedor para las Clases de Duelo. En el centro de la sala había una tarima de madera, hasta la que se aproximó el profesor Snape y dónde se subió para que todos los allí presentes pudiesen escucharle.

-Nos encontramos en una de las _Salas Especiales de los Fundadores_.-explicó el profesor mientras Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción_.- Lo sabía. - _pensó.- No voy a perder el tiempo explicando para que se usaron estas salas antiguamente. Si les interesa, vayan a la biblioteca y busquen allí la respuesta o mejor…-esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras dirigía su vista al trío dorado.- pregúntenle a la Señorita Granger, seguro que así ahorrarán tiempo.

Todos los Slytherins estallaron en una sonora carcajada, entre ellos Malfoy, que miraba con burla a la castaña la cual, al escuchar el comentario, se encogió todo lo que pudo tratando que la tierra la tragase. Mientras que Ron y Harry se dedicaban a lanzar miradas asesinas a todos aquellos que reían, pero en especial a su profesor. Sin embargo, se cuidaron de decir o hacer nada, pues sabían que eso supondría un puñado de puntos menos para su casa.

-Bien.-continuó Snape ignorando el alboroto que habían armado los alumnos de su casa.- Como ya se les comunicó, hoy practicarán los hechizos repasados ayer batiéndose en duelo. Formarán parejas, se colocarán tres por cada mesa y se irán turnando para practicar. – un alboroto se volvió a formar ya que todos estaban buscando pareja.- ¡Silencio!- todos callaron al instante y dirigieron la mirada hacia la tarima. - Yo formaré las parejas.- muchos empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo pero callaron de nuevo cuando Snape volvió a hablar.- Y no acepto ninguna queja.-sentenció.

A continuación, comenzó a formar las parejas empezando por los alumnos de cuarto curso, una gryffindor con un slytherin. Hermione, Harry y Ron, esperaban expectantes, sabiendo que para desgracia suya (o no tanta, según Ron y Harry) les tocaría de pareja al indeseable hurón albino o alguno de sus amigotes.

Al rato, cuando las parejas ya formadas se desperdigaban por las mesas de la sala para comenzar con la práctica, les llegó el turno a ellos de ser emparejados.

-Veamos…-dijo Snape pasando la vista por los últimos alumnos que quedaban.- Finnegan con Bulstrode. Patil con Goyle. Brown con Crabbe. –Hermione se estrujaba las manos nerviosa, rezando para que no le tocase con Malfoy, pues después de su alarde de valentía y orgullo, dudaba que saliese de una pieza de la clase si le tocaba de pareja con el rubio. -Weasley con Parkinson.- ambos se lanzaron una profunda mirada de odio. –Granger.- Hermione se tensó y miró nerviosa a su profesor.- Con Zabini. Y Potter con Malfoy.- concluyó para después alejarse hacia los alumnos que ya practicaban.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, ya que, aunque el moreno no le causaba ninguna gracia, era mejor que Malfoy a leguas_. Por lo menos no me insulta todo el tiempo. -_se dijo para darse ánimos ignorando lo que se le venía encima.

Por su parte, Blaise sonrió satisfecho. Era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de ganarse a la castaña. Le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa y después se acercó a Malfoy y le susurró provocativamente:

-¡Perfecto! Llegó el momento de entrar en acción.- comentó burlón en el oído del rubio mientras se frotaba las manos.-Parece que el destino se pone de mi parte, ¿verdad, Draco?-el rubio le asesinó con la mirada, molesto por la clara provocación de su amigo. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si lo que le molestaba más era que se le hubiese escapado la oportunidad de vengarse de la castaña sin tener demasiadas represalias, o que Zabini estuviera insinuando lo que estaba insinuando. Cuando se disponía a contestarle, Blaise ya se encaminaba hacia ella.

-Prometo no ser muy duro contigo, preciosa.-le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y un tono meloso, lo suficiente alto para que cualquiera que estuviese cerca lo escuchase. Hermione rodó los ojos cansinamente y le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Zabini?- inquirió divertida ante el adjetivo afectivo utilizado por el Slytherin.- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan…amable conmigo?-preguntó con desconfianza mientras levantaba una ceja, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para cierto rubio, que sonrió de lado al verlo.

-Linda, que yo recuerde nunca he sido demasiado…desagradable contigo.- dijo sin dejar de mirarla intensamente. –A diferencia de mi querido Draco,-apostilló mientras le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo al rubio, que al escuchar su nombre cambió su expresión de aburrimiento a una amenazante.-me resulta más interesante pasar el tiempo tratando de descubrir los encantos que escondes debajo de esa túnica, que perderlo insultándote.

Después de mirarla de arriba abajo con deseo, miró de reojo a Draco con una sonrisa sugerente, y para su diversión, observó que su "amigo" le miraba con infinitas ganas de matarlo ahí mismo. Sin embargo, lo ignoró y volvió a centrar toda su atención en la estupefacta castaña que tenía delante.

-Para mí, la sangre no es un impedimento para pasar un rato divertido y… placentero… Hermione.-añadió riendo ante la mirada escandalizada de Hermione y la de furia de Weasley y Potter.

De nuevo, dirigió la vista hacia Draco el cuál le miró con una mueca desagradable y suspiró tratando de simular aburrimiento, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No obstante, el rubio fue consciente de que una sensación extraña lo había recorrido cuando Blaise se insinuó y habló tan "amablemente" a la castaña. _-Es porque está ensuciando el nombre de Slytherin tratando de tirarse a esa asquerosa sabelotodo insufrible. - _se auto convenció.-_ ¡Estúpida serpiente! _-bufó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuidadito con lo que haces Zabini-lo amenazó Ron apuntándole con el dedo.- Ni se te ocurra…

-Tranquilo, Weasley…-dijo pausadamente el moreno.- Por nada del mundo haría nada malo a esta preciosidad.-añadió mientras deslizaba suavemente el dedo por la mejilla de Hermione, que ante el contacto, se apartó bruscamente.

-¡No la toques, maldita serpiente!-ordenó el pelirrojo furioso mientas elevaba la mano para apuntarlo con la varita.

-Si Blaise, no la toques…-dijo Draco a su espalda con voz neutral, tratando de controlar el malestar que le recorría.

Tenía una expresión indiferente en el rostro, sin embargo, en su interior se mantenía una inusual y nueva lucha de sentimientos encontrados, la cual se esforzaba en ignorar. Todos miraron al rubio extrañados, Hermione incluida, ¿acaso la estaba…?

- ¿No querrás que se te pegue el olor a sangre sucia, verdad?- sentenció con un sonrisa burlona tratando de esconder la bronca que sentía en ese momento. Blaise rodó los ojos divertido ante el comentario de su amigo. Parecía que Draco no había oído decir a Blaise que a él la sangre no le importaba, pero el moreno sabía que lo había escuchado perfectamente; además, no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Decidió arriesgarse y continuar divirtiéndose un rato ya que no tenía muy claro si Draco estaba furioso porque le molestaba que él se estuviese insinuado a la prefecta o porque estaba convencido de que relacionándose con ella estaba deshonrando a la casa Slytherin. Lo que tenía claro era que Draco no era una de esas personas que expresa sus "sentimientos y emociones" abiertamente…así que tendría que sacárselos a la fuerza...

-Pues…-Blaise se acercó al cabello de la chica y aspiró profundamente antes de que Hermione se separara rápidamente. Sonrió y enfrentó los profundos ojos grises de Draco.- No me importaría…Tiene un olor realmente tentador…

Hermione no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué se supone que pretendía Zabini con ese repentino interés? ¿Conquistarla? ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué? _-¿Qué será lo siguiente?_-pensó Hermione.-_ ¿Qué Malfoy me declare amor eterno?-_sonrió inconscientemente, eso sería realmente divertido de ver.- _¡Ah! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Por Merlín! _

-¿En serio?- preguntó con ironía el rubio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione. Estaba enfadado y cansado de que Zabini le provocase. - Dudo mucho que el olor a libro viejo resulte tentador. Ciertamente, me decepcionas, Zabini…-comentó ya más relajado.- Nunca pensé que serías capaz de considerar atractiva a una sangre sucia…-miró con odio a Hermione, pero sintió un incómodo nudo en el estomago al encontrarse con su mirada. Si no se equivocaba, ella le dirigía una mirada de odio, pero estaba mezclada con otro sentimiento… ¿acaso eso que parecía ver en esos enormes ojos miel era…tristeza?

Su expresión pasó del odio al asombro rápidamente. Hermione se percató de ello, y luchó por concentrarse en el odio que sentía en esos momentos hacía el rubio, ocultando la tristeza y el dolor provocados por las palabras de Malfoy, en algún rincón olvidado de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que molestar que ese estúpido la menospreciara siempre?

-Siempre tan poco original, Malfoy.- replicó con una indiferencia que no sentía.- ¿No te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo?- añadió provocante.

-¿Aún te quedan ganas para enfrentarme, Granger?-preguntó desafiante alzando la ceja.

-La verdad…no.-admitió. Malfoy sonrió triunfal.- Al menos no con palabras.-añadió mientras le apuntaba con la varita, sacando de no sabía donde la valentía suficiente para hacerlo. Él se mantuvo quieto, observándola expectante.- Una lástima que no nos tocara juntos, ¿no crees? Podríamos haber limado…asperezas-sonrió de medio lado mientras bajaba lentamente la varita, limitándose a mantener la mirada del rubio.

No se entendía a si misma. Hace unos segundos rogaba por que no le tocara con Malfoy de pareja, y ahora lo que más le apetecía era batirse en duelo para patearle el culo a ese estúpido hurón oxigenado.

Quería mostrarle a Malfoy que no le supondría demasiado esfuerzo ganarle en un duelo, quedando así demostrado que no era para nada inferior a él, y que dominaba la magia igual o incluso mejor que él.

Pero… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué tenía ella que demostrar nada al Slytherin? ¿Qué le importaba a ella si Malfoy la consideraba inferior o no? Ella sabía perfectamente que no lo era. Y aunque Hermione lo creyese imposible y él se esforzara en ocultarlo bajo el menosprecio, Malfoy también lo sabía.

-Podemos limarlas en cualquier otro momento, Granger.-espetó el rubio arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer siempre, mientras lentamente se acercaba a la chica.

Ambos se observaban con odio y con algo más que ninguno lograba identificar, más bien, algo que trataban de ignorar, su odio mutuo era mucho más fuerte. Apenas les separaban unos centímetros y Hermione tenía la cabeza alzada hacia arriba para no perder el contacto visual, ya que el rubio era bastante más alto que ella. Los amigos de ambos observaban en silencio la escena, todos sin percatarse de que el profesor Snape se acercaba a ellos con enfado.

-¿Podrían explicarme por qué razón no están ya en su mesa de duelo practicando?-preguntó despacio, dirigiendo una dura mirada a los Gryffindors.

En cuanto escucharon la voz del su profesor, los dos chicos rompieron el contacto visual y recorrieron la sala con la mirada. El resto de los alumnos ya habían comenzado con los duelos; tan solo ellos seis estaban aún parados enfrente de la tarima. Al instante, se dieron cuenta de que sólo quedaba una mesa por ocupar. _- ¡Estupendo! Encima tendremos que estar en la misma mesa de duelo.- _se lamentó Hermione.

- Disculpe profesor…- habló la castaña.- Es que… estábamos decidiendo el orden en el que practicaremos. -atinó a decir apresuradamente mientras se alejaba de Draco como si fueran imanes del mismo signo.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y empiecen ahora mismo a practicar sino quieren empezar a perder puntos.-replicó Snape ignorando el comentario de Hermione.

Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa elegantemente y sin ninguna prisa, mientras que Pansy y Blaise se apresuraban para ponerse a la par. Harry, Ron y Hermione les observaron un segundo y comenzaron a andar también.

-Grrr… ¡Cómo odio a ese estúpido arrogante!- gruñó Hermione cabreada mientras observaba el caminar elegante del rubio. Casi inconscientemente, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del rubio, desde su cuello hasta su trasero, parándose justo en ese punto. Percatándose de donde se había detenido su inspección, Hermione apartó bruscamente la vista maldiciéndose a si misma.

-Ya somos dos. –comentó Ron. -Harry.-se giró para mirar a su amigo.- Espero que te encargues de que el estúpido hurón botador tenga lo que se merece. -Harry esbozó una sonrisa y Hermione suspiró mientras giraba los ojos con aburrimiento. –Aunque… el que ahora me preocupa es Zabini… ¿Viste como coqueteaba a Hermione?- dijo medio molesto medio divertido.

-¡No estaba coqueteando conmigo!- se quejó Hermione aunque sabía que lo que decía su pelirrojo amigo era verdad.

-¿Qué no?- intervino ahora Harry mirándola divertido.- Estoy seguro de que si hubieseis estado solos se te habría tirado encima.-dijo riendo.

-¡Harry!- le censuró la castaña molesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry.- dijo Ron ignorando la queja de su amiga.- Además, no me fío un pelo de él. A mí me parece que lo hace porque quiere conseguir algo…

-¿Qué insinúas, Ron?- preguntó Herm recelosa.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! Está claro. Tu eres hija de muggles… ¿De verdad crees que un Slytherin se acercaría a ti porque sí? –Hermione abrió los ojos indignada.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó mirándolo con furia.- ¡Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba que soy Hermione-indeseable-y-santurrona-Granger. La chica en la que ningún chico se pude fijar sin tener dobles intenciones, ¿no?- Ron la miró sorprendido ante su inesperada reacción.

-Hermione, Ron no ha dicho…-trató de intervenir Harry. Hacía apenas media hora que se habían arreglado y ya estaban peleando otra vez.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! – se defendió Ron interrumpiendo a Harry y adelantándose a la replica de Hermione.- Yo sólo digo que dudo de las "nobles" intenciones de ese SLYTHRIN-recalcó.- Podría querer utilizarte para sacar información sobre Harry. Piénsalo Hermione, no es algo tan descabellado.

Realmente no lo era, pero Hermione estaba demasiado enfadada con su amigo por insinuar que Zabini no podría tener un interés únicamente carnal hacia ella, como para aceptarlo. No es que le interesara lo más mínimo que el Slytherin quisiera conquistarla, por llamar de algún modo a lo que estaba haciendo Blaise, pero su orgullo de mujer había quedado herido ante el comentario poco atinado de Ron. Vale que ella no fuera una miss…pero de ahí a insinuar que ningún chico podría interesarse en ella a no ser que tratara de conseguir algo, por supuesto nada referente a ella, era demasiado.

Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando las últimas palabras de su amigo llegaron a sus oídos. A veces se odiaba a si misma por tener esa parte que le obligaba a ser razonable. A pesar de que le enfadaba aceptarlo, puede que algo de razón llevasen las palabras del pelirrojo. Los Slytherin eran astutos y retorcidos…y de todos era sabido que hacían cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sus propósitos. Así tuvieran que sacrificar su amor propio y sus principios.

Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Ron interpretó su silencio como que ella estaba más o menos de acuerdo con lo que él proponía, por lo que siguió hablando.

–Seguramente, la gran mayoría de los Slytherins se convertirán en mortífagos en cuanto salgan de Hogwarts. No me extrañaría que les hubiesen ordenado que vigilaran nuestros movimientos.- dijo con un tono misterioso que no le pegaba nada.- Además, estoy seguro de que Malfoy y Zabini serán de los primeros en grabarse la marca…si es que no lo han hecho ya.

-¡No digas estupideces, Ronald!- espetó Hermione.- ¿Cómo van a tener ya la marca tenebrosa? No tienen más que 17 años…-añadió con un murmullo aunque el jaleo era tan grande en la sala que no habría sido posible que sus palabras las escuchase alguien más.

-¿Y? Nosotros también y ya pertenecemos a la Orden.-replicó Harry en un susurro. Hermione cruzó los brazos con enfado pero no dijo nada.

-¿Lo ves? Deberías tener cuidado con Zabini... Seguro que está tramando algo en contra de Harry… -espetó Ron convencido. Hermione simplemente bufó molesta.

-Mira Herm, creo que Ron lleva algo de razón…-la castaña lo asesinó con la mirada.- En cuanto a lo de que Zabini, Malfoy y el resto de Slytherins son o se convertirán en mortífagos.- especificó apresuradamente ante la mirada amenazante de Hermione.- Si te paras a pensarlo…sus padres son mortífagos…no sería raro que ellos siguieran sus pasos pronto.

-Vale, si, si lo ves así, podría ser.-aceptó la prefecta.- Pero a mi me ha parecido que Zabini estaba muy convencido cuando decía que la sangre no le importaba. Si sus ideas discrepan de las de Voldemort… ¿por qué se iba a convertir en un mortífago?

-Seguramente porque le obligan…Estoy seguro que Voldemort les tiene amenazados con hacerles daño a ellos o a sus familias si no entran en su bando. –opinó Harry.- Aún así, Zabini ha dicho que la sangre no es impedimento para… bueno, ya sabéis. En ningún momento ha dicho que no quiera acabar con los hijos de muggles, Hermione.

-Harry tiene razón, Herms…-la castaña no dijo nada ya que sabía que sus amigos tenían razón esta vez.

-Mira Hermione… No podemos poner la mano en el fuego por Zabini ni por ningún Slytherin. Es verdad que de todos los Slytherin él es el único que a veces ha llegado a ser "agradable"-señaló unas comillas con sus dedos.- con nosotros. Pero recuerda que las cosas no siempre son como parecen. Nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Así que hasta que no descubramos las verdaderas intenciones de Zabini, deberías vigilarlo de cerca e ir con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió Harry amablemente.

-Está bien…-suspiró resignada la castaña mirando hacia los tres slytherins que les observaban con suficiencia desde la mesa.- Y ahora vamos, no quiero que esos estúpidos piensen que les tenemos miedo.

-¡Así se habla!- exclamó Ron con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con sus amigos a la mesa.

-¿Estás lista, preciosa?-preguntó Blaise a Hermione con una sonrisa cuando los tres Gryffindors llegaron a la mesa de duelo.

-Siempre lo estoy, Zabini.- contestó la castaña con chulería. –La pregunta sería… ¿lo estás tú?-tanto Blaise como Ron y Harry esbozaron una amplia sonrisa. Pansy y Draco, la miraron con desdén.

-¿Quién se cree esa mugrosa para hablar con ese tonito?-susurró Pansy a Draco con una mueca.

-A mí me preocupa más el jueguito que se trae Zabini con ella…Si "alguien" se enterase de su simpatía hacia Granger podría tener serios problemas, ¿no crees?- Pansy lo miró con temor, pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el rubio. Además, a ella también le molestaba el comportamiento del moreno…pero por motivos bastante diferentes a los de Draco…o quizá no tanto.

-Draco, tú no dirás nada, ¿verdad?- le miró intensamente, como suplicándole con la mirada.

-No.- dijo firmemente Draco.- Zabini será estúpido a veces…pero es un buen tipo; me cae bien.-admitió desinteresado. Pansy, suspiró aliviada. Lo cierto era que Zabini estaba logrando ganarse la confianza y el afecto del rubio, cosa que por cierto, no era nada sencillo.

- Pero esto no se lo digas a él…o me perderá el poco respeto que me tiene.- añadió divertido el rubio con una mueca que casi se podría considerar una sonrisa, consiguiendo que Pansy riera.

Draco y Blaise eran los únicos chicos con los que podía hablar sinceramente, e incluso permitirse el lujo de bromear. Vamos, que podía ser ella misma cuando estaba con ellos. Por eso, no podría soportar perder a alguno de los dos, y menos a Blaise.

–Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hablar con él para dejarle claras unas cuantas cosas. Se está metiendo en la boca de la serpiente y como se descuide…acabará envenenado.- sentenció molesto, pues en ese momento, Blaise tendía su mano a Hermione caballerosamente, para ayudarle a subir a la mesa. Por supuesto, ella ignoró el gesto del slytherin y subió ágilmente sin su ayuda.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos molesta también. Blaise nunca había sido tan atento con ella como lo estaba siendo con la sangre sucia y eso la enfurecía notablemente. Era cierto que todo Hogwarts creía que ella estaba detrás de Draco, pero la realidad era otra. No se podía negar que Draco era atractivo, elegante y realmente bueno en la cama, cosa que ella disfrutaba siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad…pero no era más que eso, sexo. Con Blaise era…era algo distinto…algo más…profundo. Por supuesto, no era amor; los Slytherins no se enamoran…o eso creían ellos.

Hermione y Zabini comenzaron el duelo sacando a ambos Slytherins de sus pensamientos. Hermione fue más rápida y lanzó el primer hechizo, sin embargo, Blaise lo esquivó con facilidad. Después fue el moreno el que atacó, pero la prefecta también logró esquivar el golpe. Conforme pasaban los minutos, el duelo iba siendo mucho más rápido. Claramente, Hermione llevaba la delantera, pues al principio había atacado sin demasiado ímpetu, pero cuando Zabini empezó a provocarle con comentarios como "¿eso es todo lo que tienes, princesa?" o "No te preocupes, dejaré que me ganes" se crispó tanto que empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, sin apenas dar tiempo a Zabini para contraatacar.

Las otras dos parejas, Ron y Harry y Pansy y Draco, no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría. Draco observaba el duelo indiferente, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en la castaña, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. Ella realizaba los hechizos elegante y limpiamente, cosa que para nada sorprendió al rubio, pues sabía que ella era mucho mejor que Blaise.

Al final, Hermione derrotó limpiamente a Blaise y con una sonrisa se acercó a él y le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-No te preocupes, Zabini, la próxima vez te dejaré ganar.- giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia Harry y Ron que la vitoreaban y aplaudían efusivamente. Blaise la observó alejarse, posando su mirada en su trasero, que tan bien marcado estaba por los apretados jeans que llevaba la prefecta.

-Deja de babear Blaise.-le espetó Pansy con furia.- Y muévete, es mi turno.- el moreno le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora ante lo que Pansy casi logra sonrojarse. Después se bajó de la mesa y se colocó al lado del rubio.

- Vencido por Granger... ¡Ya me jodería Zabini!- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

- La dejé ganar.- dijo con firmeza Blaise.

-Por supuesto.-añadió Draco con ironía.

-Y volvería a hacerlo- continuó el moreno ignorando a Draco.- sólo para que volviese a moverse como lo hizo… ¡Cuando saca ese carácter salvaje se ve realmente sexy!

-Si tu lo dices…-zanjó el rubio rodando los ojos con aburrimiento mientras Blaise reía ante su reacción.

Draco había admitido que era una batalla perdida tratar de convencer al Slytherin de que dejara de hacer comentarios sobre lo atractiva que le resultaba Granger y que dejara de insinuársele tan claramente.

Sin embargo, por una milésima de segundo, Draco había pensado exactamente lo mismo que su compañero. Realmente, Granger se veía sexy cuando perdía los papeles y sacaba a la leona que llevaba dentro. Sin embargo, se apresuró a borrar ese pensamiento rápidamente de su mente.

El duelo siguiente comenzó. A Pansy no le llevó demasiado tiempo vencer a Ron que aguantó los primeros diez minutos, pero después la morena lanzó un poderoso ataque ante lo que el pelirrojo no tuvo nada que hacer. Refunfuñando y maldiciendo Ron se bajó de la mesa.

-Ni se os ocurra decir nada.- les espetó seriamente a Harry y Hermione que trataban de contener la risa ante el aspecto desaliñado y golpeado que presentaba su amigo.

Sin perder tiempo, Draco y Harry subieron a la mesa. Harry estaba deseando darle una paliza al Slytherin, pues todavía tenía clavada una espinita por aquel duelo en segundo año que no pudieron terminar. Ambos caminaron para saludarse. Se pararon uno frente a otro y se miraron intensamente.

- ¿Listo para ir a la enfermería, Potter?- le dijo Draco con una pronunciada sonrisa.

- Después de ti, Malfoy.- contestó Harry. Ron y Hermione sonrieron.

El duelo fue rápido desde el principio. Ambos chicos lanzaban los hechizos rápidamente y los esquivaban como podían. En unos minutos, gran parte de los alumnos que había en la sala observaban el duelo, entre ellos, el profesor Snape, que se había acercado a la mesa y supervisaba los movimientos de ambos chicos.

Lo cierto era que los dos eran muy buenos y se notaba que dominaban a la perfección los duelos. Ninguno destacaba sobre el otro, sus técnicas eran perfectas, sin ningún fallo. Cuando parecía que Harry tomaba la delantera, Malfoy lanzaba un poderoso ataque que devolvía las tablas al duelo. Ambos sudaban, pero tenían suficiente resistencia (ganada en los entrenamientos de quiddich) como para continuar un largo rato.

De repente, una extraña pantalla azul se formó en el medio de la mesa absorbiendo los últimos hechizos lanzados. Draco y Harry pararon el duelo y junto con el resto de alumnos, miraron hacia el lugar de donde había salido el hechizo. Allí encontraron al profesor Snape con la varita en alto.

-Se acabó la clase.- dijo tranquilamente.- Diríjanse al Gran Comedor para la cena.

Hermione consultó el reloj de su muñeca y certificó que las dos horas de clase habían pasado, miró a Harry que la miraba interrogante y asintió con la cabeza. Harry bajó la varita y miró Malfoy, que también había bajado la suya.

- De nuevo te libraste, Malfoy.- dijo respirando rápidamente Harry a causa del esfuerzo.

- Jajajaja. Dos minutos más y habría acabado contigo, cabeza rajada. –rió el rubio.- Pero no importa, seguro que encontraré el momento de demostrarte quién es el mejor, Potter. –giró sobre sus talones y junto con Blaise y Pansy que le felicitaban, se perdió entre la marabunta de alumnos.

- ¡Qué idiota! –dijo Ron a Hermione.- Harry le tenía prácticamente vencido.

- Lo cierto es que estaban muy igualados.- Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ella iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento llegó el moreno a donde ellos se encontraban y le dirigió una sonrisa.- ¡Bien hecho, Harry! Ha sido un duelo genial. Es una lástima que no hayáis podido terminar.

-Ya…Encontraremos la ocasión de hacerlo. No hay nada que más desee que derrotar a ese estúpido hurón albino.

-¡Así se habla, Harry!- animó Ron.- Y ahora…podemos ir a cenar…Me muero de hambre.- Hermione y Harry rodaron los ojos, pero asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, escucharon una voz que les resultaba desagradablemente conocida, pero por suerte, no se dirigía a ellos.

-Señor Malfoy.- llamó Snape. Los tres Gryffindors, aceleraron el paso para acercarse a donde se encontraban.- Después de cenar vaya a mi despacho. Alguien quiere hablar con usted.

-De acuerdo.- le dijo el rubio casi en un susurro mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar a Pansy y a Blaise.

-¿Quién creéis que querrá verle?- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Ni idea…-contestaron sus amigos al unísono mientras elevaban los hombros. La castaña suspiró y tras lanzarle una última mirada al rubio y a su trasero (por lo que se recriminó mentalmente) se encaminó junto con sus amigos hacia el Gran Comedor.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Después de la cena, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Había sido un día agotador para todos y lo único que querían era descansar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, hablaban animadamente mientras llegaban a la sala común. Al llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda, le dijeron la contraseña y pasaron dentro. En los sillones donde siempre solían sentarse, estaba cierta pelirroja. Parecía estar muy concentrada leyendo una revista sobre quiddich.

Hermione y Ron, comenzaron a andar hacia ella, pero Harry pareció quedarse anclado en la moqueta roja de la sala común. Observaba sin parpadear a Ginny y aunque su corazón le decía que siguiese andando, sus piernas no se movían, parecían no querer enfrentar a la chica.

Hermione notó la ausencia de su amigo a su lado y se giró rápidamente. Lo observó un segundo y rodando los ojos, resopló con resignación. Ron también se había detenido y observaba confuso a su amigo; a diferencia de la castaña, él no entendía nada. Hermione se acercó a su amigo y le tiró del brazo.

-¡Vamos Harry!-le susurró.- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado como una estatua?- el muchacho se limitó a mirarla, como si no hubiese entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.- Tarde o temprano tendréis que hablar, Harry. Mejor que sea temprano, ¿no crees?-el chico volvió la mirada hacia pelirroja y justo en aquel momento, Ginny acababa de levantar la vista de la revista, fijando su azulada mirada primero en Hermione y segundos después en Harry.

-¡Vamos!-insistió Hermione tirándole de la manga de la túnica. Él pareció procesar las palabras que le acababa de dedicar su amiga y asintió levemente, comenzando a andar hacia los sillones situados frente a la chimenea.

-¡Hola Ginny!- saludó Hermione para romper la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Hola chicos.- dijo secamente volviendo a poner su atención en la revista, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos al moreno.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu duelo con Jonhson?-preguntó Ron a su hermana.

-Es un inútil…-comentó.- No aguantó ni cinco minutos.-añadió sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada, al igual que hicieron Ron y Hermione. Harry se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

-Da igual con quién te hubieses enfrentado, Gin.-dijo Hermione.- Eres increíblemente buena en los duelos.-la pelirroja se ruborizó un poco, cosa que encantó a Harry, que no se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

-¡Eso es verdad!-exclamó Ron, orgulloso de su hermana.- Tan sólo han logrado vencerte Fred y George.

-Sí, pero eso es porque al fin y al cabo…ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé.- sonrió alegremente.- Pero algún día les venceré, estoy segura.- de nuevo los cuatro esbozaron una sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y ella, perturbada por la intensidad de aquellas orbes esmeraldas, apartó rápidamente la mirada y se apresuró a sacar un tema de conversación.

-Por cierto, Herms…todavía no nos ha contado de qué conoces a ese tremendo morenazo…

-¡Ginny!- le reprochó Hermione mientras que Ron se limitó a mirar con malas pulgas a su hermana por el comentario.

-¿Qué? ¿No me irás a decir que no te parece un chico de lo más mono? ¡Encima es todo un caballero! –le dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara e ignoraba lo incómodos que se sentían en ese momento Harry y Ron.

-Bueno…esto…si, es un chico muy amable… - balbuceó avergonzada la castaña. Ginny rió traviesa ignorando la mirada de odio de su hermano.

-¿Bueno y? ¿No piensas contarnos? -preguntó impaciente.

-Chris se ha mudado hace poco a Londres y se acaba de incorporar al colegio. McGonagall me ha pedido que le ayude a recuperar las clases que se ha perdido. Eso es todo.- explicó de forma resumida, pues no quería entrar en los detalles temiendo que Ron volviese a armar otras de sus escenas.

Ginny iba a replicar, pero se calló al ver la mirada de "después te cuento" que le echaba su amiga.

-¿Y hasta cuando se supone que tienes que ayudarle?- preguntó con recelo el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé.- admitió Herms.- Supongo que hasta que se ponga al día.

Ron bufó pero no dijo nada más. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Ron observaba a Hermione mientras ella tenía fija la mirada en las llamas, Harry y Ginny se mantenían la mirada mutuamente. Hermione se percató de ello y actuó rápidamente.

-Esto…Ron.-llamó a su amigo.- ¿Me puedes prestar tu libro de transformaciones? Es que olvidé el mío en la biblioteca.- Ron la miró extrañado. Rara vez Hermione olvidaba sus libros por ahí.

-Sí, claro.- contestó.- Lo tengo en mi cuarto, voy por él.- anunció.

-Espera, voy contigo.- se levantó rápidamente y disimuladamente guiñó un ojo a Harry y junto con Ron, se perdieron por el hueco de la escalera.

Durante un tenso minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Miraban hacía un punto perdido, ignorando la existencia del otro por completo. Lentamente, Harry dirigió la vista hacia ella y se pudo dar cuenta de que ella no iba a ser la primera en hablar así que decidió empezar él.

-Ginny…-la aludida le miró intensamente.- ¿Me vas a explicar que es lo que he hecho esta vez?- ella bufó molesta poniéndose de pie y colocándose delante de la chimenea, de espaldas al moreno.

-Nada, Harry, no has hecho absolutamente nada.- dijo resignada tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.- Ese es el problema.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.- dijo casi en un susurro levantándose también y colocándose a escasos centímetros de la chica. Sin embargo sí lo sabía, pero aún no había conseguido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Ron y jugarse por la relación con ella.

-No me mientas.- se giró bruscamente.- He visto como me miras, he visto como enfureces cada vez que Dean o cualquier chico me habla o se acerca a mi más de lo debido e incluso sé que me observas cuando crees que yo no me doy cuenta.-soltó de un tirón mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.- No te atrevas a decirme que no sabes lo que me pasa contigo.

-Gin yo…lo siento…-bajó la mirada porque sabía que no era capaz de enfrentarse a esos ojos que tanto amaba.- Pero entiende que lo nuestro no…

-¿Lo nuestro qué, Harry? Vas a decirme que no puede ser, ¿verdad?-le dijo con amargura mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.- Estoy cansada de esa excusa, ¿sabes? Cada vez que hemos hablado de esto me has dicho lo mismo. Cuando la realidad es que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mi hermano. Tienes miedo de que él no lo acepte y perder su amistad. ¿Dónde esta ese valor que tanto caracteriza a los Gryffindor?- preguntó amargamente.

-Mira, es verdad que me preocupa la amistad con Ron, pero no es lo único, ¿sabes?-exclamó el indignado.- ¿No entiendes que lo hago para protegerte? ¿No entiendes que estando a mi lado lo único que haces es correr más peligro?

-¿Y tú no entiendes que a mi eso me da igual?- exclamó Ginny.-Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo, Harry.

-¡Maldita sea, Ginny!- le dijo desesperado agarrándola suavemente por los brazos y mirándola fijamente- ¿Crees que yo no?

-Sinceramente, eso es exactamente lo que parece.- le dijo tristemente bajando la mirada. Pero rápidamente Harry le agarró el mentón suavemente, obligándola a mirarle. Sin embargo, ella lo evitó.

-Ginny, mírame.- le ordenó con un tono dulce. Ella fijó su vista en él.- Te quiero.- le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Los ojos de Ginny adquirieron un brillo intenso, que se veía intensificado por las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos. – ¿Pero no ves que si te ocurre algo malo jamás me lo perdonaría?

-¿Y te perdonarías no haber dado una oportunidad a lo nuestro? ¿Te perdonarías no haber luchado por lo que quieres? - le preguntó ella que sin saberlo, había dado en el clavo.- Por favor, solo te pido que lo intentemos.-añadió desesperada.

Silencio. Silencio durante el cual tan solo se miraban. Harry no sabía que hacer, por una lado tenía miedo a perderla y a ponerla en peligro. Pero por otro…estaban en guerra, podría correr más o menos peligro, pero en el fondo, su vida corría peligro igual. La vida de todo el mundo estaba amenazada…Él deseaba tanto como Ginny que lo suyo funcionara…pero era tan difícil.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Harry seguía sin contestar. Apartó su mirada incapaz de seguir con ella fija en los ojos azules de la pelirroja. Ante esto, Ginny obvió su decisión y poco a poco se fue separando de él.

-Está bien…-dijo con tristeza.- Respeto tu decisión. Pero te pediría que en unos días no me busques ni me hables…Así me será un poco más fácil aceptar que nunca estaremos juntos…- añadió mirándole con inmensa tristeza, antes de girarse y dirigirse a las escaleras que daban a su cuarto.

Harry la siguió con la mirada, mientras sus ultimas palabras retumbaban aún en su cabeza… ¿Qué no le hablase, que no la buscase, que no la mirase? ¿Y cómo demonios iba a hacer eso? Harry lo entendió al instante, no podría vivir sin su sonrisa, sin escuchar su dulce voz, sin observar cada uno de sus movimientos e incluso sin sus arranques de furia, tan parecidos a los de su madre…no podría hacerlo porque la amaba, la amaba más que a su propia vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de Ginny, que ya estaba en mitad de la sala común y tomó su decisión. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y agarrándole suavemente por la cintura, la volteó. Al instante, sus ojos se perdieron en los azulados de Ginny.

-No me puedes pedir que viva sin tu voz, sin tus ojos, sin tu sonrisa. No me puedes pedir que no te quiera...- le susurró él sobre sus labios.

-Harry…-dijo ella suavemente mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla del chico.

-Shhh.- la calló poniendo su dedo en los tiernos labios de ella.- Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente…- Y sin perder más tiempo la estrechó con fuerza y la besó. Al principio fue un beso suave, lento, tímido, pero poco a poco se volvió intenso y apasionado. Llevaban tanto tiempo deseando ese beso, tanto tiempo deseando estar juntos por fin.

Tan solo se separaron cuando sus pulmones clamaban por un poco de oxigeno. Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron intensamente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa.

-No me puedo creer que esto este pasando…- le susurró Ginny cerca de sus labios.- Te quiero Harry.- y le abrazó con fuerza. Abrazo que fue correspondido al instante por el moreno.

-Y yo a ti, Gin, y yo a ti.- le contestó en un susurro cerca de su oído, antes de volver a besarla.

-¡¡HARRY, GINNY!!-se escuchó de repente en la sala común. - ¡¡Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?!-los aludidos se separaron de golpe y observaron al pelirrojo, que en esos momentos tenía un expresión difícilmente descriptible en su rostro.

-Creo que es bastante evidente, Ronald.- espetó a su espalda Hermione que había rodado los ojos ante el absurdo comentario de su amigo.- Lo siento, se me acabaron las excusas para retenerle arriba.- se excusó la castaña mientras dirigía una alegre y sincera sonrisa a Ginny y Harry.

-¿Tú sabías esto?- exclamó Ron mientras la miraba y apuntaba con un dedo a la pareja.

-Si te refieres a que estaban juntos, no, no lo sabía.- aseguró.- Pero estaba claro que no tardarían mucho.

-¿Entonces lo del libro solo era una excusa para dejarlos a solas?- preguntó incrédulo, pues él había pensado que lo que la castaña quería era estar a solas con él.

-¡Qué agudo, Ron!- soltó Herm consiguiendo que Harry y Ginny soltaran una risita.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-exclamó furioso el pelirrojo.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- espetó mirando intermitentemente a Harry y a Ginny. Estos se miraron y Harry entendió que era el momento de coger al toro por los cuernos.

-Escucha, Ron, deja que te explique…-comenzó a decir Harry, que no podía borrar de su rostro la expresión de felicidad.

-¿Por qué siempre soy el último mono en enterarme de todo?-soltó de repente dejando estupefactos a los presentes. -¡No me puedo creer que no me dijeras que te gustaba Ginny, Harry! –exclamó señalando a su amigo con el dedo índice.-¡Eres mi mejor amigo, por Merlín! ¿Cómo has podido no decirme algo así?

Harry lo miraba entre confuso y aliviado. De todas las reacciones que se había imaginado por parte de Ron, esa era la que menos se esperaba. Sin embargo, lo agradecía profundamente.

-Es tu hermana pequeña, Ron.- explicó con calma el moreno.- Pensé que no te agradaría que yo saliese con ella.

-¿Quién mejor que mi mejor amigo para salir con mi hermana?-le dijo él. Ginny sonrió contenta, Hermione miraba con asombro a Ron, y Harry….Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿que no te importa que salga con Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja para asegurarse.

-¡Claro que me importa!- y ahí estaba de nuevo el Ron que todos conocían. No todo podía ser perfecto pensaron Harry y Ginny.- Pero puestos a elegir, prefiero que sea Harry y no cualquiera de esos depravados que se te insinúan cada dos por tres.

-Vaya, gracias…supongo.- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa mientras agarraba a Ginny por la cintura y la atraía hacia él cariñosamente.

-¡Demostraciones de afecto en público las justas!- exclamó Ron al ver como Ginny se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su novio.

-¿Justo tú nos lo vas a decir?-preguntó divertida.- ¿Hace falta que te recuerde cómo eran tus demostraciones de afecto en público con Lavender?- el pelirrojo enrojeció y bufó molesto. Después, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su cuarto. Justo cuando estaba al principio de las escaleras se giró y miró con dureza a su amigo.

-Más te vale que no le hagas sufrir, Harry…- le espetó.- Porque como se te ocurra hacerlo te juro que me olvidaré de que somos amigos y te lanzaré una maldición sin pensarlo.- dicho esto se giró enfadado y sin dirigir ni una palabra más a sus amigos, subió la escalera.

Los allí presentes no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada pues sabían que esa era la forma de Ron de aceptar a Harry como cuñado.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos.- exclamó emocionada Hermione que se había acercado para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Muchas gracias, Herm.- le agradeció la pelirroja.- De no ser por tu ayuda…

-Yo no hice nada Ginny.-sonrió la castaña.- Vosotros estabais destinados a estar juntos. Yo solo… os di un empujoncito…nada más.

-En ese caso…Gracias por el empujoncito, Hermione.- habló ahora Harry quién se inclinó sobre su amiga para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió complacida y asintió.

-Bueno…os dejo solos…seguro que tenéis mucho de que hablar….o no.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ah, no!-exclamó de repente Ginny.- ¡De eso nada! – tanto Harry como Hermione la miraron confusos.- Tú lo que quieres es librarte de la charla que tenemos pendiente.- explicó alegremente.- ¡Pues siento desilusionarte! Vas a subir ahora mismo a tu habitación y me esperas allí. Yo subo en cuanto termine con Harry.

-Pero…-intentó replicar Hermione.

-Nada de peros…ya has tardado demasiado en contármelo.- repuso ella haciéndose la enfadada.

-Está bien…-suspiró rendida la castaña.- Te espero arriba. Buenas noches, Harry y lo siento…- se lamentó la castaña ante lo que Harry solo rió y negó con la cabeza. Hermione le correspondió a la sonrisa y se apresuró a subir por la escalera.

-¿Se puede saber que es eso que te tiene que contar, que tan importante es como para abandonar a tu novio?- preguntó con un puchero Harry.

-¿Novio?- preguntó ella divertida.- No recuerdo que nadie me haya pedido ser su novia.-Harry sonrió y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Ginny Weasley, ¿serías tan amable de ser mi novia y hacerme el chico más feliz de Hogwarts?- preguntó él burlón.

-¡Claro que sí tonto!- contestó ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho para después besarle tiernamente. Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que Ginny se separó lentamente, ganándose un gruñido de protesta por parte de Harry.

-Tengo que subir…- le susurró contra sus labios. Pero Harry la ignoró y recortó la distancia que los separaba.- Harry… -insistió al rato ella.

-Está bien…- suspiró resignado soltando a la pelirroja.- Pero mañana tendrás que recompensarme.

-Descuida…lo haré.- le susurró juguetonamente en el oído logrando que al moreno le recorriese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.- Hasta mañana, Harry. Te quiero.- depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y subió apresuradamente por las escaleras.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- exclamó mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. A los pocos segundos, la prefecta abrió la puerta.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no ser tan escandalosa?- le regañó.- Es tarde, la gente ya debe de estar durmiendo.- la pelirroja la ignoró por completo y se adentró en la habitación.

-Veo que ya has colocado todo en su sitio.- observó su amiga.

Hermione acababa de recibir, al igual que Draco, un cuarto individual por ser premios anuales ya que no habían podido usar el cuarto de la sala común del premio anual.

Era una habitación muy amplia, con una gran ventana al lado de la cual se encontraba una gran cama de dosel, cuyas cortinas rojas estaban adornadas con el escudo de Gryffindor. Al otro lado de la cama, había una puerta que conducía a un hermoso baño de mármol blanco y un poco más allá de la puerta se encontraba un amplio escritorio que ya estaba cubierto por montones de libros y pergaminos.

Ginny se sentó en la cama y observó a su amiga, que en esos momentos ordenaba su escritorio. Hermione sentía la penetrante mirada de la pelirroja taladrándole la nuca, aún así, siguió haciendo como si ella no estuviese allí. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos escuchó el bufido de indignación que soltó su amiga. Rendida giró su cabeza y la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó haciéndose la desinteresada.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué?!- exclamó indignada Ginny poniéndose de pie y lanzándole una mirada que nada tenía que envidiar a las de la señora Weasley. -¿Es que no te vas a dignar a contarme lo del morenazo? –le preguntó simulando enfado.

-Se llama Chris, Ginny.- le corrigió Hermione con cansancio, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Sin embargo, para desesperación de la pelirroja, no añadió ni una sola palabra más.

– ¡Cómo sea!- replicó Gin.- ¡No me obligues a sacártelo a la fuerza, Granger!- Hermione rodó los ojos. Sabía que su amiga no pararía hasta que ella le contara, como también sabía que no era conveniente hacerla enojar, pues, no sabía si para bien o para mal, había heredado el carácter de su madre.

-Te lo iba a contar…- explicó cansinamente. La pelirroja alzó la ceja.- En serio, te lo iba a contar, pero con el jaleo de las clases de defensa, el enfado con Ron y todo eso, se me pasó y…

-Sí, si, Herms, lo que tú digas…Pero sino te importa…ve al grano.-añadió divertida Ginny al ver que había logrado su cometido. Ambas amigas se sentaron en la cama, una enfrente de la otra, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Pues verás…Hace unos días, la profesora McGonagall….

_**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO**_

_-Gracias,__ señorita Granger. __¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!-agregó la profesora McGonagall consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Hermione y un bufido por parte de Malfoy.- Y ahora, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme? Tengo un asunto que tratar con usted._

_-Pero profesora, Granger y yo estábamos hablando de algo importante…-se quejó Malfoy. Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa y rezó por que la profesora no tuviera en cuenta el comentario del chico._

_-Lo siento señor Malfoy, tendrán que dejar la charla para después. – Sentenció mirando al rubio.- Lo que tengo que hablar con la señorita Granger también es importante.- Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Si es tan amable…-apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica animándola a caminar._

_-Claro, profesora.-se giró para mirar al rubio.- Adiós Malfoy.- espetó con furia consiguiendo que el rubio soltara un bufido y se cruzara de brazos._

_Hermione siguió en silencio los pasos de su profesora, pero no podía ocultar la intriga que sentía por saber que era eso tan importante que tenía que tratar con ella. Sin embargo, no tardaría en averiguarlo._

_Después de un rato andando por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, llegaron al despacho de la profesora._

_-Pase dentro y espéreme, señorita Granger.- le dijo invitándola a entrar, después de haber abierto la puerta.- Enseguida vuelvo.- le aclaró. Hermione se limitó a asentir mientras se adentraba en la sala y se sentaba en una de las sillas que había delante de la mesa de la jefa de Gryffindor y esperaba paciente. _

_A los cinco minutos, la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a la profesora. Sin embargo, no venía sola; le acompañaba un joven bastante alto, moreno con unos ojos azules penetrantes y, a juicio de Hermione, bastante atractivo. Cruzó levemente la mirada con él, pero rápidamente la apartó ruborizada. _

_-Señorita Granger.- habló la profesora una vez que ella y el recién llegado tomaron asiento.- Le presento a Christian Olsen.- señaló al chico y Hermione giró su cabeza y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a Christian.- Señor Olsen, ella es Hermione Granger_

_-Encantada de conocerte, Christian._

_-Siempre es un placer conocer a chicas tan lindas.- le dijo a Hermione mientras agarraba su mano y depositaba un casto beso, consiguiendo que la castaña se ruborizada de manera escandalosa. La profesora esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó hablando._

_-Bien, vayamos a lo importante. El señor Olsen se ha mudado a Londres recientemente y se va a incorporar al colegio.-informó la profesora a la castaña.- Puesto que hace unas semanas que empezó el curso, necesitará ayuda para ponerse al día y teniendo en cuenta que usted es una de las alumnas más brillantes del colegio, había pensado que no le importaría ayudarle._

_-Por supuesto que no, profesora.-le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.- Será un placer.- añadió ahora mirando al moreno que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_-Estupendo. Señor Olsen.- continuó mirando al chico.- Le dejo que hable con la señorita Granger para que decidan cómo se van a organizar. Cuando termine, búsqueme para que le de su horario y le asigne una habitación, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Claro profesora McGonagall.-dijo poniéndose en pie, al igual que Hermione.- Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por su ayuda.-añadió mientras le estrechaba la mano y le dedicaba una perfecta sonrisa a la profesora, que Hermione juraría que se había sonrojado un poco._

_-De nada, de nada, es mi trabajo hacer que los alumnos se sientan a gusto.-se dirigió a la puerta y dejó pasar a ambos chicos antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.- Bien, pues después nos vemos señor Olsen. Señorita Granger, gracias por su ayuda._

_-No hay de que profesora.-dicho esto la profesora se perdió por el pasillo dejando a ambos jóvenes parados, sin saber muy bien que decirse. Hermione estaba un poco perturbada por la presencia del joven, que la miraba intensamente. Por suerte, no tuvo que preocuparse en comenzar a hablar, ya que el se encargó de hacerlo._

_-Creo que Krum se quedó corto cuando hablaba de lo linda que erras.-espetó el moreno de repente. Hermione lo miró con una clara sorpresa en su rostro. _

_-¿Conoces a Víktor?-preguntó evadiendo el comentario que había hecho Christian._

_-Así es. Yo estudiaba en Dumstrang antes de que nos mudáramos, ¿sabes?- le contó._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué os mudasteis?- preguntó curiosa. Él la miró divertido.- ¡Oh, yo… lo siento! No debería haber preguntado…no es de mi incumbencia y…-balbuceó nerviosa._

_-Tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada. -le restó importancia él con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Hermione.- A mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en Londres que no pudo rechazar. _

_-Entiendo. ¿Y a ti no te importó mudarte y cambiarte de colegio?- le preguntó.- Me refiero a que allí tendrías amigos y ahora llegar a un sitio nuevo e incorporarte a otro colegio…_

_-Sí, bueno, al principio no me lo tomé demasiado bien.-reconoció Chris sin perder la expresión amable de su rostro.- Pero al final entendí que ese trabajo era importante para mi padre y accedí. Además, yo siempre preferí estudiar en Hogwarts._

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad Herms._

_-Bueno, no se, aquí esta Dumbledore y supongo que se puede aprender mucho de él.- le contestó.- Además, las chicas de Hogwarts son mucho más guapas que las de Dumstrang.- añadió con una mirada pícara que hizo que Hermione riera._

_-¿De verdad?- preguntó divertida._

_-A las pruebas me remito.- certificó él señalando con su mano a Hermione, que se sonrojó hasta los pies con su comentario. _

_La verdad es que el chico era bastante agradable y se sentía muy a gusto hablando con él, salvo por los comentarios que lograban turbarla. Pero tenía que reconocer que el chico no estaba nada mal. _

_Se produjo un pequeño silencio en el que la castaña miraba disimuladamente a Christian. De repente, se quedó mirando sus profundos ojos azules y se olvidó completamente de lo que hacia ahí con ese chico. De nuevo, él se encargó de romper el silencio. _

_-Bueno, ¿y cuándo te vendría bien quedar para ayudarme, Hermione? ¿Porque puedo llamarte Hermione, verdad?-le dijo amablemente._

_-Si, si claro.-afirmó.- Pues… ¿qué te parece el sábado que viene por la mañana? Así esta semana podrás ver como son las clases y preguntarme las dudas que tengas._

_- Me parece una idea estupenda Hermione.- le dijo pronunciando su nombre con un tono más dulce de lo normal que no pasó por alto la castaña._

_-De acuerdo. ¿Te parece que quedemos a las 9 en la biblioteca?-propuso nerviosa ante la mirada que le dedicaba el joven._

_-Muy bien, entonces… ¿el sábado que viene a las 9 en la biblioteca?_

_-Exacto.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Bueno, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero soy prefecta y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer._

_-Ve, por favor, no quisiera entretenerte.-le dijo Christian divertido ganando otra carcajada por parte de Hermione.- Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Deberías sonreír más a menudo. _

_-Gracias.- le contestó ella tímidamente.- Bueno…eh…me voy ya. ¡Nos vemos Christian!_

_-Llámame Chris.- le pidió.- Tan solo mi madre me llama Christian y suele hacerlo cuando está muy enfadada.- le explicó sin borrar la sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo, Chris.- le contestó con otra sonrisa_

_-¡Espero verte por aquí, Hermione!- añadió agarrando de nuevo su mano y besándola. Después hizo una leve inclinación y se perdió por el pasillo. Hermione se quedó estática viendo como Chris se alejaba elegantemente. Tras unos segundos, reaccionó y se dirigió a su sala común a terminar sus deberes de Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, aunque le costó bastante concentrarse pues en su mente se aparecían una y otra vez, la sonrisa y los ojos de aquel nuevo alumno._

**OoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoO**

-Y bueno…eso es todo.- explicó Hermione.- Tengo que ayudarle con las asignaturas hasta que se ponga al día.

-¡Eso es genial Herms!-exclamó emocionada Ginny.- Vas a pasar muchísimo tiempo con ese bombón. ¿No has pensando en…?

-¡¡Ginny!! Basta…- exclamó ruborizada.- Chris y yo acabamos de conocernos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues que de momento somos amigos, bueno, más bien, sólo compañeros. Y lo único que voy a hacer con él va a ser estudiar. Punto.-añadió rotundamente cruzando sus brazos por debajo del pecho.

-Claro, Herms, lo que tu digas…Si yo fuera tú… ¡ese no se me escapaba!

-¡Ya está bien! Creo que se cumplió el cupo de estupideces que estoy dispuesta a escuchar por parte de los hermanos Weasley este fin de semana- se levantó de la cama levemente enojada y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y miró a su amiga.- Es tarde y estoy cansada, así que, por favor…

Ginny la miró divertida, pero asintió y se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta que su amiga mantenía abierta.

-Esta bien…Pero prométeme que me avisarás en cuanto Chris te cite para estudiar y que después me lo contarás todo.-pidió Ginny.

-Te lo prometo…-prometió con un tono cansino Hermione.

-¡Genial! ¡Hasta mañana amiga!-se despidió la pelirroja mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la castaña. Acababa de salir por la puerta cuando la voz de su amiga la hizo girarse.

-¡Gin!- susurró Hermione.- Mañana sin falta me cuentas lo que pasó ahí abajo con Harry. Sin omitir ni un solo detalle. ¿Entendido?- Ginny se limitó a reír tapándose la boca para no hacer demasiado ruido. Miró a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza para después bajar las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Draco avanzaba por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos del castillo, en dirección al despacho de su padrino. Tras varios minutos, llegó y golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta.

-Pasa, Draco.- se escuchó decir al profesor Snape desde el interior de la sala.

Draco abrió la puerta y pasó dentro.

-Siéntate.- ordenó. El chico obedeció y se sentó en la silla delante de la mesa del profesor, justo delante de él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?- preguntó sin poder evitar esconder su intriga.

-Yo.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que el rubio reconoció al instante. Draco giró la cabeza y observó a la persona que se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta para cerciorarse de que su oído no le engañaba.

-¡Padre!-exclamó levantándose rápidamente.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Bueno…hasta aquí el capitulo 11…Espero q no os haya aburrido ni parecido pesado… Como dije antes no encontre la manera d acortarlo y ademas keria acabarlo con algo d intriga…Y este fue el resultado… **

**Ahora, hablando del capi…Por un lado Zabini…q no se sabe si se kiere ligar a Herms x intereses propios o para ver la reaccion d Malfoy…Yo creo q es un poco d las dos cosas…jeje. Luego esta Draco, q tiene un lio mental el pobre… Y entra en accion Pansy resultando q el q en realidad le interesa no es precisamente nuestro sexy rubito… Pero tp le hace ascos…Luego, la pobre Herms…q alucina con Zabini y q se keda embobada mirando cierta part d la anatomia d Malfoy inconscientemente…(¡Sí, claro, inconscientemente!)Y para colmo…se ha kedado superintrigada sobre akella visita q recibiria Malfoy tras la cena..¿hara algo para averiguar kien fue a hablar con el rubio…? ¡kien sabe! Y por otro lado, luego esta Chris…q no sabe q es lo q provoca en ella, o si realmnt le provoca algo…Encima, para su sorpresa…conoce a Krum…Y bueno, decidi meter al final la relacion Ginny-Harry. Q lindos ellos! Jaja. **

**En este capi se desvelan algunas incognitas como la d Chris, las primera clase practica d defensa…Pero aun siguen frentes abiertos…como el misterio del colgante d los elementos…la citación d dumbledore para la semana proxima…las ordenes d los slytherins d seguir a los tres gryffindors… e incluso como sera la sala d estudio q tendran q compartir Herms y Draco…Y por supuesto…La aparicion sorpresa del padre de Draco…¿q querra Lucius? Para saberlo…seguir leyendo!!**

**Bueno… ya sabeis lo q os voy a decir ahora!! DAR AL GO Y DEJARME UN REVIEW!!X fa!!**

**Me despido hasta el proximo capi, q espero sea prontooo!!**

**.·¨·Allegra·¨·. **


	12. Las Misiones

**Hola ne nuevooo!! Aki estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi...Espero q os guste y q me dejeis review con vuestra opinion. Q x cierto estoy un poco triste x recibir tan pocos reviews en el ultimo capi...no se si es xq no os gusto o xq...pero en fin...no es obligatorio dejar uno, aunq ya sabeis q yo lo agradezco. 1besazo enorme y mil gracias x leer!!**

**(Los pensamientos de los personajes aparecen en cursiva...lo aviso para q kede claro :P jeje)**

**Y ahora respondo a los dos review q me llegaron...muxisimas gracias xicas! como agradecimiento..os dedico el capi! muak!!**

**IsaPadfoot****:** Hola wapisimaaaa!!mil gracias x el review!! Soy mala...lo se...pero esq esto d enamorarse lleva su tiempo...y mas si las personas en cuestion son nuetro Draco y nuestra Herm...pero creeme..el momento clave se acerca...no sabria decirte exactamnt cuando sera...pero te aseguro q sucederaa!!jajaja Me alegro un monton dq te guste el fic...no es facil escribirlo...Y personalmnt...a mi tmb me encanto como me kedo el momento Harry-Ginny...superromantico!jaja Por ultimo..siento haber tardado en actualizar...pero no tuve demasiado tiempo ultimamnt...pero x fin estoy aki!jaja Ojala t guste este capi tmb!! Un besazo y d nuevo, gracias x el review!!

**kary24**: Muxas gracias x tu review...me subio muxisimo el animo! de verdad!! En cuanto a la lucha contra el señor tenebroso...creo q si no lo metiese la historia seria demasiado obvia en cuanto a lo q va a pasar con Draco y Herm...en cambio metiendo este plus...hay varias posiblidades...eso creo yo al menos. Se puede jugar mas con los personajes y las cosas se pueden complicar con mas facilidad...y eso siempre le da un poco d vidilla a la historia, no crees¿?En cuanto a tu peticion...ten pon seguro q lo tendre en cuenta...es mas, ya tenia pnsado utilizar mas su personaje debido a su relacion con Draco...Espero poder complacerte! jajaja Tmb introducire momentos d los amigos...eso es seguro! jaja Pues nada..espero q el nuevo capi no te deje indiferente y q lo disfrutes como los demas! muxas gracias x leer! un besazo wapa!! y gracias x escribir! nos leemos! muak!

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 12. Las Misiones**

_-¡Padre!-exclamó Draco levantándose rápidamente._

-Buenas noches, hijo.-dijo pausadamente Lucius mientras se adentraba en el despacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó bruscamente, mirándole extrañado.

Lo cierto era que la presencia de Lucius Malfoy en el colegio no era muy habitual. A decir verdad, Draco solo recordaba haberlo visto en un par de ocasiones y ninguna de ellas había sido ni mucho menos una visita de cortesía, más bien, eran visitas por motivos bastante distintos. Por lo que el rubio solo llegaba a una conclusión, o su padre estaba allí para comunicarle algo o estaba para castigarle por alguno de sus actos. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber hecho nada últimamente que se ganase las represalias de su padre…por lo que solo quedaba una opción.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no utilices ese tono conmigo, Draco.-dijo lentamente mientras observaba con interés la cabeza de serpiente del bastón que llevaba.- Mejor guárdatelo para los estúpidos de tus amigos. -sentenció posando su acerada mirada en su hijo.

Draco le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes. Pero entonces el mayor de los Malfoy endureció la suya consiguiendo que Draco bajara la vista al suelo. Lucius sonrió de medio lado.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa escena se habría sorprendido al ver como el "Gran Draco Malfoy" perdía toda su arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo cuando su padre estaba presente. Aunque bien era cierto que había muy poca gente a la que Lucius Malfoy no imponía respeto. No era fácil ignorar ese porte aristocrático y esa superioridad sobre el resto del mundo que destilaba por los poros. Sin embargo, lo que su padre era, lo que imponía sobre los demás, era exactamente lo que Draco admiraba. Y por tanto, en lo que él se quería convertir. Era su padre, al fin y al cabo, y para él era su icono a seguir.

-Pueden disponer de mi despacho el tiempo que precisen.-habló Snape rompiendo el silencio que se había formado mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el monarca de los Malfoy.- Pero sería conveniente que acabaran antes de la hora en la que los alumnos deben estar en sus salas comunes.

-Descuida, Severus.- dijo Lucius mientras estrechaba la mano del profesor.- Así será. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. Draco.-el rubio agitó ligeramente la cabeza como contestación. Después, el profesor Snape abandonó la sala.

-Bueno, hijo… ¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó inesperadamente Lucius.

Draco alzó la cabeza y le miró extrañado. De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco trató de encontrar en los ojos de su padre la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí. Ya que si Lucius Malfoy destacaba por algo, no era precisamente por preocuparse por como le iban las cosas a su hijo en el colegio, y no iba a ser ahora cuando lo hiciera. Por supuesto que siempre le exigía sacar las mejores notas y ser el mejor jugador de quiddich. Pero para eso estaban las cartas, no era, ni mucho menos, algo que mereciera su presencia en el colegio. Draco desvió la mirada y sonrió de lado.

-Sinceramente padre, dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme cómo me van las cosas.-dijo el rubio con un tono suave.

-¿Tan raro es que un padre se preocupe por la educación que recibe su hijo?- preguntó burlón.

-No, no lo es.- admitió Draco.- Pero digamos que ese no es… tu estilo.-añadió temiendo que su padre no se tomara demasiado bien su comentario.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Tienes razón, no lo es. -rió Lucius sorprendiendo y aliviando a Draco por partes iguales.- Sería bueno que empezaras a utilizar esa astucia para otras cosas hijo.- añadió ahora con un tono más serio. Draco arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-Me conoces bien, Draco. – continuó Lucius. Draco sonrió.- Pero no lo suficiente. Lo que me trae aquí si que tiene algo que ver con…asuntos escolares.- añadió con un tono misterioso, mientras se erguía sobre el asiento.

-Y…¿de que se trata?- preguntó desentendidamente Draco, aunque tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que se avecinaba.

-El profesor Snape me informó hace unos días que junto con… "la señorita Granger"-recalcó Lucius con ironía.- eres uno de los premios anuales de este curso.

-¡Ah, eso!- dijo cansinamente.- Fue idea del chiflado de Dumbledore. Intenté negarme, pero fue inútil.-resopló Draco mientras se hundía en la silla con aburrimiento.-Créeme. A nadie más que a mi le enfurece tener que compartir el cargo con la empollona de Granger. - dijo enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé. –dijo Lucius sorprendiendo al rubio.- No es tu culpa, hijo. Debimos quitarnos de en medio a esa sangre sucia sabelotodo antes.- Draco sintió como algo extraño le invadía cuando su padre pronunció la última frase. Pero no supo definir muy bien lo que era.

Lucius se levantó y rodeando el escritorio, se situó enfrente de Draco colocando sus blancas manos sobre sus hombros.

- Aún así, me alegro de tu nombramiento, Draco.

-¿En…en serio?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Por supuesto.- dijo con una media sonrisa que dio que pensar a Draco.

-Perdona, padre.- habló Draco con seguridad.- Pero no me creo que no te moleste que alguien como yo tenga que compartir el cargo de Premio Anual con alguien inferior como Granger.- añadió con arrogancia. Lucius rió y se sentó en el sillón de al lado de Draco.

-Es cierto que al principio la noticia no me agradó lo más mínimo. Incluso pensé en venir a reclamarle a Dumbledore por semejante insulto hacia los sangres limpia.-dijo Lucius.

-¿Y qué te hizo…cambiar de opinión?

-La pregunta, hijo mío, es quién, no qué. –Draco frunció el ceño. Algo en el tono de su padre le decía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verás…antes de venir aquí, tuve una reunión con… el Lord. –bajó considerablemente el tono de voz y siguió hablando.- Quería felicitarme por el buen trabajo que estás haciendo aquí.

-Es un honor servirle de ayuda.- dijo Draco orgulloso.- Pero…¿qué tiene eso que ver con Granger?

-Durante la reunión notó mi enfado y quiso saber el motivo.-explicó Lucius.- A diferencia de lo que yo creía…la noticia de que compartías el cargo con la amiga de Potter, le alegró profundamente. Para ser exactos, dijo que era una "estupenda noticia."

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. De todo lo que se había imaginado que le podía decir su padre, eso era algo que ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente. ¿Alegrarle al Lord que una sangre sucia tuviera uno de los cargos más importantes que un alumno puede tener en Hogwarts, y para más inri, compartido con un sangre limpia? Ahí había algo que no cuadraba.

-Yo también puse esa cara cuando lo escuché.- añadió al ver la cara de asombro e incredulidad de su hijo.- Pero te diré algo, Draco. Algo que no debes olvidar nunca: El Lord siempre va dos pasos por delante que el resto de nosotros.

-Procuraré recordarlo. Pero sigo sin entender…

-El motivo por el cual he venido es porque el Lord te ha encargado una importante misión.-soltó de pronto Lucius ignorando el comentario de su hijo. Draco abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿El Lord le encargaba una misión? ¿A él?

-¿A mí?

-Así es. Será el último paso antes de tu iniciación. De llevar a cabo la misión con éxito, pasarías a formar parte de los mortífagos con cargos importantes.

-¿Y de que se trata? ¿Qué tendré que hacer?- preguntó ansioso el rubio.

-Tendrás que aprovechar tu cargo de Premio Anual para acercarte a Granger y ganarte su confianza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie y con una cara que evidenciaba su indignación.

-El Lord quiere que trates de sacarle información sobre lo que hacen Potter, Weasley y ella en esas visitas al despacho de Dumbledore.- le informó Lucius.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! - gritó Draco con furia.- ¡¡Es una impura!!

-¿Crees que no lo se?-inquirió su padre con desprecio.- Pero no puedes negarte, es una orden. Y como tal, tendrás que acatarla.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego a hacerlo?- preguntó Draco desafiante.

-¿Es necesario que te diga quién sufriría las consecuencias de tal insensatez?- Draco giró bruscamente la cabeza, se acercó hacia la ventana del despacho y observó los jardines del castillo, pensativo y enfadado, muy enfadado.

¿Es que ese tipo se había vuelto loco? Toda su vida le habían educado para ignorar y despreciar a gente como Granger. Y ahora le ordenaban que se hiciera su amigo. ¡Él, amigo de Granger! Si hasta la misma frase sonaba ridícula. Era un disparate. Ellos dos se odiaban, y aunque ahora empezara a tratar a Granger con amabilidad (cosa de lo que se creía bastante incapaz), ella le mandaría al cuerno. Granger no era tonta, precisamente. Se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Granger no me dirá nada. A mi menos que a nadie. - dijo Draco en un gruñido, aún dando la espalda a su padre.

Y era cierto. Si Hermione tuviera que contarle a alguien lo que tramaban con Dumbledore, él no hubiera sido, ni de lejos, el elegido. Siempre que hablaban se insultaban. Desde que se conocían no recordaba haber tenido una conversación civilizada con ella.

-Eres un Malfoy, tienes recursos. Utilízalos.

-Mis recursos no sirven con ella. Me odia, jamás confiaría en mí.

Al decir esto, algo se encogió en su pecho. Si tuviera corazón, hubiera pensado que era eso lo que se le encogía. Aún así, si algo era cierto, es que de todo Hogwarts, Granger era la única que se resistía a sus encantos. Bien era cierto que él tampoco se había esforzado en utilizarlos con ella. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo? Si ella no le atraía. Era una empollona sin gracia, mojigata, y para colmo, impura. Amiguita de la Comadreja y de San Potter, su enemigo desde que empezó el colegio. Y vale, podía admitir que ese curso estaba más atractiva, pero eso no quería decir nada. Para él seguía siendo alguien con quién jamás se le ocurría tener una relación de amistad. Más bien ningún tipo de relación.

-Hijo… ninguna mujer puede resistirse a los encantos de un Malfoy.- soltó con arrogancia Lucius. _Granger sí._ pensó para sí Draco.

-Ya…pero es que yo no quiero usar mis encantos con Granger.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó Lucius perdiendo la paciencia, mientras se ponía de pie.- Me importa muy poco que no te guste Granger. Harás lo que se te ha ordenado y punto. Recuerda que muchas veces el fin justifica los medios. Así que me da igual lo que tengas que hacer, pero encuentra la manera de conseguir esa información. Si no lo haces, todos lo lamentaremos, incluida tu madre.- concluyó con enfado. Draco apretó los puños con fuerza.

Esa siempre era la táctica que su padre utilizaba para obligarle a hacer algo. Sabía lo importante que era su madre para él, y por tanto, sabía que no haría nada que la pusiera en peligro.

-De acuerdo.- dijo bruscamente mientras enfrentaba a su padre.- Pero no prometo nada.

-Muy bien.-dijo satisfecho Lucius mientras le devolvía la mirada a Draco.- Mantenme informado de tus avances.-añadió.

-Yo que tú esperaría sentado.- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que espero poder informarte pronto.-dijo ahora Draco más alto y taladrando a su padre con la mirada.

-No esperaba menos de ti. –dijo mientras avanzaba para ponerse enfrente de Draco.- Espero que no me defraudes hijo.- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

-No te preocupes. No lo haré.

-Bien.-sentenció orgulloso.-He de irme, se hace tarde. Buenas noches, Draco.- dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el despacho.

-Buenas noches, padre.- gruñó Draco.

En cuanto se encontró solo, Draco pegó una patada a la silla en la que hasta hacia poco había estado sentado su padre, mientras maldecía.

-"El fin justifica los medios, Draco."-repitió con rintintín.- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nada puede justificar esta gilipollez!– otra patada.- ¡Joder!

Ni en las peores de sus pesadillas se habría imaginado algo así. Era imposible…sabía que no sería capaz de ser con Granger como lo era con las chicas que se llevaba a la cama. Ella era terca, orgullosa y joder, no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Siempre tenía contestación para todo…¡era realmente insoportable! Y él, justamente él, Draco Malfoy, tendría que hacer lo imposible para que ella confiara en él. Era una locura. Pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, sino, su madre pagaría las consecuencias. Y eso era algo, que Draco no pensaba permitir.

Malhumorado, salió del despacho de Snape dando un sonoro portazo.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Hermione amaneció temprano aquella lluviosa mañana de domingo. La fuerte lluvia que golpeaba los cristales de la ventana de su habitación y el fuerte viento, la habían despertado.

Alegremente se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Si había algo que le encantaba, era mirar las tormentas. Cuando era pequeña, la asustaban muchísimo, pero su padre le había enseñado a transformar en agradables, todos los terribles sonidos que éstas producían. Le encantaba el sonido de aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua golpeando el suelo y los cristales, el fuerte viento que a veces parecía hablar y los rayos que iluminaban el cielo, seguidos de aquellos ruidosos truenos. Aquel conjunto de sonidos, que en alguna época tanto le habían asustado, ahora lograban relajarla enormemente.

Tras varios minutos observando aquel espectáculo, se encaminó al baño, donde se duchó, para después ponerse unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul. Con un eficaz conjuro se secó el pelo, el cual quedó brillante y perfectamente ondulado.

Como aún era temprano y no tenía demasiada hambre, decidió que ya era hora de averiguar como era la sala de estudio de los Premios Anuales. Había estado tan ocupada que todavía no había encontrado tiempo para ir a verla. Y puesto que aún era temprano, tenía la seguridad de que no se encontraría con el desgraciado de Malfoy allí, lo que le permitiría descubrir cada rincón de la sala sin que nadie le molestase.

Cogió su mochila y salió de la sala común. Empezó a recorrer los solitarios pasillos del castillo, que debido a la que estaba cayendo fuera, estaban más oscuros de lo normal. Pero por suerte, el séptimo piso, que era donde se encontraba la sala, no estaba demasiado lejos de la sala común.

Caminó durante unos minutos y cuando giraba por una esquina, chocó con algo, más bien, con alguien.

-¡Vaya, lo siento!-se disculpó rápidamente Hermione mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

-No te prrreocupes, ha sido culpa mía.-dijo la persona con la que había chocado que para evitar que ambos se fueran al suelo había agarrado a Hermione por la cintura.

-¡Chris!-exclamó la castaña que hasta ese momento no se había fijado en el moreno.

-Bueno días, Hermione. Me alegro de verrte.-dijo Chris con una enorme sonrisa, pero sin soltar a la castaña.

-Si…esto…yo también.-dijo incómoda pues recién se había dado cuenta de que Chris la tenía sujeta y de que estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-¡Oh, disculpa!- dijo Chris, que notó la incomodidad de la chica y la soltó rápidamente.

-No pasa nada.- añadió Hermione, pero ya se había colocado a una distancia prudencial del joven.- Dime… ¿qué haces tan pronto por aquí? ¿También te ha despertado la tormenta?

-No, siempre suelo levantarme pronto.-aclaró.- Y ahora me dirigía a la lechucerrria precisamente para mandarrrte una carta.

-¿A mí?-preguntó extrañada la castaña, aunque con cierta emoción.

-Sí, para quedar contigo para estudiar. La verdad es que estoy bastante perrrrdido.

-¡Ah, es verdad!-dijo Herms mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.- Lo siento, lo había olvidado.-añadió un poco avergonzada.

-¿Tan prrronto te has olvidado de mí?-preguntó Chris poniendo cara de pena.- ¡Qué desilusión!-añadió dramáticamente llevándose una mano al pecho. Hermione rió ante su teatral escena y Chris rió después.

-No te preocupes, no es tan fácil olvidarse de ti.- soltó de pronto Hermione sorprendiéndose a si misma, pero mucho más a Chris.

-No lo creo…pero gracias.- susurró modestamente el moreno.- Personalmente, creo que es mucho más difícil olvidarse de ti.- añadió haciendo que Herms se ruborizara aún más.

-¡Basta, conseguirás que me ponga como un tomate!-dijo nerviosa Hermione mientras miraba hacia otro lado en donde no estuviesen la mirada y la sonrisa de Chris.

-Jajaja…de acuerdo.-rió Chris.- Pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que halagasen tu belleza.-susurró de nuevo con dulzura.

-Créeme, los únicos que me elogian en este colegio son los profesores…y no es precisamente por mis encantos.- dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras su semblante se ensombrecía notablemente.

Y es que, desde hacía varios días que ese tema le volvía algo susceptible. Y mucho más desde que Harry y Ginny salían juntos. Se alegraba por ellos, por supuesto, pero no podía dejar de anhelar lo que ellos tenían. Ella era la única chica de su curso que no había tenido una relación. Y a veces, cuando las chicas se juntaban a hablar en algún cuarto, no tardaba en salir el tema "chicos", y ella se sentía excluida y totalmente estúpida e inexperta en el tema. Por lo que no tardaba en abandonar el cuarto e irse al suyo propio a dormir. Y ahora que llevaba un tiempo sin pensar en ello, llegaba Chris y se lo recordaba. Sabía que el chico no tenía ninguna culpa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste de repente.

Chris no pasó por alto cómo le había contestado la castaña, y se sintió enormemente culpable, por lo que rápidamente, trato de animarla.

-Pues déjame decirte, que los chicos de este colegio, además de ser estúpidos, deben de ser ciegos para no apreciar lo linda que eres, Hermione.-la prefecta le miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole el comentario.- Lamento haberte incomodado.-añadió Chris al ver que el semblante de la chica no cambiaba.

-No importa.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Chris alzó la ceja.- En serio no pasa nada.- añadió ahora con una sonrisa pronunciada mientras agarraba la mano del chico y la apretaba fuertemente lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojasen un poco.

- Está bien.- suspiró mientras sus manos se soltaban.- En fin…a lo que iba… ¿Te viene bien que quedemos el miércoles por la tarde? ¿Sobre las seis o así?

Hermione permaneció pensativa unos segundos. Sabía que tenía algo que hacer algo el miércoles pero… ¿qué era? El miércoles, el miércoles…¡¡la reunión con Dumbledore!! ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado algo tan importante? Era preocupante, apenas llevaba un mes de clase y ya estaba tan ocupada que se le olvidaban las cosas. _-Para la próxima salida a Hosgmeade me compraré una agenda. _-apuntó mentalmente la castaña.

-A las seis no puedo, tengo…una reunión.-decidió decir la verdad, omitiendo ciertos detalles claro. Nadie debía saber que Harry, Ron y ella se reunían con Dumbledore.- Me vendría mejor un par de horas más tarde. A las ocho, si no te importa, por supuesto.

-Claro que no, me viene bien.-dijo con una sonrisa Chris.- ¿En la biblioteca?

-Mmmm…Creo que sería mejor que fuésemos a algún aula. En la biblioteca no podríamos hablar y no podría explicarte nada.

-Tienes razón…¿Crees que McGonagall nos prestaría alguna clase?

-No lo se. Aunque…-Hermione sonrió ampliamente. En la sala de estudio nadie les molestaría. A excepción de cierto rubio prepotente, aunque con suerte, no aparecería por allí.- ¡Ya se donde podemos ir! Quedamos a las ocho en la puerta de la biblioteca. Después iremos a la sala de estudio de los Premios Anuales. Allí estaremos mucho mejor.-informó Hermione.

-Muy bien. Pues entones, hasta el miércoles.- dijo sonriente.- Y ahora, me voy a desayunar. Porr las mañanas tengo mucho apetito.- dijo riendo.- ¡Hasta luego, Hermione!-depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica y se alejó.

-¡A…adiós!-se despidió sorprendida mientras Chris se perdía por el pasillo y ella continuaba su camino, con la mano sobre la mejilla.

Después de unos minutos, se encontró frente al cuadro que daba entrada a la sala de estudio. Pronunció la contraseña y el cuadro giró sobre sus bisagras, para dejarle pasar.

Hermione se quedó clavada en el suelo y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Vaya…-susurró impresionada.

La verdad es que no se esperaba una sala tan enorme. A decir verdad, se había imaginado algo bastante más pequeño, algo así como una pequeña sala con un par de mesas y unas sillas. Al fin y al cabo, anteriormente aquella sala estaba destinada para una sola persona.

Una vez superada la impresión inicial, observó cuidadosamente cada detalle de la sala. A su derecha, había una elegante y gran chimenea donde ya ardía un agradable fuego. Rodeándola, una gran sofá y una par de sillones de color beige, acompañados de una pequeña mesa de madera de pino.

A la izquierda, un par de mesas de estudio, con sus sillas correspondientes, todo hecho de madera de roble. Y al frente una escalera de mármol, la cual, tras memorizar todo lo que ya había visto, se dispuso a subir.

Al llegar arriba, se encontró en un pequeño rellano rectangular. Lo primero que vio fue su propio reflejo, ya que al término de las escaleras, justo colgado en la pared de enfrente, había un hermoso espejo. Hermione sonrió y desvió la vista hacia la derecha. Al final de un pequeño y estrecho pasillo, había una puerta.

Se acercó a ella, pero antes de intentar abrirla, observó que había un trozo de papel clavado en ella. Se aproximó un poco más para poder leerlo mejor.

_Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy:_

_Tras esta puerta se encuentra la habitación que el Premio Anual debería ocupar. Pero como ya saben, este año son dos, por lo que no será posible usarla como tal. Sin embargo, estoy trabajando para dotar a esta sala de características similares a la de la Sala de los Menesteres, ya que creo que podría serles de ayuda. No creo que sea necesario que les hable de las propiedades de dicha sala, ya que según tengo entendido, ustedes las conocen bien._

_Por lo tanto, les comunico que esta sala permanecerá cerrada hasta que termine de arreglarlo todo. Les avisaré cuando este lista._

_Atentamente:_

Albus Dumbledore

-¡Genial!- exclamó la castaña emocionada. La verdad es que tener una mini Sala de los Menesteres para ella sola…bueno, técnicamente para Malfoy y para ella, era una idea genial.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la otra puerta, la que quedaba a mano izquierda de las escaleras, al final de otro pequeño pasillo.

Con paso decidido se aproximó a ella y asegurándose de que no había otra nota, tomó el pomo de bronce y la abrió.

Si ya había quedado impresionada con la parte de abajo y con tener una sala de menesteres para ellos solos, lo que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos era…realmente indescriptible. No había palabras para describir la emoción que sentía Hermione. Ante ella, una impresionante biblioteca, por supuesto, bastante pequeña comparada con la de Hogwarts, pero con numerosos estantes con los suficientes libros como para leer durante media vida.

-¡Esto va a ser mejor de lo que yo creía!-dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a recorrer los estantes.

Y es que, aunque tuviera que compartir la sala con Malfoy, ésta era tan increíblemente grande, que si querían no tenían porque verse la cara. Hermione amplió la sonrisa ante ese pensamiento. Si se hartaba del Slytherin no tenía más que encerrarse en la biblioteca y esperar a que él se cansase de molestarla y se esfumase.

Lo que más le impresionó a la joven, es que allí no sólo había libros que les podían servir para sus estudios, sino que también había novelas, cuentos e incluso… ¡¡había novelas muggles!!

Tras recorrer alguno de los pasillos, decidió tomar un libro sobre Runas Antiguas Avanzadas que seguro le vendría bien para preparar los EXTASIS. Lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo mientras salía de la biblioteca y bajando las escaleras, se dirigía hacia el mullido sofá frente a la chimenea.

Lentamente, se fue sentando, pero iba tan enfrascada en el libro, que no se percató de que aquel sofá ya estaba ocupado por otra persona.

-¡Qué coño haces! ¡Quítate de encima, Granger!- bramó Draco, que se había despertado al notar que algo, más bien alguien, se le sentaba encima.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!-gritó Hermione que del susto había tirado el libro al suelo y se había puesto de pie de un brinco.- ¡¡Ma…Malfoy!!-añadió tras comprobar que efectivamente, el rubio se encontraba allí.

Draco había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. Tras la reunión con su padre, no le apetecía nada ir a su sala común, donde esa noche habían organizado una fiesta. Precisamente, él no tenía el cuerpo, ni la cabeza para fiestas. No quería ver a nadie. Lo único que quería era estar solo un rato y olvidarse de su padre, de la maldita misión, y de Granger… sobretodo de Granger. Cuando salió del despacho de Snape, no sabía a donde dirigirse, cuando se acordó de la dichosa Sala de Estudio. A fin de cuentas, iba a resultarle útil.

Al llegar allí, al igual que había hecho Hermione horas después, se entretuvo investigando la sala. La verdad es que también le agradó bastante y le pareció una mierda tener que compartirla con la sabelotodo.

Cuando hubo recorrido todo el lugar, volvió al piso inferior, donde empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, dándole vueltas a la conversación que horas antes había tenido con su padre. Frustrado al verse incapaz de sacarse el tema de la cabeza, había invocado una botella de whisky de fuego que guardaba en su cuarto y se había puesto a beber.

_-Sin no me puedo olvidar de la ratita de biblioteca y de mi padre por las buenas…lo haré por las malas.-_ había dicho Draco antes de empezar a inclinar el codo. Y así había seguido hasta que logró dormirse. Lo malo fue, que durante toda la noche tuvo inquietantes sueños… Bueno, más bien Draco los había calificado como pesadillas, ya que Granger era la protagonista de gran parte de ellos. Y para su fastidio, esa misma protagonista le había sacado de su por fin tranquilo sueño para encima ponerse a gritar como una posesa. Joder, como no se callase la cabeza le iba a estallar.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¿Quieres dejar de gritar?-exigió Draco mientras se sentaba y se cubría la cara con las manos. - Ves, no era tan difícil.-añadió con voz grave una vez que Hermione había logrado recuperarse del susto.

Hermione no dijo nada, sino que se detuvo a observar el decadente estado en el que se encontraba el rubio. Tenía el pelo alborotado, la camisa a medio abrochar, los ojos rojos y unas casi invisibles ojeras.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Ya se han dado cuenta los de tu casa de lo cretino que eres y por fin te han echado?-preguntó con malicia la castaña. Lo cierto era que le intrigaba la razón por la que Malfoy había dormido allí. Pero sabía que preguntándoselo directamente, jamás se lo diría.

_-Contrólate, Draco, contrólate. - _Se dijo el chico mientras apretaba los puños.

Draco había estado a punto de lanzarle un hechizo por semejante comentario…pero, a parte de que no sabía donde narices tenía la varita, a su cabeza regresó la jodida misión. Tenía que tratar de llevarse bien con ella.

-No me provoques, rata.-dijo Draco con enfado mientras descubría su rostro y le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Hermione. Ella no la pudo soportar durante mucho tiempo y la desvió, sintiéndose incómoda. Sin embargo, cuando ya creía haber recuperado las fuerzas para enfrentarlo de nuevo, sus ojos se fijaron en la botella de alcohol que había en el suelo, al lado de la pata del sofá. Abrió los ojos sorprendida…¡Eso explicaba a la perfección el aspecto del rubio! Pero…¿de donde había sacado Malfoy esa botella? ¿Y por qué razón habría estado bebiendo toda la noche hasta caer dormido?

-¡¿Has estado bebiendo, Malfoy?!- preguntó ahora escandalizada. La botella estaba más o menos por la mitad. Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Ahora eres mi madre?-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levantaba y se detenía frente a la chimenea.

-¡Está prohibido, Malfoy! ¡No puedes beber en Hogwarts!-dijo de nuevo gritando la castaña.

-¿Acaso crees que me importa? Si quiero beber, bebo y punto.- dijo en un gruñido mientras se giraba hacia ella. -¡Y deja ya de gritar, joder! Me va a estallar la cabeza.-añadió mientras se pasaba ambas manos por su platinado pelo.

-Haberlo pensado antes de emborracharte.-replicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

No sabía porqué, pero estaba enfadada. No le había gustado nada encontrarse a Malfoy resacoso. Y que no le gustara era precisamente lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Por qué le tendría que importar a ella que Malfoy bebiera hasta que no distinguiese el color de su pelo? Pues si, resulta que ahora, le importaba. ¡Maldita sea!

-Guárdate los discursos moralistas para tus amigos, Granger.- dijo Draco acercándose a ella.- No van conmigo.

-Me importa muy poco lo que vaya o no contigo, hurón.-habló Hermione enfada mientras andaba hacia atrás alejándose del rubio. Tenerle cerca conseguía hacerla vulnerable. –Pero, ¡por Merlín!, eres Premio Anual y Prefecto. No puedes saltarte las normas cuando te de la gana. ¡Tienes que dar ejemplo!

Draco resopló, consiguiendo que su flequillo se moviese de una forma increíblemente sexy, lo que consiguió poner a Hermione mucho más nerviosa.

-¡Mira quién habla! –exclamó Draco burlón, sin frenar su avance. Sabía que tenía que "hacerse su amigo" pero…¡Dios! Aquella mujer era jodidamente insoportable, no sólo se ponía a darle clases de moral, sino que encima le decía lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Eso era el colmo! Ahora se iba a enterar.

-¿Quieres que hagamos memoria, Granger? ¿Quieres que te recuerde todas las veces que tú y tus amiguitos os habéis saltado las normas de este colegio?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentado contestarle. Al ver que no había replica posible, cerró la boca, indignada, mientras chocaba con uno de los sillones, impidiendo que se alejase más de Draco. El muy capullo había utilizado sus palabras en su contra, y lo más desesperante era que él tenía razón.

-¡Pero claro! Sois los amiguitos de Dumbledore.-continuó el rubio.- Podéis hacer lo que os de la gana que él siempre se encargará de limpiar el rastro.- añadió enfado mientras recortaba la escasa distancia que le separaba de Hermione.- Así que ahora no me vengas tú a reclamar nada, ratita. No tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie, y mucho menos a ti.- le susurró cerca de la cara.

Hermione se había quedado muda tras el discurso de Draco, principalmente porque no le podía replicar nada. Draco reprimió una sonrisa; por fin había dejado sin palabras a Granger.

Los segundos seguían pasando, pero ninguno hacía intención de moverse. La castaña estaba realmente nerviosa pues notaba el aliento de Draco sobre sus labios. No podía salir de allí, el muy asqueroso la tenía arrinconada entre su cuerpo y aquel maldito sillón.

Pero no era ella la única que estaba perdiendo la compostura. Draco notaba como el pequeño cuerpo de la chica estaba muy pegado al suyo y cómo su tentador olor a frutas se colaba por sus fosas nasales, logrando ponerle nervioso y llevándole a un extraño estado de semi-embriaguez.

Paseó sus grisáceos e intensos ojos sobre los brillantes ojos castaños de ella, esperando encontrar odio, nerviosismo, rechazo. Sin embargo, éstos le observaban curiosos, sin rastro de odio en ellos, lo que logró inquietar aún más al Slytherin. De repente, Draco dejó de pensar e inconscientemente, una de sus manos se elevó hasta el rostro de la chica. Deslizó el dorso de su mano sobre la increíblemente suave mejilla de Hermione, logrando que un estremecimiento recorriera a la chica cuando sus fríos dedos la tocaron. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por apartarle. La traviesa mano del chico siguió su recorrido hacia el mentón de la chica y de allí bajo al cuello, donde sus dedos enredaron uno de los perfectos rizos de la castaña.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, y sin poder salir de aquel agradable trance. Segundo a segundo, sus rostros se encontraban más cerca, sus labios casi se rozaban…

-Malfoy.- susurró la castaña saliendo del trance, mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo empujaba para alejarle de ella, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario. Draco la miró confundido…¿le estaba rechazando? ¿A él? – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo asustada sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. ¿Draco Malfoy había estado a punto de besarla?

-Nada.- dijo él secamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Al instante, se separó bruscamente de ella y se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea.

_-¿Qué coño me ha pasado? ¡He estado a punto de besarla, joder!_-pensó Draco enfadado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar.- _Esto no forma parte de la misión…¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo tengo que sacarle información, no ligármela!_

_-¡He estado a punto de besar a Malfoy!-_pensó a su vez asustada Hermione.- _¡Por Merlín! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Menos mal que reaccioné a tiempo!_

Tanto Draco como Hermione estaban francamente confundidos. Era cierto que llevaban un tiempo sintiendo cosas extrañas cuando estaban uno cerca del otro. Pero de ahí, a entrar en una especie de trance mientras se miraban y haber estado a punto de besarse, era diferente.

Un silencio incómodo se había formado en el lugar, pero ninguno se miraba. Draco observaba el fuego, tratando se buscar una explicación a lo que había pasado. Y Hermione, sintiéndose estúpida por la situación, recogió el libro que había caído al suelo antes, y lo guardó en la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Cerró la cremallera, para después abrir un pequeño compartimento de dónde sacó un pequeño frasco con lo que parecía una poción de color violeta.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-anunció lo suficientemente alto como para que Malfoy la oyese.

-Vale.- dijo él secamente pero sin girarse.

-Malfoy…-llamó dubitativamente Herms acercándose un poco al chico. Ahora Draco si se giró para verla.- Toma.-alargó la mano ofreciéndole el frasquito. Draco alzó la ceja.

-¿Quieres envenenarme?-preguntó desconfiado.

-No es ningún veneno, idiota. - aclaró molesta al ver la cara del chico.- Te quitará el dolor de cabeza.- Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

Hermione continuaba con la mano estirada y estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente estúpida por querer ayudar al rubio. Pero Draco parecía no tener intención alguna de aceptar nada que viniese de ella. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un bufido y con un golpe seco dejó el franquito encima de la mesa.

-Tú mismo. Si quieres estar con ese dolor de cabeza todo el día es tu problema. -se encogió de hombros, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la puerta.

Draco pasó la mirada del frasco a la espalda de la chica y después de nuevo al frasco. Al instante, reconoció la poción. Su padre la utilizaba en contables ocasiones cuando volvía de alguna misión peligrosa para aliviar todo tipo de dolores. Alzó la vista de nuevo y Granger ya estaba cerca de la puerta para salir de allí. Inconscientemente, recorrió toda la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su trasero, deteniendo allí su avance. Se quedó embobado observando como se movía según la chica andaba. Aquellos vaqueros que llevaba le marcaban todas sus curvas a la perfección. _-Creo que esos pantalones es lo único útil que han inventado los muggles. -_ pensó para sí mismo Draco mientras una traviesa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Siguió entretenido mirando aquella zona y no salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que escuchó chirriar las bisagras del cuadro. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijarse en Granger que ya tenía un pie fuera de la sala.

-¡Granger!- llamó con un tono brusco.

Ella dudó un momento, desconfiada, pero finalmente se giró dejando ver tan solo su perfil y miró de reojo al rubio. Draco sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero tenía una misión que cumplir, y si quería ganarse a la chica, tendría que empezar a ser amable con ella. Conocía a las mujeres…un poco de cariño, palabras bonitas, unos cuantos besos y en el bote. Pero claro Granger no era como las demás mujeres…se lo llevaba demostrando bastante tiempo y no estaba muy convencido de que esas artimañas funcionasen con ella. Pero por intentarlo, no perdía nada. Aunque el tema de los besos, no estaba dispuesto a usarlo con ella. A pesar de que apenas unos minutos antes hubiese estado a punto de hacerlo.

-_Gracias_.-susurró finalmente Draco, lo más bajo que pudo, deseando que aquel pequeño murmullo con el que salió camuflada de su boca la palabra, no hubiera llegado a oídos de la castaña.

Sin embargo, la palabra llegó sin problemas a Hermione, que no sabría decir si estaba más sorprendida o más complacida. No sabía porque le había dado la poción, fue como un impulso…pero jamás se habría imaginado que Malfoy se lo agradecería. Sorprendida, sintió como aquella palabra hacía que mil mariposas se pusieran a revolotear en su estómago. Estaba inexplicablemente contenta, así que sonrió de lado, como solía hacer él y le contestó.

-De nada, Malfoy.- dijo lo más indiferente que pudo pero sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa estúpida que, según abandonaba la sala, se hacía más pronunciada.

Draco no la perdió de vista hasta que el cuadro se cerró. Había sido la situación más extraña que había vivido nunca. En parte porque jamás se había sentido así al estar tan cerca de una chica. ¡Y eso que había estado mucho más pegado a una mujer de lo que lo había estado con Granger hace unos minutos!

Pero con ella había sido distinto. Era una sensación nueva y extraña, que le intrigaba y le daba miedo por partes iguales. Intriga por saber que era y miedo por lo que pudiese llegar a ser.

Aún confundido, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y observó el frasquito. Alargó la mano y lo cogió. Quitó el tapón de corcho que lo sellaba y se bebió de un trago la poción. En cuestión de apenas un minuto, el dolor de cabeza y el de estómago se habían esfumado.

Y fue en ese mismo momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa. Granger acababa de darle una poción para que se sintiese mejor. ¡A él! Era increíble, estaba seguro de que si hubiese sido al revés, él se hubiese puesto a chillar sólo para molestarla. Jamás le habría dado una poción para que el dolor se le pasase. Y en cambio ella lo había hecho. Había dejado de lado el odio mutuo que se supone que se tenían y le había dado el dichoso frasco.

Estaba claro que algo había cambiado de repente entre ellos. Pero también estaba claro, que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo…pues podía llegar a ser peligroso, muy peligroso. Y Draco no estaba en posición de arriesgar nada…había mucho en juego.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Draco y Hermione no volvieron a cruzar palabra en los siguientes días, ni tan siquiera para insultarse. Se limitaban a ignorarse mutuamente. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo después de lo que casi había pasado?

Hermione tenía un conflicto interno bastante serio. Se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si ella no hubiese parado al Slytherin. ¿Malfoy la hubiese besado? Parecía bastante improbable, pero la realidad era otra. La castaña no podía estar más confundida, ya que a ratos se sentía aliviada de haber parado al rubio, era su enemigo, no era posible que quisiera besarla. Se convencía a si misma que era otra de sus artimañas para humillarla. Pero otras veces, sentía algo parecido al arrepentimiento por haberlo alejado de ella. Se arrepentía de no haberle besado…y eso era lo que lograba enfurecerla aún más. Se suponía que ella tenía que repudiar al Slytherin. Llevaba toda su vida tratándola mal y enfrentándola, y sin embargo, solo pensaba en como sabrían sus labios.

Por su parte, Draco procuró borrar aquel momento de su mente, como si hubiese sido otra de esas pesadillas que tuvo antes de que la castaña apareciese. Sin embargo, en el fondo tenía el mismo conflicto que Hermione. ¿En serio la hubiese besado? ¡Claro que no! Tan solo la estaba probando…quería saber si realmente era inmune a sus encantos como se esforzaba en demostrar. Y al parecer, así era, aunque por unos segundos pareciese lo contrario. La chica le había apartado y le había mirado de una manera extraña. Como si estuviese loco. Y lo cierto es que Draco también pensó lo mismo de sí mismo. ¡Por Merlín, que era lo que le estaba pasando con Granger! Seguro que la culpa de todo la tenía la maldita misión. Si no fuera por eso, él no estaría las tres cuartas partes del día pensando en ella.

-Malfoy. -llamó Blaise.- ¡Malfoy!

Estaban en la última clase del miércoles, Transformaciones con Ravenclaw. Draco estaba sentado con Blaise y éste llevaba bastante rato tratando de llamarle la atención. Hacía dos minutos que el timbre había sonado y el rubio no se había movido de su asiento.

- ¡¡Draco!!-le gritó ya desesperado en el oído logrando que el chico diese un respingo.

-¿Se puede saber que coño haces, idiota?.-protestó Draco parpadeando varias veces para volver a la realidad.- No hace falta que me chilles, no estoy sordo.

-Permíteme que lo dude.-dijo el moreno burlón. Draco le miró sin comprender.- Hace cinco minutos que ha terminado la clase y no has movido tu elegante culo de la silla. ¿Se puede saber en que mundo estabas?

-No te interesa.- contestó malhumorado tras comprobar que los últimos alumnos, a excepción de ellos dos, abandonan el aula.

-En realidad, si me interesa. Últimamente estás muy raro. Más de lo normal.-dijo en tono serio. Al ver que Draco no decía nada, continuó hablando.- Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no? Lo que a ti te preocupe, también me preocupa a mí. Puedes contármelo-dijo Blaise con un tono de seguridad que Draco no recordaba haber escuchado nunca.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó incrédulo el rubio levantando una ceja.- Nosotros no somos amigos, Zabini.-afirmó, aunque en el fondo no lo pensaba. Blaise era el único, junto con Pansy, que a veces mostraba preocupación por él. Y lo cierto era que, o eran unos excelentes actores, o lo hacían realmente porque le sentían como un amigo.

-Lo somos…a nuestra manera, pero lo somos.- aclaró.- Somos Slytherins, al fin y al cabo. Nuestra relación no puede ser tan cordial como lo son las de los Gryffindors.

-De acuerdo, si te hace feliz, somos amigos.- dijo Draco con voz cansina.- Pero como bien has dicho, somos Slytherins, por lo tanto, te contaré lo que YO-recalcó.- quiera contarte. Y lo que me preocupa ahora, no es algo que me apetezca compartir.-sentenció recogiendo sus cosas y encaminándose a la salida.

-Te sentirías mejor si me lo contases.-insistió Blaise saliendo detrás de él.

-No lo creo.- dijo sinceramente.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la visita de tu padre?-soltó de pronto el moreno. Draco se paró en seco y lo miró intensamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi padre estuvo aquí?- preguntó bruscamente afirmando indirectamente la sospecha de Blaise de que estaba así por culpa de aquella repentina e inesperada reunión.

-Iba de camino a la sala común cuando lo vi salir del despacho de Snape. Supuse que se había reunido contigo.-explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Draco soltó una especie de gruñido, desvió la mirada hacia la pared y resopló.- ¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Blaise con cautela.

Lo cierto era que estaba preocupado. Ese curso, el rubio y él habían "estrechado" su relación, se podría decir que hasta le había cogido cariño, y Blaise sentía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle. Draco llevaba unos días más pálido de lo normal, apenas hablaba y comía y siempre estaba de mal humor. Y a diferencia del resto, también había notado que ya no se metía con los más pequeños y que sobretodo no practicaba su deporte favorito: insultar a Hermione Granger.

-Me encargó una misión.-dijo directo y conciso, sin dar rodeos. Quizás Blaise tenía razón y le venía bien compartir aquella carga. Incluso el moreno le podía ayudar a sacar esa información que tanto deseaba el Lord.- Mejor dicho, Él me la encargó.- corrigió enfadado en un murmullo.

-¿Qué misión?-prosiguió Blaise mirándole con nerviosismo. ¿Qué clase de tarea le había encomendado el Lord para que llevase varios días metido en su mundo, sin hablar con nadie? Sin duda debía de ser algo que no agradaba demasiado a su rubio amigo.

-Una misión que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¡Es una completa gilipollez, joder!-Blaise lo seguía mirando, intrigado.-Tengo que…-pero se interrumpió de repente ya que un grupo de Gryffindors pasaba por allí.- Mejor te lo explico luego. En mi cuarto.-sentenció. Blaise asintió y juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

La mayor parte de los alumnos ya se encontraba allí, incluidos Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a los dos Slytherins, la castaña no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia allí para ver quién entraba. Pero en cuanto sus ojos miel se encontraron con la acerada mirada del rubio, bajó la vista al plato inmediatamente, al tiempo que Draco, desviaba también su vista bruscamente. Blaise miró de reojo a Draco con asombro…era extraña aquella reacción en él. Pero también lo había sido la de la castaña. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos? El moreno sonrió ante esta idea, pero no dijo nada.

Dos bancos más allá de la mesa Slytherin, tres Gryffindors tenían las cabezas muy juntas y hablaban en susurros.

-Recordar que después tenemos que ir… donde ya sabéis.-les susurró Hermione a sus amigos. Hoy era el día de la reunión con Dumbledore y después, tendría que estudiar con Chris. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

-¿Dffe qoue hagflas Hegmione?-preguntó Ron mientras masticaba un trozo de tarta.

-Por favor, Ronald. No hables con la boca llena.- le reprochó la castaña.

-Perdón.- susurró poniéndose rojo después de haber tragado lo que tenía en la boca.- ¿A dónde se supone que tenemos que ir esta tarde?-volvió a preguntar esta vez mirando a Harry que se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, el pelirrojo no era el único que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando su amiga.

-¿Cómo podéis haberlo olvidado?-siguió susurrando la castaña, pero su tono de voz era más severo.- ¡La reunión con quién ya sabéis!

-Hermione… ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado Ron.- ¿Cómo vamos a tener una reunión con-quién-tú-sabes?

-¡Uf! ¡Por Merlín!-resopló la castaña.- ¡Con Dumbledore, Ronald, con Dumbledore!

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó de repente Harry.-Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Seguro que mi hermana tiene gran culpa de ello.- dijo divertido Ron consiguiendo que Harry enrojeciera y que Hermione esbozara una tímida sonrisa.

-La reunión es a las seis. –continuó Herms, cosa que Harry agradeció enormemente.- Así que aún tenemos tiempo para hacer los deberes que nos han mandado hoy.

-Podemos hacerlos después de la reunión.-replicó Ron.

-En realidad….yo no puedo hacerlos después.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque_he_quedado_con_Chris_para_estudiar...-soltó rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ron pues no habían entendido una palabra. Hermione suspiró.

-Que después de la reunión he quedado con Chris para estudiar.-dijo vocalizando y sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Genial.-soltó con un bufido Ron.

-En ese caso…-habló Harry para romper la tensión.- Será mejor que vayamos a hacerlos ahora, ¿no Ron?

-Claro, por supuesto.-dijo con ironía el pelirrojo.

Los tres amigos se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos grises.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que te tienes que ligar a Granger?

-Claro que no, no seas estúpido. Solo tengo que sacarle información.

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo sin que te mande al cuerno?

Los dos Slytherins se encontraban en el cuarto del rubio y Draco acababa de contar a Blaise la dichosa misión que el Lord le había encomendado. El moreno se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y la boca desencajada. Al igual que Draco, se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Encomendar una misión así a un Malfoy, que durante su larga dinastía tanto habían defendido la pureza de la sangre y el odio hacia los mestizos o hijos de muggles? Realmente era una estupidez…pero si algo había aprendido de su padre es que el Lord siempre sabe lo que hace.

Pero por otro lado…él seguía con su plan de hacer reconocer al rubio que la castaña se había vuelto atractiva. Con la misión, Draco tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ella…y quizás…No, eso no cambiaría nada. Lo único que sucedería es que el rubio la odiase más. De pronto, cruzó por su cabeza una brillante idea.

-No tengo ni puta idea.- contestó malhumorado Draco mientras daba una calada al cigarro que tenía en la mano.

-Creo que tu padre tiene razón.- el rubio le miró con el ceño arrugado.- La mejor forma de hacer que hable es conquistándola. Enamórala y te dirá todo lo que quieres saber.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces? Yo no voy a… "enamorar" a Granger. Antes me haría amigo de Potter.-añadió sarcástico.

-Jajaja. ¡Eso me gustaría verlo!-rió Blaise.- Pero Draco, reconoce que te resultaría sencillo hacerlo.- añadió Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Sencillo?!-exclamó indignado.- ¿Acaso se te olvida de quién estamos hablando? ¡Es Granger! Es, es… -otra vez se le atragantaba el maldito insulto en la garganta.- Joder, ¡es una maldita hija de muggles!

-¿Hija de muggles?-Blaise le miró extrañado. Le resultaba extraño que Draco utilizase aquel calificativo. A fin de cuentas, sangre sucia era la palabra más utilizada de su vocabulario.- Pensé que era una sangre sucia.-añadió con malicia.

-No me jodas, Blaise.-le contestó enfadado Draco.- Hija de muggles, impura…llámalo como quieras, es lo mismo.-atajó el rubio con maestría. En el futuro, tendría que cuidarse de no volver a cometer tal error delante de Blaise, más bien, delante de nadie. O podría lamentarlo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa pícara.- Pero piénsalo…desde que entraste en este colegio has conquistado a cuanta chica has querido sin esforzarte demasiado. Y aunque a veces cueste creerlo, Granger también es una chica…quizás más difícil que las demás. Pero chica al fin y al cabo. Acabará cediendo a tus encantos como todas las demás. Además… ya no es tan fea y poco atractiva como solía ser.

-Primero: - el rubio levantó un dedo.- ella se daría cuenta de que tramo algo. ¿Quién se tragaría que después de años de insultos y humillaciones la quisiera conquistar? Segundo: -levantó otro dedo.- Granger no ha sido ni será nunca atractiva, así que deja ya el tema. Y tercero: -levantó un último dedo.- aunque tratase de enamorarla, cosa que no pienso hacer, y lo consiguiese, seguiría sin decirme nada.-cerró la mano en un puño y dio otra calada.- Esa mujer es más terca que una mula…ni aunque estuviese loquita por mis huesos y muerta de amor por mí, me diría que están tramando con Dumbledore. Si yo fuera ella…tampoco lo haría.-concluyó sinceramente.

-Para empezar…discrepo totalmente con tu segundo punto.- dijo con una sonrisita que puso de los nervios al rubio.- Y en cuanto al primero, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Granger no es tonta, no se tragaría que de la noche a la mañana le interesases. –admitió el moreno.- Pero bien dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso y a lo mejor resulta que Granger si se cree que tú…

-Basta, no insistas. Pensaré en otra cosa. Como por ejemplo…darle veritaserum.-dijo más para si mismo que para que Blaise le escuchase.

¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes? Era brillante…le daría la poción y la ratita de biblioteca soltaría todo lo que el quería oír. Después, le haría un hechizo desmemorizante y asunto zanjado. Todo sonaba muy sencillo…pero tenía que planear cada detalle para que nada fallase.

-Está bien, como quieras. –Se rindió el moreno.- Pero no deberías descartarlo. Podrías utilizarlo como último recurso si todo lo que pruebes antes fracasase.-aconsejó el moreno.

Draco permaneció pensativo unos instantes y luego Blaise pudo apreciar como hacía un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Por mucho que le fastidiase su amigo tenía razón. Era una baza que no podía descartar. Pero tenía claro, que para usarla, antes tendría que fracasar su plan del veritaserum...

-Bien… Supongo que tendrás que empezar a elaborar el plan. Lo primero… ¿se puede saber de donde piensas sacar el veritaserum?

-Snape.-dijo sencillamente.- Es mi padrino…no me lo negará si le doy un buen motivo.

-¿Y ese motivo es…?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. –lo cierto era que Blaise ya estaba demasiado implicado, no quería que supiese más de la cuenta.

-Está bien… Y una vez que lo tengas… ¿cómo conseguirás que nuestra leoncita se lo beba?

-No lo se…-admitió tranquilamente.- Pero sé que ella no se beberá nada que yo le ofrezca. No confía en mí.

_-Y con razón.-_pensaron a la vez ambos Slytherins.

-Pero se me ocurrirá la manera de hacer que se lo tome. Estoy seguro.

El moreno sonrió. Era hora de poner en marcha su brillante idea. Por un lado, podría ayudar a Malfoy con la misión; y por otro, él mismo saldría beneficiado. Era rastrero aprovechar aquella situación para sus propios intereses, pero era un Slytherin. Draco era su amigo, es cierto, pero a él no le interesaba lo más mínimo la castaña. En el fondo, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Además, sería sincero, le contaría a Draco lo que pretendía hacer. Con suerte, el rubio aceptaría.

-Creo que en eso yo podría ayudarte- Draco miró fijamente a Blaise y no le gustó nada la mirada que en esos momentos tenía su amigo. El rubio alzó la ceja.- No me mires así. Es un plan perfecto.

-No me digas…-ironizó mientras daba de nuevo una calada.- A ver… ilumíname.

-Yo seré el que conquiste a la castaña.-lo mejor era ir directo al grano, sin rodeos.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Draco apagando el cigarro en la repisa de la ventana con furia. De repente, una sensación extraña le recorrió.

-Eso, que yo me acercaré a ella. Ya sabes que a mi me encanta esa leona. No tengo ningún problema en intentar ganármela. De hecho, ya he empezado a hacerlo, como supongo que comprobarías en la clase práctica de defensa.-dijo con suficiencia Blaise. Draco le fulminó con la mirada, pero Blaise siguió con su discurso, ignorándolo.

-Primero me haré su amigo, y cuando consiga que confíe en mi, entonces le hablaré bien de ti. Te allanaré un poco el camino para que confíe en ti también. Todos salimos beneficiados. Tú no te acercas a ella lo más mínimo, es más, ni siquiera tendrás que hablarle hasta que sea el momento de darle el veritaserum y sacarle la información. Y yo…bueno… yo me quedo con ella. Es un plan perfecto, ambos sacamos algo positivo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que a ti si te creerá?- la sola idea de que la castaña confiaría antes en Blaise que en él, le enfurecía extrañamente.

-Tengo mis métodos, Draco.- dijo arrogante.- Además, yo nunca la he tratado demasiado mal. Es más, diría que soy el único Slytherin al que tolera un poco. Créeme, lograré que esa gatita confíe en mi.

Draco volvió a guardar silencio. La idea de que Blaise estuviese revoloteando sobre Hermione en los próximos días, no le agradaba para nada y no sabría decir por qué. Aunque pronto acudió a él una solución a su conflicto: Blaise era un Slytherin, no podía hacerse "amigo" de una impura. Pero por mucho que le pesase, tenía que admitir que el plan no era del todo descabellado. Además, no tenía ningún Plan "B".

-Está bien. Es lo único que tenemos.- aceptó el rubio con muy poco entusiasmo.

-Genial.- exclamó Blaise con una amplia sonrisa. Esto iba a ser mucho más divertido de lo que él había esperado.

A partir de ese momento…comenzaba de verdad la misión.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del director, Ron, Harry y Hermione recibían más información acerca de aquel extraño colgante.

-No tengo demasiado tiempo.- habló el profesor Dumbledore.- Así que trataré de contarles lo esencial.- los tres chicos asintieron. Estaban ansiosos por saber que tenía que ver ellos con el dichoso colgante.

-Verán…desde que acabó el curso pasado, el Ministro y yo hemos estado intentando localizar las partes que conforman el Colgante de los Elementos, del que les hablé en la reunión pasada y que espero recuerden.- nuevo asentimiento por parte de los Gryffindors.- Bien…nuestra búsqueda dio sus resultados y conseguimos encontrar la parte central y dos de las piezas anexas. Para ser exactos, las piezas que corresponden al fuego y al aire.

El profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa en su relato. Se veía cansado y más viejo que de costumbre. Pero no por ello dejaba de imponer respeto. Los tres amigos esperaron en silencio, pacientes, a pesar de que muchas preguntas se estaban formando en sus cabezas.

-Como ya habréis supuesto…seguimos buscando las dos piezas restantes.-continuó el anciano director.- Por desgracia, llevamos un mes sin obtener ninguna pista al respecto.

-¿Por eso estamos aquí, profesor?- preguntó Hermione ya sin poder contenerse.- ¿Por qué podríamos servir de ayuda para encontrarlas?

Tanto a Harry como a Ron se les iluminó la cara ante la idea de tener que comenzar una nueva aventura…sin embargo, tenía que ser prudentes y esperar a que Dumbledore contestara antes de hacerse ilusiones.

-Entrometer a los alumnos en asuntos que atañan al Ministerio de Magia es algo que nunca me ha gustado, señorita Granger.- reconoció. Los tres Gryffindors se hundieron en sus sillas, decepcionados.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió levemente. Le sorprendía sobremanera la entrega y valentía de los tres jóvenes que tenía delante de él. Sabía que ellos harían lo que él les pidiese, sobretodo Harry. Y si Harry lo hacía, Hermione y Ron irían con él sin pensárselo. Se irguió elegantemente y juntó las manos sobre su regazo, mientras les enviaba una tierna mirada a sus alumnos. Cogió aire y continuó hablando.

-Sin embargo… -Harry, Ron y Hermione fijaron de nuevo su vista en él.- En esta ocasión no tengo otro remedio que hacerlo.-una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción se dibujo en la cara de los tres amigos.- Buscamos otras salidas para evitar meteros en esto, pero no las encontramos. Así que, aunque no nos guste… tenemos que pediros vuestra ayuda.

-Cuente con ella, profesor.- dijo enseguida Harry.

-Por supuesto.- dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron.

-¿No deberíais preguntar primero que es lo que os voy a pedir que hagáis?- los tres se miraron temerosos. No había pensado en lo peligroso que podría resultar aquello en lo que se estaban metiendo sin pensar.

-Puede que sí, profesor.- habló Harry.- Pero nosotros lo que queremos es que la guerra termine lo antes posible y si para eso tenemos que correr peligros y riesgos, pues que así sea.

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo, sabía que Harry diría eso.

-¿Ustedes piensan lo mismo?- sabía que si lo hacían, pero era su deber preguntarlo y asegurarse de que no se sentían obligados a hacerlo.

-Claro que si, profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione mientras Ron asentía seguro.

-Bien, me alegro entonces. Aún así, si queréis dejarlo en algún momento, podéis hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?- un nuevo asentimiento de los Gryffindors hizo que el profesor suspirara de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, lo primero que tenéis que saber es que no será necesario que abandonéis el colegio para servirnos de ayuda.- Hermione suspiró aliviada.- Precisamente porque estáis aquí, podéis sernos de utilidad.

-¿Y eso por qué, señor?- preguntó el pelirrojo, que al contrario de Hermione, no le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que seguir asistiendo a las clases.

-Porque ciertas pistas nos han llevado a pensar que una de las piezas del Colgante de los Elementos esta escondida aquí, en Hogwarts. Y puesto que yo tengo que seguir trabajando con el Ministro para tratar de averiguar donde está la pieza restante, no puedo buscarla.

-Pero profesor…Hogwarts es enorme…-replicó Harry.- No sabríamos por donde empezar.

-En eso yo puedo ayudaros.- dijo sonriente el profesor.- El bosque prohibido, las torres y los exteriores del castillo en general, están descartados.

-Aún eliminando esas zonas quedan millones de lugares donde podría estar…-intervino ahora Hermione.- Y eso sin contar con los pasadizos y lugares secretos del castillo que ni si quiera sabemos que existen.

-¡Bingo, señorita Granger!-exclamó Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie. Los tres chicos le miraron sin comprender.- Verán…tenemos la sospecha de que esa pieza fue entregada a los fundadores del colegio para que la escondieran en un lugar donde nadie pudieses encontrarla. Y que mejor lugar que alguna sala secreta del castillo que solo ellos supieran donde está y donde pudiesen vigilarla de cerca.

-Puede ser…-caviló Hermione.- O quizás en un lugar transitado y a la vista, donde nadie prestase atención a algo tan pequeño y a primera vista, insignificante.

-Si…-habló Harry.- Si escondes algo, lo más seguro es que el que vaya a buscarlo piense que lo has escondido en un lugar muy oculto y difícil de encontrar. Jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza buscar en un lugar público.

-Exacto.- dijo Dumbledore.- Ambas posibilidades son posibles…tenéis que pensar como lo haría Godric Gryffindor. Además…sé que tenéis en vuestro poder el mapa del merodeador, podría serviros de mucha ayuda.

-De acuerdo…¿Alguna sugerencia de por donde empezar, profesor?-preguntó Harry esperanzado. No sabía porque, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que Dumbledore sabía más de lo que decía. Y por alguna extraña razón, no quería revelárselo.

-Yo mejor preguntaría cómo es lo que estamos buscando.-intervino Ron.- ¿Dice que ya han encontrado dos piezas de esas no? Podría enseñárnoslas para saber qué es lo que estamos buscando.

-Esas piezas, señor Weasley, están guardadas bajo rigurosas medidas de seguridad en varias cámaras de Gringgots.-explicó.- Sin embargo…-hizo una complicada floritura con la varita y ante ellos apareció el colgante. Era como una ilusión, parecía humo.- Puedo mostrarles esto. Lo que tienen que buscar exactamente es esto.- señaló una de las cuatro piezas idénticas que estaban unidas a la zona central. Tenía la forma de una media luna y en el centro de cada pieza, también con esa forma, un zafiro, cada uno de un color, representando el elemento de cada una: Tierra, verde; agua, azul; Fuego, rojo y Aire, amarillo.

-Vaya…es precioso.- opinó Hermione maravillada ante la belleza del colgante.

-Si lo es… pero tendremos que destruirlo Hermione.- le dijo Harry, ante lo que ella se limitó a asentir.

-Bien, se me hace tarde. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-Pero… ¿Y la pieza que falta? ¿Saben también donde está?- preguntó la castaña.

-No, aún no. Pero estamos tratando de averiguarlo lo antes posible.- los tres asintieron.- Estupendo, es todo por hoy. Me volveré a comunicar con ustedes más adelante. Tengan cuidado y procuren no levantar sospechas. Siempre que salgáis a investigar, procurar llevar la capa invisible, ¿de acuerdo, Harry?

-Por supuesto, profesor.- los tres chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, seguidos del director. Ya cuando estaban a punto de perderse por la escalera escucharon la voz de Dumbledore.

-Por cierto…yo empezaría a buscar por las primeras plantas del castillo, antes que por las últimas.

-¡Pues vaya una pista!- susurró Ron cuando escuchó la puesta cerrarse. La verdad es que había esperado algo más concreto.

-Algo es algo…-le dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Segundos después la gárgola que daba entrada al despacho se abría para dejarlos salir. No habían dado ni siquiera tres pasos cuando una voz a sus espaldas les sobresaltó, sobretodo a Hermione.

-¡Por fin te encuentro preciosa!

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Bueno...hasta aki el capitulo 12...Esto se va poniendo mas interesante x momentos!! q emocion!! jajajaja Perdon...esq me vengo arriba en seguida! jaja**

**En fin...espero q os haya gustado...espero vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y criticas con gustooo!!**

**Dar al go! y hacerme feliz si¿?**

**Un besazo y hasta la proxima!!**

**.¨·AllegraPM·¨.**


	13. Algo Inesperado

**¡¡He vueltoo!!**

**Hola a todas!!! Lamento mucho mI larga ausencia...pero empecé mi segundo curso en la uni y no tengo tiempo para nada...Clase por las mañanas, prácticas por las tardes... en fin un horario imposible q me impide avanzar mi fic...Pero por fin he conseguido acabar el capitulo 13!! me ha costado un monton escribirlo...no tenía muy claro q rumbo dar a la historia...pero al final estoy satisfecha cn el resultado. No es un capi tan largo como lo han sido los ultimos...pero entenderme...mi musa no ha estado muy activa ultimamnt!!Como siempre...agradeceros q sigais leyendo mi fic y sobretodo mil gracias a las q capi a capi vais dejando reviews... q x cierto esty cada vez mas triste xq recibo muxos mnos d los q solia recibir...:( Como ya dije en una ocasion...a mi no me sale exigir un minimo d reviews para seguir con el fic. escribo xq me gusta, y lo subo para compartirlo con kien kiera leerlo, nada mas. Y si alguien decide apoyarme djandome uno...pues yo encantada. y se lo agradeceré sin dudarlo.**

**Bueno...me dejo de enrrollar... espero q dsfruteis con el nuevo capi..como ya he dixo, a mi me gusta bastante. Por otra parte, me encantaria responder a los reviews q me llegaron dl ultimo capi...pero no tngo demasiado tiempo. Prometo responderlos en el siguiente capitulo...q espero no tarde tanto en escribir....**

**un besitooo!!! y a LEER!!!**

****

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 13. Algo Inesperado**

**-**_¡Por fin te encuentro preciosa!_

-¿Zabini?- preguntó Hermione mientras se giraba para ver al Slytherin.

-El mismo.- contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué narices quieres, serpiente?- intervino Ron que se estaba enfadando por momentos.

-Tranquilo, Weasley…Sólo quiero hablar un momento con Granger.

-Bien, habla. Y que sea rapidito.- le ordenó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. Blaise alzó una ceja divertido.

-_A solas_, Weasley, quiero hablar con ella a solas.

-Estás loco si piensas que la vamos a dejar a solas contigo.- habló ahora Harry.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntamos a ella? –sugirió con una media sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la castaña.- Granger…¿podríamos hablar un momento?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Mira serpiente…-comenzó Ron pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Está bien, tienes cinco minutos.- aceptó ella. Lo cierto es que le intrigaba lo que el moreno quería decirle. Zabini sonrió satisfecho y lanzó una mirada de suficiencia a Harry y Ron.

-Pero Hermione, ¿estás loca?- le susurró enojado Ron.- ¡¿Y si intenta hacerte algo!?

-No creo que quiera hacerme nada, Ron.- dijo ella segura.

-No puedes fiarte de él, Hermione.- le dijo Harry preocupado.

-Chicos, tranquilos, no creo que ni siquiera lo intente. –dijo con un tono serio.- Y si lo hiciese, tengo mi varita.- concluyó como si con eso lo explicase todo. Sus amigos se dirigieron una mirada y asintieron.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado.- le advirtió Harry. Hermione sonrió de medio lado dándoles a entender a sus amigos que estaría bien.

-Ir yendo a la sala común, en seguida os alcanzo.- añadió en un tono más alto.

Harry y Ron se miraron y tras lanzarle a Zabini una mirada de advertencia, comenzaron a andar, alejándose del lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, Zabini?- preguntó bruscamente la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ey! ¿A qué viene ese tono tan brusco, preciosa?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

-No tengo motivos para ser amable contigo.-dijo sin más Hermione.- Ya solo dispones de cuatro minutos. Habla.- atajó al ver que Zabini iba a replicar.

-Está bien… -dio un profundo suspiro. -Vengo a hacerte una… proposición.- dijo susurrando sensualmente.

-¿Una proposición? ¿Tú?– preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Así es.- confirmó el moreno con su eterna sonrisa de seductor.

-¿Qué tipo de proposición?- preguntó ahora temerosa.

-Me gustaría invitarte… a venir conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.- soltó de pronto pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿M-me estás proponiendo tener…una cita, Zabini?- dijo Hermione mirando sorprendida a Blaise.

-Mmmm, si, algo así. –reconoció despreocupado.- Me gustaría conocerte, Granger. Pareces una chica muy interesante.

La prefecta no salía de su asombro. Era cierto que Zabini estaba últimamente muy "amable" con ella. Pero jamás se le abría cruzado por la cabeza que le fuese a proponer algo como eso. ¡Un Slytherin pidiéndole una cita! ¡A ella! Hermione no podía evitar pensar que el moreno estaba tramando algo. No era normal su repentino interés por ella, y más siendo ella una hija de muggles y él un sangre limpia. Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?- preguntó desconfiada exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

-Sólo quiero que seamos amigos.-dijo el moreno como si fuera algo obvio.

-No te creo nada.

-Jajaja, sabría que dirías algo así.- dijo Blaise divertido.- Mira, Granger, voy a ser sincero contigo.- añadió más serio. Sabía que no iba a resultarle fácil que la leona aceptase.

-¡Una serpiente siendo sincera y yo presenciándolo! ¡Qué gran honor!- dijo ella irónica. Blaise rió con ganas ante su comentario.-Deja de reírte y dime por qué de repente quieres ser…amigo mío.

-Porque me gustas, Granger.-soltó Blaise tranquilamente como si hablara del tiempo. Hermione abrió los ojos y por unos segundos se olvidó de respirar.

-¿Q-qué?- consiguió articular.

-Eso.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Que me gusta tu personalidad.-aclaró.- Me gusta tu carácter fiero, tus agallas... -Hermione volvió a respirar, pero seguía impactada por la confesión del moreno.-No somos tan diferentes como crees. Me parece que seríamos grandes amigos.- concluyó Blaise.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Hermione no sabía si creer o no en lo que Zabini le estaba diciendo. Lo cierto era que le había parecido sincero, pero no dejaba de ser una serpiente astuta y tramposa. Podría ser una actuación anteriormente ensayada. Por su parte, Blaise estaba orgulloso de sí mismo…el hecho de que la castaña no le hubiese dado un no rotundo de entrada, era una buena señal. Y ahora que estaba hablando con ella de forma más o menos civilizada, se estaba dando cuenta de que en el fondo si podría merecer la pena conocer bien a la castaña.

-¿Y bien?- interrogó Blaise rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte que solo quiero ser tu amigo?

-Estaría loca si me fiara de la palabra de una serpiente.- dijo como toda respuesta.

-Vamos, Granger…Te prometo que estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Y por qué tendría que creerte? ¿Cómo puedo saber que esta no es otra de las bromitas de tu amigo Malfoy?

Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que Draco saliese en la conversación. Aunque tendría que habérselo imaginado. Él era uno de sus mejores amigos y siempre estaban juntos. Sería lo más lógico pensar que la chica sospecharía que algo se traían entre manos.

-Draco no tiene nada que ver en esto.-dijo el moreno con un tono de voz tan serio que hizo plantearse a Hermione la credibilidad de sus palabras.

-Sigo sin creerte.-dijo por fin cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Es cierto que se lo había pensado, pero finalmente había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba.

-Draco odia a los hijos de muggles, Granger. Si supiera que te estoy pidiendo una cita, me echaría una maldición sin pensárselo.

-No lo dudo. Pero hay algo por lo que Malfoy olvidaría su odio hacia los hijos de muggles:-Blaise la miró con interés, cómo animándole a seguir hablando.- humillarme. –dijo ella como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. -Es su pasatiempo favorito y lo hace siempre que puede. - añadió con una mirada triste que perturbó a Blaise. - Y déjame decirte, Zabini, que esto tiene toda la pinta de llevar su sello.

Granger no sabía lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. Aquella chica era realmente astuta y a pesar de la gran actuación que estaba llevando acabo Blaise, estaba sospechando que Malfoy tenía algo que ver en todo aquello. Sin embargo, lo que más impresionó al moreno fue la mirada triste de la prefecta al mencionar todo lo que había soportado por parte de Draco en todos esos años. Parecía dolida, pero sobretodo, cansada. Cansada de las humillaciones y desprecios que el rubio siempre le dirigía. Y en ese momento, la castaña le pareció encantadora. No era más que una chica que había soportado demasiadas cosas desde que entró al colegio…la mayoría, procedentes de su rubio amigo.

De repente, las ganas de tener algo más que una amistad con ella se esfumaron… Pues algo le hizo pensar, que no era él quién podría hacer desaparecer esa mirada de tristeza de sus enormes ojos. Sin embargo… si que le llamaba la atención ser su amigo. Además, había prometido ayudar a Draco y tenía que conseguir que la chica confiara en él.

-Granger…-llamó para que la chica lo mirara.- Reconozco que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, pensaría lo mismo. –la chica le miró sorprendida.

-Dudaba que las serpientes se pusieran en otra piel que no fuera la suya.-espetó Hermione.

-A estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta de que yo no soy como las demás serpientes. Para empezar…esos rollos de la sangre no van conmigo. Me parecen una completa pérdida de tiempo.

-Procura que tu amigo no te oiga decir esas cosas…

-Draco sabe desde hace mucho tiempo lo que opino sobre este tema y como ves… seguimos siendo amigos.

-Malfoy es un idiota que está con la gente porque le conviene. Cuando tú no le sirvas, se librará de ti.

Blaise sonrió de medio lado. Granger solo conocía al Malfoy que Draco quería que todo el mundo conociese. El arrogante, el que se cree superior a los demás y al que todo el mundo tiene que respetar. Pero Blaise sabía que todo aquello era una careta…una pose que tenía que mantener por ser quién era, y por tener el padre que tenía. Pero en realidad, Draco no era tan prepotente, malo y soberbio como hacía creer a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, eso era algo, que solo Pansy, él y el mismo Draco sabían.

Blaise guardó silencio…Si estaba buscando el momento para intentar convencer a la castaña de que Draco no era tan horrible y que de verdad se podía confiar en él, era ese.

-Draco no es como tú crees. Simplemente está influenciado por tener el apellido que tiene. Pero en el fondo no es mal tipo.

-¿Qué en el fondo no es mal tipo?-preguntó con sorna la castaña.- ¡Por favor, si nadie le soporta!

-Pues a mi me parece que la única que no le soporta eres tú.-espetó burlón. Hermione le miró con furia.- Bueno tú y tus amigos, claro.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué después de que me trata como si fuese basura fuera besando el suelo que pisa? Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es odiarle. Tanto o más de lo que él me odia a mí.-dijo con ímpetu pero a medida que terminaba su discurso, se fue desinflando.

-No creo que Draco…

-Mira, Zabini, no se que hago hablando del idiota de Malfoy contigo.-le interrumpió Hermione ya exasperada.- Él es tu amigo y entiendo que lo defiendas. Pero no intentes convencerme de que Malfoy no es un estúpido arrogante y consentido que se cree con derecho a mirar a los demás por encima del hombro simplemente por ser quién es, porque pierdes el tiempo. Jamás podría llegar a considerar a Malfoy una buena persona.- afirmó segura aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto. De hecho… pensaba todo lo contrario.

_-¡Vaya…realmente le odia_!-pensó Blaise.- _O quizás…_

-Y ahora me voy.- anunció la castaña sacándole de sus pensamientos.- Ya pasaron más de cinco minutos y tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escucharte defender al idiota de tu amigo.- y sin añadir nada más se giró y comenzó a andar.

-¡Granger, espera!-Hermione se paró en seco y volteó para mirarlo.- ¿Qué pasa con mi propuesta? ¿Aceptas?

Hermione guardó silencio. Al salir Malfoy en la conversación se había olvidado el motivo por el cual ésta había empezado. No sabía que hacer… realmente le parecía que el moreno decía la verdad y que Malfoy no tenía nada que ver en aquello. Pero… ¿cómo estar segura? ¡Por Merlín, qué locura! Se estaba planteando aceptar una cita con un Slytherin…Realmente…estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza del todo. Justo cuando iba a rechazar rotundamente la "proposición" del moreno, éste volvió a hablar.

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora.- dijo Blaise, pues se había percatado de que la castaña iba a rechazar su propuesta. Hermione le miró desconfiada.- Piénsalo, preciosa.- y sin añadir nada más se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo.

-No tengo nada que pensar.- gruñó indignada. Sin embargo, Blaise ya estaba lejos para escucharla.

Hermione le siguió con la mirada, aún repasando en su mente la conversación que acababan de tener. Fue entonces cuando observó su reloj y sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr. Faltaban a penas diez minutos para que fueran las ocho. Hora a la que debía reunirse con Chris.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

-Esta tardando mucho, Harry. No deberíamos haberla dejado sola con ese estúpido.

Ron caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala común, preocupado. Hacía ya bastante rato que había dejado a Hermione con Zabini en aquel pasillo y la castaña no volvía.

-Tranquilízate, Ron. Seguro que está por llegar.- trató de tranquilizarlo Harry desde el sillón donde estaba sentado.

-Como ese mal nacido se atreva a tocar un solo pelo de la cabeza de Herms te juro que…

Su discurso fue interrumpido por el sonido del cuadro al abrirse. Ron desvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la sala y Harry se levantó del sillón, esperando encontrar por fin a su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ron? ¡Estás pálido!- preguntó una sonriente Ginny entrando en la sala.

-¡Harry, vamos a buscarla! Estoy seguro de que le ha pasado algo.- exclamó de repente, dirigiéndose sin perder tiempo a la salida.

-¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando?- preguntó en un susurro Ginny a Harry después de abrazarle y de darle un dulce beso.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¿Podríais dejar eso para después? ¡Hermione podría estar en peligro!- espetó un furioso Ron al ver como su amigo y su hermana se acercaban peligrosamente. Harry bufó molesto y Ginny se tensó al escuchar la última frase de su hermano.

-Tranquila, Gin. Es solo que hace un rato dejamos a Hermione hablando con Zabini…y Ron está preocupado porque aún no ha vuelto.-explicó a Ginny sin ocultar su molestia por la interrupción. Por su parte, le pelirroja suspiró aliviada.

-¡Y tú también deberías preocuparte! Por si lo has olvidado...¡Zabini es un Slytherin y para colmo, amigo de Malfoy!

-Tranquilízate Ron.- le ordenó calmadamente su hermana.- Hermione está bien. Acabo de verla. Se dirigía a la biblioteca porque había quedado con Chris para estudiar. Me dijo que llegaba tarde, así que supongo que por eso no ha pasado por aquí.- concluyó la pelirroja mientras deslizaba la nariz sensualmente por la cara de Harry.

-Lo ves, Ron.- dijo en apenas un murmullo Harry ante las caricias de su novia.- Te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte. Hermione ya es lo suficiente mayorcita para apañárselas sin nuestra ayuda. –le dijo a su amigo mientras rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Ginny.

-¿Podríais dejar de hacer eso cuando esté delante?-protestó incómodo Ron.

-¡Somos novios, Ron!- gruñó Ginny.- ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Que no me oponga a vuestra relación no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a soportar vuestros constantes arrumacos!-replicó el pelirrojo.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte…-susurró con malicia la pelirroja.

-Ginny…-le advirtió Harry.

-¡Eres mi hermana pequeña!¡Y Harry es mi mejor amigo!- continuó Ron con frustración. Por suerte, no había escuchado el comentario de su hermana.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte.-sentenció Ginny antes de plantarle un pasional beso a Harry en la boca.

Ron rodó los ojos y maldiciendo por lo bajo se dirigió hacia la escalera que daba a su dormitorio. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse a ver aquel espectáculo.

-Has sido muy bruta, Ginny.- le reprochó el moreno que al instante se había percatado de la ausencia de su amigo.- Luego seré yo el que tenga que soportar sus quejas y advertencias.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero ya va siendo hora de que se acostumbre a vernos juntos.

-Dale tiempo…Recuerda que para él siempre serás su hermana pequeña y tiene la necesidad de protegerte constantemente.

-¡Ya no soy una niña, Harry! No necesito que nadie me proteja y menos el pesado de Ron.

-Eres demasiado cabezota.- le dijo Harry con cariño.

-Y mi hermano es demasiado sobre protector.- replicó la pelirroja enfadada.

Harry suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esos dos pelirrojos no tenían remedio. Esbozó un sonrisa ante es pensamiento y agarrando a Ginny de la mano la arrastró hacia el sofá, donde se sentaron abrazados disfrutando de los pocos minutos que podían pasar a solas.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Pronunció la contraseña con decisión y entró con paso firme en la sala común si borrar la pronunciada sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desde hacía unos minutos.

La sala estaba casi vacía, pero eso no le sorprendió. Ni si quiera se molestó en mirar a las chicas que le observaban desde el instante en el que había entrado. Sabía exactamente a donde se tenía que dirigir y nada le impediría llegar allí.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez hasta que llegó a un pasillo al final del cual había una puerta mucho más grande que el resto. Avanzó con decisión y sin llamar a la puerta, entró.

-¡Joder, Pansy! Te he dicho mil veces que no entres sin lla…-Draco detuvo su protesta en cuanto su mirada gris se cruzo con los ojos verdes de Blaise y con su estúpida sonrisa.-Zabini…-siseó.-Preferiría que antes de entrar en MI habitación, te anunciases.

-Como quieras, Malfoy.-atajó el moreno avanzando hacia la cama del rubio donde, tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó.

Draco le siguió con la mirada, sin ocultar su enojo. Le ponía sumamente nervioso que Blaise se pasease por su cuarto como Pedro por su casa. Pero más nervioso le ponía esa estúpida sonrisa que desde que había cruzado la puerta no había abandonado su boca.

Se miraron unos instantes. Draco esperando a que Blaise hablase y éste tratando que fuese el rubio el que le preguntase. Le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a su amigo. Finalmente, Draco bufó y le escupió con brusquedad:

-¡Quieres hablar de una jodida vez! ¿Qué pasó con Granger? ¿Por qué a eso has venido, no?-inquirió impaciente. Blaise pronunció más si cabía su sonrisa.- ¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa y escúpelo de una vez, Blaise! –Draco acababa de pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Blaise sabía que Draco no le llamaría por su nombre de pila si no estuviese desesperado por saber que había pasado con la castaña.

-Hablamos.-dijo finalmente el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Draco le miró expectante.

-¿Y?

-Le pedí que me acompañase en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.-su sonrisa seguía intacta, lo que provocó que Draco abriese desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¿Aceptó?-preguntó con un nudo en el estómago.

-Aún no.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se lo está pensando?-la furia mezclada con la satisfacción, incrementaba por momentos en el interior de Draco.

-Así es.-concluyó Blaise aunque estaba casi seguro de que la castaña no iba a aceptar.

Draco le miró unos segundos y después empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, pensando. Era una buena noticia, su plan iba bien por el momento. Si Granger aceptaba podían seguir adelante con lo que habían planeado y posiblemente le podría dar el veritaserum antes de lo que esperaba. Pero… ¿finalmente aceptaría? Draco estaba convencido de que no lo haría. Más bien, quería que no lo hiciera. No le gustaba para nada que Blaise estuviese metido en medio de todo aquello. ¡Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió aceptar su propuesta! Detestaba que estuviese cerca de la castaña, si, lo reconocía. Estaba harto de verlo revoleteando a su alrededor constantemente. Parecía un estúpido Hufflepuf enamorado.

La voz de su amigo sonó de nuevo en el cuarto sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Pero estoy seguro de que no aceptará.-dijo como si hubiese leído su pensamiento. Draco paró de golpe.

-¿Entonces que coño es lo que te hace tan feliz?-preguntó exasperado el rubio al ver que la sonrisa de su amigo permanecía intacta.- ¡Si Granger no acepta, todo nuestro jodido plan se va a la mierda!

-Puede que si… o puede que no.-dijo tranquilo pero con ese tono de "se algo que tú no sabes" que tanto irritaba a su amigo.

-Explícate.-ordenó impaciente.

-Digamos que…la leona y yo tuvimos una conversación de lo más interesante. ¿Y a qué no sabes cuál fue el tema que más ocupó nuestra pequeña charla?

-…..

-Tú, Malfoy.-Draco le miró sorprendido.

¿Él? ¿Granger había hablado de él? ¿Y con Blaise? ¿Por qué? Cada vez el comportamiento de la castaña tenía menos sentido. Primero le salvaba de Filch, luego le daba pociones para el dolor de cabeza y ahora hablaba con Zabini de él. Pero en el fondo no sabía porque se sorprendía tanto si él también hablaba de ella todo el tiempo; de lo sabelotodo insufrible que era, de todo lo que la odiaba…Pero él no hablaba con Potter o con Weasley de ella. ¡Jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza hacer algo semejante! Y en cambio ella…¡había hablado con Blaise!

De nuevo el moreno, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hay que reconocer que el título de sabelotodo se lo tiene bien ganado. –Draco le miró sin comprender.- Desde el primer momento sospechó que tú tenías algo que ver con todo esto.

-¿Y que le dijiste?-preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Lo negué, por supuesto.-Draco respiró aliviado.- Y fue entonces cuando supe que era el momento justo para venderte como el perfecto amigo y como la mejor persona que ha pisado este mundo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Básicamente?- el rubio asintió.- Que te odia y que después de todo lo que le haces nada de lo que yo le dijese podría cambiar la opinión que tiene de ti.

Draco arrugó el ceño, apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió como algo pesado se posaba en su estómago.

-¿Y que es lo que se supone que opina ella exactamente de mi?- preguntó tratando de ocultar la furia que le recorría. Sabía que no era conveniente preguntarle eso a Blaise… pero la curiosidad pudo con él.

-Déjame pensar…-dijo Blaise colocando una mano en su mentón, cosa que sacó de quicio a Draco.- ¡Ah, si! Dijo que eras un idiota que está con la gente por interés y un estúpido arrogante y consentido que no ve más allá de sus narices.-Granger no había dicho exactamente esto último, pero estaba seguro de que también lo pensaba.- ¡Ah! Y recalcó en varias ocasiones el profundo odio que te tiene.

Draco bufó molesto, muy molesto. Esa insufrible sabelotodo no le conocía lo más mínimo. Había hecho lo que todos los demás…guiarse por la primera impresión. Pero no podía reprocharle nada, si él no hubiese sido él mismo, seguro que se habría llevado la misma impresión: la de arrogante, creído, mal criado y egoísta. Poca gente sabía que él en el fondo no era exactamente así… Bueno, quizás un poco sí, pero no tanto como normalmente mostraba. Precisamente por ser quién era, tenía una pose que mantener. Una pose, que en ocasiones, no era nada sencilla.

Por suerte, Blaise era una de esas personas que lo conocía más a fondo y sabía que estando con él no tenía ninguna pose que mantener. O al menos…no tanta.

-¡Esa estúpida no me conoce lo más mínimo! No tiene ningún derecho a juzgarm…-se interrumpió de golpe al escucharse a sí mismo.

¿Qué coño estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba ofendido por lo que Granger había dicho de él? Él no podía estar "molesto" porque Granger tuviese una imagen equivocada de él. De hecho, no le tendría que importar lo más mínimo…y sin embargo…ahí estaba de nuevo esa extraña sensación que le invadía de pies a cabeza y de la que no sabía muy bien como librarse.

Blaise le miró divertido. Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era, aunque se hacía una ligera idea. Sin embargo, se cuidó de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Ya había molestado lo suficiente al rubio ese día y sabía que no era conveniente hacerle enfadar demasiado.

Draco carraspeó incómodo, estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con el moreno, y no estaba muy seguro de si eso era del todo bueno, o malo.

-Quiero decir… que me importa un bledo lo que Granger opine de mí. Tengo un plan que llevar a cabo y eso haré. –dijo firme. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.- Y en cuanto a lo del odio…genial, el sentimiento es mutuo.- añadió enfadado.

-Yo no creo que sea tan mutuo.- el rubio le fulminó con la mirada.- Por lo menos no de su parte. Dijo muchas cosas de ti, si, pero no creo que realmente piense ni la mitad de ellas.-Draco alzó una ceja y le miró intensamente.- No hay nada mejor para saber si una mujer está mintiendo que mirarle a los ojos y leer lo que ellos dicen. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Y puedo asegurarte que los ojos de Granger no expresaban odio precisamente…A decir verdad no estoy muy seguro de que era lo que expresaban.-sentenció firme, dejando al rubio de una pieza.

Draco desvió la mirada. Recordaba a la perfección aquella vez que él mismo había buscado la respuesta en aquellos enormes ojos miel. Granger podía poner la pose que quisiese…pero era tan pura, tan plena, que valía con mirarle a los ojos para saber si estaba mintiendo o no. Sin embargo, seguía sin saber en qué le ayudaba saber que Granger no le odiaba…

-Eso no me ayuda en nada Blaise. –dijo muy serio. - ¿O es que encuentras algo útil en saber que Granger no me odia?

-¡Me extraña, amigo!-exclamó Blaise volviendo a colocar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.- Realmente te vuelve estúpido esa mujer.-dijo más para sí mismo que para que Draco le escuchase.

-¡¡Granger no me vuelve estúpido!! ¿Entendido?-dijo furioso acercándose a él y agarrando el cuello de su túnica.- Ahora deja de dar rodeos y dime de una puta vez que es lo que se te ha ocurrido porque se me está acabando la paciencia. -le susurró muy cerca de la cara para después soltarle con violencia.

Blaise sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Vamos, Draco!-exclamó divertido.- Que Granger no te odie tanto como dice simplifica mucho las cosas.

-No veo cómo.-bufó el rubio malhumorado. Blaise rodó los ojos cansinamente. Al parecer, su amigo no estaba para nada receptivo ese día.

-A ver… ¿Tienes que ganarte la suficiente confianza de Granger como para que se beba algo que tú le ofrezcas no?- el rubio asintió.- Y es casi seguro que ella rechace mi propuesta, por lo que yo no podré ayudarte en eso.- nuevo asentimiento de Draco.- Bien, pues a no ser que se te ocurra otra genial idea para ganarte su confianza sin tener que intervenir tú en el proceso…el único que puede convencer a Granger de que no eres un idiota sin escrúpulos, eres tú Draco.-dijo con cautela. Draco le miró de nuevo, pero espero a que el moreno continuase.-Y si en el fondo Granger no te odia… escuchará todo lo que le digas aunque parezca que no lo hace. De hecho creo, que aunque lo disimule, escucha todo lo que le dices y me parece… que le afecta más de lo que piensas.

Hubo un corto silencio durante el cual Draco se dedicó a meditar las palabras dichas por su amigo. ¿Realmente le afectaría a Granger todo lo que él le decía? Ella siempre lo negaba, pero… ¿y si no fuese así?

Mientras Draco cavilaba, Blaise le observaba paciente, sin perder detalle de los escasos gestos que aparecían en su rostro. Como veía que el rubio no decía nada, decidió seguir hablando.

-Deberías empezar por cambiar tu manera de actuar frente a ella. Se amable, educado y caballeroso y quizás se dé cuenta de que la serpiente no es como todos la pintan en realidad.-tras esa frase, Draco fijó de nuevo su mirada en él. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

-Creo recordar haberte dicho que no conquistaré a Granger a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.-dijo Draco con voz cansina.- Y creo que todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto.

-¿Y quién está hablando de conquistarla?-preguntó Blaise maliciosamente.

-¡Tú!-exclamó exasperado.-Acabas de decir…

-No, Draco. Lo que yo he querido decir es que no le hagas la vida imposible constantemente. Simplemente dile lo que quiere escuchar y actúa de forma diferente con ella para demostrarle que está equivocada en cuanto a ti se refiere. Por lo menos hazlo hasta que consigas lo que quieres de ella. No te resultará complicado…siempre has sido un gran actor, Draco.

Draco empezó de nuevo a dar vueltas por la habitación, sopesando los pros y los contras de aquella locura que le estaba proponiendo Blaise.

Para empezar…no se creía capaz de tratar de forma diferente a Granger. No le salía ser amable con ella. Le habían educado para despreciar a la gente inferior a él. Y si, era cierto que había actuado más de una vez para llevarse a alguna chica a la cama. Pero con Granger…era distinto. Supuestamente, llevaban casi seis años odiándose y eso no se podía borrar de un plumazo… ¿O si? Él era un Malfoy y era conocimiento de todos, que todo lo que un Malfoy se propone, lo acaba consiguiendo de un modo u otro. El problema aquí, era que no estaba demasiado seguro de querer proponerse algo como eso.

-Tu verás amigo…-intervino de nuevo Blaise ante el prolongado silencio de su amigo.- Pero a mi modo de ver… es lo único que a estas alturas puede funcionar.-y dicho eso, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando a un pensativo Draco mirando por la ventana.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

-…y en 1514 fue cuando se dictó la primera Ley Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia en menores de edad, ¿no?

-Hum, hum.

-Y cien años después se modificaron algunas de sus cláusulas buscando una mejora de la misma.

-Hum, hum.

-Y entonces llegó un elfo doméstico volador y quemó dicha ley, sumiendo al Departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia en un caos absoluto.

-Hum, hum.-asintió de nuevo Hermione para diversión de Chris.- Espera un momento…¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

-¡Qué alivio!- dijo divertido el moreno.- Estaba comenzando a asustarme por tu falta de atención. No es muy común en ti.-Hermione enrojeció con el comentario y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¡Oh, lo lamento muchísimo, Chris! Es que me quedé pensando en…- pero se interrumpió de golpe.

-¿En…?-le animó a seguir el ojiverde.

_En Malfoy. _En eso era exactamente en lo que había estado pensando mientras Chris narraba el tema de Historia de la Magia que habían estado estudiando. Más bien, en la conversación que había mantenido hacía más o menos una hora con Zabini sobre él. ¿El porqué? Fácil. Zabini le había dicho que Malfoy no era mala persona, que no era quién parecía ser…justo lo que ella creía desde hacía un tiempo atrás pero que con los últimos enfrentamientos que había tenido con el rubio había vuelto a desechar.

Pero de pronto aquel pensamiento había vuelto a ella. Zabini le había hecho dudar, a pesar de que ella le hubiese dicho que jamás creería algo así de Malfoy. Sin embargo…el Slytherin sonaba tan convencido… Una pose…eso había dicho. Malfoy tenía que mantener una pose de cara al resto del mundo por llevar ese apellido. ¿Y qué sacaba de positivo con eso? ¿Qué la mayor parte de la gente le odiase y le tuviese miedo? ¿No poder ser él mismo? ¿Vivir una vida que no era la suya? No, definitivamente nadie podría vivir con eso. Ella no podría vivir con eso. Y si realmente Malfoy estaba haciéndolo… debía de ser muy fuerte, ya que ocultar tu verdadera personalidad, ocultar quién eres…no debía de resultar nada fácil.

-No tiene importancia.-se apresuró a decir Hermione.- De veras lo lamento…he tenido un día muy duro y estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Prefieres que sigamos otro día?

-No, no… estoy bien. Solo necesito unos minutos para despejarme un poco.

-A decir verdad…creo que yo también.-dijo Chris con su impecable sonrisa.- Creo que iré a las cocinas a por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?

-¿Apenas llevas un mes aquí y ya sabes donde están las cocinas?-preguntó divertida la castaña.

-Tengo amigos.- dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-repitió dirigiendo una tierna sonrisa a Hermione.

-Está bien… un poco de chocolate me sentará bien.-contestó la castaña correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

-Muy bien…no tardo. Golpearé el cuadro para que me abras.- y dicho eso, salió de la sala de estudio rápidamente.

Mientras le esperaba, Hermione se dedicó a leer la redacción de Chris y corregir algunos errores para distraerse y evitar pensar en cierto rubio Slytherin.

En apenas diez minutos, Chris llamó a la puerta y Hermione se apresuró a abrirle.

Cuando el cuadro se apartó, un sonriente Chris con los brazos llenos de comida apareció en el hueco de la puerta.

-También he traído algo de beber.-dijo alegremente mientras se adentraba en la sala.- Un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby ha insistido en que trajese este zumo de arándonos. Dice que es tu favorito.

-Lo es.- afirmó Hermione complacida. –Dobby siempre me lleva un vaso a mi cuarto antes de dormir. Dice que es para agradecerme la ropa que le regalo.

-¿Le has regalado ropa a un elfo doméstico?-preguntó extrañado Chris.

-Así es.-dijo seria Hermione mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá frente a la chimenea.- Estoy en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos. No tienen porque servir a los magos si no quieren. Son criaturas mágicas capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias…y en cambio malgastan su tiempo sirviéndonos a nosotros. ¡Es indignante!

-Ehh…ya bueno…a ellos les gusta, Hermione.-dijo con cautela. Pero enseguida se arrepintió.

-¡Tan solo porque es lo que se les ha enseñado!-dijo enfadada Hermione.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…Puede que tengas razón.- admitió Chris tratando de calmarla.- Ninguna criatura mágica tendría que estar sometida a la esclavitud… ¿Bizcocho de chocolate?-le ofreció extendiendo su brazo para tratar de zanjar ese tema. Hermione suspiró para después sonreírle a Chris y coger gustosa el trozo de bizcocho que éste le ofrecía.

-Lo siento… sé que me lo tomo demasiado a pecho pero…no puedo evitarlo.

-No te preocupes. No hay nada de malo en defender tus ideas, Hermione.

Este último comentario hizo que en la cara de la castaña se dibujase una sincera sonrisa que embaucó a Chris. Sabía que aquella chica tenía algo especial desde el primer momento que la vio. Estaba muy a gusto cuando estaba con ella y se divertía mucho.

Estuvieron un buen rato comiendo y bebiendo mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y se gastaban bromas mutuamente. Hermione no recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto con un chico en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, a excepción de Harry y Ron. Con Chris podía ser ella misma también. Él escuchaba todo lo que decía y discutía sus ideas. Era reconfortante poder hablar con él de temas que con Harry y Ron no podía.

-Creo que nuestro pequeño descanso ya ha durado demasiado.-dijo al cabo Hermione.- Deberíamos seguir estudiando un rato más.

-No tengo ganas de seguir estudiando.-dijo en un susurro Chris mientras se acercaba un poco a Hermione.

-Chris... Sería mejor que avanzásemos un poco más. Si sigues acumulando trabajo no acabaremos nunca. Y yo no dispongo de todo el tiempo que me gustaría para ayudarte.-dijo Hermione que se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos, ante el inminente avance del moreno.- Aún queda media hora para la cena, tenemos tiempo.-y de un salto se levantó del sofá.

-¡Oh, vamos Hermione…! -continuó diciendo Chris mientras se ponía de pie, cerca de la castaña.- No voy demasiado atrasado y hoy hemos trabajado duro. ¿Por qué no nos damos un respiro?-la castaña frunció el cejo y cruzó los brazos.- Por favor…-dijo poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Uf! Está bien. ¡Y quita esa cara!-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras le daba un golpe suave en el brazo.

-¿Qué cara?-dijo divertido.- ¿Ésta?-dijo poniendo de nuevo cara de pena y señalándosela con el dedo.-¿O quizás ésta?-se pasó la mano por delante de la cara y cambió su expresión de pena por una completamente cómica y divertida que hizo que Hermione estallara en una sonora carcajada.

El moreno siguió con el juego, mientras Hermione no podía dejar de reír.

-¡Para Chris!-dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se agarraba con ambos brazos el estómago.- ¡No puedo más!

-¿A no?-le dijo divertido.- ¡Veamos si soportas mi ataque de cosquillas!-y dicho eso se abalanzó sobre la Gryffindor y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Hermione se retorcía entre los fuertes brazos del moreno sin parar de reír y tratando de contraatacar haciéndole cosquillas a él también.

-¡No podrás conmigo, castaña!-le dijo divertido.- ¿Te rindes?

-¡Jamás!-consiguió articular Hermione entre carcajada y carcajada.

-¿Estás segura? Soy más alto y más fuerte que tú. No lograrás vencerme.-acto seguido ambos cayeron en el sofá, Chris encima de Hermione, mientras el moreno seguía con su "ataque".

-Está bien, está bien… ¡¡Para!!-articuló finalmente Hermione que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y agujetas en el estómago de tanto reír.

-¿Decías algo?-la provocó Chris que no paraba de hacerle cosquillas.

-Si…jajajajajaja…Me…rin…Jajaja…me…rindo. ¡Me rindo!- consiguió decir la castaña a duras penas.

-¡Ja, lo sabía!-dijo Chris triunfante parando al instante pero sin quitarse de encima de ella.-Te gané Hermione.- le susurró consiguiendo que Hermione se estremeciera.

-No dudes que me tomaré la revancha.-le retó ella con el mismo tono de voz.

-Estoy deseando que lo hagas.- pronunció sensualmente el moreno mientras una seductora sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-La próxima vez no me ganarás.-Hermione no sabía muy bien porque le estaba siguiendo el juego. Solo sabía que su corazón latía acelerado. Quizás por el ataque de risa, quizás por la cercanía de Chris que cada vez se pegaba más a su cuerpo, provocando que sus caras a penas se distanciasen unos centímetros.

Hermione era consciente de cuales eran las intenciones, sin embargo, no le apartó. A decir verdad…no le desagradaban para nada sus intenciones. El chico era guapo, atento e inteligente y lo más importante…estaba mostrando interés en ella. Y eso era algo que muy a su pesar, no ocurría a menudo.

Por su parte Chris, estaba igual o más nervioso que la Gryffindor en ese momento. Llevaba toda la tarde deseando saborear esos carnosos labios. Sentía que desde el momento en el que la conoció se había formado entre ellos una conexión especial. Pero no quería ir demasiado rápido. No quería espantarla. Pero al parecer… no lo estaba haciendo.

Se miraron con intensidad y Chris, que no aguantaba más, terminó con la corta distancia que le separaba de la castaña.

El beso comenzó lento, como si se estuviesen reconociendo poco a poco, como si no tuviesen ninguna prisa. Al principio sólo jugaban con sus labios, saboreándolos. Hermione disfrutaba de aquel contacto, pero pronto ambos sintieron que necesitaban más. Claro estaba que Hermione no sería quién pidiera profundizar el beso. No directamente al menos.

Lentamente fue subiendo su mano hasta posarla en la nuca del moreno mientras él enredaba la suya en sus perfectos rizos. Chris entendió el movimiento de la chica y pasó su lengua por los labios de Hermione, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el contacto. Hermione lo permitió gustosa y en ese momento el beso se volvió más rápido y pasional.

Estuvieron besándose durante largo rato, hasta que un golpe seco les obligó a romper el contacto.

Chris se apartó un poco de Hermione y ambos recorrieron con la mirada toda la sala. Justo cuando los ojos de Hermione llegaron a la entrada de la sala de estudio, se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas enrojecieron más de lo que ya estaban a causa del beso.

-¡Malfoy!

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 13...jajajaja Soy mala verdad!!! Pobre Dracooo...¿como reaccionará? ¿Tendra en cuenta el consejo de Blaise? ¿Quién cree Blaise q puede borrar la tristeza d los ojos d nuestra Herms? ¿Por donde empezaran a buscar Ron, Harry y Hermione el fragmento del colgante? ¿Que pasará entre Chris y Hermione?**

**Preguntas q tndran respuesta en los siguientes capitulos!! Para saberloooo.....SEGUIR LEYENDO!!!**

**Por cierto..... ¡¡Feliz Navidad a tods!! Espero q empecéis el año 2oo9 cn buen pie!!**

**Un besitooo!!! nos leemos!!! U n R e V i E w P l E a S e!!!!!!!!**

**ByE!!!!**

**.*.AllegraPM.*.**


	14. Una Nueva Pareja

**¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todas!!**

**Aqui estoy de vuelta...con un nuevo capi como regalo de año nuevoo!!!jajjaja ¿como fue esa salida y entrada de año? Espero q to2 os lo pasaseis genial y q dsfrutaseis!!!**

**Bueno...hoy no me voy a enrrollar muxo...no tngo muxo q decir sobre el capi...me gusta como ha quedado...pero aki la opinion q cuenta, como ya he dixo muxas veces, es la vuestra. Y como lo prometido es deuda....procedere a contestar a los reviews de los capis anteriores. Muxas gracias a todas x leer y sobretodo a las q sacan un momentin para dejarme un review!! se agradece!!!**

**.·.Reviews Capi 12.·.**

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black**: Hola wapaaaaa!!! mil gracias x tu review!! espero q te gustase el capi 13!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero ya sabes..los estudios son lo primero!! jejeje Ojala este nuevo capi tmb te guste y vuelva a saber de ti!!! un besitoo!!

**IsaPadfoot**: Hello wapisimaaa!! como va todo¿?¿? Me alegro un monton recibir tu review!! Bueno espero q te haya gustado q Blaise se haya exo a un lado...jjejeje Te adelantaste a los acontecimientos!! jejeje Para mi, Blaise no puede ser mas q amigo d Hermy, son muy distintos y como pareja...nada d nada....a pesar dq en algun q otro fic le ponga a el d malo q acosa a herms...para mi Blaise es el amigo d Draco, el unico q d vez en cuando le dice las cosas como son....un personaje importante sin duda..ayudara muxo a Draco en el futuro...jejejjee Y ya no digo mas...!!! Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir...aora si, obviamnt xq estoy d vacaciones... Bueno....ya aprovexo para contestarte tmb al review del capitulo 13!! Me alegra q te gustara el momento Chris/Hermione...he cogido muxo cariño al personaje d Chris...digamos q esta creado con todo lo q me gustaria a mi q tuviese un chico...jejeje Habra mas momentos d ellos mas adelante...si Draco les deja claro...jajaja...Sin mas...espero q disfrutes del nuevo capi y q me comentes q te parece como sigue la historia!! un beso enormeee!!! y gracias x escribir!!

**kary24**: Holaa!!! Gracias x el review!!! y muxas gracias x el apoyo...la verdad se agradece un monton....aunq tngo q decir q me ponias q me volverias a escribir con mas detalles y me kede con las ganas...supongo q estarias liada con el trabajo...asiq no lo tendre en cuenta!! jejeje Espero q el nuevo capi sea d tu agrado y q tenga mas noticias d ti!! un saluda y gracias !!!

**.·.Reviews Capitulo 13.·.**

**Abril: **Hola...jajaja si...pobre Ron...pero q le vamos a hacer se preocupa por su amiga...jejeje Y bueno...encuanto a la interrupcion d Draco...te aconsejo q leas para saber q pasa....veremos kien gana....jajajaja Muxas gracias x escribir y por leer!!! espero seguir leyendote x aki!! jeje un abrazoo!!!

**Sayuri1783:** Sin duda...tu review me subio el animo hasta niveles insospechados!! jaja Me encanta q el fic te guste tanto, en serio!! Si...nuestro querido y lindo Chris...tan atento, tan amable....si esq cualkiera caeria rendida a sus pies!! jajaja Es un personaje q me encanta...no xq lo haya creado yo...jejeje pero creo q se acerca bastant a lo q todas buscamos en un chico....pero claro, iremos descubriendo q algun q otro defectillo tendra...no puedes ser perfectoo!! jeje Pero claro.... Draco no pondra nada facil su relacion.....veremos a ver q camino toma la historia y q hace Draco....Creo q estoy hablando demasiado....no kiero desvelar nada...sino te estropearia la historia jejeje En fin...espero q sigas disfrutando con la historia y puesto q eres una lectora silenciosa...espero tener noticias tuyas al final dl fic!! igualmnt te deseo un feliz año 2oo9..espero q lo disfrutes y q todo te vaya genial!! Mil gracias x tu review y por tu apoyo...sinceramnt...se agradece!!!un besito enorme!!!

**sanbennet**:Guauuu!!! muxas gracias x tu review!! jeje La verdad esq yo tmb he leido muxos fics...y es cierto q muxos no llevan demasiado bn el hilo d la historia..por eso yo trato d hacerlo...xq me parece algo importante xq sino lo unico q haces es liar a los q leen y liart a ti misma y al final no sabes ni q estas escribiendo... Madre mia...hasta las 6 d la madrugada leyedo!! estas loca¿?¿' jajaja Mujer si el fic iba a seguir online...no se iba a ir a ningun sitioo!! jejeje Jo...me hace muxa ilusion...xq yo alguna vez tmb he encontrado algun fic q me he tirado leyendo muxisimo tiempo...y eso era xq me enganxaba y no era capaz d esperarme un minuto para saber q ocurria sabiendo q todavia me kedaban capitulos x leer....Asiq para mi es un halago q leyeses la historia d un tiron...jeje asiq muxisimas gracias! espero q el nuevo capi te guste y sobretodoo espero seguir teniendo noticias d q te parece como sigue el fic!!! Un abrazo enorme y un beso muy fiuerte!!! Gracias!!!

**Y sin mas....y pidiendos encarecidamnt q si teneis un ratito me escribais un review....os dejo leer el siguiente capitulo!!! **

**Espero q os guste!!!**

****

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 14. Una Nueva Pareja.**

Draco acababa de salir de su sala común tras haber mantenido con Blaise aquella interesante e irritante conversación. No entendía que pretendía el moreno, pero conociéndole, estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

Caminaba pensativo por los corredores del castillo. Tenía muchos asuntos en su cabeza, pero sólo uno destacaba sobre todos los demás: Granger.

No sabía en que momento toda su vida parecía girar, de uno modo u otro, en torno a la Gryffindor. Bueno, en realidad, sí creía saberlo. Había sido el momento en el que se la quedó mirando en el andén, había sido el momento en el que el Lord le había encargado como misión acercarse a ella para sacarle información.

Era tan frustrante… Antes apenas reparaba en ella más que para insultarla y molestarla…y en cambio ahora…todo había cambiado y eso lograba enfurecerle. Y el hecho de que el éxito de su misión dependiera de ella, no le ponía las cosas para nada fáciles.

Y lo peor de todo era que Hermione Granger nunca había sido un chica fácil de tratar. A diferencia de las chicas con las que él se solía relacionar, Granger siempre encontraba algo ingenioso (y tenía que reconocer que en ocasiones incluso divertido) con lo que rebatirle. A diferencia de las demás, ella le enfrentaba en vez de bajar la cabeza y huir lloriqueando a algún rincón del castillo donde nadie pudiera encontrarla durante horas, cuando él decidía meterse con ella. A diferencia de las demás, había algo en ella que conseguía que su estómago se encogiese cada vez que la veía sonreír o cada vez que le dirigía su ensayada mirada de odio. Y sabía que eso estaba mal, sabía que lo máximo que tenía que hacer con Granger era mirarla con desprecio y utilizarla para cumplir con éxito su misión.

Por eso estaba casi seguro de que debido a esa sensación de vértigo, tan desconocida hasta entonces para él, no conseguiría acercarse a la castaña sin que hubiese "efectos secundarios", como él había decidido llamarlos. Del mismo modo que también sabía, que si no lo hacía, que si no se sacrificaba, su madre acabaría pagando sus errores y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Porque Draco Malfoy sentía un gran afecto por su madre, a pesar de lo extraño que pudiese parecer que alguien tan aparentemente frío e insensible como él tuviese en cuenta a alguien. No en vano era su madre, y a pesar de que su padre a penas le dejo tomar parte en su educación, ella siempre había tratado de demostrar el enorme cariño y amor que sentía por él. Narcissa siempre intentó que Draco se sintiera lo más querido posible, puesto que ella sabía lo que era crecer sin sentir el amor de sus padres. Eso, fuera de hacerte débil, te hacía frío, desconfiado e insensible, y a pesar de que esas eran unas de las cualidades indispensables para ser un mortífago, Narcissa no quería que su hijo fuese del todo así. No quería que siguiese los mismos pasos de su padre, ya que lo único que conseguiría con eso era asegurar su propia muerte. Y por nada del mundo quería que ese fuese el destino de su único hijo.

Por eso Narcissa era una pieza fundamental en el puzzle de Draco Malfoy. Por eso el Slytherin no podía permitirse el lujo de perderla. Porque gracias a ella había aprendido cosas que seguramente con su padre no hubiera aprendido. Porque gracias a ella estaba en el mundo. Pero quizás también gracias a ella, Granger podría convertirse en un peligro para él.

Y a pesar de eso, finalmente había decidido aceptar el consejo de su amigo. Por eso mismo iba a intentar llevarse bien con Granger para conseguir lo que quería de ella. Costase lo que le costase.

Tan inmerso iba el Slytherin en sus pensamientos que no reparaba en por donde iba. Simplemente se dejaba guiar por sus pies. No prestó demasiada atención hasta que se encontró parado frente a una pared. Más concretamente frente a un cuadro de amapolas con un espantapájaros en medio que se mecía con el viento.

-La sala de estudio… - susurró Draco sorprendido de que sus pasos le hubiesen conducido precisamente hasta allí.

Iba a dar media vuelta, pero se lo pensó mejor. Ya era tarde, y era casi seguro que la ratita de biblioteca no estuviese allí, así que podría pasar un rato allí sin que nadie le molestase. Ya que lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con el epicentro de todos sus problemas.

-_No me vendrá mal pasar un rato a solas para ordenar mis pensamientos._-se dijo Draco.- Sumus Solei.- pronunció con decisión.

Draco escuchó un "clic" y empujó el cuadro para abrirse paso. Pero lejos de encontrar la tranquilidad y la soledad que él había imaginado, se encontró con un espectáculo que consiguió retorcerle las entrañas.

Había dos personas recostadas en el sofá, besándose, al parecer. Draco no tuvo que retorcerse demasiado los sesos para saber que la chica era Granger. A parte de que nadie más que ellos podían entrar en dicha sala, los rizos castaños que se escapaban entre los dedos del muchacho que le sujetaba la cabeza con delicadeza, la delataban. ¿Pero quién narices era ese… individuo?

Draco se había quedado paralizado. Observa la escena con una mezcla de incredulidad, repulsión y furia. Parpadeó un par de veces, convencido de que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada debido a lo revuelta que tenía su mente en esos momentos. Pero tras abrir los ojos después del último parpadeo, Granger y su "amigo" seguían ahí, sin percatarse de su presencia, besándose lentamente, con dulzura.

Quién quiera que fuese ese tipo, tenía la mano izquierda posada en la cintura de la castaña mientras que su mano derecha jugaba con sus perfectos rizos. Ella acariciaba con delicadeza la nuca del moreno con la mano derecha, mientras que la otra vagaba por su espalda con suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

Mientras observaba aquella escena, una desconocida furia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Draco. El rubio apretó las mandíbulas y los puños con fuerza mientras el gris de sus ojos tomaba un tono oscuro y peligroso. Con rabia, agarró el marco del cuadro, y sin apartar la vista de la pareja, lo aventó con fuerza hacia la pared, produciendo un sonoro y seco golpe.

El golpe surtió efecto de inmediato. Ambos se separaron asustados y comenzaron a buscar el foco de aquella molesta interrupción.

Como Draco esperaba, Granger fue la primera en reparar en su presencia y observó, con la poca diversión que la furia que sentía en esos momentos le permitía, como los ojos miel de la castaña se abrían desmesuradamente al encontrarse con los suyos y como sus mejillas adquirían un fuerte color rosado.

-¡Malfoy!- exclamó Granger cuando se recuperó de la impresión haciendo que Chris girase la cara hacía donde la chica miraba.

Fue tan solo un instante…pero Chris sintió como aquellos ojos grises le traspasaban y quemaban la retina sin compasión.

Draco le reconoció al instante. No había tratado nunca con él, pero recordaba perfectamente el día en el que la comadreja montó toda una escenita de celos a las puertas del Gran Comedor por su culpa. Recordaba como la castaña había negado una y otra vez al pelirrojo que el chico en cuestión tuviese otras intenciones que no fueran ser su amigo, alegando que se acababan de conocer. Pero al parecer, la comadreja no estaba tan desencaminado. De hecho, había dado justo en el clavo. Aquel moreno tenía muy claras sus intenciones y al parecer a Granger no le desagradaban en absoluto. No sabía porqué pero todo eso le enfurecía demasiado. Quizás fuese porque con ese idiota de por medio, se le complicaría sobremanera acercarse a Granger. O quizás fueran… "efectos secundarios".

Estaba a punto de dejar salir su furia en forma de palabras hirientes e irónicas, cuando las palabras de Blaise llegaron a su cabeza de repente: _"el único que puede convencer a Granger de que no eres un idiota sin escrúpulos, eres tú Draco." "Se amable, educado y caballeroso y quizás se dé cuenta de que la serpiente no es como todos la pintan en realidad."_

_-Está bien_.- se dijo Draco._- Haré caso a Blaise, pero lo haré a mi manera…_

En los segundos siguientes a que Granger exclamase su nombre, reino un intenso silencio durante el cual Draco pasaba su examinadora mirada de uno a otro, que se colocaban la ropa y el pelo como buenamente podían. Notaba lo nerviosa que estaba la castaña y lo extremadamente tranquilo que parecía su acompañante. Y esto último lograba sobreponerse a la diversión que le causaba ver a Granger tan atorada por su presencia en tan inoportuno momento.

Cuando la pareja dejo de colocarse la ropa, volvieron a mirar a Malfoy. El moreno no tuvo demasiado problema en enfrentarle de nuevo. Irguió la cabeza con orgullo y le devolvió la mirada al Slytherin.

Por su parte Hermione, observaba nerviosa la guerra de miradas que tenían ambos, consciente de que en pocos segundos, la intensa y burlona mirada gris encontraría la suya. Y no se equivocaba…pues una vez que Draco acabó de examinar con detalle a Chris, no sin cierta mueca de desprecio en la cara, se fijó con intensidad en ella, logrando ponerla aún más nerviosa y consiguiendo que le recorriese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. No supo porqué, pero Hermione sintió algo parecido a la culpabilidad cuando Draco la miró.

Chris se tensó al percatarse de la forma con la que aquel rubio con aire arrogante miraba a Hermione. Chris no tenía ni idea de quién era…pero no le dio buena espina. Mucho menos cuando vio como la castaña se ponía extremadamente nerviosa con su sola presencia y con su mirada. Había algo extraño entre ellos dos, pero no sabía decir que era. Hermione parecía asustada y él… no sabría decirlo, pues su mirada era impenetrable. Por su expresión, parecía molesto y sorprendido a partes iguales. ¿Quién sería ese chico? ¿Algún ex novio de Hermione?

La dulce pero débil voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh…Nosotros ya nos íbamos… ¿Verdad Chris?-atinó a decir una nerviosa Hermione apartando la vista del rubio.

-A decir verdad…yo estaba muy a gusto aquí.-dijo altanero Chris mirando a Draco que sonrió de lado.- Por lo menos hasta que… nos han interrumpido.

-Chris… por favor.-le susurró suplicante Hermione. Lo último que quería era que Chris provocase a Malfoy.

-La verdad…me sorprende que estuvieras a gusto estando… -comenzó a decir Draco arrastrando las palabras haciendo que Hermione se tensase sabiendo que la frase terminaría con algún comentario hiriente hacía ella.-…en ese sofá. – terminó de decir.- Es un asco. A mí me destrozó la espalda.

Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el inesperado comentario de Malfoy. Y Draco se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió para sí, orgulloso de lo buen actor que podía llegar a ser en situaciones tan extremas como aquella, cuando el odio y la furia se fusionaban con su sangre como si fuesen uno solo. Al parecer el plan de Blaise no era tan descabellado.

-Aunque al parecer…-continuó con cierta diversión ante el silencio de sus acompañantes.-…estabas demasiado ocupado como para reparar en ese insignificante… detalle.-concluyó sin poder evitar que sus palabras saliesen con cierta dificultad de su boca, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

No detuvo su avance hasta que estuvo frente al moreno. Él y Hermione seguían mudos, uno por no saber que decir, y la otra por el… inesperado y extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo Malfoy. Hermione había esperado algún comentario burlón e hiriente por su parte. No en vano, ella no dejaba de ser una fea, sosa y santurrona sangre sucia a su vista, incapaz de dejar que alguien del sexo opuesto se acercase más de lo necesario a ella. Y Chris había hecho mucho más que eso.

-Veo que tus modales siguen sin mejorar Granger.- dijo de pronto Draco sacando a Hermione del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba haciendo que le mirara sin comprender a que se refería. –Draco Malfoy.- dijo con altanería y decisión extendiendo su mano hacía el moreno que le miraba sorprendido.

-Christian Olsen.- contestó Chris enlazando su mano con la de Draco y apretando con la misma fuerza con la que el rubio apretaba su mano.

El ambiente era tenso y raro, sobretodo para Hermione.

-No te había visto nunca, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?- preguntó Draco sin soltarle la mano.

Hermione bufó indignada, ¿desde cuando Draco Malfoy se fijaba en la gente que vivía en Hogwarts a parte de él mismo? ¡Por favor! Aquella situación era tan ridícula como irreal. ¿Qué demonios tramaba ahora el estúpido hurón oxigenado?

-Sí, he llegado hace un mes.- respondió cortésmente Chris y ambos deshicieron el agarre.

-Ya veo… -dijo entre dientes mirando de reojo a la castaña.- No te vendría mal mejorar tus compañías. Granger puede parecer adorable al principio…pero luego es insoportable, créeme. Llevo años aguantándola. – dijo con malicia.

No podía evitarlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin meterse con ella. Merlín sabía que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero después de tantos años, ya estaba acostumbrado a picarla y provocarla. Eso no podría cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana, llevaría su tiempo.

Chris frunció el cejo molesto y se dispuso a defender a Hermione, pero ésta se le adelantó.

-No creas que para mí ha sido fácil soportarte todos estos años, Malfoy.- escupió con rabia Hermione, recuperando de repente las agallas que le caracterizaban. Draco sonrió arrogantemente. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar. Se veía…tremendamente atractiva.

–_Mierda_- pensó Draco cuando esa idea cruzó pos su cabeza.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, indignada. ¿Pero quién se creía ese estúpido? Él no era nadie para venir a decirle nada sobre ella a Chris. Pero espera un momento… ¿había dicho que ella parecía adorable al principio? ¿De verdad él pensó, en algún momento de su vida, que ella era adorable?

-¿_Pero qué demonios…? ¡Céntrate Hermione Granger, céntrate!-_se recriminó mentalmente.

Chris, al ver como ambos se miraban con intensidad y aún molesto porque el tal Draco Malfoy se metiese con Hermione, decidió intervenir.

-Puede que Hermione sea insoportable contigo, Malfoy. Y no dudo que sus razones tendrá.- dijo Chris como si Hermione no hubiese hablado. – Pero créeme que a mí, su compañía, no me resulta para nada insoportable. Es más, diría que es de lo más… excitante.

Hermione abrió tanto sus ojos que casi se le salen de sus cuencas y sintió un sofocante calor concentrase en sus mejillas. Mientras que a Draco, se le borró la sonrisa arrogante de la cara de un plumazo y sus ojos adquirieron un gris tan oscuro como las nubes que anuncian tormenta. Definitivamente, Olsen iba a suponer un estorbo y no recordaba haber tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien como en ese momento.

-Y ahora, si no te importa, nos vamos.-continuó Chris respondiendo a la mirada de odio con la que en esos momentos le traspasaba Draco.- No nos gusta tener público.

Y dejando con la palabra en la boca al rubio, agarró con decisión y fuerza la mano de Hermione y tirando de ella, que se había quedado paralizada y ruborizada por el comentario de Chris, se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

Draco les siguió con la mirada, incapaz de pronunciar palabra tras aquel desplante, y no le resultó sino sorprendente, que Granger se girara instantes antes de desaparecer por la puerta, para dirigirle una indescifrable mirada que consiguió confundirle mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando finalmente Chris y Hermione abandonaron la sala, Draco golpeó con furia la pata del sofá, desplazándolo un poco y haciéndose daño en el pie.

-¡Maldita, Granger!-exclamó pasando sus manos por su platinado pelo.- No haces más que amargarme la existencia.- y se dejó caer en el sofá, con furia.

Porque a pesar de que sabía que tenía que estar furioso con Olsen, por dejarle con la palabra en la boca, no podía evitar sentirse más furioso con Granger. Por haberla encontrado besándose con aquel estúpido y por haber sentido tanta furia por ello, cuando sabía que no debería importarle lo más mínimo lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer Hermione Granger.

Y sin embargo… _estaba empezando a importarle. _

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Durante las semanas siguientes, la noticia de que Hermione y Chris estaban saliendo, se extendió como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts. A pesar de que los implicados habían decidido tomárselo con calma y no contárselo más que a los amigos más cercanos, la inoportuna aparición de Lavender Brown en el corredor más recóndito del castillo, donde Hermione y el moreno solían verse entre clases, echó todo el secretismo a perder.

Bien era cierto, que la castaña había esperado que su relación saliese antes a la luz por la boca de Draco Malfoy que por la de cualquier otra persona, ya que había sido él quién les había "pillado" en su primer acercamiento. Sin embargo, Malfoy volvió a sorprenderla. No sólo no había dicho nada, sino que desde aquel inesperado encuentro, apenas habían vuelto a verse y el Slytherin tampoco había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, ni tan si quiera para molestarla. Lo máximo que había llegado a hacer, había sido dirigirle una de sus indescifrables miradas, consiguiendo confundirla aún más.

Sin embargo, nadie salvo Ron y Harry, y quizás los amigos más cercanos de Malfoy, habían notado aquel cambio repentino en el rubio. La gente del castillo estaba más interesada en comentar como era posible que la empollona de Granger estuviese con un chico con Chris. Chico en el que, curiosamente, nadie había reparado hasta que empezó a salir con ella. Y sin embargo ahora, se había convertido en el nuevo icono sexual de Hogwarts. Levantaba pasiones allí donde iba y arrancaba más de un tonto suspiro cuando sonreía. Por no contar, con las miradas asesinas y los comentarios fuera de lugar que alguna que otra chica le soltaba a Hermione cuando se la encontraba sola por algún pasillo.

Y aunque a Hermione no le importaban los comentarios, estaba empezando a cansarse de que cada vez que Chris y ella intentaban estar un momento a solas, apareciese alguna chica que le preguntase a Chris si realmente estaba saliendo con la castaña. A Chris, lejos de irritarle, la situación le parecía tremendamente divertida. Sobretodo por la cara de indignación y frustración que ponía Hermione cada vez que eso ocurría.

-Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia, Chris.-le había dicho más de un millón de veces cada vez que él se reía de su reacción. – Parece que todo el mundo piensa que soy un monstruo verde que no puede gustar a ningún chico.- añadió una de las últimas veces haciendo que Chris se riese con más fuerza consiguiendo que Hermione bufase enfadada cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, Chris, para arreglarlo, se había acercado a ella y tras susurrarle "-No digas bobadas, sabes que eres hermosa.-"en el oído, le había dado un dulce beso que acalló las quejas de Hermione al instante.

Lo único bueno que tenía que todo Hogwarts supiera de su relación, era que ya no tenían que andar ocultándose. Podían ir por los pasillos cogidos de la mano, besarse cuando les apeteciera hacerlo y dar paseos por los terrenos en las tardes soleadas como cualquier otra pareja.

En ese momento, ambos se dirigían al gran comedor para la cena junto con Ron, Harry y Ginny. Tanto la pelirroja como su novio se habían tomado su relación con Chris con entusiasmo, no así Ron, que al principio no aceptó su relación, pero que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Chris hacía feliz a Hermione. Y si la castaña era feliz, pues él también lo era. ¿Eso hacían los amigos, no?

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dejar pasar a los cinco jóvenes. Y, cómo ya era costumbre en esas últimas semanas, la mitad del comedor giró su rostro hacia ellos, para después volverse y empezar a comentar con el compañero que más cerca estuviera.

Hermione rodó los ojos y agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Chris, aceleró el pasó. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Cómo sigas pinchando ese filete con tanta fuerza conseguirás hacer que sangre.-comentó divertido Blaise, al otro lado del comedor, mientras observaba como Draco presionaba fuertemente con el tenedor el filete que estaba cenando, desde el momento en el que cierta Gryffindor hizo su entrada.

Draco se giró para mirarle y con rabia soltó el tenedor y lo dejó en la mesa produciendo un golpe seco.

-Te noto tenso, Draco… ¿te preocupa algo?- preguntó con malicia.

-Corta el rollo, Blaise. No estoy de humor.

-¿Acaso alguna vez lo estás?- Draco le dirigió una mueca poco amistosa.- Vale, vale… lo capto. Nada de bromas.- dijo más serio.- ¿Preocupado por que tu misión se ha complicado, no?- le susurró.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, observando como al otro lado del comedor, Granger se reía por algo que el estúpido de Olsen le había dicho al oído.

-No te preocupes por él. No supondrá un problema.- continuó Blaise al darse cuenta de a quién asesinaba el rubio con la mirada.- No les doy más de un mes juntos. Ella no es para Olsen.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Draco mirándolo por fin con una ceja levantada.- Pues a mi me parece que ella está muy a gusto con él.- gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Es mi imaginación… o eso son celos, Malfoy?- preguntó siempre tan directo Blaise.

-¡¡No seas idiota!!-exclamó consiguiendo que algunas cabezas se girasen para verle, entre ellas, la de Granger.- Yo no estoy… celoso.- escupió bajando considerablemente el tono.

-Por supuesto.- dijo irónico Blaise.- ¿Entonces, que es lo que te pone tan furioso exactamente?

-Me molesta que Olsen esté en el medio. En un maldito estorbo.- se quejó.- No se separa de Granger ni un segundo, y así es imposible que yo consiga acercarme a ella.

-Ya veo…- dijo pensativo Blaise.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos un momento. Tenía que haber alguna manera de encontrarse con Granger a solas.

-¿Y me puedes decir…-comenzó a hablar Blaise al cabo.-…desde cuando te importa a ti si Granger está sola o no para ir a hablar con ella? Que yo sepa… eso nunca ha supuesto un problema para meterte con ella.

Draco bufó, molesto. Tenía que reconocer que no le desagradaba tener tanta confianza con Blaise. Le había venido bien desahogarse con él después de encontrar a Granger y a Olsen besándose. Pero a veces esa confianza le daba asco. El moreno le decía todo lo que pensaba, sin pelos en la lengua. Y en la mayoría de las ocasiones… no se equivocaba demasiado.

-Es diferente.- dijo al cabo Draco secamente.

-¿En serio? Pues yo no veo la diferencia.- continuó Blaise muy serio.- ¿O es que te da miedo que Olsen te embruje por acercarte a ella?

-No digas gilipolleces.- le dijo ofendido.- Olsen es un estúpido. Antes de que él consiguiese lanzarme un hechizo yo ya le habría colgado del techo por los pies.- escupió con arrogancia.

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Siempre has sido un chico astuto, Draco. Estoy seguro de que algo se te ocurrirá para apartarla un momento de sus amigos y de su… novio.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella aceptará hablar conmigo a solas? Te recuerdo que no soy su persona favorita en este mundo.- le dijo con voz dura.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que ella quiera? Si no quiere por las buenas, oblígala. Pero con delicadeza, Draco.- puntualizó. Draco rodó los ojos, más no dijo nada.-Además, ya te dije una vez, que Granger tiene más en cuenta lo que le dices de lo que piensas. –añadió cansinamente.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero yo no lo creo… Aún así, ni siquiera sé que decirle. No me sale hablar con ella civilizadamente, ¿entiendes? La odio.

-A mi no me parece que la odies tanto como dices.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- le dijo enfadado.

-Solo hablo de lo que veo, Malfoy.- se defendió el moreno.- Hace semanas que no la insultas, y desde que la descubriste con Olsen en la sala de estudio estás más irritable que de costumbre. Y puede que el resto no se haya percatado de ello porque están más interesados en lo que hagan esos dos. Pero a mi no me engañas Draco. Llevo toda la vida contigo, te conozco.

-Te equivocas.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Me trae sin cuidado con quién salga la sangre sucia o no.-soltó a posta para demostrarle a Blaise que la seguía insultando sin problema, aunque no fuera cierto.- Lo único que me interesa es conseguir la información que necesito. Eso es lo más importante para mí en este momento.

-Está bien. Pues si tan importante es, tendrás que conseguir que Granger hable lo antes posible. El tiempo apremia.- dijo resignado el moreno.- ¿Ya le pediste a Snape el… la poción?

-Aún no.-contestó Draco aliviado por que Blaise hubiese dejado el tema de su posible "atracción" hacia la Gryffindor.- Pero hoy tengo previsto reunirme con él. Será el momento perfecto para pedírselo.

-¿Qué le vas a decir?

Draco sonrió de lado y se acercó aún más a Blaise para que nadie pudiese oírles.

Justo enfrente, la mirada miel de Hermione examinaba a ambos Slytherin disimuladamente desde hacia un rato. Arrugó el ceño al ver aquella sonrisa tan característica del rubio, que por experiencia propia, sabía no deparaba nada bueno.

-¿Hermione? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo desorientada la castaña fijando su vista ahora en Chris que se había levantado y al parecer le había dicho algo.

-Decía que tengo que reunirme con McGonagall para resolver algunos asuntos. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Sí, claro. Después te busco.- le contestó ella mientras recibía un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hasta luego chicos.- se despidió de Harry, Ginny y Ron que le despidieron agitando una mano.

Al cabo de un rato, Ginny también abandonó el comedor, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos.

-Chicos…-les llamó Harry.- Había pensado que esta noche podríamos empezar a buscar… bueno, lo que ya sabéis.

-Vale.- dijo secamente Ron sin levantar la vista del plato.

-¿Y por donde vamos a empezar, Harry?- preguntó Hermione.- Esto es enorme.

-Seguiremos el consejo de Dumbledore. Empezaremos por las mazmorras e iremos subiendo. El mapa del Merodeador nos ayudará. Espero.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Ron levantando finalmente la vista y mirando a sus amigos.- Pero tendremos que esperar a que terminen las rodas de los prefectos.

-Tienes razón.- coincidió Harry.- ¿Quién tiene ronda hoy?

-Malfoy y Susan Bones.- informó con voz débil la castaña.- Supongo que Malfoy se encargará de las mazmorras y los primeros pisos. Tendremos que tener cuidado.

-Si esperamos el tiempo suficiente no tenemos porque encontrarnos con él. Aún así llevaremos la capa invisible.

-Sí, es una buena…- comenzó a decir Ron pero la voz de Dumbledore le interrumpió.

-¡Queridos alumnos!- habló con voz potente.- Me gustaría avisarles de que mañana, sábado, tendrá lugar la segunda clase de defensa del curso. Toda la información necesaria se ha colocado en los tablones de las salas comunes. Léanlo, por favor.

El mismo barullo que se había formado la primera vez que el director les informó de las clases de defensa, inundó el Gran Comedor.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Hermione.- A ver sin con esto dejan de hablar de mi relación con Chris de una vez.- dijo la castaña sonriente consiguiendo que tanto Ron como Harry esbozasen una sonrisa con su comentario.

Después, los tres se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la sala común. Tenían mucho que planear.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

_Pum, Pum, Pum_

Tres golpes secos perturbaron el silencio de la noche. Draco acababa de terminar su ronda y ahora estaba parado delante de una puerta negra, en las mazmorras.

-Pasa.-contestó un minuto después una voz al otro lado de la oscura puerta que Draco había golpeado.

Draco levantó la mano para abrir la puerta, pero un extraño ruido, parecido a un murmullo, detuvo su avance. Con la mano aún en el aire, miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Primero a la izquierda. Nada. Luego a la derecha, tampoco. Agudizó el oído para ver si volvía a escuchar algo, pero nada. Solo se escuchaba el silencio de la noche.

El rubio meneó la cabeza y finalmente posó la mano en el manillar, lo giró y empujó la puerta. La habitación estaba en penumbra, y numerosos tarros con sustancias y cosas extrañas adornaban las estanterías. A parte de eso, no había mucha más decoración en la sala, salvo un mesa de madera negra, un par de sillas y la chimenea.

El despacho de Severus Snape ya era conocido para el Slytherin. Había estado allí muchas veces, bien fuera para recibir alguna reprimenda o simplemente para hablar con su padrino.

-Siéntate, Draco.-le ordenó Snape desde su silla, al otro lado de la mesa. El rubio avanzó hacia la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a él.

-¿Y bien?- dijo al cabo su padrino.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito tu ayuda.- dijo secamente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo que conseguir _Veritaserum. _

-Draco.- dijo poniéndose serio e irguiéndose en su asiento.- Sabes que el uso de esa poción esta prohibido a no ser que el Ministerio lo autorice.

-No me importa.-dijo tozudo.- Necesito esa poción. Hay mucho en juego.

-¿De qué hablas?-quiso saber Snape. Pero en seguida cambió su pregunta.- ¿A quién quieres darle la poción?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Snape.

-Si quieres que te consiga esa poción tendrás que decirme para qué la quieres.

-No puedo contártelo.- dijo con voz dura.- Sólo puedo decirte que si no consigo esa poción algo horrible le ocurrirá a mi madre. Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir.

Snape se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla. Sabía lo importante que era Narcissa para su ahijado. Del mismo modo que también lo era para él. Ella era su amiga, siempre lo había sido. Y tampoco quería que le pasase nada malo.

-Creo que nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi, Draco.- volvió a hablar Snape.- Dime qué está pasando y qué tiene que ver contigo y con tu madre.

Draco suspiró. Su plan había fracasado. Pensaba que solo con decirle a su padrino el peligro que corría su madre, aceptaría. Sin embargo, había olvidado lo testarudo que su padrino podía llegar a ser.

-Tengo que conseguir… cierta información… para Él.-dijo al fin Draco.- Si no lo hago, me castigará y a mi madre también.

-¿Qué tipo de información?- trató de indagar su profesor, aunque ya intuía la respuesta que le daría Draco.

-Lo siento, Severus. Eso no te lo voy a decir.-le dijo el rubio muy serio.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.-aceptó.- Pero tendrás que decirme a quién le tienes que sacar esa información y porque no utilizas otro modo para conseguirla. El veritaserum debería ser tu última opción.

-Lo sé, pero esa persona no confía en mi.- contestó eludiendo las primeras palabras de su profesor.- Jamás me contaría algo tan… importante. Créeme, darle veritaserum es la única opción que me queda.

Snape se quedó pensativo. No es que no quisiera ayudar a su ahijado, pero todo aquello no le gustaba. Voldemort se había reunido con él hace unos días y le había mandado vigilar a Dumbledore con más atención. También le había dicho que quería averiguar que se traían entre manos el anciano director y el Ministro. Pero no le había dicho que le encargaría esa misión a Draco. Porque estaba convencido de que era esa la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo el joven Slytherin.

Muy bien, le diría lo que quería oír. Pero tendría que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Él sabría que hacer.

-Está bien, Draco.- cedió al final Snape.- Trataré de conseguirte un poco de veritaserum. –Draco esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.- Pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias Severus.

-Ahora vuelve a la sala común. Es tarde, ya deberías estar allí.- Draco asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida.

-Y Draco.- le llamó Snape cuando ya tenía la puerta abierta. El rubio se giró para mirarle.- Ve con cuidado.

-Descuida, lo haré.-aseguró el rubio con decisión.- Buenas noches, señor.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

Snape suspiró y se apoyó con cansancio en el respaldo de su silla cuando Draco cerró la puerta. Sabía que el rubio era un chico listo y astuto, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse. Aún era muy joven para convertirse en mortífago. Y aunque preferiría que Draco permaneciese al margen, no sabía que hacer para evitarlo.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

-¡Ten más cuidado, Ron!- le susurró Hermione al pelirrojo.- Es la cuarta vez que me pisas.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó.

Ambos caminaban bajo la capa invisible junto a Harry. Tenía que andar muy juntos y encogidos para que la capa les cubriese por completo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos quitemos la capa mientras buscamos.- propuso Harry.- Todo está muy oscuro y necesitamos las manos libres para usar la varita.

-Tienes razón.- opinó la castaña.- Pero tenemos que estar atentos. Filch o la señora Norris podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

Harry y Ron asintieron mientras el moreno recogía la capa. Llevaban apenas media hora vagando por los pasillos de las mazmorras sin éxito. Miraban las paredes, el techo, el suelo, los cuadros, las estatuas. Nada. No había ni rastro de la dichosa pieza.

Continuaron buscando durante un buen rato, pero sin conseguir nada.

-Esto es inútil.- dijo Ron bostezando.- Jamás encontraremos la pieza. Podría estar en cualquier sitio.

_Pum, pum, pum. _Los tres Gryffindor dieron un brinco al escuchar aquellos golpes.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?-dijo con voz apenas audible el pelirrojo.

-Ha venido de allí.-contestó Hermione señalando un corredor que estaba a su derecha.

-Vamos a ver.-dijo Harry cogiendo de nuevo la capa y poniéndola encima de los tres.- Démonos prisa.

Los tres jóvenes caminaban lo más rápidamente que la capa les permitía por el corredor. Sus pasos retumbaban ligeramente, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia.

Harry iba delante y Ron y Hermione casi se caen encima suyo cuando el moreno paró en seco en mitad del corredor.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Harry? Casi nos…- pero no pudo continuar porque la mano de Hermione había tapado su boca.

Molesto, miró a su amiga que con la mirada le indicó que mirara al frente. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron sorprendidos. Allí, parado en mitad de aquel pasillo se encontraba Draco Malfoy y en esos momentos, tenía su mirada fija en ellos. Sin embargo, estaban a salvo bajo la capa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione mantuvieron la respiración. Tan solo fueron unos segundos los que Malfoy miró en aquella dirección, pero se hicieron eternos. Ciertamente aliviados, vieron como el rubio desviaba la mirada y se adentraba en aquella sala.

-¿Qué hace Malfoy todavía por aquí?-preguntó Hermione en un susurro.- Su ronda debería de haber terminado hace diez minutos.

-Es el despacho de Snape.- dijo Harry haciendo que sus amigos le mirasen sin comprender.- Donde Malfoy acaba de entrar, es el despacho del profesor Snape.-aclaró.

Los tres amigos se miraron intrigados. ¿Qué tendrían que hablar Malfoy y el profesor de pociones a esas horas de la noche?

-Bueno… el profesor Snape es su padrino.- dijo al rato Hermione.- Quizás se reúnan de vez en cuando para hablar.- opinó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿A estas horas?- discrepó el pelirrojo.

-Ron tiene razón. Todo esto me huele raro.- dijo Harry.- Acerquémonos a ver si conseguimos oír algo.

Lentamente y procurando no hacer el menor ruido, se acercaron a la puerta del despacho. Pegaron las orejas a la puerta, pero no se oía nada.

-Lo que daría por tener una de las orejas extensibles de Fred y George.-dijo Ron.

-No servirían de nada. Seguro que Snape tiene hechizos silenciadores.-comentó Hermione.- No conseguiríamos escuchar nada.

-Entonces esperaremos a que Malfoy salga.- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.- ¿Estás loco Harry? Nos podrían descubrir. Además, tenemos que seguir buscando.

-Yo estoy con Harry.- comentó Ron.- Además, Hermione, esta claro que aquí abajo no está lo que buscamos.

Hermione bufó pero no dijo nada. Estaba claro que siempre tendría las de perder cuando sus amigos se ponían de acuerdo, así que, ¿para que discutir?

-Está bien.- dijo resignada.- Pero no sé que esperáis descubrir. Sabéis con quién está Malfoy y lo único que podría ser interesante es lo que estén hablando en este momento. Y claramente, eso es imposible. Así que veo una pérdida de tiempo esperar a que el hurón salga.

Harry y Ron se miraron un instante. Lo que su amiga decía tenía sentido, como siempre. Pero había algo que les olía mal. Aún más desde que el hurón botador no se metía con ellos. Todo era muy extraño. En todos sus años en Hogwarts, el estúpido de Malfoy siempre había encontrado alguna oportunidad de molestarlos y provocarlos. Y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, parecían haber dejado de existir para él. Lo agradecían, por supuesto, pero aún así, no les gustaba el repentino cambio en el Slytherin.

-Tampoco perdemos nada por esperar.- opinó Harry, testarudamente.- Quizás si consigamos descubrir que se trae entre manos el hurón.

Hermione rodó los ojos con cansancio. Si ellos querían perder el tiempo allí, perfecto. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí ni un minuto más. Así que decidida, salió de debajo de la capa.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Hermione? Vuelve a meterte en la capa.- le dijo Ron alarmado.

-Lo siento, chicos. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí perdiendo más tiempo.-dijo decidida.- He tenido un día muy largo y estoy cansada. Quedaros vosotros si queréis. Yo me voy.

-Pero Hermione, podrían pillarte.-le dijo Harry.- Ni los prefectos están autorizados a estar fuera de la sala común después de la hora a no ser que tengan ronda. Te castigarán.

-Tendré cuidado.- dijo sencillamente.

-De acuerdo, vete si quieres.- dijo enfadado Ron.- Pero luego no nos vengas a preguntar si hemos descubierto algo.

-No te preocupes. Sé que no descubriréis nada.- le contestó la castaña.- Aún así, tened cuidado también.

-Toma.- le dijo Harry extendiendo el mapa del merodeador hacia ella.- Nosotros tenemos la capa.

-Gracias.- y cogiendo el mapa, comenzó a andar rápidamente.

-Está loca.- le dijo Ron a Harry.- La pillarán.

-Tranquilo, Hermione sabe lo que hace.-Ron se encogió de hombros.- Será mejor que nos sentemos. No sabemos cuánto tardará en salir.

Ron asintió y junto con Harry se sentaron enfrente de la puerta del despacho de su profesor de pociones, procurando que la capa les tapase por completo. Permanecieron en silencio casi todo el rato, atentos por si la puerta se abría o por si alguien se acercaba.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo, pues al cabo de aproximadamente diez minutos escucharon el "clic" de la puerta al abrirse. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-Y Draco.- escucharon decir a Snape.- Ve con cuidado.

-Descuida, lo haré.-le contestó el rubio.- Buenas noches, señor.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada de confusión. ¿Por qué le diría Snape a Malfoy que tuviese cuidado? ¿Acaso estaba metido en algo peligroso? ¿O simplemente se lo decía porque era tarde y si le pillaban por los pasillos le castigarían?

Malfoy cerró la puerta y de nuevo se sintió observado. Paseó su grisácea mirada por todo el pasillo, pero no logró ver nada.

Harry y Ron le observaban con cautela y controlando su respiración para no ser descubiertos. Al cabo de unos segundos Malfoy comenzó a andar, y decidieron seguirle. Grande fue su decepción cuando, tras recorrer unos cuantos corredores de las mazmorras, se encontraron en lo que Harry reconoció como la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

En apenas un susurro, el Slytherin pronunció la contraseña y se adentró en la sala común, dejando a Harry y a Ron al otro lado del muro, con una clara mueca de decepción en la cara.

Su amiga se lo había advertido… no descubrirían nada… al menos… no _esa noche._

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Había poca gente en la sala común. Era raro, ya que al día siguiente era sábado y casi todos los viernes por la noche solía haber alguna fiesta en la sala común. Aunque le extrañó, no le dio demasiada importancia. Incluso casi lo agradeció, porque ahora que sabía que Snape le conseguiría el veritaserum, tenía que planear con detalle como haría para dárselo a Granger.

Caminó con paso lento y elegante, logrando que las pocas chicas que había en la sala, le siguiesen embobadas con la mirada y soltasen un suspiro cuando él les dirigió una sexy media sonrisa.

En seguida llegó a su cuarto y se adentró en él, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Blaise Zabini tumbado boca arriba en su cama con las manos en la nuca, mirando al techo.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones haces en mi cama, Zabini?- le dijo siseando. No soportaba que el moreno no respetase su intimidad. Vale que fuesen amigos, o algo parecido, pero le irritaba que entrase y saliese de su cuarto como si nada.

-¡Por fin llegas, hermano!- le contestó Blaise incorporándose e ignorando el comentario de su amigo.- Me tenías preocupado.- dijo con voz dramática llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Draco.

-Te estaba esperando, ¿no lo ves?

-¿Y para qué, si se puede saber?- dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a quitarse la capa y a desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Para preguntarte si ya te habías tirado a Granger.-dijo irónicamente el moreno.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Draco girándose para enfrentarle. Blaise simplemente estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Tenías que haberte visto la cara, Jajaja. –rió el moreno.- Solo bromeaba Draco.-aclaró.

-Ya, pues puedes meterte tus bromitas por donde te quepan.-le dijo con odio Draco.- Yo no haría…"eso" con Granger. ¿Entendido?- le dijo con furia y con una mueca desagradable en el rostro.- Así que ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar nada parecido.

-Tranquilo, hermano. –dijo Blaise intentando contener una nueva carcajada ante el reciente comentario de Draco.

-¿Quieres decirme de una vez que quieres y largarte?-añadió Draco sin ocultar su reciente mal humor.

-Te estaba esperando para preguntarte cómo te había ido con Snape. ¿Se ha conformado con saber lo de tu madre?

-No… Debí de haberlo imaginado. Snape se preocupa por mí más de lo que parece. He tenido que contarle algo más. Pero no le he dicho nombres ni cuál es exactamente la misión.

-¿Accedió?-preguntó sorprendido Blaise. No estaba muy convencido de que Snape fuese a aceptar darle aquella poción por muy padrino suyo que fuese.- ¿Te la va a dar?

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Por supuesto que me la va a dar.- dijo arrogantemente.

-¿Y ya has pensado como dársela a la leona?

-Precisamente venía con intención de consultarlo con la almohada. Así que, ¿por qué no te largas y me dejas pensar?

-Está bien, está bien. Ya me largo.-dijo Blaise levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Espero que Granger no te quite el sueño.-soltó sin poder contenerse.

Draco cogió una almohada y la lanzó hacia la puerta con fuerza, pero Blaise fue más rápido y logró cerrar la puerta antes. El rubio bufó al escuchar las carcajadas del moreno al otro lado de la puerta.

Después, se acercó a recoger la almohada del suelo y se acercó a la cama, donde se dejo caer con cansancio, soltando un suspiro.

-Mañana hablaré con Granger…-se dijo a sí mismo.- No puedo retrasarlo más.

Y tras pasar unas cuantas horas dando vueltas entre sus sábanas verdes pensando en lo que le diría a la castaña, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Bueno bueno bueno....aki termina un capitulo mas.....Muxas cosas.... Draco furioso y con "efectos secundarios" q no controla...pobriño... ¿Q le dira a Herms? ¿Conseguira hablar civilizadamnt con ella...o acabaran dscutiendo como d costumbre? ¿Duraran muxo Chris y Herms...o Draco se metera x medio confundiendo a nuestra kerida castaña? ¿Y Blaise? q gracioso... me encanta en serio este xico....y me encanta q presione a Draco para q reconozca q a lo mjor Hermione le hace tilin! jajajajaja Bueno veremos a ver si consigue algo al final o no.....¿Pansy esta un poco desaparecida ultimamnt no? kizas aparezca a molstar un pokillo...como siempre... ¿Y conseguiras Ron, Harry y Herms encontrar la dichosa pieza del colgante...? Ah!! y nnueva clase d defensa a la vista... ¿ q depara...?**

**Esto y mucho mas....en los siguientes capitulos asiq....a seguir leyendo!!! **

**Si os a gustado....x favor...review...y si no...pues tmb....kiero saber las pegas q encontrais!! jajaja**

**Un besazo!! Espero q nos leamos muy prontoo!!!**

**.·¨·AllegraPM·¨·.**


	15. Descubrimientos

**¡¡Holaaa a todas!!**

**Se q he tardado muxisimo en actualizar.... pero esq en el anterior capitulo me olvide d avisaros dq empezaba mis examnes y q iba a dejar un poco aparcado el fic! Pero ya los acabe!! :D Asiq me he dado toda la prisa posible para subir un nuevo capi! Lo he hecho largo para compensar la larga espera... asiq espero d verdad q os guste! **

**Otra cosa importante q tngo q decir es... MUXAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!! A pesar dq no son muxos, han sido mas q en capitulos anteriores, lo cual me ha alegrado muxisimo... pero tngo q decir.... q estos 6 reviews han sido d los mjores q he recibido hasta ahora... me subieron muxisimo el animo! Todos eran elogios hacia el fic... lo cual se agradece xq nunk es facil escribir uno. Asiq d nuevo muxas gracias... aunq tampoco me olvido d los lectores silenciosos q se q estan ahi y q siguen el fic! Gracias tmb x seguir leyendo...**

**En fin.... y como suele ser costumbre... contestare a estos fantasticos reviews!! jajajajaja**

**IsaPadfoot: **Hola wapa!! como va todo¿? Me alegro dq t gustase el capi! Personalmnt tmb me encanta la actitud d Draco....creo q si q le va a funcionar dspues d todo! jaja XD Si te digo la verdad...todavia no tngo muy bn definido el final del fic... no se si alguien morira o no.... todo dependera dl camino q tome el fic...jejeje Pobre Chris... si el xico no es malo... es mas listo q Draco y ha atacado antes para hacerse con Herms... esperems q como dices... Zabini tnga razon y eso no dure muxo.... pero esta claro q Draco tiene q espabiliar... xq como no lleve a cabo su mision..... jajajajaja Veremos q depara este capi q espero q tmb t guste!!! Muxas gracias x seguir escribiendo... si no recuerdo mal has ido djando review en casi tdos los capis, sino en todos, y eso se agradece!! :D Muxas gracias x tu apoyo! un beso!

**Abril: **Buenas!! Si... definitivamnt la actitud d Draco ha gustado muxo,... lo q me agrada profundament! jajajaja respecto a Ron.... bueno tiempo al tiempo...jejeje ;) Ya sabes q puede reacconar en cualkier momento... kien sabe!! jaja gracias x seguir escribiendo y x tu apoyo!! nos leemos!! bye!

**Sam Bennet: **Jajaja...me rei muxo con tu review!! sobretodo xq eso tmb me ha pasado a mi mas d una vez...y es frustrante!!jajajaja Me alegro dq finalmnt pudieses leer el nuevo capi y sobretodo q tomases un momento para dejar un review :D! En cuanto a contestart....bueno, es algo q acostumbro a hacer... siempre q tnga tiempo claro! Me parece important mantener el contacto con los lectors...xq muxas veces vosotros sois los q podeis cambiar algun aspecto d la historia y hacer q tome un nuevo rumbo... despues d todo es a vosotros a kienes les tiene q gustar el fic....jejeje Me hace ilusion sobretodo el haberte sorprendido.... en un fic d estas caracteristicas es dificil hacerlo, puesto q es bastant evidnt lo q puede pasar... asiq personalmnt me apunto un punto x haber logrado sorprendente...muhahahahahaa (como puedes ver....he tomado prestada tu risa malvada...viene bn en muxas ocasiones! jaja) Sient no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado muy muy liada... pero como pedias... hice un capi largo asiq espero q lo dsfrutes muxo y tmb espero volver a sorprenderte! Bueno.... creo q no me dejo nada.... agradecerte el review y q espero volver a leer otro con tu opinion sobre el nuevo capi!! Nos leemos!! un beso!

**kary24: **Ey! me alegra volver a verte x aki!! jejeje Me alegro q te guste la historia... y siento tardar tanto entre actualizacion y actualizacion.... pero los examns y las clases me kitan muxo tiempo... pero bueno, ya estoy d vuelta! y espero tener un poco mas d tiempo para escribir y no dejaros en ascuas tanto tiempo!jeje Bueno... en cuanto a Ron... yo tngo q confesar q tenia pnsado escribir una escena.. pero reconozco q me dio pereza escribirla y decidi eliminarla, en parte xq no me gustaba como habia kedado... pero trankila...estoy segura q ron no se kedara muxo tiempo callado.... En cuanto al colgante..... tndremos noticias muy pronto...te lo aseguro... pero recuerda q todavia faltan 2 partes... una ya sabems q esta en el castillo... pro..dnd se esconde la otra¿?¿? jajajaja La verdad esq espero no defraudaros... Y el veritaserum... bueno... kien sabe si Snape finalmnt se lo dara... todo se andara... reconozco q todavia no tngo demasiado claro ese aspecto...asiq espero opiniones al respecto... jeje Bueno.... me despido agradeciendo tu apoyo y todos los review q has dejado a lo largo d la historia y x los q espero q dejes en los siguientes capis!Prometo q tratare d no tardar tanto en actualizar... Espero q t guste el nuevo capi!! salu2!!

**Sayuri1783: **Hola d nuevo! Tngo q reconocer... q tu review consiguio alegrarme el dia!! jaja Ojala tngas razon y el fic le guste a muxa gente... aunq no dejen reviews! jeje La verdad esq siento no actualizar rapido... pero no puedo dedicarme enteramnt a escribir el fic.... desgraciadamnt tngo muxas cosas q hacer... pero no me molesta q me pidan q actualice rapido, en parte xq yo tmb leo muxos fics y no me gusta q tardn muxo en subir nuevo capi... pero en fin... digamos q lo entiendo no siempre se tiene el tiempo y la insipiracion q uno kiere... asiq... solo puedo deciros q tratare d no tardar tanto... pero no prometo nada... En fin... gracias x tu review... lo valoro muxo xq como me dijistes q no sueles escribir hasta el final... pues me alegra q t tomes un tiempo para hacerlo!! :D Sin mas, espero q t guste el nuevo capi... a mi me gusta bastante... pasan muxas cosas interesantes... o eso creo yo!! jaja Gracias otra vez x escribir!!! bye!!

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy: **Olaaa!!! Ya te exaba d mnos x aki!!jejeje Me alegro dq hayas regresadooo!! y x supuesto q te gustase el capi... espero q el nuevo tp te deje indiferente!! Gracias x escribir!!!Bye!!!

**Bueno.... y una vez dadas las explicaciones oportunas x mi retraso y contestado a vuestros reviews!! os dejo con el nuevo capi...Descubrimientos!**

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 15. Descubrimientos.**

A la mañana siguiente, la emoción era palpable en el ambiente. A la hora del desayuno, no se veían las típicas caras de sueño, ni los bostezos. Todo era emoción e intriga en el Gran Comedor. Bueno… casi todo, ya que Ron, al contrario que la mayoría de la gente, se había levantado de muy mal humor. En realidad, le duraba el mal humor de la noche anterior, cuando leyó en el tablón de la Sala Común que la clase teórica que debía haberse realizado en la tarde del viernes (como en un principio se había establecido), se realizaría en la mañana del sábado porque el profesor Snape no se encontraba en Hogwarts esa tarde y ningún otro profesor podía sustituirle.

-¡Es lo que faltaba!- se quejó el pelirrojo por enésima vez.- ¡Qué ni siquiera los fines de semana podamos dormir!-concluyó mientras engullía un trozo de huevo frito.

-Deja de quejarte, Ron.-le regañó Hermione.- Lo de hoy ha sido una excepción. Además, nadie se ha muerto todavía por madrugar un sábado.

-Eso lo dices porque estás acostumbrada. Tú siempre madrugas, sea fin de semana o no. –le dijo con enfado.- Y mucho más desde que quedas para estudiar con el estúpido Olsen.-escupió con rabia. Ya que aunque lo había intentado, no soportaba ver a Hermione con el moreno. Le ponía de los nervios.

-Pero no todos tenemos esa obsesión que tienes tú por el estudio, ¿sabes, Hermione?-continuó diciendo ante la estupefacción de la castaña.- Por si no lo has notado, nuestra vida no gira en torno a los libros.

En ese instante, media mesa Gryffindor miraba asombrada al pelirrojo ya que, sin darse cuenta, había ido elevando el tono de voz según avanzaba su discurso. Harry tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada y sujetaba el tenedor en el aire, cerca de su boca. Ginny, miraba con enojo a su hermano y Hermione, tenía los ojos humedecidos clavados en la mesa, pero se contenía para no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Cada palabra de Ron se había clavado en su pecho como si fuesen flechas con la punta en llamas. No se esperaba esas palabras de alguien al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

Armándose de valor y tirando de orgullo, la castaña levantó la mirada y la clavó en el pelirrojo. A Ron le recorrió un escalofrío y al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se había dejado llevar por la situación y todo el rencor que llevaba guardando desde que se enteró de la relación de Chris y Hermione, salió a flote de la peor manera. Pagándolo con su amiga.

-Hermione… yo no…- trató de hablar Ron que se había puesto completamente rojo.

-Déjalo, Ronald.-le dijo fríamente Hermione.- No hace falta que me expliques nada. Me ha quedado todo muy claro.- añadió tratando que no le temblara la voz y que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, continuasen allí.

-Yo no quería…

-Pero lo has dicho.-le espetó furiosa la castaña para después ponerse de pie y mirar desde esa posición al pelirrojo.- Y te pediría que de ahora en adelante no insultes a Chris en mi presencia, ¿está claro?-le dijo con furia.- Te guste o no, él es mi novio y no voy a permitir que lo menosprecies. -y sin decir una palabra más, se giró hacia Harry y su novia.- Os veo después chicos.

Se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme y la nariz apuntando al techo.

-¡Buen trabajo, Ronald! ¡Te has lucido!-le reprochó con tono severo su hermana ante lo que el pelirrojo solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado.

Gran parte de la gente que estaba en el comedor no había perdido detalle de la discusión entre ambos. Incluso algunos Slytherin, entre ellos Zabini, habían estado con la oreja puesta para intentar enterarse de cual era ahora el motivo de la discusión entre ambos Gryffindors.

Hermione estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, pero sobretodo dolida. Jamás hubiese esperado semejante ataque por parte de Ron. Pero ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cuál su amigo había estado a la defensiva. Lo supo desde el momento en el que el pelirrojo incluyó a Chris en la conversación. Era algo que ya se imaginaba. A pesar de que el pelirrojo se esforzaba por expresar indiferencia ante su relación, ella sabía que no le gustaba verles juntos. Conocía a Ron desde hacía años, ¡por Merlín!, sabía perfectamente lo sobre protector que podía llegar a ser. Y desde un primer momento, él no tuvo demasiado problema en dejar claro que el moreno no le gustaba. Ahora entendía perfectamente la frustración que sentía Ginny cuando Ron decidía hacer de hermano mayor. Porque eso era ella para él, ¿no? Un hermana.

Tan concentrada iba Hermione en salir con dignidad del Gran Comedor, que no se percató de que la causa principal de su pelea con Ron acababa de entrar y se dirigía con una enorme sonrisa hacia ella. No lo vio hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de que acaba de defenderlo frente a Ron, lo último que quería ahora era hablar con él. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

-Buenos días preciosa.-le dijo Chris alegremente cuando llegó hasta ella.- Ayer no viniste a buscarme después de la cena como prometiste.-le dijo juguetón, pero en seguida se preocupó al ver los ojos cristalinos de la castaña.- Hermione… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al percatarse de que todos la miraban.

-Nada.-dijo en un murmullo.

-Mientes muy mal, ¿sabes?- le dijo con voz dulce mientras la castaña soltaba un bufido.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe y me cuentas que es lo que ocurre?- preguntó mientras deslizaba cariñosamente su mano por la mejilla de la castaña.

-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, Chris. –contestó ella secamente. De repente, no se sentía a gusto estando cerca de él.

-Vamos…. Te sentirás mucho mejor si me cuentas que es lo que ocurre-insistió el moreno alargando la mano para coger la de la chica.- Venga… vamos a otro sitio y me cuen…

-¡¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que acabo de decir?! ¡No quiero hablar ahora, Chris! ¿Entiendes? -exclamó enfadada la castaña mientras que de un tirón separaba su mano de la del moreno.- Quiero estar sola, ¡¿es eso mucho pedir?!

Si por aquel entonces la mitad del comedor no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría cerca de la mesa Gryffindor, después de que Hermione gritase a Chris, la otra mitad no pudo evitar mirar hacia ellos también. Pasaban los ojos de un Chris asombrado y molesto, a una Hermione con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada.

En el fondo sentía haberle gritado, pero le exasperaba que estuviese tan encima de ella todo el tiempo. ¡Maldición! Necesitaba tener espacio, que la dejase respirar.

-¡Perdóname Hermione! –soltó él de pronto elevando ambos brazos hacia arriba para luego dejarlos caer con pesadez. -Perdóname por preocuparme por ti.- le dijo amargamente y con enfado.- Creí que era lo normal preocuparme por Mi novia cuando claramente no está bien. Pero veo que me equivoqué.- continuó él, ante el asombro de la castaña (que nunca le había oído hablarle así) y el de todo el comedor.- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención molestarte.- concluyó con tono duro.

-Yo… lo siento Chis, tu no me molestas… Es solo que... Perdona, yo no quería…-balbuceó Hermione apesadumbrada. El chico solo se preocupaba por ella y lo único que se le ocurría a ella era gritarle en la cara y para colmo, delante de casi todo el colegio.

-¿Sabes?- le interrumpió el moreno.- Ahora soy yo el que no tiene ganas de hablar.- añadió de manera cortante y seca mientras comenzaba a andar para alejarse de la castaña.

Hermione bajó la cabeza con tristeza y se apresuró a salir del Gran Comedor, antes de que las lágrimas que contenía con gran esfuerzo en sus ojos, empezaran a mojar sus mejillas. Estaba claro que no estaba destinada a tener un buen día.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Caminaba ondeando su capa negra con elegancia. La cabeza alta, mirada dura y penetrante y paso rápido pero firme. Aún era temprano y el sol apenas acababa de salir. El cielo estaba despejado, sin una sola nube. ¡Cómo detestaba esos días! Todo el mundo parecía ser inmensamente feliz en los días soleados. Pero a Severus Snape, sólo conseguían amargarlo un poco más de lo que ya era por naturaleza.

Demasiados recuerdos de días pasados llegaban a su cabeza para torturarlo una y otra vez. Había pasado muchos de esos días en compañía de Lily, admirando sus ojos, su sonrisa… Pero la pequeña felicidad que alguna vez pudo haber sentido gracias a su compañía, se esfumó cuando fue marcado. Una marca que le separó de ella para siempre...

Marca de la que ahora, simulaba ser partidario. Y sí, simulaba, porque quería acabar con aquel que le arrebató lo único y más puro que quizás pudo llegar a tener en su vida. Le quitó a la única persona que él había llegado a amar. Le arrebató a Lily Potter.

Y lucharía hasta ver muerto y enterrado a Voldemort, así tuviese que morir él también en el intento. Pero antes se aseguraría de que nadie que a él le importase terminase mal parado. No iba a permitir que le arrebatasen a más personas, sino queridas, al menos apreciadas. Y entre ellas se encontraba Draco.

Su ahijado, el hijo de uno de sus amigos de la escuela y de una de las mujeres con la que siempre pudo contar. Un joven brillante, a su parecer, que distaba mucho de merecer echar a perder su vida convirtiéndose en un mortífago. Un joven que aunque se empeñara, no tenía demasiado que ver con su padre, salvo por las ridículas ideas que éste le había inculcado y que el muchacho solo seguía para complacerle y hacerle sentir orgulloso. Conocía a Draco como si fuese su propio hijo y sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba por conseguir una muestra, aunque fuera mínima, de afecto y cariño por parte de su padre. Afecto y cariño que no conocería de no ser por su madre. Cissa siempre confió y luchó porque el corazón de su hijo no fuese tan frío como lo era el de su padre. Y siempre contó con su apoyo para ello. Desde el momento en que nació, vio en aquel rubio de ojos grises algo especial. Y fue todo un orgullo ser su padrino y mentor. Fue como un segundo padre para el chico, ante las continúas ausencias de Lucius. Y para Snape… llegó a ser lo más parecido a un hijo que jamás podría llegar a tener.

Por eso iba a luchar porque el brillante futuro que sin duda Draco podría llegar a tener, no se enturbiara por culpa de un mago que solo miraba por sí mismo y que utilizaba a los demás para lograr sus fines. Un mago que solo daría la cara cuando llegase el momento adecuado. Mientras tanto, otros lucharían y morirían por él sin que eso le importase lo más mínimo.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, asqueado por sus pensamientos, y girando a la derecha, se paró delante de la gárgola que daba entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Pronunció la contraseña y se subió a la escalera móvil que le llevó hasta la maciza puerta de madera del despacho. Golpeó dos veces y esperó.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ah, Severus! ¡Te estaba esperando!-exclamó el anciano director que en esos momentos alimentaba a Fawkes.- Pasa, pasa. Toma asiento.

-Gracias, profesor. –Dijo mientras se sentaba.- Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Severus.- le saludó Dumbledore mientras tomaba también asiento es su butaca.- Dime, ¿de que querías hablar? Te noté preocupado el otro día…

-Lo estoy.-admitió Snape.- Verá señor…- dudó unos instantes. No estaba muy seguro de si realmente estaba ayudando al chico. No sabía si era bueno o no contarle al director lo que sabía… pero no tenía otra salida.- Es por Draco…

-¡Ah, el joven Malfoy! Excelente muchacho, sin duda. Aunque demasiado influenciado a mi modo de ver.-dijo risueño.- ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Vino a hablar conmigo la otra noche. No me lo dijo directamente, pero estoy seguro de que lo están preparando para su iniciación.

-Vaya… he de reconocer que me sorprende. Es cierto que esperaba que intentaran reclutarlo, pero no esperaba que lo hiciesen tan pronto.- dijo preocupado el director.- Aunque tendría que haberlo imaginado. El final se acerca Severus, la guerra es inevitable y tanto un bando como otro están tratando de conseguir aliados.

-Lo sé, pero Draco no tendría que estar tan involucrado en esto.-dijo asqueado.- Según me dijo, le ha encargado una misión.

-Y supongo que el señor Malfoy no te ha dado demasiada información al respecto, ¿me equivoco?

-No señor, pero me ha pedido ayuda.-le explicó.- Quiere que le consiga veritaserum.

-¿Veritaserum? – se extrañó el director. Snape asintió.- No sé que será lo que tiene que averiguar, pero me sorprende que el joven Malfoy no agote todos los recursos antes de recurrir a esa poción.

-Eso mismo le dije yo. Le conozco, Draco no es de los que toma el camino fácil a la primera de cambio. Por eso no entiendo porque esta vez sí decidió hacerlo, aún sabiendo que utilizar esa poción es ilegal.

-Estoy seguro que sus motivos tendrá.-opinó el director.- Siempre he pensado que el joven Malfoy es un muchacho astuto y muy inteligente.-añadió como si nada, aunque Snape sospechó que sus palabras tenían doble sentido.

-A veces puede llegar a ser realmente estúpido, créame.-Dumbledore sonrió.

-Es un adolescente, Severus. Es normal que lo sea a veces. Todos lo fuimos.-Snape rodó los ojos. Hubo un pequeño silencio durante el cual cada uno estuvo metido es sus pensamientos.

-Intenté que me contara algo sobre su misión.- habló Snape al cabo de un rato.- Me dijo que si no conseguía la información que necesitaba, su madre lo pagaría.

-Típico de Tom amenazar con hacerle daño a la familia si alguna de sus órdenes no se lleva a cabo.-dijo con tranquilidad el director.- Pero supongo que tú no te conformaste sólo con eso, ¿cierto, Severus?

-No señor. Le pregunté que cual era la misión. Qué a quien quería darle el veritaserum.-hizo una pequeña pausa y después continuó.- Se negó a dar detalles. Sólo me dijo que la única manera de conseguir la información que necesitaba era dándole el veritaserum a esa persona. Que no había otra forma, porque esa persona le odiaba y jamás confiaría en él hasta el punto de contarle algo tan importante.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, meditando lo que Snape acababa de contarle. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a hablar.

-Debí suponer que tarde o temprano Tom sospecharía de mis visitas al ministerio.-dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a Snape.

-¿Sus visitas al ministerio? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Creo que todo, Severus. –Dijo con calma.- Estoy convencido de que Tom desea conocer que nos traemos entre manos. Quiere saber que estamos planeando para que no le pillemos desprevenido. Y estoy seguro de que moverá cielo y tierra para averiguarlo.

-¿Entonces cree que esa es la misión de Draco? ¿Averiguar que traman usted y el Ministro?

-Sí, posiblemente.-afirmó sereno el director.

-Pero no creo que sea usted la persona a la que Draco quiere dar…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Yo tampoco lo creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Recapacita un poco, Severus… -le dijo.- El joven Malfoy te dijo que tenía que darle la poción a una persona que le odia y que no confía en él… Dime, ¿quién odia al joven Malfoy en este colegio?

Snape le miró confundido. ¿Qué quién odiaba a Draco? Pues seguramente la mitad del colegio. ¡Qué sabía él!

-No se a donde quiere llegar, profesor.- el director le dedicó una sonrisa. Snape odiaba que el director se andase por las ramas.

-Voldemort siempre da vueltas en torno a la misma persona. Acabar con esa persona es su único objetivo.-explicó el sabio director.

-Potter.- dijo siseando Snape. Dumbledore esbozó una leve sonrisa para después continuar hablando.

-Desde que entraron en este colegio, el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter ha tenido numerosos y continuos enfrentamientos. Y nunca han intentado ocultar el odio mutuo que se procesan.

-Pero, señor… ¿Qué sabe Potter de sus planes con el Ministro?

-Siempre tan astuto, Severus, siempre tan astuto.- comentó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.- El señor Potter va a colaborar conmigo y con el ministro. Y por tanto, está al corriente de todo lo que he estado haciendo este verano en el Ministerio.-le informó.

-Pero… ¿cómo puede saber Voldemort que Potter tiene esa información? Porque es obvio que lo sabe, sino no habría ordenado a Draco…

-¡Oh, muy sencillo, Severus!-dijo despreocupado el director.- Algunos alumnos de Slytherin han estado muy pendientes de mí en estas semanas.-Snape le miró con expresión neutra.- No dudo que viesen venir a Harry a mis despacho en varias ocasiones y que informasen de esas visitas.

-¿Pero como iba a saber Voldemort que usted estaba informando a Potter de sus planes en esas visitas? Podrían hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

-Es cierto, pero con los tiempos que corren, poca gente pensaría que me reúno con Harry por cortesía.-explicó con voz seria.- Y por supuesto Tom no ha sido la excepción.

-Entiendo… -susurró Snape.- ¿Entonces usted cree… que la poción se la quiere dar a Potter?

-¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Eso sería demasiado evidente.-opinó.- Pero si no me equivoco… creo que piensa utilizarla con alguno de sus amigos.

-¡¿Granger o Weasley?!-exclamó Snape.- ¿Ellos también saben…?

-Me extraña que a estas alturas Severus,-le interrumpió Dumbledore.- no sepas que es bastante difícil separar a esos tres. Aunque yo no hubiese contado nada a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley, lo hubiese hecho Harry. De eso no me cabe ninguna duda.- Snape dejó salir un gruñido.

-¿Y a quién de ellos cree que tiene pensado dársela? –preguntó Snape.

-Bueno… si no me equivoco…creo que lo intentará con la señorita Granger.

-¿Con Granger? –Se extrañó el profesor de pociones.- ¿Por qué ella y no Weasley? Estoy seguro de que sería mucho más fácil sacarle la información a él. Todos somos conocedores de su habilidad para abrir la boca en los momentos menos indicados.-dijo con malicia. –Además, ella es una hija de muggles y para sacarle esa información…Draco tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ella para conseguir ganarse su confianza. Y usted sabe lo que mi ahijado opina sobre… los hijos de muggles.

-Por supuesto. Pero estoy seguro de que al señor Malfoy le preocupa mucho más la vida de su madre. Y si acercarse a la señorita Granger supone mantener a su madre a salvo, no dudo que lo haga.-opinó el director.

-Si… tiene razón... – coincidió Snape.- Narcissa es muy importante para Draco. Daría su vida por ella sin pensárselo.- dijo con tono serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-asintió levemente Dumbledore con la cabeza.- Además está el hecho de que ahora tanto él como la señorita Granger son premios anuales. Tienen responsabilidades que llevar a cabo juntos, además de tener la sala de estudio en común. Eso le proporciona al joven Malfoy la excusa perfecta para no levantar sospechas, ¿no crees, Severus?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- Nadie sospecharía que el joven Malfoy estrechase relaciones con la señorita Granger por interés, sino que pensarían que lo está haciendo por mera obligación.

-Supongo que tiene razón- masculló el profesor.- Pero me sorprende que Voldemort le haya ordenado acercarse a ella. Teniendo en cuenta que repudia a los que se juntan con hijos de muggles.

-Le está poniendo a prueba.-dijo Dumbledore con tono enigmático. Snape alzó la ceja sin comprender a que se refería el director.- Quiere asegurarse de que no tiene motivos para desconfiar de su lealtad.

De nuevo el despacho quedó en silencio. Snape meditó unos instantes las palabras dichas por el sabio director. Pero por más que le daba vueltas, no encontraba un motivo por el que el Señor Tenebroso desconfiara de la lealtad de Draco. El joven nunca había dado motivos para ello. Sin embargo, sabía que Dumbledore nunca hablaba por hablar, y que sus palabras siempre solían llevar algo oculto en ellas.

-¿Entonces… que hago, profesor?- cuestionó al rato.- Draco nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un chico paciente. Volverá a pedirme el veritaserum, pero está claro que no puedo facilitárselo.

-Humm…Claro que puedes, Severus. De hecho eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer.- Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido. Definitivamente, aquel viejo había perdido la cabeza.

-¿Está usted loco?-dijo comenzando a alterarse.- Si se lo doy y él consigue que Granger se lo tome, nuestra oportunidad de ganar la guerra se irá al traste. Y él se convertirá en uno de ellos. Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir, ¿entiende? No voy a permitir que Draco sea un maldito mortífago.-concluyó con tono duro.

-Sé que el joven Malfoy en muy importante para ti, Severus.- dijo con calma el director.- Pero si no le das la poción, él podría empezar a desconfiar de ti y eso no nos ayuda. Ni a él tampoco.-añadió.

-Pero señor… si lo hacemos estamos arriesgando…

-Sé lo que estamos poniendo en juego, Severus.- dijo mientras se reclinaba en su butaca. –Sin embargo, tengo fe en el señor Malfoy y confío en que sepa tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

-¿Cree que Draco no usará la poción?- preguntó cínicamente al entender las palabras de Dumbledore.

-Creo que existe esa posibilidad, sí.-dijo completamente convencido.

-¿Y se arriesgará aún sabiendo que el porcentaje de esa posibilidad es mínimo?

-Así es. - asintió levemente.- Muchas cosas pueden pasar aún, Severus. Quizás suceda algo que haga recapacitar al joven Malfoy... -dejó caer el anciano.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¡Oh, a nada en particular!- comentó mientras entrelazaba sus manos. Snape le miró con desconfianza. – Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que ese muchacho no es una mala persona… sabrá hacer lo correcto.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-dijo en un susurro.- No sabe lo terco que Draco puede llegar a ser si se lo propone…

-Lo mejor será no adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Lo que tenga que ser, será…- continuó hablando el director ignorando el comentario de Snape.- Y en cuanto a darle la poción… creo que tendrías que esperar unas cuantas semanas más… Si, creo que tres semanas será tiempo suficiente.-dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¿Tiempo suficiente para qué?

-Para nada, para nada, Severus.- restó importancia a su comentario aventando la mano hacia los lados mientras esbozaba una sonrisa enigmática.- Te avisaré cuando crea que es el momento de darle la poción. Hasta entonces, no le pierdas de vista.

-De acuerdo, señor.-contestó Snape resignado. No era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore sabía algo que el resto del mundo ignoraba completamente. Así que no le dio demasiada importancia a sus palabras. Después de todo… estaba un poco chiflado.

-Muy bien, todo aclarado entonces.-dijo felizmente.- Se ha hecho tarde. Será mejor que vayas a desayunar algo antes de dar la clase de defensa.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Draco estaba tumbado en el césped, cerca del lago. Tenía las manos detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la mañana. Sin embargo, aunque su respiración era tranquila, sus pensamientos no lo eran tanto. Había pasado una noche agitada. Numerosos y extraños sueños habían hecho que despertase en varias ocasiones sobresaltado en mitad de la noche con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. Tan solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos, pero estaba convencido de que en la mayoría de ellos había estado presente la sabelotodo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue lo reales que éstos parecían ser. Si no se hubiese despertado de golpe cuando algo horrible sucedía en ellos, hubiese creído que todo aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

También recordaba haber visto a su padre apuntándole con la varita y gritando palabras que no había logrado entender. Parecía un loco desquiciado. Estaba mucho más demacrado y el pelo lo llevaba un poco más largo de lo que él recordaba. Y detrás de él, había un puñado de encapuchados que también le apuntaban con la varita.

Aquel último sueño es el que le rondaba por la cabeza a Draco en esos instantes. Sabía que solo había sido un sueño, pero aún así, le sorprendía haber soñado con una horadada de mortífagos apuntándole con la varita, cuando se suponía que en pocos meses él se convertiría en uno de ellos. Y lo más sorprendente fue que no era a él al único que apuntaban. Draco estaba rodeado de mucha gente, pero no pudo identificar a nadie, ninguno tenía rostro. Ninguno salvo la persona que estaba a su lado apuntando con la varita hacia los mortífagos al igual que él y con cuya mano libre agarraba con fuerza la suya propia: Granger.

Ni más ese pequeño detalle del sueño llegó a la cabeza de Draco, el rubio abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Joder! Esto no tiene ningún sentido…- murmuró entre dientes.

Y realmente no lo tenía. ¿En qué universo paralelo él estaría de la mano de Hermione Granger frente a un montón de mortífagos, dispuesto a enfrentarlos? ¡Estaba claro que en ninguno! El jamás traicionaría al Lord. No tenían ningún motivo para hacerlo. O al menos eso pensaba él. Si le traicionaba, estaría traicionando sus ideales, todo lo que desde pequeño le habían enseñado. Entonces, ¿a que había venido ese extraño sueño?

-_¡Oh, vamos! No ha sido más que un ridículo sueño.-_se dijo mientras volvía a la posición que tenía antes.- _Además, ya tengo bastante con conseguir que Granger confíe en mi para darle la jodida poción y acabar con todo esto, como para preocuparme por lo que ocurra en mis sueños... _

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Draco no paró de dar vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, no se le había ocurrido ninguna brillante idea para lograr llevar a cabo su plan con éxito y por consiguiente, su misión. Cada idea que tenía para iniciar una conversación civilizada con Granger, acababa pareciéndole una soberana estupidez.

-_No puede ser tan difícil.-_pensó para sí.-_ Solo es… Granger…_

Unas lejanas pero rápidas pisadas y lo que le pareció un leve sollozo, interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Con pereza y enfado por verse interrumpido, abrió un ojo justo en el momento en el que alguien pasaba con rapidez cerca de donde él estaba y al parecer, sin reparar lo más mínimo en su presencia.

Intrigado, abrió el otro ojo y se incorporó, girando su cuerpo hacia la dirección que había tomado aquella persona. Ya se encontraba bastante lejos de él, pero su rizado y ahora definido cabello castaño y su recién atractiva figura la delataban.

-¿Granger?-dijo para sí.

No estaba sino sorprendido de verla allí tan temprano y más sin los pesados de sus amigos y el imbécil de su novio revoloteando a su alrededor. Se incorporó lentamente y se dispuso a seguirla manteniendo cierta distancia. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando la castaña se detuvo frente al lago, con los brazos cruzados. Draco aminoró el paso, y la observó con cautela. La castaña miraba al frente, y Draco notó como unas casi imperceptibles convulsiones se apoderaban de su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba llorando.

El rubio no supo porque, pero sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estómago. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella y a punto estuvo de colocar una mano en su hombro. Sin embargo, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, logrando que volviese a recobrar la compostura. Cogió aire silenciosamente y terminó con la corta distancia que le separaba de la Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo tan sola por aquí, Granger?- soltó cerca del oído de la castaña logrando que ésta diese un brinco asustada.- ¿Tu novio ya se aburrió de ti?- preguntó con malicia pero con intención de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.- dijo cuando se repuso del susto sin ni siquiera mirarle y tratando de reprimir un sollozo.

-No.-Draco notó como la chica se tensaba.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, eh?-dijo sollozando mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo.- Ya sé que es muy divertido para ti verme así. Y que sin duda disfrutarías humillándome más de lo que ya me siento…-gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.- Pero créeme, Malfoy, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus insultos y mucho menos de discutir con nadie más hoy. Ya he tenido bastante.-concluyó ya sin evitar los sollozos y volviendo a darle la espalda al rubio.

Draco se quedó mudo por unos segundos, no sabía si por la incomodidad que había sentido al ver los ojos rojos y húmedos de la castaña o por sus palabras cargadas de resentimiento.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿problemas en el paraíso, Granger?-preguntó sin poder contenerse cuando se repuso. Le intrigaba el motivo por el que la Gryffindor se encontraba en aquel deplorable estado. La creía una mujer fuerte y que no se ablandaba fácilmente… y sin embargo, allí estaba, llorando como una niña.

Hermione soltó un sollozo más fuerte al oír al rubio. ¿Paraíso? Si su vida destacaba por algo esos últimos días no era precisamente por ser perfecta. Ya había notado a Ron distante y huraño y, en contraposición, Chris no se le despegaba en casi ningún momento. Se sentía agobiada y controlada. No disfrutaba de casi ningún momento a solas con sus pensamientos y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, llegaba el insoportable del hurón a molestarla.

Sin embargo, lo desgraciada o no que se sentía no tenía porque incumbirle a nadie, y mucho menos a Draco Malfoy. Se sorbió la nariz y con toda la dignidad que pudo, se dispuso a contestarle.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-Puede ser…- dijo Draco rodeándola para quedar en frente de ella pero Hermione desvió la vista hacia un lado. No le gustaba que Malfoy fuese testigo de uno de sus momentos de debilidad.- Sin embargo… tengo curiosidad… ¿Quién o qué cosa es capaz de hacer llorar a la altiva y orgullosa Hermione Granger?

Hermione no contestó, se limitó a seguir con la vista lo más alejada de aquellos ojos grises que la atormentaban.

-¿Sabes, Granger?- continuó él ante su silencio.- Te tenía por una mujer más fuerte… Jamás pensé que serías como esas niñitas que lloran y se resignan en cuanto algo les sale mal.

-Tú no sabes nada, Malfoy.- le dijo con furia.- Y no soy ninguna niñita.- añadió en un pequeño susurro que hizo sonreír de lado a Draco.

-¿Ah no?- se burló él. Ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero al percatarse de que el contacto visual se prolongaba demasiado volvió a desviar la vista hacia el horizonte. Draco pronunció aún más su sonrisa al notar lo perturbada que se veía la castaña cuando se mantenían la mirada.

-Déjame adivinar… te peleaste con Weasley o con Potter.- Hermione se sorprendió mas procuró no hacer ningún movimiento que la delatase.- O quizás… -la castaña le miró de reojo y vio como se llevaba una mano al mentón, y ponía una pose bastante graciosa que jamás había visto en él.-… con Olsen.

Hermione soltó un bufido. Ya había dejado de llorar. En parte porque Malfoy había conseguido exasperarla. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Tan predecible era? Tenía que serlo sino… ¿cómo iba a saber él que eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba?

-Vaya… parece que he acertado…- dijo Draco sin ocultar su satisfacción por haberla descubierto.

-Yo no he dicho…- trató de hablar Hermione volviendo a mirarle.

-No ha hecho falta. El que calla otorga, Granger.- dijo mirándola fijamente sintiendo cierto alivio al ver que ella ya no lloraba. No estaba muy seguro de poder seguir hablando con ella si estaba llorando. Nunca había podido soportar ver llorar a una mujer, excepto a Pansy, claro.

Hermione desvió la mirada molesta. Parecía que Malfoy la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía y eso no le gustaba para nada. Sobretodo porque tenía la sensación de no conocerlo a él ni la mitad de lo que él demostraba conocerla a ella. Ella jamás podría predecir algo que viniese de él. Malfoy era la persona más misteriosa e impredecible que había conocido nunca y tenía que reconocer, que cierta parte de ella se sentía atraída por ello. Cierta parte de ella quería descubrir quién y cómo era el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Además, para rematarla, el hurón botador había conseguido que dejase de llorar, a su manera, pero lo había hecho. Y eso era algo que no mucha gente lograba. Pues como Malfoy parecía saber, ella no era una chica que llorase con facilidad. Sin embargo cuando lo hacía, pasaba bastante rato hasta que lograba calmase. Y Malfoy, había logrado calmarla con apenas unas palabras. Bien era cierto que había sustituido el llanto por el enojo… pero por lo menos ya no se sentía tan ridícula.

-Bueno… ¿y qué si lloraba por eso?- soltó a la defensiva Hermione enfrentándole definitivamente.- ¿Qué puede importarte a ti que haya discutido con Ron delante de todo el comedor y que justo después pagase mi enfado con Chris que no tenía culpa de nada?- dijo con rabia mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse recordando lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, en cuanto acabó de hablar se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida. ¿Por qué estaba contándole a Malfoy lo que le pasaba? Hace apenas un rato había discutido con su novio precisamente por no querer hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Y ahora, se lo contaba a Malfoy. Su enemigo de siempre, del que solo recibía insultos y desplantes. Y sin embargo, había sentido como se le quitaba un peso de encima al confesarle lo que le pasaba.

-_¡Por supuesto que fue Weasel! ¿Quién sino?-_pensó para sí Draco para después esbozar una media sonrisa ante el gesto de la castaña.

Así que por eso lloraba… De repente le entraron unas ganas terribles de ir a buscar a ese par de imbéciles y decirles cuatro cosas por haberla hecho llorar. Esos dos estúpidos no se merecían ni una de sus lágrimas… Pero… ¿por qué de repente le importaba tanto que Granger llorase por ese par de imbéciles? Tenía que estar regocijándose por verla tan débil e indefensa. Y sin embargo, su jodido plan y algo en su interior habían impedido que se burlase de ella y en su lugar… había tratado de reconfortarla. Eso sí, sin abrazos, ni palabras dulces ni nada por el estilo. Vale que tuviese que tratar de llevarse bien con ella… pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer el idiota. Y por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a que Granger notara su repentino interés por ella.

-Nada en absoluto.- contestó él despreocupado.

-Pues entonces lárgate y déjame que acabe el día tranquila.- volvió a fijar su vista en el lago. Esperando a que el Slytherin desapareciera de su vista.

-No quiero.-dijo con calma Draco mientras se erguía y miraba también hacia el lago. –Yo estaba antes en los jardines y has sido tú la que ha venido a interrumpir mi paz.

-¡Maldición, Malfoy!- exclamó Hermione.- ¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz ni siquiera un minuto?

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Me gusta hacerte enojar…- confesó mientras la miraba intensamente. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante semejante confesión… No por lo que dijo, porque era evidente que le encantaba meterse con ella… sino por la forma en que lo dijo… sin burla en la voz, insinuante, sexy...

Por su parte Draco, se dio una bofetada mental. ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso de una forma tan insinuante? ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En lo atractiva que estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas o con aquel brillo que sus ojos obtenían solo cuando se enfadaba? O quizás estaba pensando en sus insinuantes curvas… ¡Otra bofetada mental! Draco, enfadado consigo mismo, desvió de golpe la mirada.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos. Los dos miraban a ningún sitio y se lanzaban miradas de soslayo cuando veían que el otro no miraba. Hasta que en una ocasión, sus miradas se encontraron, ambas cargadas de confusión. Draco, incómodo ante la mirada de ¿curiosidad? que le dirigía la castaña, volvió a mirar hacia otro sitio. Sin embargo, una vez que no la miraba decidió que ya era hora de tomar las riendas y de tomarse en serio su misión. Así que sería amable con Granger, dentro de lo que su paciencia le permitiese, claro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho el pelele de Weasel para enfadarte tanto?- seguía queriendo saber el motivo exacto por el que Granger lloraba. Ya le daba igual que se notase el interés. Quería saberlo y punto y conseguiría que la castaña se lo contase.

-Creí que no te importaba nada en absoluto.- le espetó Hermione recordándole sus palabras.

-Cambié de opinión. Si me interesa.- dijo él siseando pero sin molestarse en mirarla.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Hermione. Seguía sin entender los repentinos cambios de parecer del rubio. Conseguiría volverla loca.

-Simplemente me interesa y punto.- gruñó Draco.

-Pues que pena…No tengo ninguna intención de compartirlo contigo…- espetó altiva aunque supo que sonó ridícula. Después de todo, ya le había dicho quienes eran los culpables de su estado.

Draco sonrió de lado… precisamente, estaba pensando lo mismo que la castaña en esos momentos.

-No importa que no me lo quieras contar… estoy seguro de que me enteraré de igual forma en cuanto entre al castillo. Después de todo, tú y Olsen sois el tema de moda en Hogwarts.

Cuando Draco escuchó bufar de nuevo a la castaña, supo que había dado en el clavo. Granger hablaría, estaba seguro.

-Odio ser el centro de atención…- masculló Hermione más para ella que para que Malfoy la escuchase.

-No me sorprende. –Hermione volvió a mirarle de reojo.- Después de todo, ¿a quién le gustaría ser el centro de atención sólo por estar saliendo con… un imbécil como Olsen?.-concluyó sorprendiendo a la castaña que esperaba que terminase la frase diciendo…con una sangre sucia.

-Chris no es ningún imbécil, Malfoy.- le defendió Hermione. Esta vez fue Draco el que bufó.

-Lo dudo…- masculló entre dientes.- No hay más que ver como se comporta. Parece un perrito faldero.-dijo con desdén.- Aunque sinceramente… creo que Weasley le supera…

-¡Ya basta, Malfoy!- le espetó enfadada.

-¡Vamos, Granger! No lo puedes negar… -la miró intensamente.- Por lo menos lo de Weasley… lo suyo es bastante evidente... Solo le falta llevar un cartel en la frente en el que ponga… "Estoy pillado por Granger".- le dijo con un tono que desconcertó a la castaña. Parecía estar… ¿celoso?

-¡Yo no le gusto a Ron!-exclamó Hermione.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ron es mi amigo! –explicó azorada la castaña.

-Por supuesto… ¿y ha sido su preocupación de amigo y no los celos que siente porque Olsen esté contigo el motivo de tu reciente… discusión con él, verdad?

Draco esbozó su típica sonrisa Malfoy cuando vio a Hermione boquear un par de veces, incapaz de replicar nada.

La castaña sabía perfectamente que a Ron no le agradaba que estuviese con Chris, pero no era posible que estuviese celoso. ¡Por Merlín! Ya había superado que Ron no le hiciese el menor caso y se había olvidado de tener con él algo más que una amistad… y ahora llegaba Malfoy e insinuaba que el pelirrojo estaba celoso.

-No conoces a Ron.-habló por fin. – Para él soy como su hermana y solo quiere lo mejor para mí. Por eso es tan sobre protector conmigo y se preocupa tanto por lo que me pase.

-¡Por favor, Granger!-rió el rubio.- No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua…- Hermione frunció el ceño, gestó que a Draco le pareció encantador.- Puede que no conozca a la comadreja, pero sé cómo se comporta un hombre cuando le interesa una mujer. Creo que tengo bastante experiencia en ese campo y te puedo asegurar… que Weasel te ve como algo más que una hermana.- añadió con tono duro y arrogante.

-Bueno… y aunque así fuera… ¿qué puede importarte a ti?- le dijo Hermione mosqueada. El comportamiento de Malfoy no era normal.

Draco volvió a darse una bofetada mental. No solo se había desviado del tema que en realidad le interesaba (saber que le había dicho Weasley a Granger), si no que además… ¿estaba montando una especie de escena de celos? Lo peor era que no se arrepentía de ninguna de las palabras que había dicho. De hecho, sentía todas y cada una de ellas. Y eso le desconcertaba. Toda su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados desde que pilló a Granger y a Olsen en la sala de estudio. Esa imagen volvía una y otra vez a su mente, consiguiendo que la mayor parte del día estuviese enfadado e intratable.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, delante de la protagonista de sus sueños y de su problemas, reclamándole por su extraño y estúpido comportamiento. ¿Y ahora que diría? ¿Cómo saldría de aquel marrón? Después de todo, Granger no era tonta… y estaba seguro de que al igual que él, se había percatado de su repentino cambio.

-A mi me importa un bledo quién te pretenda o con quién malgastes tu tiempo Granger.- espetó a la defensiva. De nuevo su máscara de hombre duro y frío salía en su auxilio.

-Pues no lo parece, Malfoy.- se atrevió a decir Hermione. Pero en cuanto Draco se acercó peligrosamente a ella, invadiendo su espacio vital, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¿Y qué es lo que parece… Granger?- siseó mientras disminuía la distancia entre ambos. De nuevo esa sensación de que su cabeza desconectaba de su cuerpo les invadió.

Draco volvió a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, por el dulce aroma a caramelo que la chica desprendía. Por sus mejillas sonrojadas ante su cercanía y por su visible nerviosismo ante su inminente acecho.

-Pa… pare… parece que estuvieras… -tartamudeó Hermione nerviosa. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por momentos y mucho más cuando un suave mechón rubio rozó su frente y el hipnotizante aroma a menta de Malfoy se coló por sus fosas nasales.

-¿Si, Granger?- preguntó susurrando mientras colocaba involuntariamente las manos en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacía sí y sintiendo como la chica se estremecía brutalmente.

-Suéltame…-dijo con un hilo de voz. Pero estaba claro que eso no era lo que quería. Sentía un calorcillo agradable recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que Draco. Y aunque alguna parte recóndita de su cabeza le decía que estaba mal tener esas sensaciones por Malfoy… no pudo evitar disfrutar de la cercanía del rubio y de lo que su cuerpo experimentaba por primera vez.

-¿Qué es lo que parecía, Granger?-volvió a preguntar Draco que al igual que la castaña trataba de buscar aquella parte de lógica y cordura que le ayudase a separarse de ella.

-Parecías estar… celoso.-dijo al fin la prefecta logrando aparcar su nerviosismo.

En cuanto la última palabra llegó a los oídos de Draco, éste se tensó, clavando los dedos en la cintura de la castaña, logrando producirle un nuevo estremecimiento que volvió a sorprenderle.

¡Maldición! Acaba de descubrir que al final Blaise tenía razón. Resulta que al final si que le iba a molestar que Granger estuviese con otros tipos. Resulta que al final… su atracción por ella se estaba convirtiendo en una horrible obsesión que no sabía como olvidar. Y lo peor de todo era… que Granger estaba empezando a percatarse de ello.

-Las apariencias… suelen engañar, Granger.- soltó de pronto siseando como una auténtica serpiente para después soltar a una desconcertada Hermione, darle la espalda y fijar su vista de nuevo en el lago.

_-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-_pensó la Gryffindor para sí.

Hermione se había esperado otro tipo de reacción. Una risa burlona seguida de un comentario hiriente, una reacción agresiva… pero jamás algo como aquello. Con lo que acababa de decir, no admitía estar celoso, es cierto, pero tampoco lo desmentía. ¿Quién era ese chico y que había hecho con el frío, arrogante e inmaduro Draco Malfoy?

Hermione observaba boquiabierta al rubio. Era la segunda vez que habían estado a punto de… ¿besarse? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando entre ellos? ¿Por qué cada vez que la distancia entre ellos era mínima sus cuerpos y sus mentes parecían viajar por libre?

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero Hermione tenía claro que iba a descubrirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy?-se aventuró de nuevo la castaña. Todo aquello la intrigaba… quería saber que es lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de Malfoy.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes interpretarlo como mejor te parezca.-dijo por toda respuesta.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos unos minutos, hasta que Hermione decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Estás raro, Malfoy.- Draco giró un poco para mirar a Hermione.- Tu comportamiento es extraño desde hace algunas semanas… no sólo hacia mí… si no en todos los aspectos…- dijo Hermione segura ante lo que Draco simplemente sonrió de lado.

-Se llama madurar, Granger.- espetó él.- _Y a veces… te obligan a hacerlo a la fuerza…-_añadió para sí el rubio.

-En ese caso… me alegro de que estés madurando.-dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa también.

Era una situación bastante extraña. En apenas unos minutos habían pasado de gritarse, a estar a punto de besarse, a hablar como dos personas civilizadas. Como si nunca se hubiesen odiado.

Draco estaba sorprendido por ello. Llevaba toda la noche planteándose el modo de conseguir hablar con Granger como dos personas normales, sin insultos. Y al final, sin previa premeditación, había conseguido hacerlo y sorprendentemente… no le había costado tanto trabajo como se había imaginado.

-Es extraño…- dijo al rato Draco mirándola de reojo.

-¿El qué?

-Que estemos hablando civilizadamente.-se giró para quedar cara a cara con la castaña.

-Sí que lo es.-admitió Hermione.

Durante unos segundos se miraron intensamente. Y fue entonces, mientras mantenía fijos sus ojos grises en aquellos hermosos ojos miel, cuando se le ocurrió algo que quizás le facilitaría un poco las cosas con Granger.

-Te propongo algo, Granger.- habló Draco.- Ya que decimos estar madurando… hagamos una tregua.

-¿Una tregua?- preguntó Hermione incrédula ante lo que decía el rubio.- ¿Tú y yo?

-Así es. Ambos somos premios anuales y compartimos la sala de estudio, además de ser prefectos.-dijo con calma.- Tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos y sería bastante incómodo estar discutiendo todo el rato.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón.- comentó Hermione clavando la mirada en el suelo, incapaz de seguir mirando aquellas intensas orbes grises.

-Bien… ¿entonces que dices?

Hermione no contestó inmediatamente, cosa que puso nervioso a Draco. El repentino cambio de Malfoy la tenía desconcertada y no estaba segura de si el rubio quería lograr algo con todo aquello. Después de todo, por mucho que hubiese madurado, ella seguía dentro de las personas a las que Draco Malfoy odiaba y despreciaba desde que nació. Tampoco podía negar, que la idea de no escuchar sus insultos le sonaba muy tentadora. Sobretodo por que de un tiempo atrás, sus desprecios y desplantes le ofendían y dolían más de lo que lo habían hecho nunca. Sin embargo… algo había ahí que seguía sin encajar del todo.

-¿Dónde está la trampa?-preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-No hay trampa, Granger.-la castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?

-No lo sabes.-admitió el chico.- Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra.

-La palabra de una serpiente…-susurró ella.

-Así es… pero también es la palabra de un Malfoy.- dijo con decisión logrando que Hermione se estremeciera ante el tono de voz empleado.- ¿Y bien? ¡No tengo todo el día, Granger!

Hermione miró fijamente sus atrayentes ojos grises y tomó su decisión. Le daría una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo…-aceptó.- Pero ante la mínima sospecha o el mínimo indicio de…

-Si, si, Granger. Lo que digas.- añadió él.- Pero no prometo mantener la tregua si te pones insufrible y acabas con mi paciencia.- ahí estaba de nuevo el Malfoy de siempre.

-¡Ja! Ni que fuera yo la única insufrible.-dijo ella indignada cruzándose de brazos.- En ocasiones logras superarme, Malfoy.

-No lo creo… nadie puede ser más insufrible que tú, Granger.-contestó él divertido. No podía negar que era bastante entretenido enfrentarse con la castaña. Podía incluso decir que pasaba un buen rato.

-¡Uf! ¡No te soporto!-exclamó Hermione ante lo que Draco rió discretamente consiguiendo frustrar aún más a Hermione.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que te hace tanta gracia, hurón?

-Que no ha pasado ni siquiera un minuto desde que hemos hecho la tregua y ya estamos discutiendo. Bueno, en realidad… eres tú la que discute. –dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. La situación era realmente divertida, cosa que le sorprendía pues las palabras situación y divertida jamás habían podido ir en la misma frase en la que ellos dos estuvieran.

-Es por tu culpa. Logras exasperarme.-se quejó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Te equivocas, no es mi culpa que rebatas todo lo que digo y que te tomes todo tan a pecho.

Hermione le miró furiosa y bufó logrando arrancar otra leve sonrisa a Draco. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que en parte él tenía razón. Pero es que no podía evitarlo. No soportaba que se estuviese metiendo constantemente con ella sólo porque le divertía.

Volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez fue una mirada distinta a todas las demás. Fue una mirada sin odio, sin resentimiento. Fue una mirada divertida, alegre.

-¿De verdad crees que seremos capaces de no discutir y de no insultarnos?-preguntó al cabo Hermione.

-Será entretenido descubrirlo.-contestó el encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron unos minutos más mirando el inmenso lago de Hogwarts. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos no era incómodo, más bien todo lo contrario. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de haber sido capaces de aparcar ciertas diferencias para ahora, disfrutar de la compañía del otro en silencio.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Malfoy?-dijo de pronto la castaña.

-Que hayamos hecho una tregua no significa que seamos amigos que se hacen favores, Granger. No te tomes tantas confianzas, tengo una reputación que mantener…-espetó arrogante.

-Tan sólo quería que le dieses un mensaje a tu amigo.- dijo sin ocultar su enfado la castaña.- Pero descuida, ya hablaré yo con él.

-¿Qué amigo?- quiso saber Draco.

-¿Ahora si te interesa lo que tenga que decir?- le reprochó. Draco le lanzó una mirada penetrante que contestó a su pregunta.- Zabini.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Tendría algo que ver lo que le iba a decir con la proposición que le hizo Blaise a Granger hace unos días?

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?- dijo al fin el rubio. Se moría de la curiosidad.

-Dile que he dicho que no.-Draco alzó un ceja simulando que no se enteraba de nada, pero en el fondo, luchaba porque no se dibujase en su rostro una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción ante el rechazo de la castaña a la proposición de Blaise.- Tú díselo, él lo entenderá.-Draco asintió despreocupadamente y cuando estuvo seguro de que Granger no le observaba, sonrió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Será mejor que entremos… la clase de defensa estará a punto de empezar…- comentó tranquilamente.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Es tardísimo!- exclamó Hermione mientras consultaba su reloj.

-No exageres, aún quedan cinco minutos.-dijo bastante alto Draco pues la castaña ya había comenzado a alejarse, rumbo a las puertas del castillo.

-¡Si llego tarde será por tu maldita culpa, hurón oxigenado!- exclamó a lo lejos Hermione consiguiendo que Draco esbozara una sincera sonrisa. Algo… que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer.

Satisfecho consigo mismo por estar un poquito más cerca de conseguir su propósito, comenzó a caminar lentamente, siguiendo los pasos de la castaña, que en esos momentos entraba apresuradamente por las puertas del castillo. Al final, había bastado con ser él mismo para lograr que Granger confiase un poquito en él.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

La clase teórica volvió a ser una clase bastante amena. En ella se dedicaron a repasar los hechizos de desarme utilizados en la clase anterior y a incluir los hechizos de defensa. Según les dijeron los profesores, la clase práctica volverían a ser duelos que durante las siguientes clases se haría más duros e intensos debido a los numerosos hechizos que aprenderían.

Todos deseaban con ansias que llegase la hora de volver a batirse en duelo para practicar. Esta vez, Slytherin estaría con Hufflepuff y con Snape, mientras que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estarían con McGonagall.

A las seis en punto, todos los alumnos de los cursos superiores se encontraban esperando a que el mugriento muro se abriera para pasar a las salas de prácticas. Cuando éste se abrió, un tumulto de alumnos salió detrás de él, con caras de alegría pero también un poco magullados.

Cuando éstos se alejaron por el corredor, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, guiaron a sus correspondientes grupos hacia las salas. En esta ocasión, a los Gryffindors les tocó la sala contraria a la que habían utilizado en la anterior clase.

Tras hacer las pertinentes parejas, los duelos comenzaron. Hechizos iban y venían por toda la sala.

En esos instantes, Ron se batía en duelo con Susan Bones. Mientras, Harry esperaba su turno, al igual que Hermione. Sin embargo, puesto que la castaña no se hablaba con Ron, empezó a investigar la sala fijándose en cada detalle. Lo cierto era que no había demasiada decoración en la que fijarse. En el centro de la sala, al igual que en la otra, se encontraba el escudo de Hogwarts pintado en el suelo. Hermione se entretuvo mirándolo, examinando cada pequeño detalle hasta que algo en el centro del escudo llamó su atención. Se agachó para observarlo más de cerca y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver algo que jamás pensó encontrar ahí. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó a Harry.

-¡Harry!-exclamó. El moreno se giró hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Herms?- preguntó preocupado ante la extraña expresión que tenía su amiga.

-Tienes que ver esto, ¡Ven! ¡Rápido!

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**¿Y? Os gustooo¿?¿?¿? Bueno.... este capi ha tenido d todo.... como veis... he preferido q Snape sea bueno.. jeje alguien me pedia q le diese gloria mientras vivia... y me parecio una idea muy buena... xq Snape es un personaje important en la vida d Draco y tndra muxo q decir en la historia.. eso seguro!! jaja Q mas... Dumbledore... q gran hombre... esq como Voldemort...siempre ve las cosas antes dq pasen y eso me encanta... q sabra el anciano director¿?¿? Hara lo correcto en dar un voto d cnfianza a Draco... esperemos q si!! jaja Bueno bueno... tenems una tregua x aki... aunq no estoy mu segura dq aguanten demasiado... jajaja esta en su naturaleza dscutir,.. forma part del encanto d su relacion.. creo yo!! jajaNueva clase d dfnsa... me gustaria haber escrito un poco mas pero me parecia q el capi iba a extenderse dmasiado... asiq solo puse lo justo y lo q me interesabe poner... ¿q habra visto Hermione en el escudo¿' es todo un misterioo!! jajaja Para saberlo... ya sabeis!!! seguir leyendoo!!**

**Un beso enorme! y espero volver pronto!! Plis...un review! ya sabeis q no os cuesta nadaaa!!!! ¡Gracias Anticipadas!**

**.·¨·AllegraPM·¨·.**


	16. Lo perdido y Lo deseado

**Hola de nuevo!! **

**Decirloo: ¡¡NO TENGO PERDÓN!! **

**Lo se lo se.. he tardado mil años en actualizar...Y nadie lo siente más que yo!! Esta vez no tengo escusa, salvo tal vez la falta de inspiración en ciertos momentos... Lo siento de verdad... Odio teneros esperando tanto tiempo... se q es horrible xq a mi tmb me pasa!! jaaja**

**Bueno hoy no me voy a enrrollar xq estoy segura dq lo unico q kereis es leer el nuevo capitulo!! Lo q si voy a hacer antes es como siempre contestar a los reviews y agradeceros a todas las q me lo habeis dejado! Sabeis q me encanta!! jajaja**

**Por cierto... dedico este capitulo a Sam Bennet xq sus reviews me encantan!! jajaja Un besito wapaa!!**

******IsaPadfoot: **Hola wapaa!!! Gracias x seguir pasandote x mi fic y x dejar un review!!! jajaja Pobre Chris... no le odies si es un buen chicoo, te lo digo yo q lo he creadoo!! jajaja Ademas...q indirectamnt esta haciendo ver a Draco que Hermi le imxta mas d lo q cree no¿?¿ jajaja Un poco d paciencia q todo llegara!!! Espero q te guste el nuevo capi y de nuevo me disculpo x tardar tanto en actualizar... ahora q viene semana santa a ver si puedo avanzar un pokito mas la historia. En cuanto al escudo... bueno.. tendras q leer para saber q misterio escondeee!!! jajaja Un besitoo!!

**Abril: Holaa de nuevoo!! Gracias x el review!!! Personalmnt.. tmb me encanto como kedo la parte de Snape del anterior capitulo.... y ni q decir d la d Draco y Hermione... me alegro d verdad q te gustaran... Si...pobre Chris verdad¿?¿? Trankila q aun seguira dando guerra entre nuestro personajes!! jajaja espero q el fic te siga gustando y q el nuevo capi no te deje indiferente!! Gracias x seguir pasandote x aki!! un besooo!!**

******silviota****: **Holaaa!!! eres nueva dejando review no¿? ¡Eso me encantaa!! jajaja Siempre me alegra ver q os vais animando a dejar review!! jaja Gracias!! Siento haber tardado en actualizar... en serio... pero he escrito este nuevo capi lo más rápido que he podido. Espero q te guste! Y x supuesto te prometo q habra mas accion entre Draco y Hermione en lo q restra de historia!! un besoo!!

**drajer4****:** ¡¡Volviste!! ya pense q me habias abandonadooo!!! jajajja Q gusto verte de nuevo x aki y q bn q la historia te siga gustando!! Tu ausencia keda perdonada!! jaja Con tal d q te sigas pasando x aki y me digas q te va pareciendo la historia!! jajaja Gracias x volver!!! jejeje Un besitoo!! bye!

******kariitho potter****: **Holaaa!!! me alegra q te guste tanto el fic. Gracias x dejar review!! Se q he tardado un monton en actualizar.. pero mas vale tarde q nunca no¿?¿? jaja Espero q te guste el nuevo capi!! xaoo!! bsos!

******Sam Bennet****: **Olaaa!!! jajaja tus review siempre me arrancan una sonrisa!!! y eso me encantaa!!!! Lo primero d todoo Siento no haberte dado el gusto de subir un capitulo pronto... pero me ha sido imposible en serio... y lo siento un monton... Espero q cuando vuelvas d Italia...si esq te has ido ya... te haga ilusion ver un nuevo capii!! jajajaja Como fueron tus examenes¿? espero q bien.. los mios.. no tan bien como me hubiese gustadoo!! muhahahahaha!!! Siento la sequiaaaa!! jajajaja No me gusta haberte abandonado x tanto tiempooo jooo!!! me siento mal!!! jajajajaja Me hizo muxa gracia lo dq mi historia es como una drogaa!! jajaja Q genial eres!! jajajajaa En fin.... espero q no me castigues y q me dejes un review cuando leas el nuevo capi.... espero q te guste de verdad y como habras leido arriba (y si no lo has visto te lo digo otra vez) .... te lo dedico... x mandarme uns reviews tan tan geniales!! jajajaja Un besito enorme wapaaa!! muak!!

**********pamela009****: **Lo siento, losientooo!!! La verdad esq me cuesta actualizar... pero no es x gusto.. es xq me gusta hacer bueno capitulos y hasta q no me convencen no los suboo!! jajaja Gracias x el review y espero q te guste el nuevo capitulo!!! un besitooo!!!!

**Ya me callo!! jajaja Os dejo que leais tranquilas!! nos vemos abajooo!!!Q lo disfruteis!! MUAK!**

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 16. Lo perdido y Lo deseado.**

Durante toda la clase de defensa, Draco había tenido una expresión de triunfo y satisfacción dibujada en el rostro, y por más que Blaise trató de averiguar que había cambiado tan repentinamente el agrio humor que había acompañado a su amigo en esos últimos días, no hubo manera de que el rubio abriese la boca. Se dedicó a llegar, saludar sin demasiado entusiasmo, realizar los duelos pertinentes, ganando todos ellos, por supuesto, y marcharse sin cruzar palabra con nadie. Ni siquiera con una insistente Pansy, que insinuante le había propuesto pasar la noche juntos.

Nada podría amargar a Draco Malfoy ese día. Cada vez que Blaise le preguntaba, se limitaba a mirarle con un gesto divertido y a encogerse de hombros. Tras preguntarle más de diez veces, el moreno había desistido, pues estaba claro que Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada, por lo menos no allí, delante de tanta gente.

Pero si algo era cierto, es que sospechaba el motivo de la alegría del Slytherin. Una sola persona había hecho que estuviese insoportable durante toda la semana y estaba casi seguro de que esa misma persona, era la que ahora hacía que el rubio se viera tan relajado y satisfecho. Se moría por saber que había ocurrido, pero esperaría a estar a solas con Malfoy. Porque si algo había aprendido desde que conocía al rubio, es que era una persona reservada y que no iba pregonando lo que ocurría en su vida a los cuatro vientos, a excepción de sus líos amorosos, por supuesto.

Por eso esperaría a que estuviesen los dos solos para abordarle. Estaba seguro de que se lo contaría, ya que durante ese curso la confianza entre ambos había aumentado considerablemente. Contando, además, con que él estaba al tanto de todo el tema de su misión.

Así que, una vez que llegaron a la sala común tras la clase de defensa, siguió al rubio hasta su habitación y se coló tras la puerta antes de que Draco la cerrase.

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó cerrando tras de sí la puerta.- ¿Vas a abrir la boca o vas a seguir con esa expresión de idiota lo que resta de día?

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender a llamar a la puerta?-preguntó Draco con calma.- Te recuerdo que ya no compartimos habitación y por tanto, no puedes entrar y salir cuando te plazca.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Si así te vas a quedar más tranquilo puedo salir y llamar a la puerta.-dijo el moreno.- Pero una vez que vuelva a estar dentro no me iré hasta que me cuentes que es lo que te hace tan inmensamente feliz.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante el comentario pero siguió sin decir una palabra, cosa que logró exasperar al moreno.

-Muy bien, como quieras.- habló de nuevo Blaise.- Ya que no quieres hablar, me voy. Estoy seguro de que Pansy estará encantada de hacerte compañía.- fue diciendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

-¡No!- exclamó Draco yendo rápidamente hacía él y cerrando de golpe con una mano la puerta. Blaise sonrió satisfecho.- No tengo ganas de que me arruinen el día, gracias.

-Vaya, vaya… Draco Malfoy rechazando un poco de… diversión. Eso si que es nuevo.-se mofó el moreno.

-No me jodas, Blaise. Sabes de sobra que hace tiempo que perdí el interés en ella.-dijo mientras lanzaba un hechizo silenciador.

-Eso no te impidió revolcarte con ella hace unas semanas.- soltó como si tal cosa.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.-le dijo con odio.- Y a pesar de que no tendría porque darte explicaciones… lo hice porque estaba cabreado y ella se cruzó en el camino. Si hubiese sido otra, lo mismo me hubiese dado.

-¿Otra como…Granger, por ejemplo?- preguntó Blaise con malicia para comenzar a desviar el tema hacía donde a él le interesaba.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada… pero la satisfacción que sentía ese día, impidió que tuviese una reacción brusca.

-Te dije que no volvieras a insinuar algo como eso.- contestó tranquilamente pero con tono duro, sorprendiendo a Blaise que esperaba que se alterase. Draco lo notó y sonrió para sí.

-Está bien.- concedió Blaise.- Pero sé que tu buen humor es debido a que algo pasó con ella. No lo niegues.

-No lo niego.-dijo Draco mientras encendía un cigarro y le ofrecía otro al moreno.

-Bien, pues habla de una vez.- Blaise encendió su cigarro y dio una calada.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Hablamos… casi civilizadamente.

-¡Eso si que es una novedad!-comentó divertido.- ¿Y de que hablasteis?

-Yo estaba en los jardines… y ella apareció de repente, llorando.-comenzó a relatar Draco.- Me acerqué y la molesté hasta que me contó que lloraba porque había discutido con la comadreja y con el imbécil de Olsen.

-¡Ah, si! Su discusión con Weasley y Olsen fue muy acalorada.- comentó Blaise recordando lo ocurrido.- Sin duda fue muy divertido. Una lástima que te lo perdieras.

-¿Estabas allí?- preguntó Draco interesado mientras daba otra calada. Blaise asintió.- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Si quieres saber el motivo de la pelea con Weasley, no tengo ni idea. No hablaban lo suficientemente alto.- dijo Blaise.

-¿Y con Olsen?- volvió a preguntar, sin poder evitar mostrar interés, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Blaise.

-¡Esa fue la mejor parte!- rió Blaise.- Después de discutir con Weasley ella iba a salir del comedor, pero Olsen entraba en ese momento. Al parecer él, como buen novio,- Draco puso cara de asco al escuchar esa palabra.- se percató de que algo le pasaba. Pero nuestra gatita parecía no tener muchas ganas de contarle que era lo que había ocurrido así que le chilló que quería estar sola, él le chilló a ella, y ella se fue corriendo del comedor.-concluyó el moreno.

-¿Qué le dijo Olsen?- quiso saber Draco que en ese momento tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

-Básicamente que lamentaba preocuparse por ella, pero que pensaba que era lo normal ya que es su novio.

-Imbécil.- masculló Draco.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar. Tenía que haberla dejado ir en cuanto le dijo que no quería hablar del tema y no montar el numerito que montó delante de medio colegio. Pero es comprensible, al pobre le falta experiencia en el campo. -dijo divertido.- Ya te dije que esos dos no iban a durar mucho.-añadió.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- dijo entre dientes.- Tan sólo ha sido una discusión.

-¿Por algo se empieza no?-comentó Blaise que se mordió la lengua para no decir un burlón "¿Celoso, Malfoy?". No quería que su amigo se enfadase antes de tiempo.

Después de ese comentario, ambos quedaron en silencio un rato mientras daban alguna que otra calada.

-Aunque lo que realmente me llama la atención… es que Granger decidiera desahogarse contigo y contarte lo que le atormentaba, cuando acababa de negarse a contarle precisamente eso a Olsen, con el que se supone que tiene mucha más confianza que contigo.-añadió perspicaz Blaise.

-Si Granger me lo contó fue sólo porque la provoqué.- comentó con indiferencia Draco aunque en el fondo no pudo evitar pensar que Blaise llevaba bastante razón en lo que decía.- Además, era bastante evidente que si lloraba era porque había tenido alguna ridícula discusión con esos imbéciles. Granger no es de las que lloran por cualquier cosa.

-Por lo que veo crees conocerla muy bien, Draco.-dijo con tono burlón el moreno. Draco volvió a fulminarle con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Temía que si abría la boca empeorase más la situación.

Blaise se entretuvo en observar la reacción de Draco. Estaba claro que su comentario le había incomodado. Pero no era el momento de picarle, todavía tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado exactamente con la castaña.

-Pero no nos desviemos del tema, Malfoy… ¿De que hablasteis después de que ella te contara eso?- dijo al cabo el moreno.

-Le propuse hacer una tregua.-Blaise casi se ahoga con el humo que en ese momento estaba expulsando.

-¿Una tregua? ¿Tú y ella?-logró articular.- ¡Si no aguantáis ni medio segundo sin insultaros!

-Lo sé… pero es la única manera de acercarme a ella sin que sospeche.-comentó.- Y lo mejor de todo… es que ella aceptó.-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Bromeas?-le dijo sorprendido Blaise.

-No. Oficialmente, estoy en tregua con Granger. Yo no la insulto, ella no me insulta y tratamos de llevarnos bien. Tal y como el Lord y mi padre querían.- escupió esta última frase con cierta rabia.

-He de reconocer… que es la idea más brillante que has tenido nunca.-admitió Blaise.- Pero… ¿se puede saber que le dijiste para que aceptase?

-¿Dudas de los recursos de un Malfoy?- cuestionó arrogantemente. Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-No. Pero reconoce que con tal de no oír tus insultos Granger aceptaría cualquier propuesta.

-Sí, quizás si.-admitió Draco.- Y hablando de propuestas… me dijo que te dijese que no.

-¿Qué no que?-preguntó sin entender el moreno.

-Tu propuesta de ir a Hosgmeade. Ha dicho que no.-aclaró con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ah, eso! Ya te dije que no aceptaría.- dijo despreocupadamente.- Pero veo que te hace mucha ilusión que no lo haya hecho… ¿Acaso estabas preocupado de que finalmente lo hiciera y tuvieses que quitarme a mi también del camino para…?

-Ni se te ocurra terminar de decir lo que estas pensando.- le advirtió Draco.

-¡Cuándo vas a aceptar que Granger te atrae más de lo que te gustaría!- se aventuró a decir Blaise. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Estaba claro que su amigo necesitaba un empujón.

-Granger no me atrae lo más mínimo.- afirmó con voz ronca.

-¿Estás seguro?- le picó Blaise.- Porque en ocasiones tus acciones dicen lo contrario.

-No sé de que coño estás hablando, Zabini.- dijo Draco a la defensiva mientras apagaba el cigarro. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo en voz alta… eso sería su perdición.- Deja de imaginarte cosas.

-¿Imaginar, dices?- preguntó con burla el moreno enarcando una ceja.- ¿Y que me dices de las miradas asesinas a Olsen y Weasley, de lo embobado que te quedas mirándola cuando camina, de cómo enfureces cada vez que Olsen la toca o de la sonrisa estúpida que no has borrado de tu cara desde que hablaste con ella? ¿Eso también son imaginaciones mías?-sonrió al escuchar un bufido de frustración por parte del rubio.- Tranquilo, no debes preocuparte… por suerte eres lo suficiente discreto como para que cualquiera que no te conozca como yo, no se percate de que te comes a Granger con la mirada.- concluyó con suficiencia ganándose otra de las asesinas miradas de Draco.

El rubio lo tenía claro. Odiaba a Blaise Zabini hasta decir basta. Le odiaba porque posiblemente le conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, a excepción de su madre, claro. Y como buen amigo, estaba pendiente de él gran parte del tiempo y no perdía detalle de cómo poco a poco Granger se metía en su vida sin que se diese apenas cuenta. Y tampoco perdía detalle de cómo el rubio luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos y saltar encima de la castaña en cuanto se presentase la oportunidad. Porque ante todo, era su enemiga, una impura. La clase de persona que desde niño le habían dicho que se tenía que mantener lo más alejado posible.

Pero es curioso como a menudo… lo prohibido atrae más de lo que nos gustaría. Y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a Draco Malfoy…Pero… ¿seguro que a Hermione Granger no le pasaba exactamente lo mismo?

-¿No dices nada?- continuó Blaise ante el silencio de Draco.- ¿He de considerar tu silencio como una respuesta afirmativa, entonces?

-¿Por qué cojones tienes tanto interés en que reconozca que Granger me atrae?- soltó sin pensar Draco dejándose llevar por la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia Blaise, pero más hacia sí mismo por saber que era cierto.

-¿Entonces lo reconoces?-contraatacó astutamente Zabini.

-Yo no he dicho eso.-gruñó el rubio mientras que Blaise alzaba una ceja. No le creía nada.- Es cierto que ha mejorado considerablemente este año en cuando aspecto físico se refiere.- concedió Draco ante lo que Blaise esbozó una amplia sonrisa.- Pero eso no quiere decir que me atraiga.- se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada de triunfo de su amigo.- Es una impura y ya te he dicho más de una vez que no se me pasaría por la cabeza sentirme atraído por alguien como ella. Además, mi padre me mataría.- dijo esta última frase tan bajo, que no llegó a oídos de Blaise.

-¿Todavía sigues con el rollo ese de la sangre?-dijo el moreno rodando los ojos.- Sabes tan bien como yo que es una gilipollez, Draco. Que sea una sangre sucia no te impide que te des un buen revolcón con ella.

-Y si la pureza de sangre te parece una gilipollez… ¿Qué coño haces preparándote para ser un mortífago?- cambió Draco bruscamente de tema ignorando el último comentario del moreno. Lo único que quería era dejar de hablar de Granger… Bastante tenía ya con pensar en ella más de lo que debería.

-Sabes que si por mi fuera no estaría metido en todo esto.-confesó Zabini.- Al igual que a ti, mi familia me obliga a hacerlo. Pero a mí lo único que me importa es salir vivo de la guerra, y que la gente que me importa sobreviva también.- añadió.

-A mi nadie me obliga a hacer nada, Zabini.

-¿De verdad?- dijo con tono irónico.- ¿Acaso que te amenacen con matar a tu madre si no sacas esa información a Granger no es obligarte a ser uno de ellos?- Draco le miró intensamente.- ¡Vamos, Draco! Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que odias que te ordenen. El único que lo hace es tu padre y ahora el Lord. Pero los dos sabemos que siempre te ha gustado marcar tus propias reglas.

-Es posible. Pero llevo toda mi vida preparándome para esto, Blaise.-dijo con tono duro.- No me echaré atrás ahora.

Las palabras salían solas de su boca, pero en realidad, no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo con ellas. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el inicio del curso. Pero si algo seguía igual era que odiaba que le ordenasen y que le organizasen la vida, como Blaise había dicho. Siempre había obedecido a su padre en todo lo que él le mandaba. Pero es que no tenía otro remedio si no quería ganarse un crucio. Es cierto que en más de una ocasión trató de rebatirle y de negarse, pero había sido inútil, lo único que había ganado a cambio habían sido unos días en la cama recuperándose de su castigo.

-Esperaba que utilizases la cabeza en vez de tu estúpido orgullo Malfoy.- dijo al rato Blaise. Draco se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, más propia de su padrino que de su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que ya somos mayorcitos como para que nos anden diciendo lo que tenemos o no tenemos que hacer. Podemos tomas nuestras propias decisiones, Draco.- espetó seguro.-Yo ya he tomado la mía. Sé cual va a ser mi papel en esta guerra.- dijo seriamente el moreno. Draco se sorprendió ya que nunca le había escuchado hablar de una forma tan seria.- Pero la pregunta es… ¿Tienes tú ya claro cuál es el tuyo?

De todas las personas de las que se hubiera esperado un comentario así, Zabini era sin duda la última de ellas. Draco sabía que a Blaise la pureza de sangre no le importaba demasiado, pero jamás se imaginó que se plantease no ser un mortífago. Porque, aunque no lo había dicho directamente, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que estaba insinuando. Y lejos de molestarle, le sorprendió, porque si bien al principio Blaise se había mostrado orgulloso de formar parte del bando de Voldemort, ahora parecía tener muy claro que no quería hacerlo. Y además insinuaba que él, el hijo de la mano derecha del Lord, no estaba seguro de convertirse en mortífago. Era cierto que no le gustaba que le ordenasen, pero llevaba casi toda su vida soñando con el momento en el que le grabasen la marca. ¿Por qué entonces iba a dudar de cuál era su papel en la guerra? Estaba claro, él estaría en el bando de Voldemort. Tendría que pasar algo muy extraño para que él no acabase con una calavera grabada en su antebrazo.

-Tengo claro que quiero ser uno de ellos, Blaise.-dijo Draco, aunque no muy convencido desde el punto de vista de Blaise.- Aunque para conseguirlo tenga que hacer cosas que no me gusten.

-En ese caso, amigo, nuestros caminos se separarán en poco tiempo.-aseguró Blaise.- Confío, por tanto, que lo que acabamos de hablar, no salga de esta habitación.- concluyó con tono serio.

Se miraron intensamente sin necesidad de cruzar ninguna palabra más y al cabo de unos segundos Blaise se giró y se fue de la habitación.

Eran Slytherin, no mostrarían sus emociones, pero ambos sabían que no sería fácil separarse. Sobretodo para Draco, que había encontrado en Blaise, la única persona en quién confiar… hasta el momento. Y por eso mismo… no pensaba delatarlo.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban apresuradamente por los corredores del castillo. Ron y Hermione apenas se miraban, lo que ponía a Harry en una situación bastante incómoda, como siempre que sus amigos discutían. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Hermione estaba totalmente erguida con la mirada fija al frente y andando con decisión. Mientras que Ron, andaba desgarbado y soltando maldiciones cada poco tiempo. Todo se debía a que Ron no quería estar con la castaña y en ese momento, era necesario que los tres estuvieran juntos. Esto, sumado a la pelea que mantuvieron en el gran comedor, había aumentado los niveles de odio entre ambos, provocando una nueva discusión minutos antes.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un crío, Ronald?- le había dicho con furia la castaña ante la negativa de acompañarles.- Esto es mucho más importante que los problemas que tengamos entre nosotros.

-¿Qué yo me comporto como un crío?- le rebatió el pelirrojo, rojo de furia.- ¡Vaya! Discúlpame, señorita perfecta, por no tener tu grado de madurez.

-Chicos…- había intentado mediar Harry, inútilmente.

-¡Basta ya, Ron!- le había dicho ya molesta la castaña.- No entiendo porque estás tan molesto conmigo. No he hecho nada para que me dijeses todo lo que me dijiste en el comedor…- añadió con cierta tristeza. Ron no supo que contestar pues sabía que tenía razón, pero no se lo reconocería.- Entiendo que Chris no te guste,- el pelirrojo soltó un bufido.- pero es que ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerlo y ya piensas que es una mala persona. Chris es bueno Ron, o por lo menos es bueno conmigo, eso debería bastarte.- añadió ante el silencio de su amigo.

-No me hace falta conocerle para saber que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti, Hermione.- escupió con rabia mientras que Harry y Hermione abrían la boca asombrados.- ¡Es un completo imbécil!

Hermione rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido de frustración. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en llamar a Chris imbécil? Bueno, no todos, para ser exactos, sólo Ron y Malfoy lo habían hecho. ¿Qué narices sabían ellos si ni siquiera habían cruzado más de cuatro palabras con él?

De Malfoy no le sorprendía, a fin de cuentas, casi todo el mundo, salvo él mismo, eran idiotas para él. Además, después del desplante que le hizo cuando le conoció en la sala de estudio, entendía que le tratase así. Pero es que Ron no tenía ningún motivo… Encima estaba diciendo que Chris se quería aprovechar de ella. ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba a ese pelirrojo? ¿Se había vuelto completamente loco o qué? No era posible que tuviese una mente tan retorcida como para pensar eso…A no ser que… ¿Tendría Malfoy razón? ¿Estaría celoso?

-Pues da la casualidad de que el único que me parece un imbécil a mí en este momento, eres tú, Ronald.- le dijo ya cansada. Ron le lanzó una mirada de odio que logró estremecerla. Su amigo nunca le había mirado así. Aún así, se mantuvo firme.- ¿Y cómo puedes decir algo así? Chris en ningún momento ha intentado…

-¡Eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer!- exclamó Ron.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hará!- le contestó la castaña.- Pero claro… ¿cómo iba a interesarse alguien en mi sin buscar algo a cambio? ¿No, Ron?

-Claro que pueden interesarse en ti, Hermione. ¡Pero es que él no me da buena espina!- dijo Ron más rojo que su pelo.

-¡Pues te equivocas!- exclamó la castaña furiosa.- ¡Ya te he dicho que Chris es un buen chico, Ronald!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega?- dijo exasperado Ron.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?- le rebatió Hermione.- ¡Qué estás celoso!

Tanto a Ron como a Harry se les desencajó la mandíbula y al pelirrojo le aumento el color rojo de su cara de forma exagerada.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!- aclaró Ron mirando a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.- ¡Tan sólo me preocupo por ti!

-¡Pues no lo hagas! Ya soy mayorcita para cuidar de mi misma y para saber quién es bueno o no para mí, ¿no crees?

-¡¡No, no lo creo!!- dijo ya gritando Ron.- ¡¡Ese idiota no te merece!!

-¡¿Y quién me merece según tú?! – le contestó ella en el mismo tono.

-¡¡Está claro que él no!!

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?!

-¡CHICOS! ¡Ya basta! - exclamó Harry irritado, interrumpiendo a Hermione al ver que aquello no tenía pinta de mejorar. Sus dos amigos se giraron para encararle. -¿Creéis que podéis esperar a después para seguir gritándoos? ¡Tenemos algo importante que solucionar y a vosotros lo único que os preocupa es si tú- señaló a la castaña.- haces bien o no estando con Chris!- tanto Ron como Hermione bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados. Su amigo tenía toda la razón. Él mundo mágico estaba amenazado y ellos estaban ahí, gritándose en medio de un pasillo desierto.- ¡Hacer el favor de centraros, chicos!

-Lo siento, Harry… tienes toda la razón.- se disculpó apenada la castaña.

-Si, tío, lo siento.- dijo Ron también.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante el cuál ninguno se miró. Después de unos segundos, Ron decidió romperlo.

-Venga vamos, cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor será para todos.- Harry suspiró resignado y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

Y así habían comenzado a recorrer los corredores del castillo sin volver a cruzar palabra hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Genial… no sabemos la contraseña.-se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Probemos con la última que usamos.-sugirió Harry.- Regaliz de menta.- dijo con voz firme. Pero nada sucedió.- La ha cambiado.

-Por supuesto que la ha cambiado, Harry. Desde que quién-tú-sabes volvió, cambian todas las contraseñas cada semana como medida de precaución.- explicó la castaña.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos, genio?- dijo Ron con cierta burla.

-Ron…- dijo Harry con tono de advertencia.

-Vale, vale, perdona.- dijo él rodando los ojos.- ¿Y bien?- añadió mirando a Hermione que se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

-No sé… Probemos con las que se nos ocurran.- sugirió.- Harry lo hizo una vez y funcionó.

Tras probar varias contraseñas, finalmente lograron que la gárgola se moviera. Con paso apresurado subieron la escalera y cuando llegaron arriba, Harry golpeó con decisión la puerta.

-Adelante.- se escuchó una voz desde el interior. Al instante, la puerta se abrió.

Los tres Gryffindors entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, pero no se movieron. Desde la mesa, el profesor Dumbledore les miraba con interés.

-Pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí. Siéntense. - les invitó el director. Harry, Ron y Hermione obedecieron. –Bien, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? –preguntó una vez que los tres jóvenes estaban sentados frente a él.

-La encontramos señor.- dijo sin rodeos Harry.- Encontramos la pieza del colgante que nos pidió que buscáramos.

-¿En serio?- dijo incorporándose en su asiento. Los chicos asintieron.- ¡Eso es una excelente noticia, muchachos! –exclamó con una amplía sonrisa.- Tengo que reconocer que no esperaba que dieseis con ella tan pronto. Pero me alegra que haya sido así. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros.

-Gracias, señor.- dijeron a coro los tres, abrumados.

-Gracias a vosotros.- les dijo amablemente. Ellos se limitaron a sonreír.- Y decidme… ¿cuál de los dos fragmentos que faltan del colgante es el que habéis encontrado?

-El azul, señor.- habló la castaña pues era la única que se había fijado en ese detalle.- El que corresponde al agua.

-Lo que significa… que la pieza que nos falta es la verde… la de la tierra.- comentó Dumbledore.

-¿Siguen sin tener pistas de su paradero, profesor?- intervino ahora el pelirrojo.

-Me temo que no, señor Weasley.- contestó el director.- El Ministro y yo estamos trabajando duro… pero me temo que no estamos obteniendo demasiados resultados.-añadió tranquilamente.- Pero no debéis preocuparos por eso… ya estáis demasiado metidos en esto.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y durante unos segundos, los cuatro se quedaron pensativos hasta que el director volvió a hablar.

-Bueno… no quiero entretenerlos demasiado... Lo mejor será que me entreguen la pieza para que pueda guardarla en un lugar seguro.

-Pues vera… señor… ese es el problema.- continuó diciendo Harry mientras se rascaba la nuca.- No pudimos cogerla.

-¿Por qué no, Harry?- quiso saber Dumbledore.

-Porque la encontramos durante la clase práctica de defensa, señor.- explicó el moreno.- Está incrustada en el escudo de Hogwarts que hay en el suelo de una de las Salas de los Fundadores.

-¡Oh, vaya! Ingenioso… muy ingenioso.- dijo el director mientras se atusaba la barba.

-Creímos conveniente venir a contárselo a usted antes de intentar cogerlo.- habló ahora Hermione.- Aunque de todas formas no hubiese sido prudente cogerlo delante de todos los alumnos que estaban allí.

-Desde luego que no lo hubiese sido, señorita Granger.- aseguró el director.- Habéis hecho bien en venir aquí primero.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, profesor?- quiso saber Harry.

-Yo me tengo que ausentar unos días del colegio.- informó Dumbledore.- Por lo que me será imposible ir personalmente a recoger la pieza. Así que os debo pedir que os ocupéis vosotros de este asunto.

-Pero, señor, nosotros no podemos entrar a las Salas de los Fundadores si no tenemos clases de defensa.- dijo Ron.

-¿Aún tienes la capa, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore al moreno, que asintió.- Excelente. Entonces yo os explicaré como entrar a las Salas. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger será capaz de realizar los hechizos pertinentes sin ningún tipo de problema.- concluyó dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa a la castaña que enrojeció ante el halago que le dirigió el director.

-Y señor… ¿cree que tendremos algún problema para extraer la pieza?- preguntó Ron.

-No estoy seguro, señor Weasley.- reconoció el anciano profesor.- Pero no me sorprendería si extraerla costase más de lo esperado.

-En ese caso iré a la biblioteca para buscar algunos hechizos que puedan sernos útiles.- comentó Hermione.

-Una excelente idea, señorita Granger.- aprobó el director.- Y ahora lo mejor será que vuelvan a su sala común. Ha sido un día largo.- los jóvenes asintieron y se levantaron para dirigirse a la puerta.- Vengan mañana después de comer para que les explique el modo de entrar a las Salas.

-De acuerdo, profesor.- dijo Harry.

Los tres Gryffindors se dirigieron a la puerta pero cuando estaban a punto de salir, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Señorita Granger, ¡espere un momento!- la castaña se detuvo y giró sobre sí misma para mirar al director. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. –Tengo que darle algo.

Entonces el profesor abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó lo que parecía un sobre. Cerró de nuevo el cajón, rodeó la mesa y se acercó a donde estaba la castaña.

-Tenía intención de mandárselo con una lechuza antes de irme del colegio, pero ya que está aquí, no veo porque no evitar un vuelo a las pobres lechuzas del colegio.- dijo sonriente Dumbledore mientras extendía el sobre hacia Hermione.- Este sobre es para usted y para el señor Malfoy. Es importante que lo lean cuanto antes.- explicó sin dar más detalles.

-De acuerdo, profesor.- dijo Hermione mientras cogía el sobre, lo observaba unos segundos y después lo guardaba en el bolso de su túnica.

-¡Bien! Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

-Hasta mañana, profesor Dumbledore.- dijeron los tres jóvenes para después salir por la puerta.

Bajaron las escaleras y comenzaron a andar hacia la sala común, de nuevo en silencio.

-¿No vas a abrirlo?- dijo al rato Harry. Hermione le miró sin comprender.- El sobre que te ha dado Dumbledore.

-Lo abriré cuando esté con Malfoy.- dijo con tranquilidad la castaña.- La carta es para los dos.

-Pero… ¿no te intriga saber lo que pone?- volvió a preguntar el moreno.

-Seguramente sea la tarea que tenemos que hacer por ser premios anuales.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuaron andando en silencio por los corredores, los tres pensando en todo lo que acababan de hablar con Dumbledore. Hermione estaba abrumada por la confianza que el anciano director estaba depositando en ella. ¿De verdad creía que ella sería capaz de quitar todos los hechizos y encantamientos que custodiaban la entrada a la Sala de los Fundadores? Estaba segura de que serían unos hechizos muy complicados y que sin duda tendría que practicar un poco antes para que cuando fueran a entrar, no le llevase demasiado tiempo realizarlos correctamente.

Por su parte, Ron seguía dándole vueltas a su enfado con Hermione. Sabía que no había sido justo con ella y que le había dicho cosas que no sentía… pero también era cierto que no le gustaba ese Olsen y le sacaba de quicio que ella no se diese cuenta de que no era trigo limpio. Quería disculparse y volver a hablar con ella… después de todo la apreciaba como amiga y no quería perderla. Pero disculparse llevaría consigo tener que aceptar a Olsen como novio de su amiga y eso es algo que no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Era cierto que al principio se había tragado sus pensamientos y le había aceptado sin más. Pero según pasaba el tiempo… le gustaba cada vez menos. Por eso había dicho todo eso en el comedor, había llegado a un punto en el que no podía seguir callándose lo que pensaba acerca de él y se lo había soltado sin tapujos. Ahora se arrepentía… como siempre, no solía pensar en las consecuencias que podrían traer sus arranques de honestidad.

Ya estaban cerca de la entrada a la sala común cuando Ron decidió tragarse su orgullo y tratar de disculparse con la castaña.

-Oye Hermione…

-¿Si, Ronald?- preguntó ella claramente por educación, pero manteniendo la vista al frente.

-Verás… yo…- dijo dubitativo el pelirrojo.- Creo que te deb…

-¡¡Chris!!- exclamó de pronto Hermione sobresaltando a sus dos amigos que miraron hacia donde ella miraba.

Allí, parado en mitad del pasillo, apoyado en la pared, estaba Chris. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba al suelo antes de que la castaña pronunciase su nombre. Harry y Ron se detuvieron y éste último soltó un bufido de frustración.

-Siempre tan oportuno…- masculló entre dientes de modo que solo Harry le escuchó, puesto que Hermione había acelerado el paso para llegar a la altura donde se encontraba el moreno.

-Hola, preciosa.- dijo Chris dirigiendo una leve pero sincera sonrisa a la castaña que ya estaba frente a él.

-¡Oh, Chris! ¡Perdóname! ¡Fui una estúpida! - comenzó a decir atropelladamente la castaña.- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! No quise gritarte… estuvo completamente fuera de lugar. Tu sólo querías ayudarme y yo…

-Shhh.- la calló dulcemente el moreno poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.- No te eches toda la culpa. Yo también te grité...- le dijo para reconfortarla mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de la cena?

-Claro.- contestó ella con una sonrisa de profundo agradecimiento.

Definitivamente, no se merecía a Chris. Él la había perdonado sin escuchar ninguna explicación. Pero ella se las daría de todas formas. Él se merecía una disculpa, no se perdonaba haberlo tratado tan mal cuando él sólo se estaba preocupando por ella. Pero tenía que entender que ella no estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello. Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien y todo le venía un poco grande.

-Vamos, entonces.- le dijo él mientras cogía su mano y comenzaba a andar hacia donde estaban Ron y Harry que habían observado la escena en silencio.

-Chicos…- dijo Hermione al llegar a su altura.- Chris y yo tenemos que hablar… Os veré en la cena, ¿de acuerdo? – añadió pasando la mirada de Harry a Ron, quedándose más tiempo observando al pelirrojo cuyos ojos azules la observaban con reproche.- Ron… no me gusta esta situación. Eres mi amigo y te aprecio, por eso no soporto estar enfadada contigo. ¿Podemos hablar después?

-Como quieras.- concedió sin demasiado entusiasmo el pelirrojo.

-¡Gracias Ron!- dijo contenta la castaña mientras le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ron la miró sorprendido y después fijó su mirada en Chris que para su sorpresa, observaba la escena con una expresión divertida en el rostro y no con una de celos como él habría esperado. –Nos vemos después, chicos.- se despidió la castaña.

-Hasta luego Hermione.- se despidió Harry.- Chris.- añadió despidiéndose del moreno con una leve inclinación de cabeza que al instante Chris correspondió.

-Nos vemos.- dijo como toda despedida Chris que antes de comenzar a andar le dedicó a Ron otra educada inclinación de cabeza que, para sorpresa de todos, Ron correspondió también.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Caminaba de un lado al otro del despacho como si fuera un león enjaulado. Llevaba media hora esperando a su padrino, impaciente. No le había avisado de que iría a verle, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba ya el maldito veritaserum. Ahora que tenía la tregua con Granger, habría más oportunidades para suministrárselo. Quería acabar con todo eso cuanto antes. Ya estaba harto de todo y mucho más después de la charla con Blaise. Se había dado cuenta que la castaña podría ser un peligro para él. Se estaba obsesionando… no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella, a todas horas. Pero se decía a si mismo una y otra vez que era por la maldita misión. Si no fuera por eso, él jamás habría estado tan pendiente de ella como lo estaba ahora.

Bufó molesto. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿De verdad hacía todo eso que decía Blaise que hacía? Ya no sabía ni que pensar… quizás estaba siendo muy descuidado y se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus malditas hormonas. Pero es que en ocasiones era incapaz de controlarse, salía así de él, sin más. Y no lo soportaba. No soportaba no tener control sobre sí mismo. Pero sobretodo odiaba esas nuevas sensaciones que en los últimos días había experimentado. Jamás antes había sentido esos escalofríos al estar cerca de una chica, y eso que había estado con muchas, o esas ganas de estrangular a cualquiera que se acercase demasiado a Granger. Y todo, todo, era por culpa de Granger.

Camino hacia la ventana y se entretuvo observando los jardines del colegio. Estaban totalmente desiertos… salvo por dos personas que estaban junto al lago, acurrucadas.

Draco apretó los puños inconscientemente. No le hacía falta tener una vista de lince para identificarlas. Reconocería esa cabellera enmarañada en cualquier sitio, incluso estando a metros de distancia, como en esa ocasión. Sí, era ella, la que le traía de cabeza… abrazada al que sin duda era el estúpido de Olsen. De nueva esa sensación de furia le recorrió el cuerpo sin que él pudiese evitarlo. No había pasado el maldito día y ya se habían reconciliado.

Podía imaginarse la escena. Olsen, totalmente arrepentido, le habría pedido perdón con su cara de cordero degollado diciéndole que lo sentía y que no volvería a gritarla. Después ella seguramente le habría dirigido una de esas sonrisas que solo le dirigía a Olsen y a sus amigos y le habría besado. Y su maldita discusión quedaría olvidada y volverían a ser tan felices como siempre.

Draco bufó de nuevo. La furia avanzaba sin control por cara célula de su cuerpo. Se apartó de la ventana sintiéndose incapaz de seguir observando aquella escena sin que le diesen arcadas. La odiaba, odiaba a Granger. Pero se odiaba mucho más a él mismo por dejar que ella le provocase todos esos sentimientos encontrados.

-¡¡Maldita Granger!!-protestó molesto mientras daba una patada a la silla más cercana.

-Te agradecería que no destrozases mi despacho, Draco.- dijo una voz pastosa a sus espaldas.

No le había escuchado entrar, seguramente porque estaba demasiado ocupado recriminándose a sí mismo por su comportamiento totalmente hormonal de los últimos días y por estar maldiciendo a Granger hasta más no poder.

Draco no contestó, ni se disculpó. Simplemente le dedicó una mirada seria y dura.

-Siéntate.- le ordenó Snape mientras caminaba hacia su silla. Draco se dejó caer sobre la silla que acababa de golpear.- ¿Qué ocurre con la señorita Granger? Me parece haberte escuchado maldecirla.- preguntó sin tapujos Snape.

-No me hace falta ningún motivo para maldecir a una sangre sucia.-escupió con odio.

-No me gusta que emplees ese término, Draco. Ya lo sabes.- le recriminó molesto Snape.

Draco rodó los ojos.

Snape y su historia con la madre de Potter. Sí, él lo sabía, su madre se lo contó una vez. Recordaba la decepción que se llevó al enterarse de que su padrino, al que aunque no lo reconociese tenía cierto cariño, había estado perdidamente enamorado de una impura. Y sospechaba que nunca había dejado de estarlo.

Siempre se había preguntado porque siempre que empleaba la palabra "sangre sucia" él le reñía. Hasta que supo que por esa palabra había perdido la amistad de la madre de Potter para siempre. Y eso es algo que sabía que su padrino jamás se había perdonado.

-Y ahora dime… -habló de nuevo Snape sacándole de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué haces en mi despacho? No recuerdo que hubiésemos quedado en vernos hoy.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué he venido Snape.- dijo lentamente el rubio.- Necesito la poción, y la necesito ya.

Severus Snape sabía que Draco no tardaría mucho tiempo en venir. Se lo había dicho a Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy no se caracterizaba por ser un chico paciente. Ahora tendría que decirle algo lo suficientemente convincente para que el astuto muchacho se lo creyese y pudiese ganar un poco de tiempo hasta que Dumbledore le dijese cuando darle la dichosa poción. Desde luego, no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Draco… no es tan fácil como piensas conseguir esa poción. Mucho menos en los tiempos que corren.- le dijo Snape con calma.- El ministerio ha aumentado el control sobre la venta de veritaserum. Hace falta mucho papeleo para poder hacerte con un poco de esa poción.

Esta parte no era mentira. Desde que se había descubierto que algunos magos del ministerio habían sido sometidos a la poción de la verdad para sacarles información confidencial, el control de la venta de veritaserum había aumentado considerablemente.

-¡Me da igual!- exclamó Draco irritado.- Además… ¿por qué tienes que conseguirla? ¿Acaso no guardas siempre un poco de poción en tu almacén?-añadió suspicazmente.

-La profesora Umbrige acabó con todas mis reservas de veritaserum hace dos años.- añadió Snape.

Draco soltó una maldición. -_Maldita vieja con cara de sapo_- pensó para sí el rubio.

-¿Y porque no preparas más?- insistió Draco.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo… pero lleva su tiempo.- le dijo el profesor de pociones.- Además, los ingredientes tampoco son fáciles de conseguir.

-¿Cuándo estará lista?- quiso saber de inmediato el rubio.

-Dentro de tres semanas como mínimo.

-¡¿Tres semanas?!- exclamó alterado Draco inclinándose hacia delante con un movimiento brusco.- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

-Lo siento Draco. Es lo único que puedo hacer.-le dijo con tranquilidad su padrino.

No le gustaba mentirle. Lo cierto es que si que guardaba un frasco con veritaserum, pero tenía órdenes de no facilitarle la poción todavía. No lograba comprender porque razón tenían que esperar tres semanas. No sabía que esperaba Dumbledore que pasara en ese tiempo. Pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba junto al anciano director, había aprendido a no subestimarle nunca.

-Está bien.- gruñó Draco mientras se ponía de pie.- Avísame cuando este lista. Al Lord no le hará gracia que esté tardando tanto en darle la información y temo que le haga algo a mi madre si no le doy algo pronto.- dijo con sinceridad el rubio.

-Tranquilo. Yo me ocuparé de que a tu madre no le pase nada.- le prometió Snape. Draco asintió y su padrino pudo distinguir cierta sensación de alivio en sus grisáceos ojos.

-Vayamos al Gran Comedor. Ya es la hora de la cena.- añadió Snape poniéndose de pie también y abandonando junto con el furioso rubio el despacho.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Una sensación extraña la invadió de repente provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se sentía observada. Volteó la cabeza hacia al castillo y le pareció ver una sombra en una de las ventanas del castillo. Agudizó la vista solo para observar como aquella sombra se apartaba bruscamente de la ventana. Otro escalofrío la recorrió… pero estaba segura de que no era porque tuviese frío. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba así misma.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó el chico que en ese momento la abrazaba y había podido sentir los estremecimientos de la chica.

-Estoy bien.- dijo ella por toda respuesta acurrucándose un poco más contra el pecho del chico.

Chris sonrió y la abrazó un poco más. La charla que acababan de tener había sido reconfortante. Ambos se habían disculpado por su comportamiento y habían aclarado lo sucedido. Ahora… tan sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, en silencio, abrazados observando la calma de lago.

-Me ha encantado la charla que hemos tenido.- habló al cabo la castaña.

-A mi también.-dijo Chris mientras se inclinaba para darle un dulce beso.

-Chris…-habló con tono dubitativo Hermione.- ¿Me harías un favor?

-La pregunta ofende.-contestó sonriente.

-Quiero que hables con Ron.- dijo ella.- Sé que a él no le gustas, pero odio estar discutiendo con él un día sí y otro también, siempre por el mismo tema.

-Entiendo.-dijo él.- Quieres que le convenza de que mis intenciones contigo son totalmente nobles y que no tengo intención de hacerte daño ni de aprovecharme de ti.- afirmó con una sonrisa comprensiva Chris.

-Me encanta que seas tan perspicaz.-le dijo Hermione, Chris tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hago lo que puedo.- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa a lo que Hermione contestó dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Tanto Ron como Harry son muy importantes para mí y no aguanto estar enfadada con ninguno de ellos. Pero es que Ron es un cabezota.-protestó soltando un bufido.

-Si, creo que lo he notado. Si las miradas matasen… yo ya estaría frito.- comentó con diversión.

-No tiene gracia, Chris.- le reprochó ella.- Ron tiene que entender que puedo salir con quien quiera y que él no tiene derecho a decir si esa persona me conviene o no. ¡No es mi padre!

-Pero es tu amigo. Sólo se preocupa por ti.- razonó el moreno.

-Harry también lo es y no se ha opuesto a que esté contigo.

-Eso es porque Potter también esta en una relación y entiende como te sientes.

-Puede que tengas razón.- concedió la castaña.- Entonces… ¿hablarás con Ron?- añadió ella después de un pequeño silencio.

-Lo intentaré. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que él esté dispuesto a escuchar lo que le tenga que decir.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.- añadió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberíamos entrar… la cena ha empezado hace un rato.- dijo Chris que acababa de consultar su reloj.

Hermione asintió y con la ayuda del moreno se puso de pie. Caminaron agarrados de la mano hacia el castillo, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Tardaron bastante en llegar ya que iban a paso lento, disfrutando de la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, entraron y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Justo cuando iban a entrar, las grandes puestas se abrieron dejando salir por ellas a cierto rubio egocéntrico. Pero no iba solo… una chica morena, bastante atractiva, colgaba de su brazo. Hermione se paró de golpe, parando a Chris con ella. Le había dado un vuelco al estómago cuando vio aquella escena.

Al instante la mirada grisácea del rubio se cruzó con los ojos miel de la castaña. El rubio sonrió triunfante mientras le dirigía una mirada de superioridad a ambos.

-Estáis obstaculizando el camino.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.- Y lo cierto es que llevamos un poco de prisa.- añadió de forma insinuante mientras la chica que tenía al lado soltaba una risita tonta y enrojecía.

-¡Oh, discúlpanos!-habló Chris con cierto tono de desdén, pues la castaña se había quedado sin habla y observaba la escena con cierta tensión.- Por nada del mundo quisiéramos retrasar vuestra diversión.- y dicho esto agarró de nuevo la mano de Hermione y esquivando a la pareja, se adentró con ella en el Gran Comedor.

Draco les siguió con la mirada incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa maligna. Se había percatado de la reacción de la castaña. Ella se había quedado petrificada en cuanto lo vio aparecer junto con aquella… ¿Raveclaw? ¿O era de Hufflepuf? ¡Qué más daba! El caso es que había notado como la Gryffindor se había tensado. Y le había gustado. Le había gustado ver como ella parecía perturbada, le había gustado como había sido incapaz de hablar. Satisfecho consigo mismo, fijó de nuevo la vista en aquella atractiva muchacha que no se había movido de su lado.

Lo cierto es que desde que había salido del despacho de Snape, sentía que esa noche necesitaría desquitarse. Necesitaba un poco de diversión, había estado muy tenso en los últimos días y no le vendría mal relajarse un poco. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en compañía de una chica atractiva.

Después de haber cenado, se había acercado a ella, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima durante el poco rato que había estado allí, y la había invitado a irse con él. Por supuesto, ella ni se lo pensó y en seguida se puso de pie y se agarró al brazo que el Slytherin le había tendido.

-Vayamos a un sitio menos… concurrido.- le susurró con un tono sexy a aquella chica mientras la agarraba de la cintura y se la llevaba hacia algún lugar donde pudiesen tener un poco de privacidad.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Hermione apenas había podido probar bocado. Ver a Malfoy con aquella chica le había quitado el apetito de golpe y no llegaba a entender porqué. Ella sabía de sobra como era el Slytherin, sabía lo mujeriego que era. Pero eso no explicaba porque le había molestado verlo con esa chica. ¿Estaba celosa? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero entonces… ¿cómo explicaba esa sensación tan rara?

Se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a los que estaban sentados cerca de ella. De repente sentía la necesidad de fastidiar a Malfoy… y que mejor manera que interrumpirle cuando estaba con una chica. Además, tenían que leer el sobre que le había dado el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Chris.- Apenas has comido nada.

-No tengo hambre y he recordado que tengo que…- se lo pensó un momento. Sabía que a Chris no le haría ninguna gracia que fuera a buscar a Malfoy, así que decidió no decirle toda la verdad.- …leer una carta que me dio el profesor Dumbledore. Es importante.

-¿Y por qué no la lees aquí?

-Es que… la dejé en la sala de estudio.- Harry y Ron se miraron un segundo y después miraron a Hermione. Era imposible que la carta estuviese allí. No le había dado tiempo a ir.

La castaña les lanzó una mirada de súplica que sus amigos por suerte pudieron percibir. Ron bufó y negó con la cabeza mientras Harry desviaba la mirada hacía otro lado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Chris.

-¡No!- exclamó tal vez con demasiado ímpetu.- Quiero decir… que no hace falta, Chris. De verdad.

-¿Segura? Puedo acompañarte hasta la puerta si quieres.- insistió.

Hermione dudó un momento… Si Chris la acompañaba no podría seguir a Malfoy, pero tenía miedo de que Chris sospechase que le estaba mintiendo. Suspiró resignada… estaba claro que se quedaría sin fastidiar a Malfoy ese día.

-De acuerdo.- dijo al fin. Chris sonrió y se puso de pie también.

-Ron.- llamó la castaña. El pelirrojo la miró sin muchas ganas.- No me he olvidado de que tenemos una charla pendiente. ¿Mañana sin falta?- propuso ella esperanzada.

-Si no hay más remedio.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a fijar su vista en su plato.

-Bien… nos vemos después.

Y dicho esto, Chris y ella salieron del Gran Comedor.

Durante todo el camino a la sala de estudio, permanecieron en silencio mientras que Hermione miraba hacia todas partes buscando algún indicio de que Malfoy pudiese estar por allí. Por suerte, Chris no se percató de ello.

Tras varios minutos andando y sin señales de que Malfoy estuviese en algún aula vacía de por allí, llegaron hasta la entrada de la sala de estudio. Hermione se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Chris.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Chris.- le agradeció ella mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-De nada.- contestó el sonriendo.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana.- afirmó ella y esta vez fue Chris el que la besó prolongado un poco más el contacto de lo que ella lo había hecho.

Hermione suspiró cuando Chris comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Ahora no tendría ninguna oportunidad de encontrar al desgraciado de Malfoy. Se cruzó de brazos resignada y se giró para entrar a la sala de estudio. Total, ya que estaba allí podía aprovechar a estudiar un poco antes de irse a la cama. Pronunció la contraseña y cuando entró, sus ojos se desorbitaron.

El maldito hurón botador estaba allí, con aquella chica, encima de ella para ser más precisos. Sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón y en ese momento estaba quitándole a la chica la camisa y acariciando una de sus piernas por debajo de la falda mientras se besaban con pasión.

La mandíbula de la castaña se desencajó. ¿Qué creía ese idiota que estaba haciendo? ¡Esa sala era de los dos! ¡Y ese sofá también! Se estremeció de solo pensar que habría ocurrido sin ella no llega a entrar. ¡Ella se recostaba en ese sofá más de una vez! Ahora cada vez que se sentase allí le vendría la imagen de esos dos retozando. ¡Que asco!

-¡¡Malfoy!!- gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

Draco sonrió contra los labios de la chica cuando escuchó la voz de Granger. Sin apartase ella, que en ese momento hacía lo imposible por cubrirse con la camisa que el rubio acababa de quitarle, giró su cabeza y enfrentó los desorbitados ojos de la castaña.

-Granger… ¿no ves que estás molestando?- dijo con toda la chulería que fue capaz.- Lárgate.- ordenó mientras se volvía para volver a besar a la chica, que no se opuso.

-¡No pienso irme, Malfoy!- siguió gritando.- ¿Acaso no tienes una habitación para hacer… esto? ¿Tienes que venir justamente aquí?¡Esta sala es tan tuya como mía y puedo estar en ella cuando me plazca!

-Quédate entonces, a mi no me importa.- le contestó él con arrogancia mientras reía para sí ante la cara de pánico que pusieron ambas chicas.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- exclamó consiguiendo ponerse aún más colorada de lo que ya estaba a causa del comentario.

-Lo siento querida… tendremos que dejar esto para otro día.- le susurró a la chica que aún permanecía presa bajo el musculoso cuerpo del rubio. Ella bufó molesta.- A no ser que no te importe tener público porque dudo que Granger se vaya de aquí.- la chica negó violentamente con la cabeza y trató de taparse un poco más con la camisa.

Draco sonrío de lado y finalmente se incorporó, dejando libre a la sonrojada chica que miraba a Hermione asustada. La castaña era prefecta y temía que le quitase puntos o le contase a algún profesor lo que acababa de ver. Tan rápido como pudo se colocó toda la ropa que el rubio le había quitado previamente y salió inmediatamente de allí no sin antes cruzar la mirada con Hermione que le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Mientras tanto, Draco se abrochaba su camisa con toda la parsimonia del mundo y cuando terminó, se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello.

-Espero que estés contenta, Granger. Acabas de arruinarme la noche.- le dijo con calma.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento, Malfoy.- dijo ella con ironía.- ¿Se puede saber que hacías?

-Y tú eres la sabelotodo de Hogwarts.- se mofó él.- Creo que era bastante evidente lo que hacía.

-¡Era una pregunta retórica, Malfoy!- le gritó ella totalmente colorada.

-Tranquilízate, Granger. Creo que estás un poco alterada.- dijo él con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

-No estoy alterada, estoy indignada.- dijo ella acercándose a él.- ¿Es que no tienes un mínimo de respeto por nada, Malfoy? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí con una chica? ¿No se te ocurrió que yo podría entrar en cualquier momento?

-Eso sólo le daba más morbo al asunto, Granger.- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comentario del chico.

-¡Eres increíble!

-Gracias.- dijo él guiñándole un ojo de manera juguetona.

-Creo que es hora de que pongamos ciertas normas sobre lo que podemos o no podemos hacer en esta sala, Malfoy.- habló de nuevo Hermione cuando se repuso del gesto que le dirigió el Slytherin.

-¿Normas? ¡No seas hipócrita, Granger!- dijo él recostándose hacia atrás en el sofá.- Si no me equivoco… fuiste tú la primera que metiste a Olsen aquí. Y no me digas que sólo estudiabais… te recuerdo que os vi con mis propios ojos…

Hermione enrojeció de golpe, si es que podía enrojecer más. Sabía que el hurón tenía razón, pero es que Chris y ella no estaban haciendo, ni de lejos, lo que estaba haciendo él con aquella chica.

-Chris y yo sólo nos besábamos, Malfoy.- dijo ella sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse.

-Eso hasta el momento que yo llegué… pero… ¿Y si no hubiese entrado?

-Jamás se me ocurriría hacer…- Draco sonrió al notar como a ella le costaba hablar.- No lo habría hecho aquí.- concluyó ella con cierto temblor en la voz.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba la perfecta Granger a saltarse alguna norma?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-No soy tan santa como crees, Malfoy- le contestó molesta. Draco alzó una ceja ante su comentario- Soy capaz de saltarme las normas, pero sólo si la situación lo requiere.

Draco soltó una carcajada burlona.

-Permíteme que lo dude.-comentó él.

-No me conoces, Malfoy.- le dijo ella con tono serio.- No puedes saber de lo que soy capaz o no.- Draco se sorprendió por el tono que empleó para decir aquello y sintió como algo pesado se instalaba en su estómago. Ella tenía razón… no la conocía… o por lo menos no lo suficiente.

Se miraron unos segundos que les parecieron eternos y después Malfoy volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué normas quieres poner, Granger?- soltó de pronto cambiando bruscamente de tema. La castaña se sorprendió de que estuviese de acuerdo en poner ciertas normas.

-Nada de traer a tus… chicas aquí.- la propuesta salió de sus labios sin pensar.

Draco sonrió satisfecho para sí. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido molestar a Granger de la misma forma que él se sintió molesto por verla junto a Olsen en el lago aquella tarde.

-Sólo si tú no traes a Olsen.- dijo al cabo Draco.

-Chris y yo estudiamos aquí, Malfoy.

-Pues tendréis que iros a la biblioteca.- dijo él desinteresadamente.- Si él viene aquí, mis chicas también.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó resignada la castaña. Aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de no volver a encontrarse una escena como la que había visto hacia unos minutos.

-¿Alguna cosa más?- preguntó él aunque ya sabía de antemano que no habría ninguna norma más por parte de la Gryffindor.

-No por mi parte. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy conforme.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato… hasta que Hermione recordó el motivo, en realidad, el segundo motivo por el que había ido en busca de Malfoy. Lentamente, como intentando que el Slytherin no se diera cuenta, avanzó hacia el sofá donde estaba él sentado y se sentó a su lado. Draco se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas… ¿estaban en una tregua no?

La castaña metió la mano en su túnica para sacar el sobre que Dumbledore le había dado. Draco la observaba de reojo y la miró con curiosidad cuando ella le extendió el sobre.

-¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber el rubio.

-Dumbledore me lo ha dado esta tarde.- le explicó ella.- Me dijo que era para los dos.- añadió mientras se encogía de hombros. Draco agarró el sobre y lo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Has estado con Dumbledore?- preguntó inteligentemente el rubio. Notó como la castaña tardaba en responder.

-Me lo encontré por los pasillos.- mintió ella, cosa que Draco pudo notar.- Me dijo que iba a la lechucería para mandarnos la carta antes de irse. Dijo que era importante que la leyésemos cuanto antes.- añadió.

-¿Dumbledore se va a ir?-preguntó de nuevo tratando que no se notase su interés. Por fin tendría algo con lo que tranquilizar al Lord.

-Sí, eso dijo.- contestó ella incómoda sospechando que estaba hablando demasiado. Draco notó como ella se removía incómoda y decidió no seguir preguntando. Ya sabía lo que quería, Dumbledore se ausentaría unos días del colegio.

-Hum.- dijo por toda respuesta mostrándose desinteresado.

Volvió a observar el sobre que aún tenía en sus manos y suspiró.

-Bueno… veamos que es lo que quiere ese viejo chiflado de nosotros.- dicho esto rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta. La desdobló y la puso en medio de los dos para que ambos pudieran leerla a la vez. Hermione se acercó un poco más al Slytherin de manera que sus piernas se rozaban. Draco la miró de reojo unos instantes y después volvió a fijar sus ojos en el arrugado pergamino.

_Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy:_

_Supongo que ya sospecharán el motivo por el que me dirijo a ustedes. _

_Como ya saben, al ser premios anuales, tienen que realizar ciertas tareas para ganarse puntos extra. A lo largo de todo el curso tendrán que realizar ciertos trabajos que les servirán, además de para ganar puntos para sus casas, para asegurarse un puesto laboral cuando salgan de Hogwarts._

_Yo mismo me encargaré de ir informándoles sobre los temas de los que deberán tratar dichos trabajos. _

_El primer trabajo que tienen que realizar deberá tratar sobre la poción crece-huesos. Deberán especificar sus componentes y las cantidades adecuadas, así como el modo de realizarla. Deberán realizar un informe completo con todos estos datos añadiendo los posibles efectos secundarios que pueda producir. Podrán consultar todos los libros que crean necesarios, y si necesitan algún libro de la sección prohibida, no duden en pedir la autorización a algún jefe de casa._

_Deberán entregar el trabajo en un par de semanas. El profesor Snape se encargará de echarle un vistazo. _

_Espero que sepan trabajar en equipo y que no nos decepcionen._

_Atentamente._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.D.: Casi olvido decirles que a partir del lunes podrán disfrutar de la habitación de la sala de estudio que hasta ahora había permanecido cerrada. Confío en que sepan darle el uso adecuado. _

Ambos chicos terminaron de leer la carta prácticamente a la vez. Draco suspiró con aburrimiento y dejando la carta encima de la mesa que tenían delante se volvió a recostar en el sofá, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de la castaña.

-Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con todo lo que no mandan en clase.- se quejó el rubio.

-Deja de quejarte, Malfoy.- le reprendió la castaña.- Sabías de sobra que tendríamos que esforzarnos mucho más por ser premios anuales.

-Por suerte te tengo a ti para hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, ¿no, Granger?-le dijo con la clara intención de molestarla.

-Ni pienses que voy a hacer todo el trabajo sola, Malfoy.-le dijo cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de reproche.- Dividiremos el trabajo.

-Mucho mejor… así no tendré que pasar más tiempo del necesario contigo.-añadió el rubio con malicia.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy.- le rebatió ella, molesta por el comentario.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces.-habló de nuevo Draco.- Cuando los dos tengamos nuestra parte terminada quedaremos para elaborar el dichoso informe.

-Me parece perfecto.- le dijo ella con un tono de voz raro que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que prefirió ignorarlo.

De pronto la castaña se puso de pie.

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?- le preguntó él rodando los ojos. ¿Es que no podía parar un minuto quieta?

-Voy a mirar si en nuestra biblioteca hay algún libro que nos pueda servir. Cuanto antes terminemos de hacer el trabajo, mucho mejor.

Y sin esperar a que el rubio dijese nada se encaminó hacia la escalera. Draco volvió a rodar los ojos. Granger siempre sería Granger. Y tenía que reconocer… que eso le gustaba. Le gustaba el ímpetu que ponía en todo lo que hacía. Y le gustaba que se esforzase porque todo le saliera perfectamente bien… sin ningún fallo. Bueno… pues él se encargaría de ser el primer fallo en la vida de la castaña. Le sacaría esa información y haría que la chica fallase a Dumbledore. Sí, eso haría, sería la piedra en el camino de Hermione Granger.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, escuchó como Granger maldecía por la escalera. Sospechando que quizás cargaría con tantos libros que no era capaz de ver por donde pisaba, se levantó del sofá y fue en su busca.

Y no se equivocaba, hacia la mitad de la escalera, estaba la castaña con una pila de libros que le llegaban a la barbilla impidiendo que viese los escalones. Draco ignoraba como había conseguido bajar la mitad de los escalones sin caer rodando por las escaleras.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y subió a su encuentro. Cuando llegó hasta ella le quitó los libros de la mano. Cómo él era más alto apenas le llegaban a la mitad del pecho.

Hermione dio un pequeño brinco pues el rubio la había asustado. Estaba sorprendida de que él la estuviese ayudando y al parecer eso mismo se reflejo en su cara porque al instante Malfoy le dijo:

-No me ayudarás si te caes por las escaleras y te matas, Granger.- le dijo como toda respuesta a la muda pregunta que se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven.- Además, me echarían a mí la culpa.

-Siempre tan amable, Malfoy.- le dijo ella aunque en el fondo le estaba agradecida por haberla salvado de una caída segura. Malfoy tan solo sonrió de lado y volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegó de nuevo al salón, depositó los libros en la mesa y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, se reclinó hacia atrás y se quedó mirando al techo, despreocupado. Hermione le siguió y cogiendo el primer libro de aquel montón, se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial.

La castaña abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las hojas. Draco seguía sin moverse y sin hablar, tan solo escuchaba el sonido que producían las hojas al pasar. Así permaneció unos minutos hasta que sintió como algo le golpeaba en el estómago. Abrió los ojos, molesto, para ver que ocurría y se encontró con uno de aquellos antiguos libros apoyado en su barriga.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacer todo el trabajo sola. Así que empieza a leer.- le espetó Granger que al parecer era la que le había aventado el libro en su estómago.

Draco bufó y a punto estuvo de soltarle a la castaña su discurso de que a él nadie le ordenaba nada…pero recordó que estaban en una tregua y que le interesaba tener a Granger contenta… así que no se opuso. Se incorporó y cogiendo el libro empezó también a buscar información que pudiese serles útil.

Permanecieron así largo rato y lo cierto es que encontraron mucha información que sin duda les serviría.

Draco acababa de encontrar algunos efectos secundarios de la poción crece-huesos. Los leía entretenido cuando notó como algo se apoyaba en su hombro. Apartó la vista del libro y la dirigió hacia su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Allí, apoyada en su hombro… estaba la cabeza de Granger.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te crees que estás…?- pero se detuvo bruscamente.

Estaba dormida. Granger se había quedado dormida leyendo uno de aquellos libros que aún mantenía en sus manos, apoyado en su regazo. Su respiración era tranquila y acompasada y parecía estar muy cómoda apoyada en él.

Draco contuvo la respiración. El aroma a frutas y caramelo se estaba colando por sus fosas nasales y sabía que eso no era para nada bueno. Ya había pasado otras veces y sabía como había reaccionado ante aquello. Trató de mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza fría, aunque en esos momentos, frío, era lo último que sentía.

En primer lugar pensó en despertarla, pero a los pocos segundos desechó la idea. Se veía tan…dulce ahí dormida que le dio pena despertarla.

-_Te estás ablandando, Draco Malfoy. ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo?_-dijo una voz en su cabeza que para su sorpresa ignoró completamente.

Frustrado por verse incapaz de despertarla, optó por quitársela de encima en seguida. Su piel estaba comenzando a erizarse y eso nunca le había ocurrido.

Con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz, agarró a la castaña y la puso recta. La cabeza de la chica quedó inclinada hacia delante así que Draco, colocando el dedo índice en su frente, se la echó hacia atrás hasta que quedó apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

El rubio sonrió triunfante y volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura. Pero la felicidad le duró poco porque Granger volvió a resbalar hasta quedar apoyada en su hombro de nuevo. Bufó frustrado, ¿es que ni si quiera dormida podía dejar de sacarle de quicio?

Sospechando que si repetía el procedimiento anterior Granger volvería a quedar recostada sobre él, decidió levantarse y dejarla todo el sofá para ella con tal de evitar que volviera a tocarle. Y es que su contacto, lejos de producirle asco, le producía nerviosismo.

Así que de nuevo, la tomó por los hombros para poder levantarse. Una vez que él estuvo levantado, recostó con delicadeza a Granger en el sofá. La castaña gruñó y se removió probablemente para buscar una postura más cómoda. Draco la soltó de golpe temiendo que en cualquier momento abriese los ojos… pero eso nunca sucedió.

Volvió a acercase a ella y levantándole ligeramente la cabeza, le colocó una almohada debajo para que estuviese más cómoda. La castaña esbozó una débil sonrisa. Finalmente, le subió las piernas y le quitó el libro de las manos, depositándolo encima de la mesa.

Se sintió realmente estúpido haciendo aquello… pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que se paró a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Soltó una maldición y cogiendo el libro que antes había estado leyendo se sentó en el sillón que había a la derecha del sofá y trató de concentrarse en la lectura.

Pero no pudo.

Su vista se desviaba una y otra vez hacia el rostro angelical de la Gryffindor. Era hermosa. Sus rasgos eran suaves y sorprendentemente femeninos. Y su cuerpo era perfecto, con las curvas adecuadas. Se quedó embobado recorriendo el cuerpo de ella de arriba abajo una y otra vez. De vez en cuando se paraba a observar su rostro, tranquilo, sereno. Nunca había reparado en la belleza que irradiaba la muchacha… quizás porque estaba demasiado ocupado odiándola y despreciándola.

Sacudió la cabeza de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de retirar sus ojos grises de ella. Que precisamente fue cuando sintió que algo le envolvía, una sensación cálida, reconfortante, extraña. Algo completamente nuevo para él.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes. ¡No le podía atraer Granger! ¡Eso complicaba mucho las cosas! Su misión, sus principios… absolutamente todo. Volvió a mirarla y sintió como ella se estremecía de repente.

Echó un ojo al fuego, casi se había apagado. Cogió su varita y con un simple conjuro logró que el fuego se reavivara. Volteó su vista hacía ella de nuevo. Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y se removía de vez en cuando.

_-Estará soñando_.-Se dijo Draco y volvió a prestar atención a su libro sin poder evitar lanzar miradas furtivas de vez en cuando hacia su acompañante.

Al cabo de unos minutos la castaña dejó de removerse pero solo para volver a estremecerse. Draco volvió a mirar al fuego pero éste no se había apagado.

De repente se levantó y con paso decidido se acercó al otro sillón donde reposaba su capa. La agarró decidido a irse. Esquivó la mesa y… se paró delante del sofá donde estaba Granger.

La miró de nuevo y la castaña se volvió a estremecer. Bufó fastidiado e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, fue tapando a la castaña con la capa que era lo bastante larga para cubrir su pequeño cuerpo por completo. Cuando estaba tapando el pecho de la chica, apenas estaba separado de ella unos centímetros. Aspiró su aroma mientras reposaba la capa sobre los hombros de la chica. Observó su rostro desde aquella posición. Ella soltó un suspiró y sacando su pequeña mano, agarró el extremo de la capa y la deslizó un poco hacia arriba, hasta tapar su cuello.

Draco sonrió inconscientemente desde su posición, a escasos centímetros de la boca de la joven Gryffindor. Vio como ella sonreía casi imperceptiblemente también, seguramente por el reconfortante calor que le proporcionaba la capa del Slytherin.

Se quedó mirándola embobado… esa sonrisa era parecida a la que ella le solía dirigía a Olsen. ¿Estaría soñando con él? Ese pensamiento consiguió enfurecerle y desvió bruscamente la mirada, pero manteniéndose inclinado sobre ella.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, la sonrisa había desaparecido, sólo para dejar paso a una imperceptible lágrima que empezó a bajar por su mejilla. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa mujer? ¿Cómo podía pasar de estar sonriendo a llorar en apenas unos segundos y para colmo, estando dormida?

Draco no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando. Solo supo que perdió el control y de repente dejó de escuchar a la voz que le decía en su cabeza que se fuera de allí y alargando una de sus manos hacía la mejilla de ella, le limpió aquella solitaria lágrima.

La castaña arrugó el ceño y Draco apartó bruscamente su mano. Seguramente había notado el contacto de sus manos frías, pero por suerte el contacto no fue suficientemente prolongado como para despertarla.

Ella se reacomodó, suspiró y cuando soltó el aire sonrió de nuevo. Esa sonrisa volvió a descolocar al rubio y quizás si hubiese sabido que aquella sonrisa se había producido porque hasta la castaña había llegado el aroma a menta que desprendía tanto él como su capa, se habría descolocado aún más.

Lenta e inconscientemente, el rubio se fue inclinando cada vez más hacia ella, hacia sus labios, hacia su boca. Su aroma lo envolvía e impedía que pensase con claridad.

Dos centímetros.

Draco sentía la respiración de la joven golpear sobre tu pálida tez. Dejó escapar el aire que hasta entonces estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

Un centímetro.

El rubio estaba hipnotizado con esos labios, rojos, carnosos, atrayentes. No esperó más. Posó con delicadeza sus labios fríos sobre los cálidos labios de la castaña.

Y permaneció quieto, expectante.

Ella no se movió, ni pareció percatase de que alguien la estaba besando. Fue entonces cuando Draco empezó a acariciar lentamente sus labios con los suyos mientras una corriente eléctrica le recorría toda la espalda.

Los labios de ella eran como se los había imaginado, suaves, cálidos. Todo lo contario a los suyos.

Prolongó un poco más el contacto hasta que percibió algo…un estremecimiento mucho mayor que el que había experimentado antes. Todo producido porque… ella le estaba correspondiendo.

Alarmado abrió los ojos sin romper el contacto solo para comprobar… que ella seguía dormida. Pero aún así lo estaba besando, con calma, con ternura.

Se separó de ella bruscamente cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Si seguía haciendo eso, Granger acabaría despertando… ¿y qué le diría entonces? ¿Qué no la había besado? ¿Qué lo había soñado? Era mejor dejarlo ahí, cuando ella aún no se había despertado.

Además… seguro que le había correspondido porque pensaba que era Olsen el que la besaba. ¿Cuándo Granger le besaría a él, consciente o inconsciente, por voluntad propia? Estaba claro que nunca. Y lo peor de todo es que él pensaba que él tampoco hubiese querido hacerlo, y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Y le había gustado. Mucho. Lo había deseado desde hacia tiempo, aunque se empeñara en negarlo.

Todos esos últimos pensamientos consiguieron enfurecerlo. Se incorporó de golpe y sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido y firme. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la abrió y salió al oscuro corredor, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la castaña que volvía a sonreír. Esta vez más notoriamente que todas las veces anteriores.

Furioso por haberla besado, por haberla tocado, y sobretodo por estar seguro de que ella le había correspondido porque pensaba que era Olsen, abandonó la sala de estudio cerrando la puerta con un ligero golpe que no consiguió despertar a la castaña.

Pero si hubiese esperado unos segundos más, tan solo unos segundos, habría escuchado algo que sin duda le habría dejado más que confundido.

-Draco…- susurró la castaña entre sueños mientras volvía a agarrar la capa y se acurrucaba bajo ella aún aspirando el dulce olor a menta que ésta desprendía.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Sorpresa!!! Apuesto a q no os esperabais un final de capitulo asi eh¿?¿? jajajaja Bueno contarme.... q os ha parecidoo¿?¿?¿? A mi me encantaaa!! jajaja Como habreis notado me encantan sobremanera las conversaciones Draco-Blaise. Sorprendent q Blaise no kiera ser mortifago no¿?¿? Nos ha sorprendido a todos!! jajajaja Bueno... apareció la dichosa pieza del colgante... no quise posponerlo más... xq hay q empezar a contar otras cosas... asiq me pareció oportuno hacerlo asi. Espero q no os decepcionase....**

**Bueno creo q no tengo nada mas q decir... No prometere subir pronto un capitulo x lo q pueda pasar.... Lo unico q puedo decir esq lo intentare...**

**No seais malas conmigo y dejarme un review.... se q no me lo merezco x tardar... pero sino me pondre triste y se me ira la inspiracion!! :(:( jejejeej**

**Gracias por seguir leyendoo!!!! Nos vemos!!**

**Un besoo!!**

**.·¨·AllegraPM·¨·.**


	17. Un Sueño y Una Tarde De Domingo Rara

**¡Hola! ¡HE VUELTOOO!**

**Bueno tengo poco q decir.... se q he tardado muxisimo en actualizar.... Pero estuve liada con examns hasta hace poco y cuando me kise poner a escribir... estaba un poco estancada... Pero al final he conseguido terminar un nuevo capi... espero q la larga espera haya merecido la pena y q el capi os guste! Gracias a todos los q seguis leyendo y a los q dejais review!**

**En fin... no tengo nada mas q decir....Salvo q hoy dedicare el capi a todos aquellos q despues d meses d ausencia... sigan teniendo un ratito para pasasarse a leer y sobretodo a dejar un review! Pleaseee!!**

**Ahora contatestare a los reviews como siempre.**

**IsaPadfoot**: Hola wapaaa! Me alegro de seguir viendote por aqui... espero q despues d tanto tiempo sin actualizar no me hayas abandonado! =( jee Me alegro de q el otro capi te gustara.. ami personalmnt tmb es uno d los q mas me gusta... y Draco... bueno en fin, q voy a decir! jaja es un personaje q me encanta.... sera xq es malote y a mi eso me encanta! jajaja Y Chris.... kien sabe...si te digo la verdad... aun no tngo muy claro cual sera su papel al final d la historia... asiq puede q tus teorias no vayan desencaminadas... Espero q sigas por aki! un beso!!

**Nati: **Hola!!Me alegra q al final te hayas animado a dejarme un rview! jaja como dices.. es una pena tener una lectora mas y no saberlo... De verdad q siento muxismo tardar tanto en actualizar... pero desgraciadament no puedo dedicarme solo ha escribir.. ni sikiera ahora en verano!! Pero bueno.... ahora q tengo un pokitin mas d tiempo q cuando tenia clase... intentare no tardar demasiado.. pero no prometo nada! jejee Espero q este capi te guste muxo y q vuelva a tener noticias tuyas con tu opinion! un besooo!

**Abril: **Bueno... a estas alturas del fic decir q Blaise es un personaje q me encanta... seria ridiculo... creo q salta a la vista por la cantidad d escenas Blaise-Draco q escribo... Pero es un personaje q me gusta xq es d los pocos q puede bromear y molestar a Draco! y nunca pierde su sentido del humor...Y aunq todavia no ha habido muxas escenas d Draco celeso.... ten por seguro q iran apareciendo... a mi tmb me encanta verle asi! jajaja Un besote y gracias x escribirr!

**Sam Bennet:** Prometeme q no ve mas a matar.... =( Lo sientooo!! Siento haber estado tan perdida! Pero bueno... espero q solo por traer un nuevo capi (creo q d los mas largos q he escrito hasta ahora) me perdones! jejeje Me alegro q te animase el anterior capitulo... y mujer no estes mal... q la bida es muy corta y hay q disfrutarla! ajaja Qtal x italia¿? seguro q muy bien.. q envidia me das(pero sana eh) Siempre he kerido ir alli... a ver si algun dia... jajaja Animo con las mates... yo x fin aprobe las d la carrera y con notable! asiq estoy la mar d contenta! jajaja Gracias x todos tus reviews! y x tus halagos hacia el fic! jeje me alegro muxo dq t siga gustando! jejeje POr cierto... me encanta lo d la alegriña! jaja me hizo muxa gracia!! keda bn!! jeje asiq bueno... aki te traigo un poco d alegriña en forma d capi... espero q lo disfrutes! jaja Nos leemos! un besote wapaaa!!!

**Elizabeth:** Gracias x pasarte x aki! me alegro dq te guste me historia!! espero q sigas x aki! un besote y gracias x el review!

**Natosa****:** Me alegro q el fic te guste... espero q este nuevo capi tmb lo haga! Un besote!!

**Peter Maifayr**: El primer xico q me sepasa x aki y me deja un review... tngo q reconocer q estoy sorprendida! no se ven muxos xicos x aki! jeje... espero q en todo el tiempo q he tardado en volver x aki te haya dado tiempo a leer algun q otro capi!! espero q te este gustando! Gracias x escribir! nos vemos!

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy**: Wapaaa!!!! He vueltoo!! jajaja Me alegro q el fic te siga gustando... espero q este capi te guste tmb... ya q tiene alguna q otra sorpresilla! jjejeje Siento haber estado tan perdida ultimamnt... pero intentare q eso no vuelva a pasar! un besoteee!!! nos vemos!

**Y ahora.... la historia continua......**

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capítulo 17. Un Sueño y Una Tarde De Domingo Rara**

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del Gran Comedor mientras comía casi por inercia. Llevaba el tenedor al plato, pinchaba y volvía a llevarlo a la boca. Sin embargo, no prestaba atención a sus movimientos, ni a lo que se llevaba a la boca, ni a la absurda conversación que mantenían en ese momento sus amigos. No prestaba atención absolutamente a nada. Estaba completamente ensimismada, enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

Y es que Hermione Granger había pasado una de las noches más raras de su vida. Para empezar, había amanecido en el sofá de la Sala de Estudio, por lo que le dolía todo el cuerpo. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Lo que si recordaba era que no había estado sola allí. Por eso, lo primero que hizo nada más despertarse fue buscar a Draco Malfoy con la mirada por toda la sala. Nada, no había ni rastro del rubio por ningún sitio. _"Se habrá ido cuando me he quedado dormida", _había pensado la castaña al instante. Sin embargo, cierto aroma había llegado a su nariz de pronto, un aroma característico, **su** aroma. Menta. Había recorrido de nuevo la sala con la mirada, para asegurarse de que había mirado bien la primera vez. Nada, él no estaba allí. Entonces, ¿por qué su olor llegaba a ella con tanta intensidad?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó a ella tan rápido, que apenas supo cómo reaccionar.

Lentamente, había bajado la vista hacia su cuerpo y vio con claro asombro cómo sobre ella reposaba una elegante, y seguramente bastante cara, capa de Slytherin que era de donde procedía aquel olor a menta que sólo Draco Malfoy desprendía. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Draco Malfoy la había tapado con su costosa capa? ¡No era posible! Y sin embargo... allí estaba.

Poco a poco fue estirando la mano para agarrar la capa que reposaba sobre sus piernas, como si esperase que en cualquier momento la capa desapareciera porque sólo era producto de su imaginación. Su mano avanzaba hacia ella con miedo, como si temiese que el propietario de dicha capa apareciese por la puerta y le gritase "apartas tus inmundas manos de mi capa". Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió.

Su pequeña mano se cerró en torno a la capa y Hermione comprobó lo increíblemente suave que era al tacto. Sonrió de medio lado. Típico de un Malfoy gastarse el dinero en las telas de mejor calidad. Estaba convencida de que la capa había sido hecha a medida por los mejores sastres del Callejón Diagon.

De pronto sus manos habían acercado la capa a su nariz y casi inconscientemente inspiró. El embriagador aroma a menta que la capa desprendía penetró por sus fosas nasales, recorriendo todo su cuerpo como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase. Sintió un escalofrío. Y fue entonces cuando recordó aquel extraño sueño. Ese sueño que había sido tan real.

_Estaba encerrada en una habitación. Todo estaba muy oscuro y hacía frio. Tembló ligeramente y a los pocos segundos, se encendió la chimenea que anteriormente no había podido ver debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Frunció el ceño extrañada y giró sobre sí misma para cerciorarse de que seguía sola. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada. No había nadie, así que se detuvo a observar la sala con mayor detenimiento. No había ventanas, las paredes eran de piedra oscura y había mucha humedad. Siguió observando, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de salir de allí. La única vía de escape era una pequeña puerta situada en un extremo de la sala. Caminó hacía ella, agarró el pomo y lo giró. Cerrado._

_El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella y a pesar de que la chimenea estaba encendida seguía teniendo frío, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se estremeciera de nuevo. Asustada, agarró de nuevo el pomo y empezó a tirar de él desesperadamente. Nada. Buscó su varita entre la túnica. Genial. No la tenía. Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con un sonoro "crack". Se quedó quieta mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Una ráfaga de aire caliente mezclado con una aroma que no supo identificar hizo que el calor volviera a su cuerpo. Hermione suspiró aliviada y con cuidado se acercó a la puerta._

_Un largo pasillo apareció ante ella, y más o menos a un metro de la puerta, había alguien. Llevaba una túnica negra y su rostro quedaba oculto por una capucha. Claramente era un mortífago. Sin embargo Hermione, lejos de sentir miedo, sintió alivio. Tanto, que una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro._

_-Sabía que vendrías a buscarme.-silencio. Mucho silencio.- Sabía que en el fondo siempre he sido importante para ti.-había añadido ella en apenas un susurro, pero estaba convencida de que el encapuchado la había oído._

_-Vete de aquí. Este ya no es un lugar seguro.- fue lo único que dijo él con voz áspera antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de allí._

_-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!- el encapuchado se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.- Por favor… No vuelvas a dejarme sola.- rogó la castaña mientras una lágrima comenzaba a recorrer sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no soportaría ver como él se alejaba de ella de nuevo. No podría…_

_Y entonces… una mano fría recorrió su mejilla, secando aquella solitaria lágrima. Arrugó el ceño y abrió los ojos despacio._

_-Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.-fue la respuesta que le dieron unos profundos ojos grises que brillaban bajo la oscura capucha._

_La castaña suspiró y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando su característico olor a menta llegó a ella como una brisa de aire fresco. Como una bocanada de aire que la salvaba de ser asfixiada._

_-Te he echado de menos.-dijo ella mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Él, por toda respuesta, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos._

_-No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, pequeña.- le susurró él en el oído aún con la voz áspera._

_Ambos rompieron el abrazo y la castaña llevó sus manos hasta la capucha y lentamente la bajó, dejándola reposar sobre los hombros del mortífago. Ante ella se encontraba ni más ni menos que el bello y elegante rostro de Draco Malfoy._

_-No tienes porque hacerlo. Puedes elegir.- le dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos._

_-Es tarde para eso. Ya lo hemos hablado.- respondió él, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos miel. Ella bajó la vista decepcionada. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Ya no._

_Su mano fría la agarró por el mentón y la obligó a volver a mirarle. Ahora sus caras estaban muy cerca. Sus labios aún más._

_Fue él quien rompió la distancia y juntó sus bocas. Al principio ella no respondía, y eso le asustó, pero no desistió. Finalmente, ella empezó a mover sus labios y a seguirle el ritmo. Era un beso simplemente perfecto._

_Se separaron y él la miró. La miró con cariño, con amor._

_-Ya echaba de menos tus besos. Siempre tan perfectos, tan… tiernos.- su tono burlón consiguió que la castaña esbozase una amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa que iba dirigida solo y exclusivamente a él. Y eso, le hizo sonreír también._

_Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, con sus frentes juntas, rozando sus narices, escuchando la respiración del otro, sintiéndose._

_-No te vayas.-pidió a la desesperada la castaña aún sabiendo que ya no serviría de nada._

_-Tengo que hacerlo. Es lo mejor y lo sabes.- ella asintió en silencio y se separó de él. Él la dedicó una última mirada, como si quisiera grabar su imagen a fuego en su memoria y después comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo._

_-Adiós… Draco…- al escuchar su nombre él se giro levemente y la sonrió._

_-Volveremos a vernos… Hermione…_

_Hermione._

_Hermione._

-¡¡Hermione!!- exclamó Harry por cuarta vez, sobresaltando a la castaña.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- exclamó ella molesta por haber sido sacada de sus pensamientos de una forma tan brusca, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de las mesas cercanas.

-Me pasa que ha llegado esta nota de Dumbledore y que llevo llamándote un buen rato para que volvieras de donde quiera que estuvieses y me hicieras un poco de caso.- le susurró él una vez que vio que tenía toda la atención de la chica.

-Lo siento Harry estaba… estaba un poco distraída. Eso es todo.- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo un poco.

-¿Sólo un poco?- intervino Ron mirándola de forma burlona.

-De acuerdo, a lo mejor estaba muy distraída.-concedió lanzándole una mirada de odio al pelirrojo.- ¿Vais a decirme que quiere Dumbledore o no?

Harry le pasó la nota que acababa de traerle una lechuza del colegio y la leyó rápidamente. En cuanto terminó de leerla se puso en pie de un salto y miró a sus amigos.

-¡Vamos! Aquí pone que vayamos cuanto antes, ¿a qué esperáis?- dijo mientras se encaminaba rápidamente hacia las puertas.

-¡Ahora le entran las prisas!- dijo el pelirrojo fastidiado.- Después de que hemos tenido que esperar a que ella reaccionase para poder ir al despacho de Dumbledore… ¡Increíble!- añadió quejándose Ron mientras seguía junto con Harry a la castaña.

Caminaron tan rápido como pudieron por los corredores del castillo. Ron aún mascullaba entre dientes pero sus amigos no le prestaban atención. Ya estaban acostumbrados. Aunque Hermione sabía que todavía tenía una conversación pendiente con el pelirrojo.

Tras varios minutos, llegaron frente a la gárgola y pronunciaron la contraseña que el director les había escrito en la nota. Subieron las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron y llamaron a la puerta del despacho con decisión. Ésta se abrió enseguida y los tres Gryffindors se adentraron en la sala cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla, con su ya habitual sonrisa y desprendiendo esa tranquilidad que sólo él sabía desprender.

-¡Han llegado muy rápido! Estupendo, estupendo.- dijo alegre invitándoles con una mano a que se sentaran.- Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Y sin perder más tiempo, el anciano director comenzó a explicarles los complicados hechizos que deberían realizar para entrar en las Salas de los Fundadores. Hermione apuntaba todo lo que Dumbledore le decía para no olvidar ningún hechizo ni ningún pequeño detalle que pudiese impedir llevar a cabo su misión.

Eran encantamientos realmente complicados. Incluso alguno de ellos debían realizarlos dos magos a la vez. Practicaron durante bastante tiempo los hechizos. Hermione logró realizar con éxito la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, un puñado de ellos se le resistían, cosa que no sólo desesperó a sus dos amigos, sino también a ella misma. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió incapaz de poder llevar a cabo con éxito aquello que se proponía.

-Profesor… ¿qué haremos si no conseguimos realizar correctamente los hechizos?- preguntó preocupada la castaña al cabo de aproximadamente una hora de práctica.

-No sea tan pesimista, señorita Granger.- la calmó el director.- Estos encantamientos no logra realizarlos cualquiera. Y hasta el momento han conseguido llevar a cabo muchos más de los que se esperaría que realizaran unos chicos de su edad.- los tres alumnos sonrieron complacidos.- Tan sólo les hace falta un poco más de práctica.

Tras las palabras reconfortantes del director, siguieron practicando durante largo rato. Al final, Hermione dominaba casi todos los encantamientos y los que tenían que hacer en pareja, no les salían tan mal.

-Bien, es suficiente.- dijo al cabo Dumbledore.- Yo ya tengo que irme.- anunció.- Lo mejor será que sigan practicando hasta que dominen los encantamientos. No pueden permitirse fallar, ya que si lo hacen, alguien podría descubrirles.

-Así lo haremos, señor.- dijo Harry.

-Bien. En cuanto consigan la pieza, asegúrense de guardarla en un lugar seguro hasta que yo regrese.

-¿Cuándo volverá, profesor?- preguntó Ron.

-En dos días.-dijo Dumbledore mientras comenzaba a meter artilugios en una bolsa.- Como mucho en tres. No puedo abandonar demasiado tiempo el colegio. No quiero poner en más peligro del necesario a los alumnos.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y guardando sus varitas se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Hasta pronto, profesor Dumbledore.- se despidió Harry en nombre de los tres.

-Mucha suerte, jovencitos.- les llegó la voz del director antes de salir.- Aunque estoy seguro de que lo harán estupendamente bien.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Estaba tenso. Sus generalmente relajadas y aristocráticas facciones estaban ahora contraídas, con un claro gesto de molestia. Se llevaba el tenedor a la boca con furia y fruncía el ceño más de lo normal, dando un aspecto que aterrorizaría a cualquiera. Estaba claro que algo malo había pasado.

El rubio había llegado tarde a la sala común aquella noche y Blaise, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala y al que ni siquiera dirigió una mirada cuando entró, había oído como daba un sonoro portazo cuando entró en su habitación. Sin embargo al rato había salido, aún con la expresión de enfado con la que había entrado, y con un sobre en la mano. Blaise le había seguido con la mirada, pero el rubio volvió a ignorar su presencia. Sabiendo que aquella noche no conseguiría sacarle nada a su amigo, se había retirado a su cuarto.

Pero Draco no había salido de la habitación en toda la mañana, y él no se había atrevido a entrar. Conocía a Draco bastante bien como para saber que estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para no querer hablar con nadie y que si trataba de hablar con él le mandaría al cuerno. Pero había llegado la hora de la comida, y preocupado porque le hubiese pasado algo, se había decidido a llamar a la puerta para ver si se encontraba bien. Draco le había abierto la puerta a los pocos segundos y aunque presentaba el mismo aspecto impecable de siempre, sus facciones estaban tensas y tenía unas profundas ojeras, señal de que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Y allí se encontraban ahora, comiendo en el Gran Comedor y las facciones del rubio no se había relajado ni un poco, por lo que Blaise se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas con esa cara de furia desde ayer por la noche.-le susurró el moreno.

-No me pasa nada.- masculló Draco mientras inconscientemente dirigía la vista hacia la mesa Gryffindor y se fijaba en cierta castaña que estaba ensimismada mirando a un punto fijo de una pared cercana, casi sin parpadear. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Habría sentido su beso?

-Ya veo… Debí suponer que ella era la culpable de tu mal humor matutino.-comentó casi en un murmullo.- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Ella no hizo nada, salvo darme, por fin, cierta información.-contestó aún molesto Draco. Blaise le miró intrigado.- Me dijo que Dumbledore se va de Hogwarts. Pero no dijo por cuánto tiempo.- el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Te lo dijo así, sin más?- preguntó intrigado Zabini que no pasó por alto que el rubio no apartaba la mirada de la castaña.

-Pues sí.- respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado interesado y se puso nerviosa. Así que tuve que hacerme el desentendido. No pude sacarle más información.

-¿Ya has informado de esto?- preguntó nervioso Blaise.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo Draco mirándole por primera vez levantando una ceja con escepticismo.- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Te recuerdo que es mi pescuezo el que está en juego. -añadió molesto.- Nada más llegar ayer a mi cuarto escribí a mi padre. Esto me dará un poco más de tiempo.

-Pues entonces no entiendo a que se debe tu enfado. Por fin tienes algo con lo que tranquilizar al Lord, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?- tanteó Zabini. Ya había averiguado a quién iba dirigida la carta con la que el rubio salió de su cuarto aquella noche. Pero seguía sin saber que era lo que hacía que su amigo estuviese con ese humor de perros.

-Granger, el problema siempre es Granger…-masculló el rubio entre dientes, por lo que Blaise no pudo entender lo que dijo.

Sin embargo, el moreno no pudo indagar más ya que en ese momento la castaña en cuestión acababa de levantar la voz, ganándose unas cuantas miradas, entre ellas, las de las dos serpientes.

Miraron con disimulo a los tres Gryffindors, que en ese momento tenían las cabezas muy juntas. En ese instante, Potter le pasó una nota a Granger y a los pocos segundos ella se puso en pie y tras decirles algo a sus amigos, se encaminó a la puerta con rapidez, seguida al instante por los otros dos.

-Esos tres están tramando algo.-comentó Zabini que no había perdido detalle.

-Lo sé.-dijo Draco saliendo por un momento de su enfado.- ¡Pansy!- llamó con rapidez a la morena.- Potter y sus amigos acaban de salir y parecía que llevaban mucha prisa. Síguelos y averigua que están tramando.- ordenó en voz baja a la chica que simplemente asintió y salió lo más disimuladamente posible del Gran Comedor.

Los dos Slytherins la observaron hasta que desapareció por la puerta y entonces Zabini volvió a la carga.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperas para contarme que pasó anoche con Granger para que estés con ese humor tan… delicado y para que no hayas pegado ojo en toda la noche?- le dijo en un susurro que sólo el rubio pudo escuchar.

Draco le miró con odio. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no había dormido? Nada más terminar de formular la pregunta en su mente, se sintió estúpido. Cualquier persona que fuera un poco observadora habría notado que no había pegado ojo. Sus ojeras le delataban y siempre que no dormía o dormía mal se levantaba con un humor parecido al que tenía en ese mismo instante. Solo que el mal humor de ese día se veía agravado por el hecho de que la noche anterior… ¡había besado a Granger! Y para colmo, mientras dormía. ¡Genial, sencillamente genial!

-Lo que ocurriera o dejase de ocurrir entre Granger y yo es algo que no te incumbe.- masculló a la defensiva el rubio al recordar lo que había pasado en el Sala de Estudio. Lo último que necesitaba era que su amigo se enterase de su pequeño desliz. Si eso ocurría, entonces podía estar seguro de que Zabini no le dejaría en paz.

-¡Vamos Malfoy! Con esa respuesta acabas de confirmarme que algo pasó.

-Lo que no quiere decir que te lo vaya a contar.-gruñó de nuevo Draco.

-Entonces debe ser algo demasiado fuerte para contarlo en medio del comedor con tanta niñita cotilla escuchando.- Blaise quería saber que había pasado con la castaña, y si para eso tenía que provocar al rubio, lo haría.

Draco apretó los puños bajo la mesa. ¿Algo fuerte? ¿Besar a Granger algo fuerte? ¡Oh no, claro que no! Fuerte era una palabra que se quedaba bastante corta. Él lo habría definido como una autentica catástrofe, cómo una locura o más bien…¡¡como una puñetera bomba de relojería!! No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si aquello saliese a la luz. Por eso, trato de parecer lo más sereno posible, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

-No es nada parecido a lo que pueda pasar por tu mente calenturienta, Blaise.-gruñó Draco porque sabía que en el fondo aquella afirmación no era para nada cierta. Estaba seguro de que por la mente de su amigo había pasado alguna imagen parecida a lo que había pasado con Granger.

Blaise sonrió burlón logrando enfadar aún más si podía a Draco.

-¡Oh, venga Draco! Puedes contármelo, te aseguro que no me escandalizaré. –dijo Blaise burlón.- Además, ¿somos amigos, no?- añadió como si con eso quedase claro que tenía que contárselo. Draco le dirigió una mirada de burla.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde los términos de nuestra amistad?-le contestó levantando un ceja.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Como quieras.- dijo finalmente Blaise. -Pero los dos sabemos que me lo acabarás contando.-añadió convencido el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Si pensar eso va a hacer que cierres la boca y me dejes en paz, entonces sí. Te lo acabaré contando.- dijo Draco irónico, ya cansado de la insistencia del moreno.

-No puedes dejarme así.- se quejó en voz baja el moreno.

-¡Oh, por supuesto que puedo!- se mofó Draco mientras se ponía de pie.- De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.- y dejando a Zabini con la palabra en la boca, se fue de allí caminando con su paso elegante que siempre arrancaba algún que otro suspiro en el comedor.

Se dirigió a la sala común. Tenía aún, muchas cosas en las que pensar.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Llevaban unos minutos en la sala de estudio y ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca desde entonces. Nada más salir del despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione había pedido a Ron que la acompañase allí para poder hablar sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Dudaba que Malfoy apareciese por allí un domingo, seguramente tendría cosas más "interesantes" que hacer.

El camino hasta allí fue silencioso, ninguno dijo nada y así habían continuado hasta el momento. Hermione era consciente de que Ron no sería el que empezara a hablar, así que tomando una bocanada de aire, se dispuso a romper el hielo.

-Ron, no podemos seguir así.-el pelirrojo la miró por primera vez desde que se habían sentado.- Somos amigos, y no me gusta estar discutiendo contigo todo el rato. Y menos por algo tan absurdo.

Ron bufó molesto.

-Lo único absurdo aquí es tu relación con ese payaso.-masculló el chico entre dientes. Hermione rodó los ojos e hizo como que no había escuchado el comentario.

-Él es bueno Ron. Y si te molestaras un poco en conocerlo te darías cuenta de lo equivocado que estás con respecto a él.-añadió la castaña abordando el tema lo más rápido posible.

-Es que no tengo ningún interés en conocerle, Hermione…- gruñó Ron mientras cruzaba los brazos. Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse con la actitud del pelirrojo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que seáis amigos, Ron.-aclaró ella.- Simplemente digo que podías aprender a tolerarle, a verle como alguien que se preocupa por mí y no como alguien que quiere hacerme daño a toda costa. Si hablaras con él…

-No pienso hablar con él, Hermione. Eso tenlo claro.-dijo molesto.- Sé que me dirá lo que quiero oír, o peor, lo que tú le digas que me diga.

-Yo jamás le diría a Chris…

-Sí lo harías.- la cortó el pelirrojo seguro.- Estoy convencido de que vosotros ya habéis hablado de esto y que tú ya le has pedido que hable conmigo, ¿me equivoco?- la interrumpió Ron.

Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Ron era más perspicaz de lo que había imaginado.

-Sí, Ron.-confesó ella.- Chris y yo hemos hablado de esto y también le he pedido que hable contigo.- Ron soltó una risa irónica.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo él, pero Hermione ignoró su comentario y siguió hablando.

-Pero si lo he hecho es porque estoy cansada de esta situación.-dijo sinceramente la castaña. Tenían que arreglar ese asunto cuanto antes.- No aguanto tu mirada de odio cuando estoy con él, ni tampoco que estés constantemente insultándole y menospreciándole y mucho menos que la tomes conmigo y que me digas cosas que estoy segura que no sientes. Y puesto que a mí no me escuchas cuando te digo que Chris no tiene malas intenciones conmigo, pensé que si era él quién te lo decía, entrarías en razón y nos dejarías disfrutar de nuestra relación. Porque por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, yo no puedo ser completamente feliz si estoy enfada con alguno de mis amigos. Porque tanto Chris como vosotros, sois igual de importantes para mí y no puedo estar tranquila si alguno de vosotros está enfadado conmigo.- soltó la castaña de carrerilla dejando perplejo a Ron.

-Hermione, yo…-intervino Ron pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Déjame terminar, Ron.-pidió la castaña antes de seguir con su discurso, no por nada lo había preparado concienzudamente.

-Cl-Cl-Claro…-concedió Ron que no atinó a decir nada más.

La castaña cogió aire, se acercó a él y antes de seguir hablando, miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Chris es encantador y me trata mejor de lo que ningún chico lo ha hecho antes, Ron. Y tú, en vez de ver eso, te has empeñado en ver lo que querías ver. Desde el primer momento has pensado que él estaba conmigo por interés y no porque yo le gustase de verdad. Y no te ha importado decírmelo a las claras, aún sabiendo que me estabas haciendo daño. Te ha dado igual que yo estuviera feliz con él, que cómo amigo mío, es lo único que debería importarte. En vez de eso, has puesto todo el empeño del que has sido capaz para intentar convencerme de que Chris no me convenía, cuando ni siquiera has cruzado más de dos palabras con él para llegar a esa conclusión. - Hermione hizo una pausa para coger aire, mientras que Ron había bajado la cabeza, avergonzado.- Si quieres seguir enfadado por esto, allá tú. Pero deberías saber que no tienes ningún derecho a decidir quién es bueno o no para mí. ¿Acaso he dicho yo alguna vez algo sobre las chicas con las que te relacionas?-Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hermione no le dejó.

-Puede que no me gustaran para ti y que me parecieran unas idiotas descerebradas, pero nunca te he dicho nada. Siempre he respetado tus elecciones, cosa que tú no. Sólo he estado con dos chicos desde que te conozco y en ambas ocasiones te has opuesto rotundamente y te has enfadado. Ellos han sido mi elección Ron, y eso es algo que me concierne solo y exclusivamente a mí. Eres mi amigo, y entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero no es tu opinión la que importa, sino la mía. Chris puede no gustarte, y respeto tu opinión, pero como ya te he dicho, es a mí a quién le tiene que gustar. Por eso tu opinión no es suficiente ni te da ningún derecho a decirme si me conviene o no estar con él...-la castaña hizo otra pausa, pero ante el silencio de su amigo, decidió terminar su discurso.- Te quiero Ron, siempre has sido un buen amigo y tanto tú como Harry me habéis ayudado siempre que lo he necesitado. Y yo siempre os estaré agradecida por ello, de eso que no te quepa duda. Pero ahora es cuando realmente tienes que demostrar que eres un buen amigo. Respeta mi decisión aunque no la compartas, porque si me conoces lo suficiente sabrás que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión con respecto a Chris. Yo soy la que está con él y soy la que más le conoce y si pensara que está conmigo por interés sería la primera en cortar la relación. Porque me insultas si crees que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta por mí misma de cuando alguien me está engañando.-concluyó acalorada la castaña, pero sintiéndose muy satisfecha de sí misma por haber sido capaz de decir a su amigo todo lo que la reconcomía por dentro.

Ron por su parte, se había quedado paralizado ante tamaño discurso. Y se sentía mal, muy mal. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, lo que le había hecho no tenía nombre. Era algo que un amigo nunca haría. Pero lo que Hermione no sabía es que para él, ella era mucho más que una amiga. Hacía tiempo que había traspasado esa línea, pero él no se atrevía a decírselo. Más bien, no sabía cómo decirle que la quería, pero que no era un cariño de amigos, sino que era algo más fuerte. Antes de que Hermione empezara a salir con Chris, tenía miedo de ser rechazado y de perder la amistad con ella, y por eso no se lo había dicho. Pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, porque quizás ahora las cosas serían distintas si hubiese reunido el valor necesario para decírselo.

Pero de todas formas, no entendía como Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que su reacción tenía un solo nombre, y no era precisamente preocupación de amigos. No entendía como la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts no había sido capaz de ver que eran celos, puros y sinceros celos de ver como Olsen había logrado lo que él no.

Al principio, cuando se enteró de que salían juntos, a pesar de que la sangre le hirviera por dentro, había aceptado la situación porque veía a Hermione contenta y feliz. Pero su orgullo y sus impulsos fueron más fuertes y finalmente había explotado, llevándole a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Allí sentado en la sala de estudio, frente a su amiga y sin saber muy bien que decir después de las palabras de la chica.

-Sólo te pido que le des una oportunidad, Ron.-añadió Hermione mientras cogía la mano de su amigo y la apretaba con fuerza.

-Hermione yo…siento muchísimo haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles.-dijo en voz muy baja y sin mirar a la chica.- Cómo ya has dicho, no pensaba lo que decía. Pero ya me conoces, soy impulsivo y muchas veces no sé ni lo que digo. Lo siento.-la castaña soltó su mano solo para agarrar con ambas la cara de su amigo para que la mirara. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y tienes razón, yo no soy quién para decirte con quién tienes que estar o no.- continuó Ron.- Olsen no me gusta, y dudo que me llegue a gustar alguna vez.- Hermione iba a replicar pero Ron puso un dedo es sus labios para impedir que le interrumpiera.- Como decía, Olsen no me da buena espina, pero si es tu elección, la respeto. Aunque tenga que aguantarle durante las comidas y eso pueda producirme una indigestión.- añadió con un tono de voz más calmado para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?-preguntó Hermione para asegurarse.

-Eso quiere decir, que aunque no me guste, acepto que estés con Olsen.-dijo Ron soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Sabía que Hermione no dejaría al imbécil de Olsen así como así. Y aunque a él le doliese ver como la besaba y como la cogía de la mano, prefería eso a perder a Hermione para siempre. Se conformaría con tenerla de amiga hasta que su relación con Olsen se fuera al traste. Porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que su relación no durase mucho. Y si eso llegase a ocurrir, él no perdería una oportunidad como aquella para declararse a la castaña.

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó Hermione mientras le abrazaba fuertemente para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el pelirrojo enrojeciera tanto o más que su cabello.- No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí.

-Si, si… de nada.-dijo Ron rompiendo el abrazo algo nervioso.- Pero una cosa te digo.-la apuntó con el dedo índice y se puso muy serio.- Como ese Olsen se atreva a hacerte algo o a lastimarte, te juro que no respondo de mí, ¿entendido?

-Te prometo que si en algún momento algo de eso ocurre, seré yo misma quién te lo cuente.- le contestó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Te tomo la palabra.- le respondió él correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

Hermione le abrazó de nuevo y Ron no atinó a hacer otra cosa que rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y aspirar ese aroma que le volvía completamente loco. Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta les sobresaltaron. Sin embargo, ninguno se levantó.

-¿No piensas ir a ver quién es?- preguntó Ron al ver que la castaña se había quedado quieta en su sitio.

Hermione miró a Ron nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Esto… Ron… verás…- balbuceó la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo que conocía de sobra los gestos de nerviosismo de su amiga.

-Pues… la verdad es que yo… -tres golpes volvieron a escucharse y Hermione miró de reojo a la puerta y se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Ron que estaba empezando a sospechar por donde iban los tiros.

-Veras Ron…es que…le-pedí-a-Chris-que-viniera-para-que-hablase-contigo.....-soltó atropelladamente la chica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso el chico que no había entendido nada.

-Perdóname, Ron. Pero es que le pedí a Chris que viniese para que hablase contigo. No estaba muy convencida de poder hacerte entrar en razón, así que le pedí que viniera para ayudarme un poco.- explicó un poco más despacio la castaña.

-Ya, pues como ya he entrado en razón, no es necesario que hable con él, ¿verdad?- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, con la esperanza de poder evitar tener que hablar con Olsen.

-No tienes porque hablar con él si no quieres, Ron…-dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

-Perfecto, porque no tengo ninguna intención de…- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por su amiga.

-Pero te agradecería que escuchases lo que tiene que decir.-dijo Hermione. Ron simplemente bufó.- Por favor, Ron, hazlo por mí.

Ron suspiró resignado de nuevo. No podía negarle nada a aquella mujer, no cuando le miraba de aquella manera y empleaba ese tono de voz tan arrebatadoramente tierno.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Que pase y que me diga lo que me tenga que decir.- concedió Ron.- Pero que sea rapidito, tengo entrenamiento en media hora y no pienso llegar tarde.

Hermione sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Salió fuera y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Ron suspiró nuevamente. Aquel estaba siendo un día duro para él. No solo había tenido que aceptar que la chica a la que quería estuviese con otro, que para colmo no soportaba, sino que encima tenía que escuchar lo que aquel imbécil tuviera que decirle. ¡Increíble! Ni el mismo se creía que estuviera siendo capaz de soportar todo aquello. Bueno, después tendría tiempo de desahogarse en el entrenamiento.

A los pocos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a Hermione agarrada de la mano del atractivo joven de ojos azules. Chris soltó la mano de Hermione y dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

-Weasley.- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Olsen.-contestó lo más amablemente que pudo Ron.

-Bueno yo… creo que será mejor que os deje solos un rato.-habló Hermione algo nerviosa por la tensión evidente del ambiente.- Estaré arriba en la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y sin esperar un minuto, la castaña se perdió escaleras arriba, mientras rezaba para que esos dos no acabasen lanzándose hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

-Bueno Olsen, si he accedido a escucharte es sólo porque Hermione me lo ha pedido.- habló Ron de manera seca mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón que había ocupado antes.- Así que sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme, dilo rápido.

Chris avanzó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-Hermione me acaba de decir que finalmente has aceptado nuestra relación.-fue lo primero que dijo Chris.- Sinceramente, te lo agradezco, Weasley. No sabes lo mal que lo ha estado pasando Hermione estos días. Ha estado triste y distraída y yo ya no sabía qué hacer para animarla.

-Ya bueno, de nada. – dijo Ron incómodo. No le gustaba nada que el moreno le recordase lo mal que lo había pasado Hermione por su culpa.- Pero debes saber que sólo lo he aceptado por…

-Por ella, lo sé.- le cortó Chris.- Sé que Hermione es una persona importante en tu vida. Al igual que sé qué yo no te gusto para ella.

-¡Qué perspicaz!-dijo Ron burlón.

-Ella me importa, Weasley. Por nada del mundo le haría daño.- confesó sinceramente Chris.

-Si de verdad te interesa tu integridad física, no lo harás, de eso puedes estar seguro.- masculló Ron enfadado. Al parecer el tipo se tomaba muy en serio su relación con Hermione.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado, yo también lo estaría si estuviese en tu situación.-dijo Chris al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Mi situación? ¿Y cuál es mi situación?- preguntó mosqueado el pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos Weasley! No me tomes por idiota.-dijo Chris cruzándose de brazos.- Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras y tu reacción al enterarte de que estaba conmigo y tu reciente aceptación de nuestra relación sólo porque ella te lo ha pedido no ha hecho más que confirmar mis sospechas.-Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cuáles son esas sospechas, Sherlock?- preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado, pero en el fondo estaba más que nervioso.

-Pues que la quieres, Weasley.-dijo con total calma Chris, calma que para nada sentía Ron, que de haber tenido algo en la boca, se habría atragantado seguro.

-¡Pues claro que la quiero! ¡Es mi amiga!- exclamó Ron a la defensiva.

-No me refiero a eso.-continuó Chris sin inmutarse.- La quieres como algo más que una amiga. La quieres como yo la quiero.

-¡Eso es ridículo!- exclamó Ron exasperado. ¿Cómo era posible que Olsen se hubiese dado cuenta de aquello si ni siquiera Harry había caído en ello?

-No, no lo es, y lo sabes.-le dijo Olsen aún con la misma tranquilidad.- No tienes porque fingir conmigo, Weasley. Soy una persona observadora y no me hizo falta más de un día para darme cuenta de que sentías algo más que amistad por ella.

-¿Y qué si es así? Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.- dijo Ron abatido.

-Realmente lo siento, Weasley. En serio. –Ron le miro incrédulo.

-Dudo que eso sea algo que te quite el sueño, Olsen.-le dijo malhumorado.

Chris sonrió de medio lado.

-No, tienes razón.- aseguró el moreno.- Pero intuyo como debes sentirte. No debe de ser nada fácil ver a la mujer que quieres con otro. Pero es muy maduro de tu parte aceptarlo sólo porque sabes que Hermione es feliz.

-Haría cualquier cosa con tal de no ver sufrir a Hermione.- dijo con voz áspera Ron.- Sé que la he hecho daño y no me siento orgulloso por ello. No soporto verla triste y menos si es por mi culpa. De un modo u otro sabía que la única manera de arreglar el daño era aceptar que ella estuviera contigo. Y eso es lo que he hecho. Aunque tú no me gustes, si ella es feliz estando contigo, no seré yo el que estropee su felicidad.- concluyó el pelirrojo compungido.

-Y yo, como ya he dicho, te lo agradezco.-dijo Chris.- La trataré como se merece, Weasley. Y procuraré no hacerle daño nunca. De eso puedes estar seguro. –dijo convencido el moreno.- A mí, como a ti, lo único que me preocupa es que ella esté bien. Por eso te doy mi palabra de que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para que ella sea feliz.

Ron permaneció un rato en silencio. Al final, Hermione tenía razón, como siempre. Olsen no parecía un mal tipo y realmente se preocupaba por ella. La quería. Y eso daba cierta tranquilidad al pelirrojo, pero no la mostraría frente a él.

-Más vale que cumplas tu promesa, Olsen, porque como se te ocurra hacerle daño te prometo que seré yo el que te haga pagarlo.- le dijo amenazante el pelirrojo.- Y te juro que no me temblará la varita aunque Hermione esté ahí pidiéndome que no te haga nada.

-No esperaría menos de alguien que la quiere tanto, Weasley.- contestó Chris dejando algo sorprendido a Ron.- Yo haría lo mismo.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, escrutándose mutuamente en silencio.

-Bien, pues creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar.-dijo finalmente Ron levantándose.

- No, creo que no.- dijo Chris imitando al pelirrojo.

Ron empezó a encaminarse a la puerta pero de pronto se dio la vuelta y se acercó de nuevo al moreno.

-Esto… Olsen… - Chris le miró con interés.- Supongo que no hace falta que lo diga pero… bueno, te agradecería que no…. Que no le dijeras nada a Hermione de…

-Descuida.-le tranquilizó el moreno.- Eso es algo que tienes que hacer tú cuando creas necesario.

-Gracias.- dijo en voz baja Ron mientras estiraba una mano hacia el moreno.

-No hay de qué.- respondió Chris estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Ron.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se estrechaban las manos, la puerta de la sala de estudio se abrió, sobresaltando a ambos. Sólo una persona, aparte de Hermione, podía entrar allí sin llamar.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?- dijo la característica voz de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio entró con paso decidido y se quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos a ambos chicos, que sin darse cuenta, le devolvían exactamente el mismo gesto de desagrado.

-Hola a ti también, Malfoy.-dijo altanero Chris.- No tienes buena cara, ¿has pasado mala noche?- añadió el moreno que no había pasado por alto las ojeras del rubio.

Ron, sonrió al ver como la cara del hurón botador se contraía más de lo que ya estaba. Miró a Chris y éste le devolvió una media sonrisa. Definitivamente, Olsen estaba empezando a caerle bien, sobretodo porque sabía cómo molestar a Malfoy.

Por su parte Draco, hervía por dentro. Era lo único que le faltaba, que el idiota de Olsen también se diese cuenta de que no había dormido. Y encima, se atrevía a burlarse de él en su cara. Ese imbécil no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

-Quizás, si supieras el motivo de mi insomnio, entenderías el porqué de mi mal aspecto y no te burlarías.- dijo Draco arrastrando y paladeando cada palabra.- Y te aseguro que el motivo no te iba a hacer ninguna gracia, Olsen.-añadió con una media sonrisa que puso de los nervios a Chris.

Un tenso silencio se formó en la sala. Chris observaba al rubio con cara de pocos amigos. No le había gustado nada como habían sonado las últimas palabras del Slytherin. ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Chris furioso.-¿Por qué debería importarme el motivo de tu insomnio?

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo.-dijo Draco por toda respuesta. No sería él quién fuera pregonando su pequeño desliz a los cuatro vientos y mucho menos al novio de Granger. Todavía le importaba bastante su integridad física.

-Y ahora, será mejor que me digáis qué coño estáis haciendo aquí.-continuó hablando Draco endureciendo el tono de voz.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa, Malfoy.- dijo Ron mientras destilaba odio por sus ojos.

-Pues resulta, Weasley, que si me interesa.- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Y eso por qué, Malfoy?- quiso saber ahora Chris.

-En primer lugar, porque esta sala de estudio me pertenece y tengo derecho a saber quién entra y quién sale de ella y porqué.- dijo mirándoles amenazadoramente.

-Esta sala también pertenece a Hermione, Malfoy. Ella nos dejó entrar.-dijo Ron enfrentándole.

-Es evidente que ella os ha dejado entrar, Weasley. No soy estúpido. Sólo ella y yo conocemos la contraseña.- dijo Draco con prepotencia.- Lo que me sorprende es que Santa Granger se haya saltado las normas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Chris, que no entendía de que normas hablaba el rubio.

-¿Así que no te lo ha contado?- Draco negó con la cabeza varias veces.- ¿Quién lo diría? Granger ocultando cosas a su… novio. ¡Qué poca confianza debe tener en ti!- añadió Draco con clara intención de provocar al moreno.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Malfoy, y dinos de una vez de qué normas estás hablando!- intervino ahora Ron, ya que Chris se había quedado un poco descolocado ante el comentario del rubio. Draco, satisfecho por ello, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Veréis… Granger y yo hemos puesto ciertas normas de admisión… por así decirlo.- dijo Draco mirando alternativamente a uno y otro chico, disfrutando claramente de la cara que se le había quedado a Olsen tras su comentario anterior.

-¿Normas de admisión? –preguntó Ron sorprendido.- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Es muy sencillo de entender, Weasley… Aunque claro, a lo mejor para tu cerebro de mosquito es algo más complicado.- dijo Draco ahora para molestar al pelirrojo.

-Te vas a enterar maldito hurón engreído de quién es el que tiene el cerebro de mosquito aquí.- le dijo Ron mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica y le apuntaba decidido. Draco, al ver las intenciones del pelirrojo, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar su varita también.

-¡Alto! ¡Estaros quietos!- exclamó Hermione desde la escalera. Le había parecido oír la voz del rubio, así que se apresuró a bajar rápidamente para evitar un enfrentamiento.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…hablando de la reina de Roma.- soltó burlón Draco mientras la escrutaba con la mirada y dejaba de apuntar con la varita al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó la castaña ignorando el comentario de Malfoy mientras bajaba la escalera y se plantaba en medio de los tres chicos.

-Pasa, Granger, que te has saltado las normas que con tanto empeño insististe en poner.-intervino Draco mirándola con furia. Su sola presencia conseguía que todo su cuerpo se tensase de rabia.-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?- añadió el rubio insinuante, sabiendo que la castaña captaría su indirecta.

Hermione mantuvo unos segundos la mirada del rubio. Durante ese tiempo, el sueño que había tenido esa noche volvió a su retina y consiguió estremecerla. Draco se dio cuenta de cómo la chica parecía turbada por algo, pero no relajo su mirada ni un ápice. Consciente de que no sería capaz de hablar con los tres chicos a la vez, Hermione se giró para mirar a su novio y a su amigo.

-Chicos, ¿podéis dejarnos solos?- pidió Hermione a Chris y Ron. -Malfoy y yo tenemos ciertas cosas que aclarar.

Éstos se miraron mutuamente un segundo y después miraron a la castaña.

-Ni hablar. No pienso dejarte a solas con él.-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.- añadió Chris.

-¡Qué muestra de galantería!-exclamó burlón Draco.- Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Cierra el pico, Malfoy!-dijo exasperada la castaña mirando al rubio.- Chicos, por favor, no es la primera vez que me quedo a solas con él. No pasará nada.- añadió la castaña acercándose a los otros dos para que Malfoy no escuchase lo que les decía.

-Ya has oído a Weasley, no nos moveremos de aquí. Lo que tengas que decirle, dilo delante nuestro. - dijo ahora Chris.

-No seáis cabezotas.-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.- No me pasará nada, en serio. Y en ese caso, sé defenderme sola.

-La ayuda nunca está de más, Herms.-dijo Ron.

-Sí, tiene razón…-corroboró el moreno.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! –exclamó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarras.- ¿Ahora estáis de acuerdo el uno con el otro? ¿No se supone que vosotros dos no os aguantáis? –preguntó incrédula la castaña.

Draco observaba la escena con interés y con diversión. Le encantaba ver a la castaña enfadada. Pero disfrutaba más cuando el que la hacía enfadar era él y no esos dos idiotas.

-Y no nos aguantamos. Pero cuando se trata de tu seguridad, no hay nada qué discutir. ¿No, Olsen?- dijo Ron como si fuera obvio.

-Por supuesto, Weasley.-afirmó el moreno.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Esto es ridículo! -exclamó perdiendo los estribos Hermione.-¡Iros de aquí ahora mismo! Necesito tener unas palabras con Malfoy.

-Pero Hermione…- intentó replicar Ron.

-¡He dicho que os vayáis!- dijo Hermione apuntando la puerta con el dedo índice.- ¡Ahora!

Ni Ron ni Chris se lo pensaron dos veces. Después de echar una mirada amenazante a Malfoy que sonreía burlón, se encaminaron rápidamente a la puerta.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?- le susurró Ron a Chris según salían.- Primero está enfadada porque nos llevamos mal y cuando nos llevamos bien, también le molesta.

-¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?- fue la respuesta que le dio Chris mientras se encogía de hombros y cerraba la puerta de la sala de estudio a sus espaldas.

-¡Vaya carácter, Granger! Casi consigues que salga huyendo yo también.- dijo Draco con burla cuando se cerró la puerta.

Se había propuesto ser frio y distante con ella después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no había podido evitar hacer ese comentario. Realmente le atraía ese carácter fiero y autoritario.

-¡Oh, cállate Malfoy! Y acabemos esto de una vez-dijo Hermione mirando de nuevo al rubio.

-Bien, como quieras.-dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y cruzaba elegantemente las piernas.- Pero tendrás que darme una buena razón que explique la presencia de Olsen aquí y que sea lo suficientemente convincente para que esta noche no utilice la sala de estudio para fines poco… académicos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso Malfoy!- exclamó escandalizada Hermione.-Establecimos ciertas normas que…

-Que tú te has saltado, Granger.-la cortó Draco mientras la miraba de forma extraña.- ¿Por qué razón no habría de hacer yo lo mismo?

Hermione se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Era lo único que le faltaba, discutir con Malfoy. ¿No se supone que tenían una tregua? ¿Entonces por qué no pasaba por alto que ella se hubiese olvidado de las normas de la sala de estudio por un rato?

Ambos se miraban en silencio, como si buscasen una respuesta muda en los ojos del otro. Hermione que antes había estado demasiado ocupada para echar de allí a Ron y a Chris no había reparado en la mala cara que presentaba el rubio. Escrutó su rostro con lentitud, se fijó en sus ojos recubiertos en su parte inferior por unas casi invisibles ojeras. Después bajo por sus mejillas y finalmente se fijo en su boca y entonces, no pudo evitar que se le viniese a la mente el dichoso sueño. Aquel en el que Malfoy la rescataba y después la abrazaba y la besaba. Sí, la besaba, de forma lenta y cariñosa, consiguiendo que ella llegase a un estado de embriaguez al que ningún chico había conseguido llevarla todavía con un solo beso. Y ese beso había sido tan real…

Por su parte Draco la observaba con dureza. Ella parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y aunque en un momento pensó en utilizar la legeremancia para ver qué pasaba por su cabeza, al instante desechó la idea ya que la castaña notaría su presencia casi seguro y con eso solo conseguiría dar un paso atrás, haciendo así que la chica desconfiara aún más de él. Y eso, era lo último que necesitaba.

-Estoy esperando una explicación, Granger.-habló Draco endureciendo aún más si podía su mirada.

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del rubio. Tan seca, tan dura, tan diferente a como había sonado en su sueño…

- Y si no quieres dármela… te agradecería que no aparecieses por aquí esta noche… Estaré ocupado…- añadió con malicia el rubio y con la única intención de molestarla.

-Necesitaba un sitio para hablar con Ron sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, Malfoy. Y la sala de estudio es el único sitio que se me ocurrió.- explicó finalmente la castaña, turbada y molesta ante la sola idea de que Malfoy llevase allí a alguna chica para fines poco académicos, como había dicho él.

-Que yo sepa, no te he preguntado por la presencia de la comadreja, sino por la de Olsen. Es él quién no podía estar aquí.- dijo Draco con voz dura.-Aunque no me importaría restringir la entrada a la comadreja también.-añadió mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

-Chris estaba aquí porque necesitaba que hablase con Ron también.- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro de frustración. No le gustaba nada tener que dar explicaciones al idiota de Malfoy.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien…-Draco se acomodó en el asiento y taladró a la castaña con su grisácea mirada.- Olsen estaba aquí para convencer a la comadreja de que es un estupendo partido para ti y conseguir así su bendición, ¿es eso?- concluyó el rubio con cierto tono de molestia en la voz.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sorprendida. Draco sonrió de medio lado. Así que para eso era la reunión. Para que la comadreja dejase sus celos de lado y aceptase la relación de ese imbécil con Granger, a pesar de que él estuviese perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Lo-lo que tuviese que decirle Chris a Ron es algo que no te interesa.-consiguió decir finalmente Hermione cuando consiguió salir del asombro que le había causado que el rubio hubiese adivinado con tanta facilidad el motivo de la reunión con Ron.

Draco se levantó de pronto y se puso frente a Hermione.

-Me interesa bien poco lo que ocurra en tu despreciable vida, Granger.-dijo furioso. Ahora que Wesel había aceptado que Granger estuviese con Olsen, había menos oportunidades para que esos dos cortaran su relación. Y eso, sin saber porque, le ponía de muy mal humor.- Pero conocías las normas, y aún así te las has saltado. ¿Te gusta burlarte de mí, Granger?- dio un paso más hacia la castaña y la agarró del brazo con fuerza.- ¿Es eso?

-Y-yo no…-balbuceó Hermione nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio.- No-no me estoy burlando de ti, Malfoy.

-Pues no lo parece, Granger.- dijo él con furia mientras endurecía el agarre.

Draco estaba muy enfadado, al tenerla tan cerca su olor a caramelo le había vuelto a rodear, llevándole a recordar el beso que la había dado. Ese beso tierno, suave, adictivo y… prohibido.

-Malfoy… me haces daño…-dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas pues la presión en su brazo era muy fuerte.

Draco fijó sus ojos en ella, y al ver las lágrimas luchando por salir, su estómago se encogió. Como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo, soltó de pronto el brazo de Hermione y con un rápido movimiento, le dio la espalda.

Se pasó la mano por el rubio cabello mientras respiraba con dificultad. ¿Por qué había perdido los papeles así? ¡Él no era así! Siempre sabía manejar la situación, era él quien lo controlaba todo. Pero con Granger todo era distinto, se ponía nervioso, perdía los estribos a la mínima y no podía entender porque.

Hermione se frotaba la zona del brazo donde Malfoy la había tenido agarrada. Estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento del Slytherin. Había pasado de estar tan tranquilo en el sillón, a perder los estribos y hacerla daño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Malfoy…- llamó la castaña, pero él no se movió.- Malfoy.

Draco seguía sin mirarla, así que haciendo honor a su valentía Gryffindor, le rodeó y se plantó delante de él.

-Malfoy.-Draco la taladró con la mirada.- En ningún momento he pretendido burlarme de ti. Necesitaba que Chris hablase con Ron y no recordé que él no podía estar aquí. Lo siento. Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

Hermione no sabía porque estaba diciendo aquello. No tenía por qué disculparse con Malfoy y sin embargo… sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Está bien, Granger. No importa.-masculló él intentando no mostrarse sorprendido ante la disculpa de la chica.

Jamás lograría entenderla. Era él quien la había gritado, quien la había dañado y aún así, ¿era ella la que se disculpaba? Lo dicho, jamás entendería a Hermione Granger.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada que decirme?- soltó de pronto Hermione haciendo que Draco la mirase extrañado y sorprendido.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Estaría hablando del…? ¡No, era imposible! ¡Ella estaba dormida! No era posible que hubiese sido consciente de que él la había besado.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Granger.-dijo con voz ronca, haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Me refiero a tu comportamiento bipolar de hace un momento.-explicó ella, logrando que Draco se tranquilizase.

-Yo no tengo comportamiento bipolar, Granger.-aseguró Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues yo creo que sí, Malfoy.- le provocó ella.- No es normal que pases de estar la mar de tranquilo, a perder los nervios en menos de dos minutos. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. No sabía que la había llevado a formular esa pregunta. Bueno en realidad sí. La culpa había sido de ese maldito sueño que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, en el que ella y Malfoy parecían tener confianza él uno con el otro, en el que él era cariñoso con ella y en el que parecía preocuparse por ella. En el que parecían… ser una pareja que se quería.

Draco alzó una ceja con incredulidad, pero también sorprendido. ¿Granger se estaba preocupando por él? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, Granger?- dijo él con prepotencia, sin embargo, ver como la castaña enrojecía y desviaba la mirada nerviosa, hizo que algo extraño recorriera su cuerpo.

-Bueno yo…-trató de hablar ella.- Es que me he fijado que no tenías buena cara y pensé… pensé que a lo mejor te había pasado algo. Y… he creído que… como estamos en una tregua… quizás quisieras… contármelo y a lo mejor así… te sentías mejor...- finalizó sorprendida consigo misma y aún sin mirar al rubio. ¿Quién demonios la había poseído para que estuviese diciendo aquello… a Malfoy? Definitivamente… estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Draco, por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Granger? No entendía nada. Pero tenía que admitir, que no le desagradaba nada la preocupación de la chica. Casi nunca nadie se había preocupado por él y ver que ahora, ella estaba pendiente de él y había notado su enfado, le proporcionaba una sensación de felicidad que pocas veces había sentido. Y eso, le asustaba. No era bueno sentir aquello, estaba seguro. Y menos si era precisamente Granger la que le provocaba esa sensación.

Hermione seguía sin mirar al rubio, y el silencio de éste no hacía sino que ponerla más nerviosa. No se atrevía a mirarle, porque seguramente tendría esa mueca de superioridad y entonces, si que se sentiría estúpida. Pero lejos de la realidad, Draco tenía una sonrisa de ternura, que solo esbozó porque estaba seguro de que la chica no le estaba mirando. Sabiendo que tendría que decir algo, y sabiendo también que esa era una oportunidad excelente para ganarse la confianza de la castaña, decidió ser amable con ella.

Lentamente, estiró la mano hacia el rostro de la chica y agarró con delicadeza su mentón. Hermione dio un respingo pues no se esperaba el contacto. Draco sonrió de medio lado y con cuidado, elevó el rostro de la chica para que ésta le mirase.

-Creí que habíamos dejado claro que la tregua no implicaba que fuéramos a ser amigos.- dijo Draco con calma mientras soltaba el mentón de la chica. Hermione volvió a morderse el labio inferior, gesto que a Draco le pareció encantador.- Pero medio Hogwarts se ha dado cuenta de mi mal aspecto… así que no veo porque no pueda decirte el motivo.- Hermione le miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.- Este curso tengo demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparme, Granger. Y alguna de ellas me está dando ciertos… dolores de cabeza e insomnio. Así que últimamente estoy un poco… tenso y nervioso.- concluyó el rubio con voz neutral y sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de la nerviosa castaña.

-En-entiendo.- fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione ante el arranque de sinceridad de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que esas cosas por las que andaba tan preocupado Malfoy tuvieran que ver con convertirse en mortífago y con seguir las órdenes de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Draco notó como el semblante de la chica se ensombrecía un poco y supo entonces qué era lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza. Ella no era tonta y estaba seguro que lo que en esos momentos cruzaba pos su mente, no iba del todo desencaminado de la realidad.

-Lamento…-Draco carraspeó pues la voz le había salido un poco ronca.- Lamento haberte… hecho daño antes.- dijo con un gruñido.

Hermione le miró más sorprendida aún. ¿Quién era ese chico y que había hecho con Draco Malfoy? Primero le contaba lo que le ocurría y después se disculpaba. ¡Realmente estaba madurando! ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-Señalaré este día en mi agenda.- dijo burlona la castaña. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.- No todos los días se consigue que Draco Malfoy se disculpe por algo.- aclaró.

-Muy graciosa.- escupió él con desgana.- Pero yo que tú no me acostumbraría demasiado, sabelotodo.

-Y volvemos a los apodos.- se quejó Hermione rodando los ojos.- ¿Ya has olvidado nuestra tregua?

-Creo recordar que dije que no estaría seguro de poder cumplirla si te ponías insufrible.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo no me he puesto insoportable. Sólo estaba bromeando.- dijo ella mirándole con furia.- ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy tampoco sabe encajar las bromas?

Draco se acercó a ella peligrosamente .

-Yo no bromeo con mis enemigos, Granger.-le susurró al oído con voz seductora.

La voz ronca y su aliento sobre su oído, consiguió estremecerla. Estremecimiento que se intensificó cuando su aroma se coló por su nariz.

-Tú y yo, Malfoy, no somos enemigos.-dijo ella en un susurró también. El aroma a menta conseguía que su boca se soltase y que dijese cosas que en otro estado, no habría dicho jamás.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Draco incrédulo separándose lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Y qué somos entonces, Granger?

-Dímelo tú, Malfoy-dijo ella altanera.- Que yo sepa, una persona no cubre a su enemigo con su capa mientras duerme.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su capa, ella había reparado en su capa cuando despertó. ¡Maldita sea! En que maldito momento se le ocurrió dejarla allí cuando se fue.

-Eso, Granger, se llama caballerosidad.-dijo el estirándose de forma elegante, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

-No sabía que existía la caballerosidad entre enemigos.-contraatacó ella.

-Si prefieres que no la haya, solo tienes que decírmelo y entonces, no me preocuparé por mantener la tregua. –la aguijoneó él.

Hermione no supo con que rebatirle, simplemente se limitó a mantenerle la mirada. Él la miraba de forma extraña, sin odio, y su mirada estaba fija en sus labios. Y eso a Hermione, la ponía muy, pero que muy nerviosa, porque desde que había tenido ese sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en sí los besos de Malfoy serían igual a como ella los había soñado.

Draco seguía mirándola y ella sabía que esperaba una respuesta, así que, tímidamente, negó con la cabeza.

-Ya me parecía…- dijo él con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Iré por tu capa…-dijo en voz baja Hermione al cabo, mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los muebles de la sala, donde había guardado la capa.

-No te molestes, puedes quedártela.-dijo con indiferencia Draco.

-Pero Malfoy…- replicó Hermione girándose para mirarle.

-He dicho que no la quiero, Granger.-dijo quizás con un tono demasiado duro.

-Entiendo…. Ahora que la he tocado yo no quieres que te la devuelva.- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.- No sea que se te vaya a pegar mi asqueroso olor, ¿no?

Draco la miró sorprendido. Su olor era de todo menos asqueroso. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa mujer? Ella seguía sin mirarle y parecía dolida. Draco sonrió de medio lado, se veía preciosa así… _¡¡Draco Malfoy!! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¡¡Granger no puede parecerte preciosa!!.... _O sí_._

-Te equivocas, Granger.- dijo él acercándose a ella.- No la quiero porque tengo muchas más como esa.-le explicó. _-Y porque lo último que necesito es tener en mi habitación una capa que huela a ti. Entonces sí que perdería completamente la cabeza._-pensó para sí mismo Draco.

-Además si me la llevase, ¿con que te taparías la próxima vez que te quedes dormida en ese incómodo sofá?-añadió Draco intentando que la chica le mirase.

Y vaya si lo consiguió. No sólo le había mirado sino que le había dedicado una de esas sonrisas. Las que sólo dedicaba a sus amigos. Y él, Draco Malfoy, sintió como la satisfacción se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias, Malfoy.-dijo Hermione mientras que, sorprendiendo al rubio, le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Beso que hizo temblar todos los cimientos del rubio.

Cuando se separó, Hermione consciente de lo que había hecho, enrojeció de forma exagerada y evitó mirar al rubio a toda costa.

-Y-yo…lo-lo siento…- balbuceó Hermione pues las palabras se habían atascado en su garganta. No sabía porque había hecho aquello, sólo sabía que… había querido hacerlo.

Incapaz de seguir allí sin sentirse completamente estúpida, se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta.

-A-adiós, Malfoy.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Draco, aún en estado de shock, se giró lo justo para ver como se cerraba la puerta. Lentamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se quedó en esa posición, mirando a la puerta. Granger le había dado un beso, a él, a Draco Malfoy. Aún sentía un ligero cosquilleo allí donde la castaña había posado sus labios y tenía que reconocer, que no era para nada desagradable.

Al otro lado, Hermione estaba apoyada en la puerta, con la mano en la boca y sin saber cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a Malfoy a la cara después de aquello. Pero si algo sabía, es que no se arrepentía de haberle dado ese beso y de qué, aunque su razón lo negase, aún tenía la duda de cómo sabrían en realidad esos fríos labios.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Bueno bueno bueno.... parece q estos dos se van acercando peligrosamente! jajajajaja Bueno... q os a parecido el capi¿? No hay muxa accion pro pasan cosas interesantes no¿? jejeje Espero vuestra opinion en forma d review!!!**

**Espero volver pronto! Mil gracias x seguir leyendo!**

**un besazo enorme!**

**.·¨·AllegraPM·¨·.**


	18. Rumores

**¡¡Me odiais!! ¡¡Lo sé!!**

**Jooo! Lo siento muchisímo de verdad! Se que he tardado meses en actualizar pero entre la falta de inspiración, los exames y trabajos de la uni... no he podido acabar el capitulo antes. Ni si quiera sé si todavía quedará algun alma cándida por aquí leyendo mi humilde fic! snif!snif! Pero bueno... yo subo un nuevo capítulo por si acaso! jaja **

**Me ha costado horrores terminarlo.... si alguien leyó el oneshot que subí hace un mes o así, pudo comprobar que por aquel entonces ya tenía gran parte del capítulo escrito... pero hasta esta semana no he sido capaz de terminarlo. Supongo que la inspiración llegó porque estoy muy contenta con el resultado de mis examenes. La verdad es que febrero me ha ido bastante mejor que otro años y eso alegra a cualquiera! jajaAunque no estoy del todo contenta con el capitulo. Pero bueno, quería subir un nuevo capi cuanto antes... porque sé lo pesado que es esperar un nuevo capitulo durante meses y ver que no llega! Así que espero que lo disfruteís lo más que podaís y espero que os guste y que la espera haya merecido la pena. Por lo menos es un capítulo bastante largo no¿?¿? jaja  
**

**Como agradecimiento a todos los que se pasen por aquí a leer, pero sobretodo a los que dejen review, les dedico el capítulo. Ah bueno! y como desgraciadamente no actualizo desde el año pasado.... quiero desearos a todos un feliz 2010!! jajaa  
**

**Y ahora como siempre contestaré brevemente a los reviews del último capi! Si me dejo a alguien, disculpas anticipadas... Pero es que ando un poco pillada de tiempo!  
**

**SamBennet: **Jooo!!! Lo siento Sam!!!!!! De verdad que no he podido actualizar antes!! Espero que no estés muy enfadada conmigoo!! No puedo prometerte que la próxima vez tardaré menos, lo único que puedo decirte es que lo intentaré! Espero que no me hayas abandonadoo!!!Como te va todo¿?¿? y esos examenes¿?¿? Las mates se siguen resistiendo¿?¿? Mucho animo!! ya veras como al final puedes con todooo!!!!jeje Bueno wapaaa Disfruta del capi y dime que te parece ok¿?¿? un besote enormee!!!

**Abril: **Me alegro de que te gustase el anterior capi y sobretodo la conversacion de chris y ron. La verdad esq disfruté mucho escribiendola y me hace muxa ilusión que vosotros disfruteís leyendola! jaja Ah! a mi tmb me encanta imaginarme a Draco desaliñado y con ojeras... creo q le queda más sexy aún! jajajaja Espero q te guste el nuevo capi y si es asi q me lo hagas sabes! un besitoo!

**Nati: **jajajajaja espero q cuando te llegue el aviso del nuevo capi tmb te haya echo ilusion... despues d tanto tiempo imagino q si! jajaja Me alegra q te gustase el capitulo y siento no haber podido actualizar hasta el 2010! jaja Espero q sigas estando por aquí y q sigas disfrutando con el fic! un besitooo!!

**IsaPadfoot: **Hola wapisima!!! q gusto verte x aki d nuevooo! Como ves ya estoy d vuelta despues d tantisimo tiempooo!! Os he echado de menos!!! jaja Bueno.. q decir d Chris... si, estoy d acuerdo contigo.... es un poco raroo..... ya veremos si oculta algo o no! kien sabe! jaja Y d Draco... q te voy a decir....a mi tmb me chiflan los chicos malos... tienen algo q engancha! jaja Veremos si hay mas acercamiento o no.... Presiento q el capi nuevo no te va a dejar indiferente! jaja Un besitoooo!!!

**Natosa: **Me alegra que te gusteeee!!!! espero q sigas pasandote por aqui para seguir leyendoo!! un besoooo!!

**Bueno y ahora os dejo leer! Nos leemos abajooo!!!! Muaks!**

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 18. Rumores **

Aquella mañana de lunes, había sido una de las más largas, duras y complicadas que Hermione recordaba desde que empezara el curso. Y no era precisamente por los contenidos de las clases, sino porque en la gran mayoría, compartían aula con Slytherin.

Desde que le diese a Malfoy aquel inocente e improvisado beso, para colmo acompañado de un ridículo y fuera de lugar "gracias Malfoy" que todavía no era capaz de explicarse a sí misma, la castaña había hecho todo lo posible para evitar encontrarse con el rubio.

Había madrugado más de lo normal para no encontrarse con él en el Gran Comedor, y en vez de ir a las aulas que compartían con los Slytherins cinco minutos antes de que la clase comenzara como siempre hacía, había procurado llegar justo en el momento en el que el profesor llegaba, con el fin de entrar y sentarse en su sitio sin tener la necesidad de cruzar palabra con nadie. Y por supuesto, una vez que acababan las clases, había salido tan rápido como Harry y Ron le habían permitido, ya que no podía irse sin ellos.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en asegurarse de que el rubio estuviera allí. Simplemente se había dedicado a pasar su vista del profesor, a la pizarra y finalmente a sus apuntes. A ningún sitio más, ni si quiera se había fijado en Harry y Ron.

Por supuesto, el comportamiento extraño de su amiga no había pasado desapercibido para ellos, que preocupados la habían preguntado unas cuantas veces si se encontraba bien. Ella, lo más despreocupada posible les había dicho que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan más.

Sin embargo, su manera de actuar aquella mañana no había sido algo que solo notasen los que más la conocían. Más bien al contrario. Hasta los Slytherin cuchicheaban sobre ello. Pero la teoría más consolidada había sido la sacada a la luz por la siempre cotilla Lavender Brown, que emocionada había explicado a sus amigas de Gryffindor, que a su vez se lo habían contado a algunas chicas de Ravenclaw y éstas a su vez a unas de Hufflepuf mientras eran espiadas por unas chicas de Slytherin, que lo más probable era que la castaña llegase tarde porque estaba teniendo unos encuentros "fugaces y pasionales" con Chris entre clase y clase, porque la noche anterior la habían pasado juntos (ya que la castaña había llegado tarde a la sala común, dónde Lavender se encontraba, claro, y para colmo venía de lo más nerviosa y muy acalorada) y no podían mantenerse alejado el uno del otro por mucho tiempo.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado preocupada en evitar a Malfoy como para darse cuenta de que la gran parte del colegio comentaba su vida privada con Chris.

Y Malfoy lo había notado.

La había buscado con la mirada en el desayuno, pero como se había imaginado, no estaba. Había sonreído ante aquello. Ella no se atrevía a enfrentarle después de lo que sucedió. Lo cierto era que se había esperado esa reacción y que estaba complacido hasta cierto punto, ya que eso solo podía significar que Granger le seguía temiendo. No podía tener otra explicación posible. O eso quería pensar él.

El rubio tenía que reconocer que aquel beso le había pillado desprevenido y que en cierta medida le sorprendió y por eso no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba convencido de que en otras circunstancias le habría tirado la capa a la cabeza diciéndole exactamente las mismas palabras que ella había dicho y si lo hubiese hecho, aquel beso jamás se hubiese producido. Aunque el beso no le sorprendió más que las dos palabras que se le escaparon a ella mientras se atrevía a tocarle.

Tras darle mil vueltas al asunto, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo más probable es que aquel agradecimiento se debiera a que él había sido, por una vez en su vida, amable con ella.

Pero eso no lograba quitarle la desazón que sentía. Porque, ¡maldición!, podía haberle dado la razón, podría haberle dicho que era exactamente porque olía a ella que no quería tener esa capa cerca. Porque olía a su maldito y atrayente olor a caramelo que conseguía volverle loco. Y sin embargo no lo hizo, cumplió su palabra de mantener la tregua. Se había mordido la lengua y se había sacrificado. Y si lo había hecho, había sido por la maldita misión, por supuesto, nunca porque hubiese intentado animarla o algo por el estilo. Porque Draco Malfoy NO reconfortaba a nadie, y mucho menos a los sangre sucia.

Pero aunque él se esforzase en creerse eso, en el fondo sabía, que desde que había empezado a pasar más tiempo con Granger, todo había cambiado. Cambiado para mal, claro está, ya que la relación con la castaña se le iba de las manos en ciertas ocasiones. Para ser más exactos, cuando el espacio entre ellos era mínimo. Espacio que, dicho sea de paso, ni él mismo se explicaba cómo podía llegar a ser tan inexistente en algunas ocasiones.

Y precisamente por eso y por haberla complacido y por no haberla insultado en ese momento, o en el momento en que se atrevió a tocarle dándole aquel beso, y sobre todo por recordar el beso que él mismo le había dado a ella días antes mientras dormía, se sentía completamente hastiado. Y encima, para rematarle, ella lo evitaba a toda costa, hacía como que no existía. Había sido entretenido al principio, pero estaba comenzando a molestarle su indiferencia y su pasotismo.

¡Maldición! ¡Era una insignificante impura!

Tendría que seguir agradeciéndole su increíble sacrificio cada vez que se cruzaran. Eso sí, sin tener ningún tipo de contacto físico. Y en vez de eso, le ignoraba. ¡Increíble! Nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido nunca a ignorarle. Y ahora, llegaba la sabelotodo e insufrible Granger y lo hacía. Pasaba de él como si de un insignificante elfo doméstico se tratase. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo una sola vez en toda la mañana. Nada, era un cero a la izquierda para la sangre sucia. Y eso, le indignaba. No solamente porque estuviese acostumbrado a ser siempre el centro de atención, sino porque él sí que la había estado observando gran parte de las clases. Siempre de reojo y disimuladamente, por supuesto, pero casi de continuo, esperando el momento en el que ella se dignara a mirarle para lanzarle una de sus ensayadas miradas penetrantes que le dejase claro que tenían una charla pendiente. Sin embargo, no había sido lo suficiente discreto como para que la astuta serpiente de Zabini no lo notara.

-Así me gusta, que te tomes en serio tu misión.- le había susurrado burlón Blaise durante una de las clases.- Hoy la gatita está de lo más escurridiza y no queremos que desaparezca de pronto, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?- le contestó Draco sin apartar la vista del profesor y sin apenas mover los labios.

-De Granger. No has parado de vigilarla desde que ha entrado.-le contestó él tranquilo acomodándose en el asiento y mirando al frente.

-No estoy vigilando a Granger.-gruñó el rubio.

-Ya, claro, lo que tú digas. –dijo el moreno con sorna.- Pero déjame recordarte, Draquito…

-No me llames así.- le interrumpió Draco molesto dignándose por fin a mirarle.

-…que mirar a alguien más de cuatro veces seguidas en apenas cinco minutos es vigilar… aunque tratándose de tu caso… creo que la palabra… observar sería más acertada.-continuó el moreno ignorando completamente al rubio. -Ya sé que te mueres por echarle un polvo, pero tío, tienes que controlarte, estamos en clase.- añadió mirándole un instante para luego volver a la misma posición de antes, reprimiendo una carcajada. Sabía que aquel comentario no le caería nada bien a Draco.

-Yo-no-quiero-echarle-un-polvo-a-Granger, Zabini.-dijo arrastrando cada palabra mientras le miraba con furia.

-Pues serás el único, porque desde que lo ha hecho con Olsen, todos se mueren de ganas por saber cómo es la santurrona sabelotodo y comelibros en la cama.-soltó con malicia Blaise sabiendo que aquella noticia sorprendería profundamente al rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-preguntó Draco incrédulo y sorprendido a partes iguales mientras levantaba la ceja, burlón.

Aquello no podía ser, era imposible. ¿Cómo iba Granger a hacer…? ¡¡Y con Olsen!! Era completamente ridículo e improbable a partes iguales. Granger no podía ser tan estúpida de llegar tan lejos con un imbécil como Olsen. La creía más inteligente. Aunque a lo mejor tenía a todos engañados y en el fondo, no era muy diferente al resto de las chicas de Hogwarts.

-¿No lo sabías? Es de lo que habla toda la escuela.-dijo Blaise haciéndose el sorprendido ante la falta de información de su amigo.- Granger se estrenó ayer con Olsen. Según dicen llegó tarde a su sala común y cuando lo hizo, venía despeinada, con la ropa descolocada y muy colorada. Todo atribuido a una noche de sexo desenfrenado, por supuesto.- concluyó el moreno con diversión.

Por supuesto que los detalles se habían ido modificando según pasaban de boca en boca, llegando a ser algo muy alejado de la realidad.

Draco no dijo nada, se mantuvo tenso y apretando la pluma con fuerza hasta el punto de casi doblarla por la mitad. No comprendía que era exactamente lo que le molestaba de todo aquello. A él le daba igual la vida sexual de Granger. Es más, dudaba incluso que ella pudiese llegar a tener algo de eso en algún momento de su vida. Era tan insípida e irritante que le resultaba difícil creer que alguien quisiese llegar a tener sexo con ella.

Y sin embargo, cada segundo que pasaba, Draco estaba más tenso. ¿Cómo Granger había sido tan estúpida como para correr a los brazos de ese imbécil con media neurona y que apenas sabía pronunciar bien su nombre y entregarse a él? Y para colmo, después de tener ese extraño… acercamiento con él.

-Y no sólo se dice eso.- continuó Blaise mirando al techo como si hablase del tiempo y sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.- ¿No has notado que llega justo cuando toca el timbre, cuando normalmente está aquí cinco minutos antes de que empiece la clase?- le preguntó.- Pues resulta que es porque se encuentra con Olsen entre clase y clase, porque después de lo de anoche no pueden estar demasiado tiempo separados. ¡Debió de ser increíble! ¿No crees?

Crack.

La pluma finalmente había cedido a la presión que el rubio ejercía sobre ella. ¡Claro que había notado que ella llegaba más tarde de lo normal! Pero había pensado que era porque le estaba evitando a él por lo que había pasado en la sala de estudio. ¡Cómo podía ser tan imbécil! Resulta que la santurrona Granger estaba muy ocupada revolcándose con Olsen para reparar en él y en lo que pasó en la sala de estudio. En lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Porque claro, era infinitamente mejor estar follando por cada esquina del castillo que pensar en el jodido beso que le había dado sin razón alguna. Hasta el sexo con Olsen era mejor para ella, que dignarse a mirarlo una jodida vez.

Draco apretó aún más fuerte el trozo de pluma que aún sostenía en la mano, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Se podía saber desde cuando le importaba a él toda esa mierda?

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe algo lo que hagan esos dos imbéciles con su patética vida?-preguntó enarcando una ceja el rubio y mirando a Blaise con indiferencia.- ¡Por mí como si quieren hacer un trío con un elfo doméstico! A mí lo único que me interesa es acabar cuanto antes con la maldita misión.-añadió con dureza y con un tono de voz más alto del que había estado utilizando, pero no lo suficiente para que el resto de la clase, salvo Blaise, hubiesen oído su comentario.

Sin embargo, sí fue suficiente para que toda la clase (incluida cierta castaña, que al ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz, volvió a clavar su vista en los apuntes.) fijase la mirada en él.

Blaise sabía que después de aquella noticia, el rubio estaría muy pero que muy enfadado. Porque podía decirle que no, pero él sabía que la relación entre Granger y el estúpido y gilipollas de Olsen, como Draco le llamaba siempre, le estaba empezando a irritar más de lo normal. No sabía si era porque aquello estaba empezando a afectar negativamente a su dichosa misión, ya que Granger pasaba mucho tiempo con el moreno, lo que le impedía en gran medida acercarse a ella sin que el idiota se pusiera gallito e hiciese una escena de macho protector. O porque el hecho de que alguien tan imbécil como Olsen hubiese conseguido ganarse la confianza de Granger antes que él, hería profundamente su orgullo Malfoy.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy?- se escuchó la voz del profesor Snape que le escrutaba seriamente con la mirada.

Draco dejó de mirar a Blaise y tras deslizar la mirada por todos aquellos que le observaban expectantes ante su respuesta, y tomándose unos segundos más para observar a Granger de reojo, que para su frustración era la única que no le miraba, clavó su acerada mirada en su padrino.

-Perfectamente, profesor. Tan sólo se me ha roto la pluma.- masculló entre dientes. Snape asintió y siguió con su clase como si el murmullo de aquellos dos hablando no se oyera.

Entretanto, Draco volvió su atención hacia el moreno que seguía mirándole con interés. Por unos instantes no dijo nada. Se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y entonces sonrió de medio lado.

No era posible que Granger hubiera estado con Olsen aquella noche. Principalmente porque cuando ella salió de la sala de estudio era casi la hora de la cena. Y lo recordaba porque él mismo, después de lograr reaccionar por lo ocurrido, había tenido que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo al Gran Comedor si no quería irse a la cama sin probar bocado. Y Granger había estado allí, y al parecer durante bastante tiempo antes que él, ya que cuando él llegó, ella ya prácticamente estaba acabando. Además, cuando la cena terminó, ya eran casi las diez y media, hora a la que todos debían ir a sus respectivas casas comunes. Granger no había podido tener tiempo de irse con Olsen, a no ser que se saltase el toque de queda. Y eso, viniendo de nunca-rompo-las-reglas-Granger, era más que improbable.

Era cierto que había una mínima posibilidad de que fuese aquello lo que había ocurrido. De que Granger hubiese entrado en una especie de locura transitoria y lo hubiese hecho. Pero creía conocerla lo suficiente como para estar casi seguro de que no se saltaría el toque de queda y mucho menos si era para saltarse como unas diez normas del colegio más.

Y todos estos pensamientos le llevaban de nuevo a pensar lo que había pensado desde por la mañana: Granger actuaba raro porque estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitarle.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Blaise no pasó por alto el hecho de que el rubio sonreía burlón, pero el porqué le llegó en seguida.

-Siento tener que estropear tus fantasías sexuales, Blaise, pero es imposible que Granger haya hecho algo con Olsen.- fue lo que dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a Blaise.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-preguntó al instante Blaise.

-Porque antes de la cena estuvo conmigo en la sala de estudio.-Blaise esbozó una sonrisa pícara.- Sólo estuvimos hablando- aclaró.

-Ya veo.- dijo el moreno sonriendo de medio lado.- Sin embargo, nada indica que el encuentro fuera antes de la cena. -dijo Blaise en un murmullo.-Más bien se dice que fue después.

-Después de la cena no pudo haberse encontrado con Olsen. Ya eran cerca de las diez y media cuando se fue del Gran Comedor. –explicó Draco.

-Ya veo que no perdiste detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.- comentó burlón el moreno.

-En eso consiste parte de mi misión.- rebatió Draco con furia contenida.- Tengo que estar pendiente de cuando esos tres hablan con el viejo chiflado para poder abordar a Granger.

Zabini bufó burlón, pero prefirió no seguir pinchando al rubio.

-Está bien, puede que tengas razón.- concedió Blaise.- Pero dicen que Granger llegó tarde anoche a su sala común.-aguijoneó el moreno.

Era definitivo… odiaba a Blaise Zabini con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Maldición! Parecía que disfrutaba tirando por tierra sus teorías acerca de lo que hizo Granger la noche anterior.

-Granger no se saltaría el toque de queda.- rebatió Draco volviendo a tensarse.

-O sí. –dudó el moreno. -A lo mejor quedó con Olsen después de la cena para darle las buenas noches y les dio un arrebato de pasión y no pudieron evitarlo.- opinó Blaise logrando que su amigo apretase la mandíbula ante aquella opción.

-Solo es un estúpido rumor, Zabini.-rebatió Draco comenzando a exasperarse.- Además, los rumores son sólo eso, rumores. Casi nunca suelen ser ciertos. Y menos si salen de la sala común de Gryffindor- replicó Draco con falsa tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Blaise, que no paso por alto que Draco le había llamado por su apellido, señal de que se estaba empezando a cabrear en serio.

-Cualquier rumor que salga de la sala común de Gryffindor es obra de Brown.-explicó el rubio como si fuera obvio.- Es decir, exageración asegurada.

-Puede ser…- aceptó Blaise.- Pero a mi estos rumores no me parecen tan descabellados.- añadió con clara intención de molestar a su amigo.

-¿Qué no te parecen descabellados?- dijo Draco mirándole con una ceja levantada.- La verdad, a mi me cuesta bastante trabajo y me repugna a partes iguales, imaginarme a la mojigata de Granger en esa situación. Y más si es con Olsen- añadió con un claro gesto de desagrado en su rostro. En realidad le repugnaba mucho más lo segundo que lo primero.

Blaise sonrió burlón. Para él no era nada difícil imaginarse a la gatita en semejante situación. Y por supuesto, no le repugnaba lo más mínimo la imagen. Más bien al contrario. Y estaba seguro que a Draco le pasaba algo parecido, aunque lo negase.

-Pues no sé porqué.-le dijo el moreno.- Sangre sucia o no, Granger también tendrá ese tipo de… ya sabes… necesidades. -dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Por más que le jodiera, su amigo tenía razón. Pero no se lo reconocería. Eso jamás. Antes prefería ser torturado por el Lord.

-Lo dudo.- agregó él con un gruñido.- Y dudo también que alguien quiera o se atreva a acercarse a alguien tan… poco femenina como Granger para calmar sus propias necesidades. Seamos realistas, Granger tiene muy poco que ofrecer.- añadió el rubio completamente convencido de sus palabras.

Blaise no pudo, ni quiso evitar soltar una carcajada, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su profesor de pociones y otra de furia de su amigo.

-Puede que antes fuera poco femenina, Draco. Pero, en mi modesta opinión, después de este verano ha mejorado notoriamente en ese aspecto, ¿no crees?- dijo Blaise cuando consiguió controlar su risa.- Además, no se puede negar que tiene un cuerpo deseable, aunque se empeñe en esconderlo llevando esa ropa tan holgada. –Draco le taladró con su grisácea mirada.- Todos saldríamos ganando si comenzara a ponerse ropa de su talla.- añadió el moreno ignorando la furia que destilaba su amigo por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Odiaba cuando Zabini hacia esos comentarios sobre la Gryffindor. ¡Por Merlín! Cuantas veces más tenía que oír lo atractiva que era la castaña. Joder, eso solo le complicaba más las cosas. ¿Es que el estúpido de Blaise no se daba cuenta de eso? ¡Maldición, era un hombre! Y no cualquier hombre. Él era Draco Malfoy, y él sí que tenía necesidades. Necesidades que necesitaban ser calmadas con urgencia por cualquiera que estuviese dispuesta a hacerlo. Y escuchar que su víctima, la chica con la que tenía que pasar gran parte de su preciado tiempo para conseguir información, era atractiva, no le facilitaba precisamente las cosas. ¡Joder, no era ciego! ¡Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo atractiva que era y de lo buena que estaba! Pero tenía que negárselo, sino, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin hacerle cosas que ella ni si quiera llegaría a imaginarse nunca.

¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuándo el hecho de que Granger fuera una sangre sucia había pasado a un segundo plano como para que él, el sangre limpia más puro de todo el colegio, no lo tomara en cuenta y sólo viese en ella, la mujer atractiva en la que se había convertido?

Por su propio bien, pidió a Merlín que a Granger no le diese por ponerse ropa de su talla. Ajustada y provocativa ropa de su talla, porque entonces, sí que estaría perdido. Pero antes muerto, que darle el gusto a Zabini de escucharle decir aquellas cosas que martilleaban su cabeza desde el día que se le ocurrió besar a la maldita sangre sucia mientras dormía.

Draco iba a decir algo, pero el timbre interrumpió aquella conversación. Enfadado, recogió sus cosas lo antes posible y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, dejando a un satisfecho Blaise recogiendo sus cosas con tranquilidad.

Y allí se encontraba ahora mismo, mirando de vez en cuando hacía la mesa Gryffindor.

No había rastro del imbécil de Olsen por ningún lado. Pero sí de Granger, que hablaba animadamente con la pequeña Weasley. Estaba linda esa mañana, tenía como un brillo especial que la hacía verse diferente. Draco frunció el ceño imaginando el motivo por el cual la chica se veía tan radiante. La posibilidad de que hubiese estado con Olsen, volvió a su cabeza, atormentándolo.

De repente, apartó la mirada bruscamente de la chica. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él? Que Granger se revolcara con ese idiota no interfería para nada en su misión a no ser que ella desapareciese muy a menudo. Pero eso no estaba pasando todavía y por tanto no debería importarle lo más mínimo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto sin razón aparente ante la sola idea de que la castaña y el imbécil de Olsen…hubiesen pasado la noche juntos. Y eso era malo, muy muy malo.

Unas mesas más allá, la castaña trataba de convencer a su amiga de que se encontraba perfectamente. Por supuesto, la pelirroja, a diferencia de los chicos, no se lo tragaba, así que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que decirle algo para conseguir calmarla.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Pero promete que no se lo contarás a los chicos.-Ginny asintió intrigada. Hermione soltó un suspiro y habló:

-He hecho una tregua con Malfoy, Gin.- le dijo finalmente Hermione a su amiga.

Es lo único que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento. Y puesto que no había tenido oportunidad de contarle aquello, había aprovechado para hacerlo ahora, y así se evitaba tener que decirle que le había dado un beso, en la mejilla, a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó incrédula Ginny. Hermione negó con la cabeza.- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el día que discutí con Chris.- explicó la castaña.- Él mismo me lo propuso.

-¿Qué Draco Malfoy te propuso hacer una tregua a ti?- dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-¡Shh! Baja la voz.-la calló Hermione poniéndole una mano en la boca y lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Harry y Ron, que seguían a lo suyo.- Si, Gin, eso he dicho.- añadió quitando la mano de la boca a la pelirroja.

-Aquí hay algo raro, Herms. No es lógico que un chico que se ha pasado seis años insultándote de buenas a primeras decida no hacerlo más. Y no hablamos de cualquier chico, hablamos del egocéntrico, prepotente y presumido, yo odio a los sangre sucia, Malfoy. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Seguro.- le susurró la pelirroja.

-Yo también lo he pensado. - confesó Hermione.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?

-Dime una cosa Gin, ¿qué harías tú si el chico que más te insulta te propusiera intentar llevarse bien contigo durante un tiempo, sin insultos y sin desplantes?-Ginny pareció pensárselo un momento y finalmente asintió de mala gana.- Además, las razones que me dio me parecieron convincentes. No había, aparentemente, ninguna mala intención en lo que me dijo.

-¿Y cuáles son esas razones?-quiso saber su amiga.

-Malfoy y yo compartimos varios cargos, además de la Sala de Estudio, por lo que tenemos que pasar más tiempo del que nos gustaría juntos. Y sinceramente Ginny, sería bastante incómodo e irritante estar discutiendo cada dos por tres. Así que hemos decidido tratar de llevarnos bien… en la medida de lo posible, claro. Ya sabes lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser el hurón.- concluyó de explicar con una media sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado. No me fio de Malfoy. Será todo lo guapo y sexy que quieras pero…

-¡Ginny!- exclamó la castaña escandalizada ante las palabras de su amiga. Jamás pensó que Ginny pensase que Malfoy era guapo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?- preguntó de manera inocente y con una sonrisa pícara la pelirroja.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- negó rápidamente Hermione mientras enrojecía levemente.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué negarlo, Herms. Es algo evidente. Es creído, prepotente y egocéntrico, sí. Pero también es guapo, inteligente y, para que negarlo, está bueno. Aunque no por eso deja de ser una astuta, retorcida y vil serpiente.-Hermione negó con la cabeza con cansancio mientras sonreía.- Así que ándate con ojo. ¿Vale?

-Tranquila, sé cómo lidiar con Malfoy. Son seis años de experiencia.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.- Y procura que Harry no te oiga decir esas cosas sobre el hurón oxigenado. No creo que le alegre saber qué piensas eso de él.- añadió con clara intención de desviar el tema hacia Harry y Ginny pues se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa de tanto a hablar de Malfoy. No había estado evitándole toda la mañana para ahora ponerse a hablar de él, como si no recordase lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho.

Ginny rió ante el comentario de su amiga y se encogió de hombros mientras en su cara se reflejaba un claro "No tiene importancia, Harry sabe que solo lo amo a él".

-Por cierto, ¿cómo os va?- preguntó aún susurrando la castaña, pues sus amigos estaban cerca.

-Muy bien. Aunque no pasamos todo el tiempo juntos que nos gustaría.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- No cómo Chris y tú, ¿no?- preguntó mirándola con una mirada pícara. Hermione le miró confusa.- No me puedo creer que no me lo contaras en cuanto sucedió. Entiendo que es algo privado… pero me gustaría haberme enterado por ti y no por Parvati.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Ginny? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no te he contado sobre Chris y yo?- preguntó la castaña.

-¡Vamos, Herms, es inútil que lo niegues! Todo el colegio lo sabe.- comentó Ginny comenzando a mosquearse.

-¿Qué sabe el qué, Ginny?- preguntó exasperada y sin entender por donde iba el asunto Hermione.

-Pues que Chris y tú…- titubeó un poco sin saber muy bien como decirlo.- Bueno, ya sabes, que habéis dado el siguiente paso.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Siguiente paso? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "siguiente paso"?- volvió a preguntar cada vez más nerviosa la castaña temiendo el término al que podía llevar esa conversación.

-Tan rápida para algunas cosas, y tan lenta para otras Hermi.- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. Hermione la siguió mirando sin comprender. Ginny bufó.- Pues que Chris y tú… habéis pasado la noche juntos, y no precisamente durmiendo, ya me entiendes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó la castaña mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados a su amiga.

Todo el Comedor se volteó a mirarla y justo entonces se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban y cuchicheaban. Y cómo si hubiera previsto lo que estaba pasando, Chris decidió entrar en el Comedor justo en ese momento, provocando que los comentarios crecieran aún más. El moreno frunció el ceño sin comprender que ocurría y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- le preguntó Ron que junto con Harry la miraban preocupados. Ella no contestó, pues aún miraba a la pelirroja como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loca.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Ginny!- le dijo bajando un poco la voz.

-¿Cómo que no es cierto? –Preguntó sorprendida Ginny.- Según Parvati ayer llegaste a la sala común con unas fachas que dicen lo contrario… Despeinada, con la ropa descolocada y muy acalorada.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada. ¿Ropa descolocada? ¿Despeinada? ¡¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo su amiga?!

-¡Llegué tarde a la sala común porque estuve en la biblioteca buscando unos libros en la sección prohibida!-explicó la castaña cuando logró reaccionar.- ¡Y yo no llegué con la ropa descolocada!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos mira?- preguntó Chris que acababa de llegar hasta Hermione.

No recibió respuesta.

-Ginny, te juro que lo que dicen no es verdad. Me da igual lo que digan esas cotillas de tres al cuarto. Créeme, entre Chris y yo no ha pasado nada.- aseguró rotundamente Hermione mientras enrojecía levemente ante la sola idea de que todos pensasen que ellos dos...

Ginny pareció pensárselo un segundo y luego sonrió.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que no me hubieses contado nada.- comentó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí, por favor? ¿Qué se supone que no ha pasado entre nosotros?- preguntó directamente a Hermione.

La castaña se ruborizó de manera exagerada y de pronto se levantó y agarrando a Chris de la mano, lo arrastró con ella fuera del comedor.

-Ven conmigo.- fue lo único que le dijo.

-Hermione, ¿puedes explicarme qué está pasando?- preguntó el moreno mientras era jalado de la manga de su túnica por la castaña.

-Aquí no.- fue la seca respuesta que recibió de una muy colorada Hermione.

-Pero aún no he comido.- se quejó Chris.

-Después iremos a las cocinas. Esto es más importante.

La reacción del Gran Comedor en cuanto la pareja se perdió por la puerta no se hizo esperar. Comentarios y más comentarios inundaron la sala. La manera en la que Hermione había arrastrado a Chris fuera de allí no desmentía precisamente los rumores que recorrían la escuela.

-Creo que eso desbarata totalmente tu teoría de que entre ellos no ha pasado nada.- comentó Blaise a Draco al oído, que no había perdido detalle de nada de lo que había pasado desde que Olsen apareciese en el Gran Comedor.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de odio que casi consigue asustar al moreno.

-¡Ey, tranquilo rubito! No la tomes conmigo.- dijo Blaise levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Si quieres llegar vivo a la cena, Zabini, cierra la boca.- ordenó con furia el rubio mientras se levantaba.- Y te aconsejo que dejes de insinuar que lo que pase entre Granger y Olsen podría llegar a importarme en algún momento porque me estoy empezando a cansar. Así que, por tu propio bien, amigo, espero no volver a tener esta conversación contigo.-añadió mirándole seriamente para después girarse y con paso elegante, pero con claro enfado, abandonar el Gran Comedor, ante la mirada atenta y burlona de un Blaise Zabini que cada día disfrutaba más con todo aquello.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

-Ahora entiendo las miradas obscenas que me lanzaban algunas chicas por el pasillo.-comentó Chris con diversión después de que una muy nerviosa y colorada Hermione le explicase a duras penas lo que se decía por el castillo.

-No tiene gracia.-dijo muy seria Hermione. Chris sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda.

-No te enfades.-besó el hueco de su cuello.- Solo intentaba quitar hierro al asunto, preciosa.

Hermione suspiró y se recostó contra el pecho del moreno.

-Odio que la gente hable de mí. O de nosotros.-dijo con cansancio la castaña.- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Se supone que hay ciertas cosas que deben ser privadas!-añadió poniéndose colorada ante el recuerdo de los rumores sobre ellos.

-Estamos en Hogwarts y tú eres la mejor amiga del niño que vivió. ¿De verdad esperabas que no saltasen rumores como éste?-preguntó con voz calmada Chris.

-Esperaba que hubiese rumores… pero no sobre… -Hermione titubeó un poco, nerviosa. Chris sonrió y agarrándola de la cintura la giró para poder mirarla.

-¿Sobre?- la instó a seguir él con malicia, sabiendo que el tema ponía nerviosa a la chica.

-Ya sabes sobre qué, Chris.- concluyó ella desviando la mirada y poniéndose completamente roja.

Chris dejó escapar una carcajada. Le encantaba lo puritana que era la castaña para ciertos temas. Era encantador ver como se perturbaba ante la sola mención de un mayor acercamiento entre ellos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó molesta volviendo a mirarle y soltándose de sus brazos.

-Tú y tu pudor por ciertos temas.- dijo simplemente él con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione bufó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago. Chris volvió a reírse con ganas y echó a correr para alcanzarla.

-Te pones realmente hermosa cuando te sonrojas, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo con toda la galantería que fue capaz cuando logró ponerse delante de ella para frenar su avance.

-Ahora no intentes arreglarlo, Olsen.-gruñó molesta la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos, perdona, solo bromeaba. A mí tampoco me gusta que vayan hablando de nosotros por ahí. Y mucho menos que especulen sobre lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos.- dijo el moreno mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Aunque no me importaría que los rumores fuesen ciertos…- comentó con picardía mientras agarraba de improvisto a la chica por las caderas y la acercaba hacía sí.

-¡¡Chris!!- le censuró la castaña mientras le daba un golpe con la mano en el brazo y enrojecía de manera exagerada.

-Jajaja… ¿te he dicho alguna vez que me encantas? -dijo Chris mientras la acercaba un poco más, lo necesario para plantarle un beso en la boca que la chica correspondió gustosa.

-No tienes remedio…- le dijo Hermione entre besos.

Chris sonrió con elegancia, mientras un extraño sonido salía de su estómago. Hermione negó con la cabeza y separándose le agarró de la mano y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo.

-Anda, vamos a las cocinas. No podría con la conciencia si te murieses de hambre por mi culpa.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Horas más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione ultimaban los detalles de su misión en la sala común de Gryffindor. Esa noche, irían a por la pieza del colgante que habían encontrado incrustada en el suelo de Sala de los Fundadores. Habían cenado lo más rápido que habían podido para poder repasar los hechizos antes de que la sala se llenase de gente.

-Bien, creo que está todo listo.- dijo Hermione mientras revisaba una pergamino donde tenía escritos los hechizos que tenían que realizar para abrir las puertas.- Solo falta la capa Harry. Acuérdate de cogerla antes de irnos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Harry.

-¿A qué hora nos iremos?-susurró Ron, pues un grupo de gente acababa de entrar en la sala común.

-En cuanto todos se hayan ido a dormir. No debemos arriesgarnos.-contestó Hermione en el mismo tono.

-Pues creo que para eso todavía nos queda un buen rato.-dijo con pereza Ron mientras observaba como los Gryffindors que acababan de entrar sacaban sus snaps explosivos y se ponían a jugar. Al parecer no tenían mucha prisa por irse a dormir.

-Lo sé. Por eso aprovecharé para ir a la sala de estudio a ver si encuentro en la biblioteca algún hechizo o conjuro que nos pueda ser útil.-dijo la castaña poniéndose en pie y guardándose en el bolsillo de la túnica el pergamino que había estado repasando.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Harry.- Entre los tres quizás encontremos más hechizos.

-No es necesario, Harry. La biblioteca de la Sala de Estudio no es tan grande.-dijo Hermione.- Además, es probable que Malfoy aparezca por allí y no me ayudaría que os pusieseis a pelear como hacéis siempre.- agregó Hermione que en el fondo esperaba no tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con Malfoy allí.

-Está bien, como quieras.-dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero procura estar aquí antes del toque de queda.

-Descuida estaré aquí. Y si todavía hay gente los echaré. Al fin de cuentas, mañana hay clase y no deben trasnochar, ¿verdad?- agregó guiñándoles un ojo, lo que provocó que ambos chicos rieran.

-¡Luego me regañas a mí por abusar de mi cargo de prefecto!-le reprochó el pelirrojo.

-La diferencia, Ronald, es que yo solo abuso de mi cargo por causa de fuerza mayor, y no siempre que me apetezca hacerlo.-y dicho eso, se giró y salió apresuradamente de la sala común.

-No se lo cree ni ella.- bufó Ron.- En el fondo disfruta de esto tanto como yo. ¡Le encanta mandar!

Harry soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Ron.

-Creo que te da tiempo a ganarme unas cuantas veces al ajedrez antes de que Herms vuelva y mande a todos a dormir.- y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer su ajedrez mágico.

Ron sonrió y se dispuso a hacer su primer movimiento.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Decir que se había pasado todo el camino a la Sala de Estudio rezando a Merlín, Morgana y vete tú a saber que magos y brujas más, para que Draco Malfoy no estuviese allí, era quedarse corto. A decir verdad, también se había asegurado de rezar a algún que otro dios muggle. Por si acaso.

Pero lo cierto era que llevaba varios minutos parada en medio de aquel corredor, mirando al cuadro que daba entrada a la sala y respirando agitadamente. Estaba asustada. Hermione Granger temía el momento en el que tendría que enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy después de su último encuentro. Y eso era algo que el orgullo de la castaña se negaba a asumir. Ella jamás había huido de los problemas, al contrario, acostumbraba a enfrentarlos de frente, sin rodeos. Y sin embargo… llevaba todo el santo día evitando a Malfoy. Eso no era típico de ella, por eso Hermione se sentía bastante enfadada consigo misma.

Pero a pesar de eso, una cosa tenía clara: no sería ella la que enfrentase al rubio, ni la que le buscase y mucho menos la que sacase el tema. Aunque estaba segura de que esto último no haría falta. Sabía que él se encargaría de hacerlo y también sabía lo que él le diría, o al menos creía saberlo y a decir verdad, no tenía demasiadas ganas de escucharlo. Más que nada, porque todo lo que él pudiera decirle, ella ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que no debería haberse atrevido a tocarle, ya sabía que mucho menos si era para darle un beso y ya sabía que eso, bajo ningún concepto, tendría que volver a producirse jamás. ¡Todo eso ya lo sabía, maldita sea! Pero que ella se lo repitiese una y otra vez y que él se lo dijese no cambiaba los hechos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y por tanto Hermione encontraba ridículo hablar del tema.

Tras echarle una última mirada al cuadro, cogió aire y armándose de valor susurró la contraseña. Asomó la cabeza y suspiró. No había ni rastro del hurón albino a primera vista. Dio gracias a todos esos magos y dioses a los que había estado rezando y algo más tranquila se adentró en la sala.

Caminó resuelta hacia las escaleras y las subió. Sin pararse a mirar nada más que el frente, giró hacia la izquierda para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, cuando ya tenía agarrado el pomo y se disponía a girarlo, una voz fría, penetrante y que arrastraba las palabras, congeló su acción, dejándola parada sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Maldijo internamente ahora a todos los magos a lo que había estado pidiendo que el rubio albino no apareciese por allí.

-Resulta sorprendente que después de estar evitándome todo el día, te atrevas a venir a la Sala de Estudio, sabiendo que era más que probable que yo me encontrase aquí.- dijo burlón el Slytherin.

Hermione apretó el pomo de la puerta que todavía sujetaba, ¡maldito fuese todo! ¡El hurón botador se había dado cuenta de que le había estado evitando! Conteniendo una maldición y aún sin mirarle habló en un tono bajo y monótono.

-Yo no te he estado evitando, Malfoy.- mintió ella descaradamente. No le daría el gusto de darle la razón. Bastante hinchado estaba su ego ya.

Draco soltó un bufido con diversión.

-Incuso sin verte la cara sé que estas mintiendo.-sonrió de lado.- No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero mentir se te da de pena, sabelotodo.

La castaña no pudo aguantar más y se giró para mandarle una mirada cargada de odio mezclada con rabia. ¿Podía tener tanta mala suerte? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaba Malfoy en la Sala de Estudio? ¿Dos horas, tres al día? ¿Justamente tenía que estar allí cuando ella iba?

El muy arrogante estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la "sala de los Menesteres", con los brazos cruzados y con su típica sonrisa de lado, mientras la miraba con intensidad. Y al fijarse en la puerta en la que él estaba apoyado, lo recordó. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Hoy era lunes y Dumbledore les había dicho que su "sala de los Menesteres" estaría disponible ese día. Debió de haberse imaginado que Malfoy iría a probarla en cuanto pudiera. ¡Maldición, tenía que haber cogido la capa de Harry!

Maldiciendo interiormente por su mala suerte, volvió a fijarse en el Slytherin y para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que aquella postura era la más sexy que ella había visto en su vida. ¡Por Merlín! Escuchar a Ginny decir lo guapo y sexy que era Malfoy estaba empezando a afectarle.

-No estoy mintiendo.- dijo ella tratando de mostrarse serena.- Además no tengo ningún motivo para evitarte.- se atrevió a decir aún sabiendo que esa afirmación sólo les llevaría a la conversación que llevaba todo el día evitando.

-¿Ah no?- Draco levantó un ceja escéptico.

-No.

-¿Intentas que crea que después de lo que paso aquí ayer, tu extraño comportamiento de hoy no tiene nada que ver?

-Yo no he tenido ningún comportamiento extraño hoy, Malfoy.-rebatió ella.

-No me tomes por un estúpido Granger. Incluso el alumno más inepto del castillo se ha dado cuenta de lo rara que estabas hoy. La gente no hablaba de otra cosa.

-Puesto que veo que estás muy bien informado, supongo que también sabrás lo que todo el mundo dice acerca de mi extraño comportamiento de hoy.- dijo ella sin poder ocultar un leve sonrojo.- Así que como verás, no te he estado evitando, simplemente he estado ocupada haciendo cosas más interesantes.- añadió ella con clara intención de provocarle.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. ¿Le estaba reconociendo que los rumores eran ciertos? ¡No! El estaba seguro de que no era así.

-Algo he oído.- dijo Draco tratando de sonar despreocupado aunque en el fondo estaba utilizando gran parte de su autocontrol para no explotar de la rabia que sentía.- Pero sé que lo que se dice no es cierto.

-¿Ah no?- dijo ella sorprendida.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Cualquiera que se haya molestado es conocerte un poco, sabría que eres incapaz de saltarte las normas del colegio.- dijo él tranquilo mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de ella.- Y si lo que dicen realmente hubiese pasado, te habrías saltado unas cuantas. –llegó frente a ella de nuevo y la miró con intensidad. Chascó la lengua.- Entre tú y yo, Granger, ese no es tu estilo.

Hermione cada día se sorprendía más con Malfoy. Parecía que la conocía mejor de lo que se conocía ella a sí misma y eso le asustaba bastante. ¿A qué se debía aquello? ¿Acaso la estaba estudiando?

-Soy capaz de saltarme las normas, Malfoy.-replicó ella no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Quizás sí, pero solo si la situación lo requiere. Y sinceramente… dudo que darse un revolcón con el soso de Olsen sea algo que santa Granger considere tan importante como para saltarse las normas.- dijo él burlón, con clara intención de molestarla.

-¡Malfoy!- le censuró ella.

-Además, sé darme cuenta de cuando alguien me evita. Y tú llevas todo el día haciéndolo.- aseguró el rubio de forma firme, acercando su rostro al de ella. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás.- Aunque no me sorprende. Es normal que temas enfrentarte a mí después de lo que hiciste.

-Yo nunca te he temido, Malfoy. Y no será ahora cuando empiece a hacerlo.-dijo Hermione altiva, ignorando completamente la alusión del rubio de lo ocurrido.- Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando contigo.-se giró, dispuesta a entrar en la biblioteca.

-Vuelves a hacerlo.- canturreó Draco.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Hermione ofuscada volviendo a enfrentarle y sorprendiéndose al encontrárselo más cerca de lo que antes estaba.

-Evitarme.- contestó él mirándola con intensidad. Apenas les separaban unos centímetros.

-Yo creo que más bien te estoy ignorando, Malfoy.- dijo ella comenzando a ponerse nerviosa ante la cercanía del chico y al no poder evadir la conversación. Malfoy era demasiado testarudo como para dejarlo pasar.

-Está bien, a mi me ignoras.- concedió Draco para después dar un paso atrás pero sin dejar de mirarla.- Pero evitas hablar de lo que ocurrió.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Hermione ignoraba que se pudieran cruzar los brazos de una forma tan elegante como había hecho Malfoy.

-Lo evito porque no creo que sea necesario hablar nada. –soltó sin pensar Hermione. ¡Maldición, era un manipulador!

Draco sonrió.

¡Ja, lo sabía! Lo estaba admitiendo. Granger admitía que estaba evitando hablar del tema lo cual significaba que él estaba en lo cierto y que por tanto, los rumores sobre ella y Olsen no eran ciertos. No pudo evitar alegrarse, aunque sabía que eso no debería importarle.

-Pues yo discrepo, Granger.- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.- Yo opino que hay que aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Tengo asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparme ahora mismo, Malfoy.- a pesar de todo, seguía sin querer hablar de lo ocurrido. Sabía que él se pondría como una fiera y no habría nada que ella pudiese decirle que le hiciese olvidar lo ocurrido.

-Esos asuntos tan importantes tendrán que esperar.- dijo Draco con un tono duro, se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-Mira Malfoy, lamento lo que ocurrió, ¿vale?- explotó finalmente Hermione.- Jamás debí haberte tocado. Ni si quiera sé porque lo hice. Pero te puedo asegurar que no estoy orgullosa de ello. Me da asco recordar lo que hice y te puedo asegurar que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza volver a hacer algo semejante. Así que quédate tranquilo porque mi asquerosa piel nunca volverá a tocar tu inmaculada piel de sangre limpia.- soltó del tirón la castaña.

Draco abrió la boca con intención de contestarla, pero ella se le adelantó.

-Ahórrate todo lo que tengas que decirme porque ya lo sé.- Hermione le miró durante un segundo y sin esperar a que el rubio dijese nada, se metió en la biblioteca y se aseguró de echar varios hechizos a la puerta para evitar que Malfoy entrase. Le había dejado con la palabra en la boca y sabía de sobra lo que él odiaba que le hiciesen eso.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza y tan solo una frase de todo lo que ella había dicho retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez: "_Me da asco recordar lo que hice y te puedo asegurar que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza volver a hacer algo semejante._"

No sabía porque escuchar aquello le había afectado tanto. Quizás porque había sido un golpe duro para su orgullo ya que nunca nadie le había dicho algo semejante. A pesar de ser las palabras de una impura, le molestaba. Le enfurecía que ella pensase que tocarle era asqueroso, cuando tendría que ser al revés. Asco tendría que darle a él que ella le hubiese tocado, asco le tendría que haber provocado besarla y sin embargo… lo que sentía no era asco, sino unas infinitas ganas de volver a besarla, esta vez siendo ella consciente, para que se retractase de sus palabras y comprobase que ser tocada y besada por Draco Malfoy era de todo menos algo asqueroso.

¡Maldita sea! Todo se estaba complicando. Aquella mujer en vez de confiar poco a poco en él, se estaba distanciando cada día más de lo que ya estaban. Y para colmo él estaba empezando a comportase como un reverendo estúpido. Granger le estaba volviendo loco, literalmente. Y con su actitud altiva y distante solo conseguía atraerlo más de lo que su cuerpo lleno de curvas ya hacía. Y ahora ella daba ese golpe certero a su orgullo, provocando que su misión se volviese algo personal. Nadie insinuaba que tocarle era asqueroso y salía impune. ¡Maldición! Si todas las chicas del castillo se derretían por sus huesos.

Estaba claro, tenía que cambiar de estrategia, porque solo con la tregua, no conseguiría que Granger confiase en él lo suficiente para decirle que estaba tramando Dumbledore. Tendría que pasar al plan que había estado evitando desde que todo aquello había comenzado. El plan que Blaise y su padre habían propuesto desde un principio y que se había negado a llevar a cabo. Le iba a demostrar a Granger que no era diferente de las demás chicas. Iba a demostrarle que tarde o temprano caería ante sus encantos y que ya no le daría asco tocarle. Al contrario, desearía hacerlo constantemente. Así lograría dos cosas… llevar a cabo su misión y humillar a Granger recuperando así el orgullo que ella había pisoteado.

Se dirigió al salón con la intención de esperarla. No le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles. En algún momento ella tendría que salir de la biblioteca y él la estaría esperando para dejar las cosas claras.

Se puso a meditar como haría para hacer que Granger cayese en sus redes. Lo cierto era que, aunque la chica le atraía un poco, la idea de tener que seducirla no le hacía demasiada gracia. Una cosa era darse un par de besos y quizás algo más para pasar el rato y otra muy distinta tener que concentrarse sólo y exclusivamente en ella. De todos era sabido que él nunca se concentraba en una sola chica. Nadie, excepto quizás Pansy, había tenido el privilegio de acaparar toda su atención. Y sabía que con Granger tendría que hacerlo, porque ella era distinta. Porque quizás era la única a la que él parecía no moverle si un mísero pelo de su endemoniada cabellera. Si fuese como las demás, caería como una mosca en cuanto él desplegase sus armas de seducción Malfoy. Pero sabía que Granger no era una presa fácil y eso en cierta forma, le motivaba un poco más a llevar acabo aquella locura. Se lo tomaría como un reto. Sí, eso, sería un reto hasta que consiguiese de ella lo que quería.

Se sentó en el sillón desde el que mejor se veían las escaleras y sonrió satisfecho con su decisión. No sería fácil, pero sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio si quería que su madre y él mismo saliesen con vida. Se acomodó en el sillón y cogió uno de los libros que había encima de la mesita y se puso a leer, sabiendo que la castaña tardaría bastante rato en salir.

Pasó una hora antes de que escuchase la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse de nuevo. Cerró el libro y se irguió en el asiento, con la vista fija en el hueco de la escalera. A los pocos segundos, la castaña apareció allí y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara desencajada de ella al verle todavía allí.

-Sigues aquí…- murmuró Hermione con pesar aunque Draco pudo escucharla perfectamente.

-Así es, Granger. No me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca....-soltó él con resentimiento.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil en medio de la sala y se temió lo peor cuando vio al rubio aproximarse a ella lentamente, cuál serpiente.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar, Draco ya la tenía presa entre su cuerpo y una de las paredes de la Sala de Estudio. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Ya eran demasiadas las veces que ellos dos se encontraban en esa posición y comenzaba a ser extraño.

Draco apoyó las manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Y mucho menos que insinúen… que tocarme es algo asqueroso.- añadió muy cerca de su cara.- ¿O es que tengo que recordarte quién es la impura aquí?- no pudo evitar decir.

Hermione forcejeó intentando librarse de la prisión de los brazos y del cuerpo del Slytherin, pero fue inútil.

-Aléjate de mí, Malfoy.- gruñó ella aún retorciéndose.

-No hasta que te retractes de tus palabras.-le exigió él en un sibilante susurro.

-No pienso hacerlo, ¡me das asco! ¡Suéltame!-gritó ella pero en cuanto Malfoy agarró sus manos y las elevó a la altura de su propia cabeza, impidiendo que se moviese, supo que había sido un error.

-Granger, Granger, Granger… siempre tan testaruda, ¿no?- chascó la lengua.- Primero me besas y luego dices que te doy asco. Un poco contradictorio, ¿no crees?- preguntó él pegándose aún más a ella.

-¡Sólo fue un maldito beso en la mejilla, Malfoy! ¡Se supone que estamos en una tregua y estamos intentando llevarnos bien! ¡Así que no le des tanta importancia!- dijo ella con rabia.- Además ya te he dicho que…

-Silencio, Granger.- la interrumpió él poniendo un dedo en sus labios, pero al ver que ella aprovechó la libertad de su mano para intentar separarlo, volvió a agarrarla.- Ahora el que habla soy yo.

-Tú no me mandas, ¡suéltame!- repitió la castaña aunque sabía que era inútil.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir si quieres que te suelte.-dijo él taladrándola con la mirada.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo.- dijo Hermione con rabia.

Draco gruñó. Esa chica sí que era cabezota, por Merlín.

-Eres de las pocas personas que logra exasperarme, Granger.- susurró él cerca, muy cerca de su cara.

-¿Y debo sentirme orgullosa por ello?- rebatió ella mirándole con intensidad.- Dime una cosa Malfoy, ¿por qué tanto interés en que me retracte? ¿Acaso tu enorme ego no soporta que alguien se resista a tus encantos?- preguntó ella altiva.

No entendía la actitud del Slytherin. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba que a ella le diese asco tocarle? ¡Si se supone que eso tenía que alegrarle! ¡Se suponía que el sentimiento era mutuo!

-Granger, si quisiera… tú también caerías redondita ante mis encantos.-dijo él con una media sonrisa y sin cortar el contacto visual.

-¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú.- dijo Hermione sin amilanarse.- Nada de lo que hagas o digas conseguiría ni siquiera hacer que me atraigas un poco.

-¿Quieres que probemos?-la retó él con una mirada maliciosa. No pensó que aquello iba a ser tan fácil.- Igual después… no te doy tanto asco.

-Yo no tengo que probar nada a nadie, mucho menos a ti.-contestó ella a la defensiva. No pensaba que él estuviese hablando en serio, ni mucho menos que estaba dispuesto a probarla.- Ahora, ¡suéltame de una vez!

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo, Granger?- susurró de nuevo Draco.- ¿Qué pasa si quiero comprobar que en realidad no te muevo ni un solo pelo?- esto último se lo susurró en el oído, dejando escapar su aliento entre sus labios, que fue a parar al cuello de la castaña, provocándole un escalofrío que no pudo evitar.

Para ese entonces ya estaban demasiado juntos. Sus túnicas se rozaban y faltaban apenas unos centímetros para que sus cuerpos hiciesen contacto del todo. Hermione podía respirar el aroma a menta que Draco emanaba por todos sus poros y eso, junto con la cercanía del rubio, no le estaba ayudando lo más mínimo. A pesar de que le había dicho que le daba asco tocarle, en el fondo no era cierto. Algo raro le ocurría cada vez que él estaba cerca. Se sentía rara, distinta. Y estando ahí, con él a tan pocos centímetros y con su aliento pegando en su cuello recordó aquel maldito sueño y de nuevo deseó poder comprobar si sus labios en realidad eran como ella había soñado.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando con Malfoy?

-No te atreverás…-susurró ella también tratando de no moverse, para así impedir que sus cuerpos hiciesen contacto.

Draco bufó divertido contra su oído.

-¿Me estas retando, Granger?-preguntó con diversión. ¡De verdad que aquello no podía estar siendo tan fácil!- No te lo recomiendo…

Draco decidió ir un poco más allá y con lentitud bajó hasta el cuello de la castaña y aspiró su aroma a caramelo y después soltó todo el aire. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando sintió como la respiración de ella se aceleraba.

-Detente.-ordenó ella a duras penas.

Draco se alejó de su cuello, sólo lo justo para enfrentar la mirada de la Gryffindor. Se notaba lo perturbada que se encontraba, aunque tratase de evitarlo. Y eso le gustó. Tenía que reconocer que estaba disfrutando con aquello más de lo que creía.

-Tú no quieres que me detenga…-dijo con la voz ronca. Podía estar pasando un buen rato, pero cada vez era más difícil contenerse. Estaba hermosa con esa mirada de furia y deseo que le dirigía y las ganas de romper la distancia y besarla eran cada vez mayores.

-Claro que quiero.- contestó ella.- Odio tenerte cerca.

Y en parte era verdad porque odiaba las sensaciones que Malfoy provocaba en ella. Odiaba que ni Chris fuese capaz de producirle un escalofrío con solo respirar en su cuello como hacía Malfoy y odiaba ver como perdía el control de su cuerpo ante su cercanía. Pero tenía que resistirse… no podía caer tan fácilmente ante él.

-Tu cuerpo no parece pensar lo mismo.-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado como siempre hacia mientras elevaba aún más los brazos de Hermione para poder coger con una sola mano las manos de la castaña y así deslizar la mano libre por su cuello en una caricia lenta y tortuosa.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante aquello y se mordió el labio inferior sin poder evitarlo. Aquella caricia había sido demasiado para ella.

- Admítelo de una vez, Granger. No puedes resistirte.-dijo Draco con arrogancia.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y si no fuese porque estaba apoyada en la pared, se abría caído de espaldas al encontrarse la cara de Malfoy pegada a la suya. Sus narices se rozaban y sus labios estaban tan cerca que el aliento del rubio golpeaba contra sus labios.

-No tengo nada que admitir, Malfoy.- consiguió decir a duras penas mientras intentaba mantener la mirada del rubio.

-¿Estás segura?- Draco se aproximó aún más a ella. Había perdido el control. Estaba demasiado cerca, y ella estaba demasiado atractiva con ese sonrojo que recorría sus mejillas como para poder echarse atrás en ese momento.

-Aléjate…-dijo ella en un susurro. No podría soportarlo. Merlín sabía que aquello estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Oírle susurrar y tenerle tan cerca de su boca… estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y en su mente.

-No.- fue la respuesta seca de Draco antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios cual depredador se lanza hacia su presa.

El contacto fue electrizante para ambos en cuando sus labios se rozaron.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir sus labios fríos deslizarse sobre los suyos. Jamás pensó que fuese capaz de hacerlo. Ella estaba inmóvil y no respondía al beso. Aquello le había pillado desprevenida. ¡Por todos los magos y brujas! ¡Draco Malfoy la estaba besando! Cuando consiguió salir del estupor inicial no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y responder al beso. Draco era demandante, posesivo. Y que el mismísimo Voldemort se la llevase si ese no era uno de los mejores besos que estaba recibiendo en su vida.

Draco sonrió dentro del beso. Ella había caído. Ni él mismo se lo creía. Pero ahora estaba demasiado extasiado como para pensar en eso. Besarla mientras estaba consciente estaba siendo mucho mejor que besarla cuando ella dormía y eso que aquella vez ella también le había respondido. Pero ahora lo hacía con la misma intensidad con la que él la besaba y tenía que reconocer que el contacto era excitante. Jamás pensó que la mojigata de Granger podría llegar a besar de aquella manera.

Lentamente soltó sus manos, liberándola del agarre y dándole así la oportunidad de separarse si eso era lo que ella quería. Pero lejos de hacerlo, Hermione colocó las manos detrás de su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su nuca. Draco no se esperaba aquello, pero le gustó y viendo que ella no se apartaba rozó la lengua con los labios de ella, pidiendo permiso para adentrase en su boca mientras colocaba las manos en la cintura de ella y la acercaba más a él si era posible.

La castaña no tardó en dejar paso a la lengua del rubio. Y si cuando empezaron a besarse el contacto había sido intenso, aquello había sido demasiado. Para ambos.

No tenían muy claro que es lo que estaba pasando. Solo que no querían romper el contacto. Pero algo hizo clic en la mente de la castaña haciéndole recordar con quién se estaba besando. Abrió los ojos aterrada, ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¿Es que había perdido el juicio o qué? Pero sobretodo… ¿cómo podía estar haciéndole eso a Chris?

Apoyó las manos en el pecho del chico y lo alejó de un empujón.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Draco furioso ante la acción de ella, pero sobretodo porque el beso había cesado.

-¡¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!!- gritó la castaña.- No me mires, ni me hables y ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme jamás.

-¡Eso no parecía importarte hace un momento!- le reprochó Draco.

-¡Cállate, maldita sea!- chilló Hermione. Aquello le venía grande. No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando.- Esto no ha pasado Malfoy, ¿me oyes? Chris no puede enterarse de que esto ha pasado…-la última frase la dijo más para sí misma que para que Draco la escuchase, sin embargo él la oyó sin problemas y no pudo evita enfurecerse.

¡Claro! ¡Cómo no! Todo esto era por Olsen. Debió habérselo imaginado.

-Tranquila Granger, que por mí no va a enterarse.- dijo con rabia.- No acostumbro a besar a sangre sucias y luego ir divulgándolo por ahí como si nada. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Tu reputación parecía no importarte hace un rato.- exclamó ella furiosa ante lo que él había dicho.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero no dejó de mirarla.

-Tú me retaste… yo simplemente quise demostraste que estabas equivocada y que ni si quiera tú puedes resistirte a mi.-dijo él con toda la indiferencia que la furia le permitía en ese momento.- Pero puedo asegurarte que en este momento ardo en deseos de ir a enjuagarme la boca para borrar cualquier rastro de lo que acaba de pasar.

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza, indignada. Era un maldito canalla. Primero la besaba y ahora la humillaba.

-Eres un imbécil.- explotó ella.- Y no te quepa duda de que yo iré a buscar a Chris para que sea él quien me quite cualquier rastro tuyo que quede en mis labios.

-Dudo que lo consiga. A juzgar por cómo me besabas, Olsen debe dejarte bastante insatisfecha, ¿no Granger?- preguntó con malicia con la clara intención de lastimarla y de molestarla.

-Pues para tu información, Chris me deja bastante satisfecha en todos los sentidos.- dijo ella con rabia aún sabiendo que estaba hablando de más y quizás diciendo alguna que otra mentira.

Draco la taladró con la mirada después de aquel comentario. ¿Estaba ella insinuando lo que él creía que estaba insinuando?

-A diferencia de ti, es todo un caballero y sabe tratar a las mujeres como se merecen y no como si fuesen simples trozos de carne. Deberías aprender de él.- añadió ella mirándole con rabia.

-Cuando quiera parecerme al patético de tu novio, procurare suicidarme antes para evitar convertirme en un completo imbécil.-dijo Draco con odio.

¿Insinuaba que Olsen era mejor que él? ¡Por favor! Si era un pardillo y un calzonazos, además de un idiota. Por lo menos él no se dejaba manejar por nadie ni iba como un perrito faldero detrás de las chicas. Eso sería patético.

-Pues entonces deberías haberte suicidado hace años… porque tú hace mucho tiempo que eres un imbécil.-claudicó ella antes de salir con la cabeza bien alta y con paso firme dejando a Malfoy, una vez más, con la palabra en la boca.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una maldición. Aquella mujer era insoportable y lo peor de todo era… que estaba empezando a gustarle que lo fuera. Pero había algo aún peor que todo eso y es que sabía que después de aquel beso, estaba perdido. Él había besado a muchas chicas, a muchísimas a decir verdad, y nunca, jamás, había sentido algo semejante como lo que había sentido al besar a Granger. Y eso era malo, horrible, en realidad. Y para colmo de males, lo único que había conseguido con todo aquello era pasar un buen rato. Porque no había logrado nada más, más bien al contrario, había retrocedido todo lo andado porque ahora Granger volvería a odiarle y tener que conquistarla para sacarle información se le haría una tarea muy complicada. Por no hablar de que el estúpido de Olsen seguían en medio entorpeciendo su trabajo.

Maldijo de nuevo y aún con la rabia recorriéndole el cuerpo salió de la Sala de Estudio para dirigirse a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Necesitaba contarle lo sucedido a Zabini. Sabía que él se burlaría y que le tomaría el pelo, pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien sino… se volvería completamente loco. Si es que no lo estaba ya.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Faltaban pocos minutos para las diez y media y hacia ya bastante rato que Ron se había cansado de ganar a Harry al ajedrez. Ambos hablaban en voz baja y miraban de vez en cuando al par de grupos que todavía quedaban en la sala común esperando a que se fuesen antes de que llegase Hermione.

-¿Dónde demonios está Hermione?- preguntó inquieto Ron al ver que su amiga todavía no aparecía.- Dijo que estaría aquí a tiempo.

-Tranquilo Ron, seguro que llega enseguida.- le calmó Harry.

Justo cuando el reloj de la sala común marcó las diez y media, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una Hermione con cara de pocos amigos y muy muy colorada.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron al ver lo agitada que estaba su amiga.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

La poca gente que quedaba se giró a ver a la prefecta y al ver su aspecto, no tardaron en ponerse a cuchichear.

-No, Ronald. No ha pasado nada.- dijo ella poniéndose colorada ante el recuerdo de Malfoy besándola. Luego se reprendió a sí misma. Sí, Malfoy la había besado, pero después la había humillado.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó esta vez Harry.- Pareces algo… acalorada.

-Estoy bien.- aseguró la castaña y sin dejar que sus amigos añadiesen nada más, se giró hacía los Gryffindors que aún cuchicheaban y habló con un tono serio.- Y vosotros, ¿acaso no sabéis que mañana hay clase? ¡Vamos! A dormir ahora mismo.- ordenó con decisión.

Los Gryffindors, que además eran de segundo, no se lo pensaron dos veces y ni si quiera se les cruzó por la cabeza contradecir a la prefecta. Así que recogieron apresuradamente sus cosas y subieron rápidamente hacia los dormitorios sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a Hermione.

-¡Qué autoridad!- le susurró Ron a Harry al ver como aquellos niños había huido despavoridos.- Seguro que a mí no me hubiesen hecho ni caso.

Harry cruzó una sonrisa cómplice con su amigo.

-¡Listo!- dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa girándose de nuevo para mirar a sus amigos.- ¿Tienes la capa Harry?

-No, subo ahora mismo a por ella.- y sin más se perdió por el hueco de la escalera para bajar a los pocos minutos.- Ya está, podemos irnos.

-Genial, en marcha entonces. No tenemos tiempo que perder.- dijo Hermione que comprobó antes de salir que llevaba el pergamino con todos los hechizos que les harían falta aquella noche.

Se echaron la capa encima y salieron silenciosamente de la Sala Común.

Tenían una larga noche por delante.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el veredicto? ¿Os ha gustadooo?? Ya ha habido besooo!!! oooh! el ansiado besoooo!!!! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ni yo misma lo sé! jajaja**

**Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad! y os agradecería, mucho mucho mucho, que dejaseis un review diciendome lo que os ha gustado, lo que no, lo que habrías añadido o quitado... todas esas cosillas! ¡Animaroos! q no cuesta nada y a mi seguramente me alegreis el diaaa!!!**

**Bueno... me despido ya! Espero volver prontoo!!!**

**Se os quiereee!!**

**Y recordar...darle al GO!**

**Un beso enormeee!!!**

**.·¨·AllegraPM·¨·.  
**


	19. Hallazgos y Confesiones

**Holaaaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevoooo!**

**Bueno.. creo q ya he agotado todas las formas posible de disculpa... así que no voy a molestarme en hacerlo otra vez. Espero que entendaís que al estar en el último año de carrera esté más ocupada que de costumbre... también sé que la última actualización fue en Febrero y que pensaréis que he tenido todo el verano para escribir.. pero no ha sido así. He tenido que seguir estudiando y además trabajar... así que me ha sido imposible continuar hasta ahora. Y he tenido que buscar un hueco... porque de verdad que mi tiempo libre es extralimitado... pero me sentía fatal por tener la historia tan abandonada y busqué tiempo de donde no tengo para terminar el capítulo. Pero bueno, por fín estoy aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno! jajaja**

**Ah! un detalle importante. Un lectora, para ser concreta _Sirenitus_, me avisó de que, efectivamente, no he dicho nunca a que casa pertenece Chris... la verdad que después de mucho pensarlo no se muy bien donde colocarlo... y según avance la historia sabreís porque... Así que, como favor, os pido que me digaís, sabiendo lo poco que sabeís de Chris, donde le colocaríais vosotras. Yo por el momento me decantaría por un Hufflepuf.. pero ya digo.. q teniendo en mente al personaje y lo que va a ocurrir más adelante.. no me acaba de cuadrar que esté en esa casa. Así que, por favor, ayuda! jaja**

**Y ahora responderé a las geniales personas que se molestaron en escribime un review en el último capítulo. Mil gracias, en serio. **

**Sam. Bennet: **Soy yo¿' Me recuerdas¿? Me sorprendería que lo hicieras después de mi larga ausencia! jaja Espero que no me guardes rencor y que te guste mucho muchisimo el nuevo capitulo... como siempre espero tu opinion! Me alegra q te gustase la escena del beso... me costó bastante escribirla pero al final no quedo del todo mal, aunque es evidente que todo se puede mejorar! Como va todo¿' espero q los estudios vayan bien! jaja Pues nada... aquí te dejo una pequeña dosis de tu droga particular! jaja Espero q te guste! Muaks!

**Abril: **Hola! Gracias x el review! Sí, a mi tambien me encanta ver a Draco celoso... no lo puedo evitar! jajaa Y bueno... no puedo asegurar que Chris no acabe en la enfermería... aunq a lo mejor este moreno nos sorprende... quien sabe! Espero q nos sigamos leyendo x aqui! Disfruta del capi! un besote!

**Sirenitus:** Mil gracias x tu opinion! En serio! Me ha ayudado mucho! Concuerdo contigo con lo de los primero capitulos... la verdad esq es mi primer fic y al principio me costaba un poco escribir... espero q ahora la cosa vaya un poco mejor! Draco...ay Draco! jaja La verdad es que he leido un monton de fics y en alguno le pintan fuera de lo q su personaje es.. la verdad... para mi el atractivo del personaje es exactamente lo cruel y despiadado q es a veces... aunque esta claro que todo se debe a su educacion y tambien creo q es evidente lo q le afecta q su padre no se comporte como tal cuando el mas lo necesita y tambien me gusta q para esas ocasiones tenga a Snape. Pero son serpientes... asiq todo esto lo hacen de manera fria y a poder ser sin que se note el verdadero afecto q se tienen. También preguntabas por Chris... no puedo desvelarte mucho... porque es algo que haré más adelante... pero sí que tengo en mente q su personaje de un giro inesperado a la historia.. aunque todavia no tengo muy decidido de que forma lo hará. Eso va surgiendo según vas escribiendo. Y bueno, ya lo he puesto arriba, pero gracias por decirme lo de que no había metido a Chris en ninguna casa. A veces se te escapan esos detalles cuando tienes q intentar q la trama tenga sentido, asiq te agradezco q me lo hayas comentado... xq no me había dado ni cuenta! jaja Espero q te guste el nuevo capitulo y espero tu opnión al respecto. Un beso!

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ahora, a disfrutar de la lectura!**

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Capitulo 19. Hallazgos y Confesiones**

La noche era cerrada en Hogwarts y los tres Gryffindors avanzaban tan sigilosa y rápidamente como la capa de invisibilidad les permitía. Andaban encogidos para evitar que se les vieran los pies, aunque dada la oscuridad reinante en el castillo hubiese hecho falta un poderoso hechizo _Lumus Maxima_ para haberlos descubierto.

Ya estaban cerca de la entrada a la Sala de los Fundadores y mientras Ron se concentraba en no pisar a Hermione que caminaba delante de él, la castaña repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez los hechizos que debían realizar para abrir las puertas. Nada más pasaba por su cabeza, o por lo menos, eso intentaba, porque lo acontecido hacía escasos tres cuartos de hora luchaba constantemente por hacerse un hueco en su mente. Y aunque estaba claro que el hecho de haberse besado con Draco Malfoy no era algo que pudiera considerarse banal y de escasa importancia, en ese instante tenía que serlo. Ya tendría tiempo de dar mil vueltas a ese asunto en cuanto hubieran entregado la dichosa pieza a Dumbledore y pudieran olvidarse, parcialmente claro está, de ese asunto.

-Harry.- llamó la castaña.- Creo que ya estamos llegando, ¿hay alguien merodeando cerca?

-Como quieres que lo sepa si no se ve nada, Hermione.- contestó el pelinegro como si fuera evidente.

La castaña rodó los ojos cansinamente. En ocasiones le parecía increíble que su amigo fuera el elegido para salvar el mundo mágico.

-El mapa, Harry, consulta el mapa.-dijo con voz cansina.

-¡Claro, el mapa! Espera un momento.- Harry rebuscó en su túnica y sacó el desvencijado pergamino. Con la otra manó empuñó su varita.- _Lumus_. –apuntó al mapa y recitó: _Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura._

El mapa de Hogwarts empezó a aparecer ante sus ojos verdes y acto seguido buscó las motas con sus nombres. Cuando dio con ellas, buscó alguna mota cerca de ellos, sin resultado alguno.

-Todo despejado.- anunció Harry.

-Bien. Las puertas deberían estar al final de este corredor. ¡Vamos!

Los tres amigos empezaron a caminar de nuevo y en pocos minutos se hallaron delante de la enmohecida pared que daba entrada a la Sala de los Fundadores.

-Creo que es aquí, aunque está demasiado oscuro como para estar completamente segura.- dijo Hermione mientras salía de debajo de la capa y pasaba la mano por la pared.

Harry dirigió su varita, aún encendida, hacia donde Hermione se encontraba para que su amiga pudiera asegurarse de que estaban en el lugar correcto. Después de todo, siempre habían sido guiados allí por algún profesor y para ser sinceros, nadie, salvo quizás Hermione, había prestado demasiado atención al camino que habían tomado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron al cabo de unos minutos en los que Hermione se dedicó a inspeccionar la pared.

-Sí, estoy casi segura de que estamos en el lugar correcto.- dijo finalmente la castaña con una ligera sonrisa.- Empezaré con los hechizos.

Durante aproximadamente diez minutos, Harry y Ron observaron a Hermione hacer complicados movimientos de varita mientras murmuraba palabras imposibles. De la enmohecida pared no quedaba nada; ante ellos ya se encontraban dos altísimas puertas de roble, aún cerradas.

-Vale, esto casi esta.- se giró para mirar a sus amigos con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.- Harry, ahora tenemos que hacer los hechizos conjuntos.

-De acuerdo.- se giró hacia el pelirrojo y le extendió el mapa.- Tú vigila Ron. Si viene alguien, tendrás que despistarle.

-No hay problema. He traído algunas cosas de Sortilegios Weasley. Estoy seguro de que me serán útiles a la hora de despistar a cualquiera.- dijo satisfecho el pelirrojo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un trozo de lo que parecía carbón y que Harry identificó rápidamente como la infalible Oscuridad Instantánea de los gemelos.

-Bien, manos a la obra Herms.

Harry y Hermione siguieron con los hechizos mientras Ron no separaba los ojos del mapa del merodeador. Parecía extraño que nadie merodeara por allí. Es cierto que aquella era una zona muy alejada del castillo, pero también era cierto que habían reforzado la seguridad, especialmente por la noche, y resultaba extraño que nadie estuviese vigilando los pasillos.

Justo cuando Ron estaba pensando en eso, la mota de Filch apareció unos cuantos pasillos más allá, y parecía que se dirigía claramente hacia ellos.

-Chicos, Filch se acerca.- susurró el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

-Llévate el mapa y la capa y trata de despistarle Ron.- ordenó Hermione.- Nosotros casi estamos terminando aquí.

-Pero no tardes, no sabemos cuánto tiempo permanecerán abiertas las puertas una vez que las hayamos conseguido abrir.- dijo Harry aún con la varita extendida hacía las puertas y de la que salía una fuerte luz púrpura.

-De acuerdo, intentaré regresar aquí lo antes posible.- dijo el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer bajo la capa invisible y echar a correr en busca del conserje.

Tuvo que recorrer tres pasillos antes de encontrarse con la gata de Filch, que andaba un pasillo más adelantada que su dueño. Se detuvo a unos metros de ella. Se había parado en medio del pasillo y dirigía sus felinos ojos hacia él. Parecía atravesar la capa invisible con su profunda mirada amarilla, pero Ron no se amilanó y pasó sigilosamente a su lado. La gata le siguió con la mirada, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Parecía saber perfectamente que el chico no estaba allí por gusto, ni para hacer ninguna travesura.

Cuando el pelirrojo dio la vuelta a la esquina, se topó con el conserje. Andaba desgarbado y sujetaba su farol con ímpetu, mientras lo movía de un lado a otro, buscando intrusos. Ron se escabulló por uno de sus lados y siguió adelante.

Pronto llegó donde él quería. Habían pasado por allí minutos antes y él se había fijado en las armaduras de aquel pasillo. Sonriendo satisfecho, abrió un poco la capa invisible y sacando la varita de su túnica, apuntó hacia ellas y exclamó:

-_¡Piertotum locomotor!_

De pronto las armaduras cobraron vida y saltando de sus pedestales, miraron al pelirrojo como esperando alguna orden. Ron vaciló un poco, después de todo era un poco estúpido hablar con unos cuantos trozos de metal, pero al parecer no se moverían hasta que él se lo ordenase.

-Id rápidamente hacia el hall. Necesito que me ayudéis a despistar a Filch.-susurró hacia las armaduras.

Y sin esperar ninguna explicación más, éstas empezaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario en el que Ron se encontraba. Armaban tal estruendo al mover sus viejos engranajes que hasta un sordo hubiera podido escucharlas. A los pocos minutos, la señora Norris apareció en el pasillo maullando, seguida unos pasos atrás por Filch. Para ese entonces, Ron ya había vuelto a ocultarse bajo la capa invisible de Harry.

-¿Quién anda ahí, señora Norris?- oraba el viejo conserje.- ¿Qué es ese maldito ruido?

Las armaduras ya se habían perdido por el pasillo contiguo pero aún se escuchaba el estruendo que provocaban.

-¿Ha sido Peeves otra vez, verdad?-continuaba hablando Filch visiblemente enfadado mientras avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo.- Cuando pille a ese maldito poltergeist…

Ron no escuchó más, pues tanto Filch como su gata giraron a la derecha y se perdieron de vista, seguramente en dirección al hall. Rápidamente echó un vistazo al mapa y observó que sus amigos aún estaban donde los había dejado. Giró sobre sí mismo y echó a correr de nuevo, seguramente no faltaba mucho para que Harry y Hermione consiguieran abrir las puertas.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Su desazón era aún evidente cuando entró en la sala común, que para su desgracia, estaba abarrotada de gente. Trató de pasar inadvertido, pero fue imposible. Y a pesar de que su cara expresaba de todo menos tranquilidad y buen humor, Pansy pareció ignorarlo.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Pansy mientras se colgaba de su cuello y le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando, tengo que contarte algo importante y…

-Suéltame, Pansy. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.-dijo arrastrando las palabras y liberándose de los brazos de la morena.

-Pero Draco, es…

Suficiente. Pansy no necesitó que Draco volviese hablar para no seguir con su réplica ante la dura mirada que él le dirigió.

-De acuerdo. Cómo quieras.- dijo ella molesta.- Pero para tu información, no se trataba de ninguna tontería. – añadió mirándole con odio antes de girarse y dirigirse con elegancia y dignidad hacia la escalera que conducía a los cuartos de las chicas.

Draco la observó alejarse y soltó una maldición. Había pagado su enfado con ella y seguramente no se lo merecía. Era cierto que en ocasiones llegaba a ser bastante molesta, pero siempre que no intentaba meterse en su cama, había resultado ser una buena amiga y siempre le había ayudado. Y por supuesto, sus conversaciones no habían sido ninguna tontería, más bien al contrario.

-Va a costarte bastante ganarte su perdón.- comentó una voz a sus espaldas.- Ya sabes lo orgullosa que puede llegar a ser.

-No me ayudas, Blaise.- gruñó Draco, girándose para enfrentar a su amigo.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Además… para una vez en lo que llevamos de curso que se acerca a ti solamente para hablar…

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!- exclamó haciendo que toda la sala se girara a mirarle.- ¿Y vosotros qué coño miráis?- escupió mirando a todos con odio, que enseguida dejaron de mirarle.

-¿Una mal día?- preguntó Blaise, siempre sabiendo leer a su amigo perfectamente.

-No podría estar siendo peor. –gruñó de nuevo, mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto seguido por Blaise.- Primero Granger, ahora Pansy… dime, ¿qué más podría pasarme?

El moreno le dirigió una mirada extraña que hizo que Draco se parase de golpe, justo delante de la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaise?- dijo mirándole con recelo, olvidándose por unos instantes de su enfado.

-Siento ser yo el que siga arruinándote el día pero…- rebuscó algo en su túnica y sacó un sobre sellado, con el nombre de Draco escrito en uno de los lados, que extendió hacia el rubio.- Snape me dio esto para ti. Me dijo que era importante y por la letra… creo que es de tu padre.

-Genial.- dijo Draco con amargura cogiendo el sobre y entrado en su cuarto. Blaise se quedó en el marco de la puerta, suponiendo que su amigo querría tener un poco de intimidad.- No te quedes ahí. No sé qué será lo que querrá mi padre… pero si es malo, como intuyo que lo es, prefiero estar acompañado. Después del día que llevo hoy, igual esto termina por volverme loco del todo y seguramente necesite a alguien que me traiga de vuelta a la cordura.- añadió con una media sonrisa, la primera que Blaise veía desde que había pisado la sala común.

El moreno sonrió de vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sabía que Draco en pocas ocasiones pedía ayuda, de forma que también sabía que cuando lo hacía, utilizaba esa manera tan retorcida de hacerlo para no pedirla directamente. Porque un Malfoy nunca necesita ayuda, porque los Malfoy son lo suficientemente autosuficientes para solucionar sus problemas solos.

-No hay problema.- dijo Zabini sonriendo.- Ya sabes, siempre es un placer ayudarte, Malfoy.- añadió con burla con la intención de relajar un poco al rubio.

-Siempre tan gracioso, Zabini.-dijo Draco relajando un poco su ceño, que hasta entonces había estado fuertemente fruncido. –En serio, algún día me matarás con ese sentido del humor tuyo.

-Vamos, sabes que te encanta mi sentido del humor. –añadió el moreno. – Principalmente porque es casi tan agrio como el tuyo.

-Por supuesto, lo que tú digas.- dijo con sorna y volviendo a ponerse serio al segundo, pues observaba de nuevo el sobre que aún tenía entre sus manos.

-Vamos, ábrelo. Prolongar más la espera no va a borrar lo que haya escrito.- animó Blaise, ya tan serio como Draco.

-Por una vez, tienes razón.-concedió Draco, comenzando a rasgar el sobre.

-Sabes que tengo razón más de una vez.- añadió el moreno fingiendo molestia. Sin embargo, Draco le ignoró completamente, aún sabiendo, que volvía a tener razón.

Durante los dos siguientes minutos, Draco se dedicó a pasar los ojos por el pergamino con una lentitud pasmosa, asegurándose de que no se le escapaba ni una sola palabra, ni una sola letra. Blaise le observaba en silencio, casi con la misma tensión que el mismo Draco parecía sentir.

Cuando se percató de que era como la cuarta vez que Draco estaba releyendo la carta, decidió interrumpir el profundo escrutinio que el rubio hacía a la nota de su padre.

-Draco.- el rubio alzó su grisácea mirada y la fijó en su amigo. Pero no abrió la boca - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pone?

Draco lanzó un suspiro y le extendió el pergamino al moreno, que no tardó en cogerlo y en dirigir sus ojos hacia las elegantes letras de Lucius.

No era una carta muy larga, sin embargo, parecía estar escrita con prisas y nerviosismo.

_Draco_

_Tu información alegró al Lord, pero no lo suficiente. Dice que no le sirve de mucho saber que Dumbledore se ausenta del colegio si no sabe a dónde va. En un principio pensó que volvería al Ministerio a encontrarse con el Ministro, pero no fue así. De manera que la información que nos proporcionaste no ha servido de mucho._

_Tienes que sacarle esa información a Granger. Cuanto antes. El Lord está impaciente y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando eso pasa. No tienes mucho tiempo._

_Tu madre te envía saludos y te pide que te cuides. _

_Espero noticias tuyas pronto._

_Lucius._

Blaise dobló el pergamino y volvió a dárselo a Draco, que se había acercado a su mesilla de noche para coger un cigarro, a ver si eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

-Vaya… parece que todo esto se está complicando un poco.- comentó Blaise mientras Draco le ofrecía un cigarrillo. - Lo estoy dejando.- Draco se encogió de hombros y encendió su cigarrillo, dando una profunda calada.

-Sí.- soltó el humo lentamente y volvió a hablar.- Eso parece.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Blaise cauteloso.

-Ojalá lo supiera.- gruñó Draco antes de dar otra calada.- Mi padre siempre es de lo más oportuno. Tenía que escribirme justo ahora, cuando todo lo que había conseguido con Granger se ha ido a la mierda.- soltó el humo de nuevo, con frustración.- Y para colmo, solo queda una semana para que Snape me dé el Veritaserum. No conseguiré que Granger vuelva a dirigirme la palabra en tan poco tiempo.

A pesar de que la carta de Lucius era ahora lo más importante, Blaise no se olvidaba de lo que Draco había dicho antes. Algo grave había pasado con Granger a juzgar por el enfado evidente del rubio nada más entrar en la sala común y estaba claro que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que Draco le estaba poniendo en bandeja para preguntarle.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Granger ahora, Draco?-habló con voz firme y sin amilanarse. Esta vez Draco tendría que contarle lo que había pasado, sino, no podría ayudarle.

Draco soltó un bufido con sorna.

-¿Qué qué ha pasado?- sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo al recordar el beso con la castaña.- Nos besamos. Eso es lo que ha pasado.- confesó Draco, con un deje de diversión mezclado con cierto disgusto.- Más bien, fui yo quién la besó primero.- añadió con rabia y evitando mencionar que esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pues Blaise no le daría tregua entonces y eso era algo que no estaba muy seguro de llegar a soportar esa noche.

-Draco, no creo que este sea el momento más oportuno para hacer bromas.- Blaise no se tragaba esa historia. Draco jamás besaría a Granger, o eso es lo que él le había repetido hasta el cansancio.

-¿Crees de verdad que sería capaz de bromear con algo tan… escabroso como esto?- se señaló a sí mismo y miró al moreno intensamente.- Es a ti a quién le encanta hacerlo. De hecho, creo que en parte es tu maldita culpa que esto haya pasado.

-¡¿Te has besado con Granger?- exclamó Blaise sin poder evitarlo e ignorando por completo el último comentario de Draco.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Es decir, tu siempre decías… y además has dicho que "os" besasteis… ¿quieres decir que ella te correspondió?- soltó de golpe el moreno aún sin creérselo.- ¡Granger y tú os habéis besado!

-Me harías un gran favor si dejaras de repetirlo y de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Te van a oír.- Draco se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y se lo masajeó lentamente. Con la otra mano, se acercó el cigarrillo a la boca y dio una profunda calada. Mantuvo el humo unos segundos en los pulmones y después lo soltó con lentitud.- Y sí, ella también puso de su parte, si es lo que quieres saber.

-¿Y dónde demonios está el problema? ¡Lo has conseguido!- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.- ¡Ya te dije que no le eras indiferente después de todo!

-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? Logras ponerme de los nervios con tanta gilipollez por minuto.-dijo Draco apretando la mandíbula con rabia, conteniéndose de darle un buen porrazo a Blaise.

-Está bien, está bien.- cedió Blaise.- Pero dime, ¿qué pasó después? Porque a juzgar por tu cabreo, parece que la cosa no salió cómo tú esperabas.

-¡Qué perspicaz, Zabini! En serio, cada día tu astucia me sorprende más.- dijo con ironía el rubio soltando un bufido. Blaise frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada e instó al rubio con la mirada para que respondiese a su pregunta.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasó?- preguntó alzando la voz. -Pues que Santa Granger me separó como si estuviera besando a un troll y me exigió que no me acercase más a ella, que ni le hablase y no sé qué cosas más. –dijo Draco con rabia.- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, genio? Granger no volverá a dejar que me acerque a ella en lo que me resta de vida. Así que mucho menos podré darle el Veritaserum para saber qué es lo que están tramando con Dumbledore.

-Ya veo… ¿Y puedo saber por qué razón te apartó de esa manera?- quiso saber el moreno.- ¿Acaso intentaste…?

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?-exclamó Draco furioso.- Yo no le hice nada, salvo darle el maldito beso.- explicó el rubio.- No sé por qué demonios reaccionó así. Me estaba correspondiendo al beso cuando de pronto me empujó y empezó a gritarme y a decir…- fue entonces cuando Draco recordó que la castaña había mencionado a Olsen. Sólo recordarlo le hizo enfurecer de la misma manera que cuando Granger lo nombró después de que se hubiesen besado.

-¿A decir qué?- preguntó Blaise intrigado.

-Que el estúpido de Olsen no podía enterarse de lo que acababa de pasar.-gruñó Draco con rabia.- ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Siempre tiene que estar en medio! ¡Incluso cuando no está presente!

-Dime que no tuviste una reacción semejante a la que acabas de tener ahora mismo.-le dijo Blaise con seriedad. Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Draco, dime que no la humillaste después de haberla besado!

-¡Pues sí, lo hice!- dijo Draco furioso.- Esa maldita sabelotodo me despreció en mis propias narices y nadie desprecia a Draco Malfoy, ¿entiendes?

-Apuesto a que ambos echasteis pestes el uno del otro y os llamasteis de todo.- el silencio de Draco no hizo más que confirmar sus palabras. -Draco, eres un imbécil.-añadió Blaise con total calma. Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero Blaise fue más rápido.- No me extraña que Granger no quiera volver a verte ni en pintura.

-¿Se puede saber de qué parte estás tú?-le dijo con furia Malfoy.- ¿No se supone que eres mi amigo y que me tienes que apoyar a mí?

-Y lo soy. Pero no puedo ayudarte si te comportas como el estúpido descerebrado que no eres y en unos segundos destrozas todo lo que te ha costado días conseguir.- Draco soltó un bufido.- Entiendo que te hiriera el orgullo que Granger mencionase a Olsen después de haberla besado, pero no debiste humillarla.

-¡Ya lo sé, joder!-gruñó Draco molesto.- Pero no lo pude evitar. Esa mujer me saca de mis casillas con demasiada facilidad.

- Lo sé.- dijo Blaise con una media sonrisa.- Pero tienes que intentar controlarte, tratarla mal es lo último que va a ayudarte a acercarte a ella.

Draco dio otra calada y soltó el humo con molestia.

-Pero a pesar de que la hayas cagado… y de que te va a costar lo tuyo conseguir acercarte a Granger de nuevo…sigo creyendo que has dado un importante paso hacia delante, a pesar de haber retrocedido otros tres.- dijo el moreno rodando los ojos.

Draco bufó. Al parecer Blaise veía algo en aquella situación que él no era capaz de ver.

-¿Has pasado mucho tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle hoy, verdad?- soltó Draco incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo. -¿Cómo puedes pensar que he avanzado algo después de lo que ha pasado hoy?

-Amigo, el que parece que tiene la mente atrofiada eres tú.-dijo serio el moreno.- En serio, me decepcionas. Te fijas solo en lo superficial del asunto.

-¿En lo superficial? ¿Y en qué se supone que debería fijarme, según tú? – inquirió el rubio comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Pues en que Granger te correspondió al beso, Draco.- dijo como si fuera lo más evidente. Draco rodó los ojos. No veía en que le ayudaba eso.

-¿Y? Eso no va a ayudarme a volver a acercarme a ella. Más bien al contrario.-dijo el rubio dando otra calada.- Te repito que no quiere verme cerca. Ni yo tampoco a ella, la verdad.

-Lo dudo.-soltó Blaise con total tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó el rubio fulminándole con la mirada.

-Digo, que si de verdad no quisieras que eso se repitiera, no lo habrías hecho en primer lugar.-dijo el moreno, mientras se acercaba a Draco.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se tensó porque sabía que su amigo llevaba razón. Si él supiera que en realidad aquella era la segunda vez que besaba a Granger…

-Los dos sabemos que tú no besas a nadie que no te atraiga por lo menos un poco.-rebatió el moreno sin amilanarse.

-¿Qué demonios dices? Si la besé fue sólo porque me provocó y…

-Draco, déjalo.- le interrumpió bruscamente Blaise.- Te conozco, sé que Granger te atrae más de lo que te gustaría. Te encanta y es inútil que lo niegues.-Draco bufó y por primera vez, no replicó.- Y aunque ella te provocase, dudo que la hubieras besado si ella te fuera indiferente.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos, mientras se observaban intensamente. Al final, fue Draco el que lo rompió, no sin antes dar una última calada a su cigarro, para después hacerlo desaparecer con su varita.

-¡Aagg! Todo es tu maldita culpa.- saltó Draco de pronto, comenzando a andar de un lado para otro de la habitación mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos. –Desde que todo esto comenzó no has parado de decirme lo atractiva que es Granger y lo sexy que puede llegar a ser. Y joder, no estoy ciego y está claro que no soy de piedra. ¿Pero tú no podías callarte, verdad? Tenías que mortificarme y no parar hasta conseguir que confesara que Granger me atrae, a pesar de ser una maldita impura. –paró su caminata para enfrentar a Blaise que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Pues sí, maldita sea! ¡Me atrae y disfruté ese beso! ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?- terminó Draco respirando agitadamente, aún sin creerse que él hubiese dicho todo aquello, y mirando alterado a un Blaise que no salía de su asombro.

Y es que aquello, a pesar de que Blaise ya lo sabía, o por lo menos intuía, no era algo que esperaba conseguir tan pronto. Conseguir que Draco le confesara su atracción por Granger era un gran paso. Ahora todo sería mucho más fácil porque el rubio no tendría porque reprimirse con él y podría contarle todo lo que pasara con Granger.

-Pues sí, muy satisfecho. Pero en realidad, el que debería estar contento, o más bien, aliviado, eres tú.-comentó Blaise.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber porqué?-dijo Draco con amargura.- Esto solo complica más las cosas. Se supone que Granger no tenía que interferir en la misión de este modo.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar. –concedió el moreno.- Pero por lo menos podrás hablarlo conmigo y seguro que entre los dos encontraremos alguna solución.

-Si tú lo dices…-Draco suspiró derrotado y se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¡Vamos, no te desanimes hombre!-le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.- En el fondo lo único que intentaba es que lo asumieras de una vez. Estar negando la atracción que sientes por ella no estaba sirviendo de nada. Más bien al contrario.

-Es posible… pero… ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto? No es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar en este momento. Es algo denigrante.-dijo con claro disgusto.

-No, no podemos.-negó el moreno.- Tengo que seguir explicándote porque te beneficia todo lo que ha pasado.

-De lo único que tengo ganas es de una buena borrachera.-dijo Draco resignado.

-Yo mismo te traeré la botella cuando terminemos.-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Entonces di lo que tengas que decir y acaba de una vez.-cedió Draco devolviéndole una media sonrisa.

-Bien, pues como te iba diciendo antes de tu… esperada confesión…-Draco le fulminó con la mirada.- Qué más da lo que dijera Granger después de besarte. Está claro que el que hablaba era su orgullo. Sabes que es una leona y que no se iba a quedar callada después de haberla humillado. Y mucho menos iba a confesar que había disfrutado ese beso tanto como tú.- la mirada de Draco se volvió más intensa al oír aquello.- Además, seguramente estaba sorprendida y confundida por todo lo que acababa de pasar.-añadió con tranquilidad.- Es decir, ¿desde cuándo alguien que dice odiar a otro alguien, le besa? ¡Vamos! Tú eres Draco Malfoy, alguien que odia a la gente como ella, y la has besado. Esa reacción es lo menos que deberías haber esperado de ella. Además, te guste o no, está Olsen.

-¿Te importaría no recordarme ese pequeño detalle? -preguntó Draco con ironía pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que su amigo decía. Podía llevar razón y a lo mejor no todo estaba perdido.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario.-dijo Blaise ante lo que Draco puso una mueca de desprecio, pero no hizo ningún comentario.- No puedes olvidar que es su novio y que supuestamente le quiere y bla bla bla…

-No parecía estar pensando en lo enamorada que está de Olsen cuando me respondía tan efusivamente al beso.- comentó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Exacto, Draco!- exclamó Blaise con una sonrisa.- Ya te lo dije una vez, lo de Olsen es algo pasajero. Si de verdad Granger estuviese tan enamorada como dice, te habría apartado en cuanto tus labios se unieron a los suyos.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.- O por lo menos cuando la sorpresa inicial le hubiese dejado reaccionar. Pero jamás te habría correspondido.

-¿Entonces por qué lo nombró después?- preguntó Draco al que aún no le convencía toda aquella descabellada teoría.

-¡Vamos! ¡Es una Gryffindor! Su sentido del honor y la lealtad siempre van por delante.-dijo Blaise como si fuera evidente.- Se sentiría culpable por haber traicionado al pringado de Olsen.

-Sí en realidad no sintiera nada por Olsen no tendría por qué haberse sentido culpable…-dijo Draco con molestia y evitando mirar a Blaise que seguramente tendría una sonrisa burlona y con razón. Porque era completamente ridículo que él estuviese hablando de sentimientos. Si había alguien que jamás se sentía culpable después de haber traicionado a una chica, era él. Porque jamás había sentido nada por ninguna, salvo atracción sexual, por supuesto.

Y ahí estaba, hablando de lo que supuestamente Granger "sentía" por Olsen. ¡Qué coño sabría él de sentimientos! Si carecía completamente de ellos. Le habían inculcado desde que había nacido que los sentimientos debía dejárselos a los débiles. Y él no era débil. ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero entonces, ¿por qué había sentido ese escalofrío cuando Granger le correspondió?

Se dio una bofetada mental para intentar recuperar la cordura de sus pensamientos. Todo aquello le estaba volviendo loco. Acabaría en San Mungo en menos que canta un gallo si no lograba controlar esos estúpidos pensamientos.

¡Por Merlín! Era una serpiente, no podía estar montando esa ridícula y fuera de lugar escena de… ¿celos? ¡No! Él no podía estar… no, claro que no. Y menos de Olsen. ¡Qué ridiculez! Lo que ocurría simplemente es que le molestaba que Olsen existiese porque estaba entorpeciendo su misión. Sí eso era. Era un estúpido que estaba todo el maldito día pegado a Granger y…

La voz de Blaise logró sacarle de sus divagaciones mentales justo a tiempo.

-Está saliendo con él, Draco. Es evidente que por lo menos le tiene cariño y es normal que se sintiera culpable al besarse contigo.- comentó Blaise tratando de convencer al rubio.- Culpabilidad que dicho sea de paso, no sería tan grande si en realidad no hubiese deseado ese beso.-añadió astutamente el moreno.

Draco giró bruscamente la cabeza hacía él y le miró intensamente mientras procesaba las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Insinúas en serio… que le gusto a Granger?- preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

-No sé si le gustarás o no, pero creo que siente la misma atracción por ti que la que tú sientes por ella. -aclaró Blaise. -O eso, o es que le creas cierta intriga y conociéndola, no puede evitar tratar de descubrir que es lo que escondes bajo todo el halo de misterio que te rodea.

-Podría ser.- concedió Draco empezando a creerse de verdad que algo le pasaba a Granger con él. Si no… ¿a qué se debía todo ese nerviosismo cuando él estaba cerca, o ese embobamiento que les invadía a ambos cuando se quedaban mirando fijamente más tiempo del necesario? No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante la idea de que le atraía a Granger, aunque solo fuera un poco. Aunque la alegría se le esfumó cuando recordó que todo estaba mal con ella en ese momento.

-Pero dudo que pueda volver a acercarme a ella en varios días. Estoy seguro de que me evitara todo lo posible.

-Sí, eso es seguro. Pero tienes que buscar una excusa que te permita acercarte a ella y que sea lo suficiente creíble como para que ella no pueda evadirla.

Draco cerró los ojos y pensó. Tenía que haber algo, algo que le permitiese acercarse a Granger y hablar con ella para volver a conseguir lo que tenían.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó de pronto poniéndose de pie y mirando a Blaise con una sonrisa radiante.- El trabajo de premios anuales. Lo dividimos para hacerlo a medias, pero tenemos que juntar ambas partes para hacer el informe final. Además el último día para entregarlo es este viernes.

-Genial. Granger no se negará. Todos conocemos su entrega y dedicación a los estudios.-dijo Blaise con diversión.- ¿Tú ya tienes tu parte terminada?

-Aún no, me faltan algunos detalles. Así que si no te importa, voy a ponerme a ello.-le dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta.

Blaise asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, sin esperar ni una palabra más de Draco. Él era así, le costaba agradecer las cosas a los demás cuando éstos le prestaban ayuda. Además, después de que le hubiese medio obligado a aceptar que le gustaba Granger, dudaba que el rubio le dedicase alguna palabra de agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, ese día Blaise aprendió algo más de Draco Malfoy; aprendió que un Malfoy siempre encuentra la forma de sorprenderte.

-Y Blaise.- llamó el rubio cuando Zabini ya estaba con la mano estirada dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Éste se giró y le miró no sin cierta intriga.- Gracias, por todo.

Blaise sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza.

-No hay de qué, Draco.-y dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió.- Pero descuida, ya encontraré la manera de que me devuelvas el favor.- añadió asomándose por el quicio de la puerta, para después cerrarla con calma, pero llegando a escuchar la carcajada que soltó Draco.

Después de todo, seguían siendo unas serpientes rastreras. Amigos sí, pero serpientes al fin y al cabo.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

Las puertas ya estaban abiertas cuando Ron llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Ambos estaban aún realizando un hechizo, seguramente el último.

-¡Chicos! Ya estoy aquí.- se anunció el pelirrojo.- He conseguido despistar a Filch, ¿vosotros como vais?

-Ya casi está Ron.- dijo Hermione girándose ligeramente para dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa que él correspondió.- Echa un último vistazo al mapa, para asegurarnos de que no hay nadie más cerca.

-Vale.- dijo Ron dirigiendo su azulada mirada de nuevo al mapa y recorriéndolo con lentitud para que no se le escapase ningún detalle.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de confirmar a sus amigos que tenían vía libre, una nueva mota apareció en el mapa, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia el punto donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Chicos, daros prisa! Snape viene hacia aquí.-exclamó Ron nervioso.

Después de decir esto, un pequeño destello se apoderó de las altas puertas y agotados, Harry y Hermione bajaron sus varitas.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Hermione contenta.

-¡Entremos! ¡Rápido!-dijo Ron echando a correr hacia las puertas.- Snape se nos echa encima, hay que cerrarlas antes de que llegue aquí.

-¡Ron! La oscuridad instantánea.- dijo Harry de pronto mientras ayudado por Hermione empujaban las pesadas puertas, tratando de cerrarlas.- Échala en el pasillo, nos dará un poco de tiempo.

-¡Claro! ¡Eres un genio, Harry!- exclamó Ron mientras se sacaba la pequeña piedra oscura del bolsillo y la lanzaba hacia el corredor por el pequeño espacio que dejaban ya las puertas de roble que Harry y Hermione estaban cerrando.

Justo cuando la oscura capa de Snape parecía aparecer al final del pasillo, una oscuridad cerrada se apoderó de todo el espacio entre el profesor y las puertas de roble, permitiendo a los tres Gryffindor cerrar por completo las puertas.

-¡Uf! ¡Ha faltado poco!- dijo la castaña pasándose una mano por la frente, secándose el sudor que el esfuerzo por la realización de los hechizos y el cerrar la puerta le habían producido.

-¡Y que lo digas, Herms!-dijo Ron.

-Bueno, ya estamos dentro. Ahora… ¿a la izquierda no, Herms?- preguntó Harry que se había girado para observar la bifurcación que había un poco más adelante.

La castaña se giró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, Harry. La pieza estaba en la sala de la izquierda.-confirmó ella.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra.-añadió Harry para después comenzar a caminar en esa dirección, seguido por sus amigos.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta que daba entrada a la sala, los tres amigos hicieron el último hechizo para que se abriera. Sin perder ni un segundo, corrieron hacia el centro del lugar, donde se encontraba el escudo de Hogwarts pintado en el suelo y allí, en el medio, seguía la ansiada pieza.

-Y ahora…¿cómo se supone que vamos a sacar la pieza?- comentó Ron desanimado. –Está incrustada en la piedra y dudo mucho que no tenga algún hechizo para que se quede ahí.

Harry, decidido, se agachó y trató de sacar la pieza del colgante con las manos y al ver que no podría cogerla tan fácilmente, uso el hechizo _accio_, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.-comentó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y ahora qué?- insistió el pelirrojo.

-Bueno… estuve buscando hechizos en la biblioteca y encontré alguno que quizá pueda ayudarnos.-dijo Hermione que acababa de sacar un pergamino, donde tenía apuntados dichos hechizos.

-Adelante entonces, Herms. Inténtalo.-le animó Ron.

Probó con al menos cinco hechizos diferentes, obteniendo el mismo resultado que Harry. Ya estaban empezando a perder la esperanza cuando, utilizando el último hechizo que Hermione tenía apuntado, la pieza vibro ligeramente durante unos segundos, separándose levemente de la roca para luego, volver a la misma posición en la que se encontraba al principio.

-¡Se ha movido!-exclamó Ron con alegría. Ya era más de lo que esperaban conseguir.

-Sí, pero no nos sirve de nada que se mueva.-se lamentó Harry.- Si no conseguimos sacarla, no tenemos nada.

-Repítelo otra vez, Hermione.-pidió Ron a la chica.- Y concéntrate, igual si el hechizo es lo suficiente fuerte, la pieza se desprende de la piedra.

-Está bien, lo intentaré de nuevo.-aceptó la castaña.

La castaña se puso en posición y fijo su mirada en la pieza del colgante. Hizo una floritura con la varita y pronunció el complicado hechizo. Esta vez, la pieza pareció vibrar un poco más que antes, incluso parecía que se había separado mucho más de la piedra que la rodeaba que la vez anterior. Sin embargo, por más que Hermione trató de mantener el hechizo, sus fuerzas se agotaron y bajando la varita, finalizó el hechizo. La pieza, volvió a ocupar su lugar, incrustada en la dura roca.

-Chicos, creo que este es el hechizo que necesitamos.-dijo segura la castaña.- Pero creo que tenemos que realizarlo los tres a la vez para que sea más potente. Es más, de hecho estoy segura de que debe ser así.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?-preguntó Harry con interés.

-¿Acaso ya os habéis olvidado de donde estamos?- preguntó la castaña con ese tono que usaba siempre para expresar que sabía algo que ellos no.- Estamos en una de las Salas de los Fundadores. Estas salas fueron creadas por los mismísimos Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Hermione.-dijo Ron un poco molesto.- ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora?

-Toda, Ron.-dijo sonriendo.- Según nos dijo Dumbledore, sospechaban que la pieza del colgante fue entregada a los cuatro fundadores para que la escondieran aquí y el hecho de que la pieza este en esta sala, lo confirma.

Harry y Ron miraban a su amiga, aún sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Esta clarísimo.- dijo con convicción.- Los fundadores de Hogwarts recibieron la pieza y decidieron esconderla aquí y lo más seguro es que hicieran un hechizo conjunto para asegurarse de que nadie la sacase de ahí.

-Si lo que dices es verdad…-habló Harry comenzando a tener una ligera esperanza.- Nos falta una persona para poder sacar la pieza de ahí.

-Sí, es posible.-aceptó Hermione.- Pero también es posible que funcione solo con nosotros tres.

-¿Y eso por qué?-dijo ahora Ron.

-Ya sabéis que en los últimos años la relación entre Slytherin y el resto de los fundadores no era la mejor.- comenzó a explicar la castaña.- Veréis, he estado buscando información sobre el colgante. No encontré mucho, pero la última noticia que se tiene de él, con todas las piezas juntas, es de bastantes años después de la fundación de Hogwarts.

-Crees que cuando la pieza fue entregada a Hogwarts las relaciones con Slytherin ya eran malas y los otros tres fundadores decidieron proteger el colgante sin contar con Slytherin.-afirmó Harry.

-Es una posibilidad.- dijo la castaña.- Pero es posible que me equivoque. No hay fechas exactas, pero creo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Después de todo, tenemos el hechizo que era lo más complicado de averiguar. Y aunque es un poco complicado de hacer, creo que podemos conseguirlo.-animó la chica a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, creo que deberíamos probar.-concedió Ron.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, pues tendremos que decirle a Dumbledore que no conseguimos extraer la pieza.-dijo Hermione.- Es posible que si nosotros no podemos hacerlo, él si pueda.

-Está bien, intentémoslo.-dijo Harry decidido.- Enséñanos como se hace el hechizo, Hermione.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Ron y Harry se esforzaron al máximo para aprender el hechizo que Hermione les enseñaba. Era complicado, posiblemente peor o igual que los que habían tenido que aprender para abrir las puertas de las salas. Pero finalmente, los tres consiguieron dominarlo y colocándose alrededor del escudo, estiraron sus caritas hacia el centro, donde se encontraba la pieza.

-Vale, hagámoslo.- habló Harry.- A la de tres…. Una, dos y …¡tres!

Los tres pronunciaron el hechizo y de sus varitas salió un rayo azul. Los tres hechizos dieron de lleno en la pieza que comenzó a vibrar más que las veces anteriores y además, comenzó a ascender, separándose completamente de la piedra que la rodeaba.

-¡Funciona!-exclamó Ron emocionado. Mientras elevaba la mirada pues la pieza estaba ahora a varios metros por encima de su cabeza mientras brillaba con fuerza.

-Sí, pero…¿cómo la cogemos?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de apuntar hacia la pieza con la varita.- Sospecho que si dejamos de hacer el hechizo volverá a incrustarse en la roca.

-Harry, Ron y yo mantendremos el hechizo.- dijo la castaña.- Tú acércate y trata de cogerla, o vuelve a intentarlo con el _accio_.

-De acuerdo, contaré hasta tres y finalizaré el hechizo.-Hermione y Ron asintieron con la cabeza.- Vale, preparados… una, dos… y ¡TRES!

Harry cortó el hechizo e inmediatamente la pieza descendió unos metros, quedando a escasos centímetros por encima de sus cabezas. Ron y Hermione, notaron un tirón hacia delante y tuvieron que agarrar la varita con ambas manos para impedir que se rompiera el hechizo.

-¡Date prisa Harry! No creo que aguantemos mucho más.- exclamó Ron mientras sujetaba con fuerza la varita.

-¡Accio pieza!- exclamó Harry y para su alegría, vio como la pieza salía volando hacía él, provocando que los hechizos de Hermione y Ron se rompieran. Ambos chicos, cayeron exhaustos al suelo, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

-¡Lo conseguimos chicos!- exclamó Harry apretando con fuerza la pieza en su mano.- ¡Ya la tenemos!

-Genial.- dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No me puedo creer que haya funcionado.- dijo la prefecta con una sonrisa.

-Y todo gracias a ti, Herms. No lo habríamos hecho sin ti.-dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Yo no hice nada, los libros lo hicieron.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a la sala común.-dijo Ron mientras daba un bostezo.- Me muero de sueño.

-Sí, volvamos.-dijo el moreno.- Pero… ¿dónde guardamos la pieza? Dumbledore no vuelve hasta mañana.

-Creo que lo mejor es que la llevemos alguno encima, así la tendremos controlada en todo momento.- opinó Hermione.- Déjamela un momento, Harry.

El moreno le paso la pieza a Hermione, que la examinó con curiosidad. Era exactamente como Dumbledore les había descrito: con forma de media luna y en el medio, el rubí, de la misma forma y de color azul.

-Vaya es precioso…- susurró la castaña, ensimismada ante la belleza de la pieza.- Bien, tengo una idea.-dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Sacó la varita y haciendo un firme giro con ella, hizo aparecer un cordel y luego apuntando a la pieza, hizo que ambos se unieran, formando así un improvisado colgante.

-Listo, ahora podremos colgárnoslo y así no lo perderemos de vista.-dijo satisfecha la castaña.

-Eres una fenómena, en serio, Hermione.- dijo Ron sorprendido ante la hazaña de la chica.

-Gracias, Ron.- sonrió contenta la chica y se giró hacia el moreno.- Toma Harry, creo que deberías llevarlo tú.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Harry mientras se colgaba el colgante al cuello.

-Y ahora vámonos, ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clase.- dijo la castaña.

Y los tres Gryffindors, satisfechos, se encaminaron hacia la salida. Aquella noche dormirían tranquilos; habían conseguido la tercera pieza del Colgante de los Elementos. La victoria, estaba ahora un poco más cerca. O al menos eso esperaban.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

La mañana de aquel martes de mediados de Octubre se hizo interminable para la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio. Sin embargo, para Draco, Harry, Ron e incluso para Hermione, que siempre se mostraba atenta y participativa, la palabra interminable se había quedado corta a mitad de la primera clase del día.

Por un lado, estaban los tres Gryffindors. Harry, Ron y Hermione no veían la hora de que llegara la hora de comer, para después poder ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Según les había dicho la última vez que estuvieron con él, volvería ese mismo día, aunque no había especificado en que momento. Pero esperaban que para después de comer, el anciano profesor ya hubiese regresado, porque estaban deseando entregarle por fin la pieza que había colgado del cuello de Harry desde la noche anterior y que el moreno escondía con cuidado bajo su jersey.

Y por otro lado, estaba Malfoy. A pesar de estar tan elegante e impoluto como siempre, unas pequeñas y casi invisibles ojeras se asomaban bajo sus ojos. La noche anterior no se había acostado hasta que hubo terminado su parte del trabajo de premios anuales. Quería solucionar sus problemas con Granger cuanto antes, costase lo que le costase. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, en realidad, sabía que nada relacionado con Granger lo era. No había compartido más que un par de clases con la Gryffindor, pero había sido suficiente para saberlo. Ahora no había duda de que lo ignoraba y evitaba con toda intención. Pasaba por su lado tan tiesa que el rubio pensaba que de un momento a otro se le iba a romper el cuello.

Pero Draco había conseguido no desesperarse. Gracias en parte a que se dio cuenta de que la castaña también rehuía a Olsen y sobretodo, gracias a las palabras que Zabini le dedicaba cada vez que asesinaba con la mirada a Granger cuando ésta pasaba por su lado. Entre otras cosas, el moreno le había dicho que a pesar de que la actitud de la chica le irritase, tenía que recordar qué como buen Slytherin tenía que pensar con astucia y llevar a cabo su plan con la suficiente sangre fría como para conseguir llevar a Granger a su terreno y así lograr su cometido. Después de sus palabras, Draco respiraba profundamente y asentía secamente con la cabeza, no sin borrar su expresión de molestia de su rostro.

Por su parte, Hermione no lo estaba pasando mejor. No veía la hora de encerrarse en su cuarto y evadirse de todo. Se sentía terriblemente mal por llevar toda la mañana esquivando a Chris, pero no podía evitarlo. Le daba vergüenza mirarle a la cara. ¡Por Morgana! ¡Le había traicionado con Malfoy! Era cierto que sólo había sido un beso y que Chris no tenía porque enterarse. Pero lo que realmente ponía mal a Hermione era que había correspondido a ese beso casi sin dudarlo, cómo si llevase tiempo esperando que eso sucediera. Todo habría resultado más fácil si ella no le hubiese permitido acercarse tanto y mucho menos rozar sus labios. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo cuando después del sueño que tuvo con el rubio, no hacía más que preguntarse cómo serían sus besos? Merlín sabía que no había podido resistirse a comprobarlo. Y para su sorpresa y confusión los labios de Malfoy habían sido tan demandantes y posesivos como lo habían sido en su sueño, y él la había besado con tanta pasión que realmente pensó que él lo deseaba tanto como ella. Pero Chris se había aparecido de pronto en su cabeza, recordándole que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. No sólo estaba traicionando a Chris, sino que lo estaba haciendo con Malfoy, su peor enemigo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal y se obligó a separar a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas, porque sabía que si ese beso hubiese continuado un segundo más, no habría sido capaz de frenarlo. Y eso la asustó, porque eso nunca le pasaba cuando se besaba con Chris. Los besos del moreno eran dulces y tranquilos y a ella le gustaban, pero nunca había sentido esa fuerza que casi le había impedido separarse de Malfoy.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca y estaba convencida de que Draco Malfoy tenía gran culpa de ello. Desde que había empezado el curso estaba raro, distinto, y según pasaban los días no hacía más que confirmarlo, aunque en ocasiones volviese a ser el imbécil que era siempre. Realmente le intrigaba él porqué del cambio del Slytherin, pero ahora mismo no se sentía con fuerzas de averiguar nada más. Y mucho menos después de cómo la había humillado y despreciado, volviendo a ser el Draco Malfoy despreciable de siempre.

Pero sabía que no podía evitar ni a Malfoy ni a Chris eternamente, compartían demasiadas cosas como para hacerlo, pero necesitaba tiempo. Sobre todo para hablar con Chris. Evitar a Malfoy no supondría mayor problema porque ella suponía que él tampoco querría hablar del tema después de todas las cosas que se dijeron. Pero con Chris sería complicado. Se dio cuenta en cuanto el moreno se acercó a ella en el Gran Comedor cuando todos estaban ya terminando de comer.

-¡Linda! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- quiso saber Chris mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Hermione se tensase al momento.- No he parado de buscarte en toda la mañana. Parecía que te había tragado la tierra.

-Ah…hola…-atinó a decir Hermione.- Lo siento Chris, es que he estado muy liada con las clases y…- dijo tratando de sonar convincente. Se sentía fatal por mentirle pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Tranquila no importa.- dijo Chris tomando asiento a su lado y cogiendo suavemente su mano.- ¿Quieres que vayamos al lago un rato? Así recuperamos el tiempo perdido.- le dijo con una sonrisa sugerente.

-Me encantaría, de verdad, pero…-dijo la castaña bajando la mirada para no tener que verle la cara a Chris.

-¿Pero…?-instó a seguir el moreno. Sin embargo, Hermione no dijo nada. No podía decirle que tenían que ir a hablar con Dumbledore y además no tenía valor para enfrentarle después de lo que había pasado con Malfoy.- Hermione, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Chris ante su silencio.

-¡No! No, claro que no.- se apresuró a decir quizá con demasiada brusquedad y evitando aún mirar al chico.- Lo que pasa es que…

-Lo que pasa es que Hermione nos había prometido a Ron y a mi ayudarnos con los deberes de Transformaciones y ahora es el único rato que los dos tenemos libre. ¿Verdad, Ron?- intervino Harry de pronto al ver los problemas que tenía su amiga para librarse de Olsen.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo confundido que reaccionó enseguida cuando Harry le dio un codazo en el costado.- ¡Ah, sí! Los deberes de Transformaciones. La verdad es que Harry y yo estamos un poco perdidos y Hermione se ofreció a echarnos una mano. ¿No te importa, verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no.- dijo Chris relajándose un poco. Hermione, por su parte, suspiró aliviada. No sabía que haría sin sus amigos.- Pero cuando termines, ¿me buscarás?- preguntó a Hermione.

-Claro, si no terminamos demasiado tarde iré a buscarte.-le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, aún sabiendo que no estaba segura de poder enfrentarle tan pronto.

-De acuerdo, estaré en la biblioteca. Aún me queda repasar algunas cosas para estar al día.-dijo Chris mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a irse.- Hasta luego chicos.- se despidió de Harry y Ron, a lo que estos contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza y luego se inclinó hacia la castaña y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios consiguiendo que la chica se tensase de nuevo.- Adiós linda.

-Adiós.- contestó la castaña a duras penas.

Después de que Chris abandonase el comedor, la castaña se giró hacia sus amigos.

-Gracias chicos.- les dijo con agradecimiento.- No se me ocurría nada que decirle para que no sospechase.

-No te preocupes Herms, para eso estamos nosotros.- dijo con una sonrisa Ron.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y fijó su mirada en el postre, que aún no se había terminado.

-Lo he visto.- Hermione se sobresaltó y casi se atraganta cuando Ginny le susurró esas palabras al oído.

-¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Casi me matas del susto.-consiguió decir cuando hubo controlado la tos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó con una sonrisa sincera.- Pensé que me habías visto acercarme. Pero eso da igual ahora… ¿vas a decirme que demonios te ocurre con el bombón?

-¿De qué hablas? No me pasa nada con Chris.-negó Hermione nerviosa. Odiaba a Ginny, siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

-Por favor, Granger, me insultas si piensas que a estas alturas no conozco todos tus gestos.-dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y mirándola dolida.- Además, es evidente que lo evitas. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Hermione suspiró, vencida.

-No, Chris es un encanto y se porta genial conmigo.-a cada palabra que decía, se sentía peor consigo misma. Él era un encanto y ella no podía parar de pensar en el beso que se había dado con otro chico. ¡Menuda novia ejemplar estaba hecha!

-¿Entonces?- preguntó preocupada su amiga al ver la cara de aprensión que tenía en esos momentos Hermione.

-Hermione.- llamó Harry interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas.- Tenemos que irnos, ¿recuerdas?

-Harry, cielo, Hermione y yo estamos hablando de algo importante. –dijo con enfado Ginny ante la interrupción de su novio. Siempre hacía lo mismo y le irritaba, porque lo que le ocurría a Hermione le intrigaba profundamente, porque llevaba unos días actuando de lo más extraño.

Harry suspiró y se acercó a su novia.

-Lo siento, Gin. Pero esto es más importante.-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ginny le miró con recelo.- En serio, si no lo fuera jamás os habría privado de vuestra importante charla.

-Está bien.- dijo la pelirroja rendida ante los ojos verdes de Harry. Éste, sonrió y se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Después iré a buscarte y nos perderemos por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?- le susurró juguetón al oído para que Ron no lo escuchase. Ginny enrojeció pero asintió con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Los tres amigos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a irse, pero Ginny alcanzó a agarrar la mano de Hermione y obligarla a girarse para que la mirase.

-Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde, así que procura no desaparecer, ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione rodó los ojos, pero asintió, muy a su pesar. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a Ginny lo de Malfoy. Esperaba, por lo menos, que después de contárselo, se sintiese un poco más aliviada.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y se apresuró para alcanzar a sus amigos que ya iban unos pasos por delante.

-Creo que deberías seguirles.-comentó Zabini, al otro lado del comedor, que junto con Draco observaba como los tres Gryffindors abandonaban el comedor con demasiada prisa.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.- comentó Draco poniéndose de pie, y sin perder la elegancia, se encaminó discretamente hacia la salida.

**..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo**

**Buenooo! Pues hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Sé que no hay ningún encuentro entre Draco y Hermione,... pero era necesario escribir este capitulo de transición. Prometo que en el siguiente la cosa estará movidita! jaja Creo que resulta evidente que me encantan las conversaciones Draco-Blaise... me ha encantado escribir esa parte... sobretodo estoy muy contenta con como me ha quedado la confesión de Draco.. ¿que opinaís? ¿os ha gustado?  
**

**Como siempre... espero que me escribais un review con vuestra siempre importante opinión. No prometo nada... xq esta visto que soy un desastre con las actualizaciones... y menos ahora que mi tiempo libre es extremadamente limitado. Pero está claro que cuántos más reviews recibes más ganas te entran de continuar escribiendo y siempre logras encontrar un hueco para hacerlo.  
**

**Gracias por seguir por aquí a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar. En serio, se agradece un montón.**

**Un fuerte abrazo!**

**.·.AllegraPM.·.  
**


End file.
